Call Me in the Morning
by myboygeorge
Summary: At almost twenty-three, Alexis has grown up and no one has noticed more than a certain hunky doctor.  But how will this taboo romance take flight? Alexis/'Crumbverse' original character, rated M for chapter 6 and beyond
1. Unexpected Spark

_Hello everyone! So here we are, the third part of this trio of simultaneous storylines - that's right BOGO Baby, A Year in the Life and this one all take place on the same timeline. It might be confusing but there will be clues along the way to help you keep track, namely crossover moments from AYitL. Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been a crazy few days and Alexis Castle was more than a little excited for the promise of sleep. She'd lucked out that her mother - and she did indeed think of Beckett as her mother - hadn't had the baby until a week after she was home. It was impossible for her to imagine the discomfort and impatience she'd been feeling towards the end. The unspoiled happiness on Beckett's face as she'd awoken to see her sitting beside her hospital bed told Alexis that it had been well worth the wait to have such an adorable little brother

Now that her baby brother RJ was here safe and sound, the young woman was ready to sleep until Mardi Gras so while her parents rested in their own bed across the hall Alexis followed their example by tucking into bed with Twigs the giraffe and some hot cider while listening to _The Third Man_ on her DVD player. She was warmed and cozy asleep when her cellphone rang, waking her with a start. She looked at the caller ID and wondered who the hell she knew with a two-one-two number that wasn't in her contact list. Picking up, she cleared the sleep from her throat.

'Hello?'

'Hello, is this Alexis?'

'May I ask who's calling?'

'It's Shane Weaver, I work with Lanie Parrish-Robbins at the medical examiner's office. Detective Ryan mentioned to me he gave my contact information and that I might have some insights on life at Princeton.'

Alexis sat up, much more alert now. She'd gapped out and completely forgotten she'd called and left him a message, mentioning Ryan's name as her source for his number. The last thing she wanted the first time he talked to her was to sound juvenile as she awoke from her afternoon siesta.

'Right, Shane hello, Ryan gave me your contact info if I had any questions.'

'I thought you might like to get together and talk, get the inside track from an alumni. Is tomorrow afternoon okay with you?'

'Sure. You know Three-Thirty Tea Time on West Fourteenth?'

'Yeah, I'll see you there around one.'

'Okay.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.' Alexis hung up, and for a moment just stared at her phone. There was no way that should have felt like he was asking me out, she told herself. He's way too old for me, even if he has those pretty blue eyes. No, no, it's just a graduate of Princeton who works in a field I might pursue as my specialty being nice to a first-year med student.

So why did she suddenly feel like she was back in high school all over again?

She swung her feet to the floor, just as she heard the knock on her bedroom door and her father's voice on the other side. 'Alexis, are you awake?'

'Yeah, just. Come on in.'

The door opened, and Castle came in, smiled at her. 'I'm going to order from Francesca's for dinner tonight, what are you in the mood for?'

'Buffalo chicken salad on ciabatta, fries with extra ranch dressing and a Greek salad on the side, no black olives,' she replied in an instant; Francesca's was hers and Beckett's favourite jack-of-all-trades take-out place and they pretty much made whatever the customer could dream up.

'Sounds good.'

'Hey, Dad, um, Shane Weaver called me back, he said he'd like to meet with me to talk about going to Princeton.'

'Oh that's a great idea, get some advice from a grad first-hand. Can't beat that.'

'I'm meeting him tomorrow around one, so if you need me call.'

'Okay, great. I hope it goes well.'

* * *

The following afternoon, Alexis walked down West Fourteenth and felt butterflies skip in her stomach with each step. She knew there was no reason to be nervous, she'd met him before, but that had been when she was a peripheral extension of her father. This was the two of them meeting as colleagues of sorts, a seasoned professional offering advice to a novice. And there was still that funny little feeling in her gut that had stayed with her since she'd talked to him the day before.

She walked into the coffee shop, and felt her girlish heart flutter a little when she saw Doctor Shane Weaver sitting in a window seat, fiddling with his Blackberry. The man was a looker no question, almost like he could pass as Dave Robbins' cousin or half-brother, even though their heritage was totally different; Dave was one-hundred percent Italian while Shane was half Dutch-half Israeli. When he looked up, the flutter Alexis tried to temper with a stern talking-to ramped up full force as he saw her and smiled so his eyes crinkled at the corners.

'Alexis, hi, good to see you again,' he said, smiling at her while he tried to shake off the feeling like he'd been hit by a thunderbolt at the sight of her. He'd remembered her as a slightly shy but friendly and studious teen; he hadn't anticipated seeing the elegant young lady in front of him with so much wordliness in her soft blue eyes. He gestured to the waitress as Alexis removed her coat and gloves, sat down across from him.

'I ordered a pot of Earl Grey and some shortbread, I hope that's okay,' he ventured and Alexis nodded.

'I lived in England for four years, Earl Grey was as common as water.'

'Congratulations on your acceptance, that's quite an honour.'

'Thank you, I'm so inside out about it, sometimes I can't believe it's real.'

'Trust me once you get into classes, it will sink in.' Shane leaned back at the waitress brought the tea pot, cups and the plate of biscuits. 'Do you know what residence you're in yet?' he asked as he poured for them both, a gentlemanly gesture.

'Ironside House, it's the only on-campus residence for first-year medical students this year.'

'Then as a former resident of Ironside, my first piece of advice is to invest in a bar fridge and get the biggest meal plan they offer. The cafeteria there is outstanding.'

'Really?'

'Oh yeah, it's a real kitchen, not like an over-sized high-school cafe. Plus, they run an after-hours sandwich and fast-food shop, and there will be times when you have zero time to cook and you'll stock up on fresh sandwiches and leftover pizza for survival.' Shane thought back to when he'd been a newbie in town and was thrilled he had someone to pass his experience down to. 'Also, if it's still open, Pizzaro's is the best place for pizza and pasta, they love when they medical students are back in town, they made a fortune off of us.'

Alexis laughed, stirred sugar and lemon into her tea. 'Tell me about it, there was this little shoppe in Bloomsbury I'd take the underground to once a week, and I'd buy like ten cornish pasties, then put them in the freezer so I'd have someting to snack on when I was studying.'

'Tell me about it, for two weeks when I was studying for midterms in second year, I lived on strawberry shakes, spinach salad and pizza-pops.' Shane watched her smile and felt something come alive in his belly, a most unanticipated sensation. He tried to remind himself that she was only twenty-two, hardly more than a baby, and yet the warm feeling inside at seeing that sight was unlike anything else he'd ever felt with a woman. 'My roommate, he was even worse; his stress foods were microwave burritos and fruit-punch Gatorade.'

'That's brutal. I lucked out, I had a French roommate going to culinary school in London, and she'd do her homework by feeding us.'

'My first roommate when I moved to New York, he was training to be a pastry chef, which didn't help my sweet-tooth, but having things on hand like hand-made eclairs for the rookies who come in for their first body was definitely a way to win points with the NYPD.'

'I'll say. My dad bought the Homicide floor of the Twelfth an espresso maker as his thank-you for their hospitality to him.' Alexis had no idea where this ability to talk to him like an equal was coming from, but whatever magic had made her butterflies disappear had her propping her chin on her fist and grinning. 'Did any of your roommate's talent rub off on you?'

'Oh yes. I make a mean grilled cheese,' he teased her, and when she laughed again, Shane felt his heartbeat a little more quickly once again, and he had a sudden urge to hold her hand. 'Actually, I do make a few things pretty well. My father's recipe for split-pea soup got me through two bouts of homesickness, one nasty sinus infection and too many panic attacks to count. I'll have to show you how to make it some-time.'

'Oh?'

Before Shane could open his mouth and offer an invitation for such an activity the following evening, his work communicator went off. 'I'm sorry, I have to go, I'm on-call today.'

'Oh sure, well, you have my number if you have any other tidbits to offer.'

'Would you like to get some dinner tomorrow night?' Shane blurted out. He saw the surprise in her face, then the flushed pride. 'We didn't really wind up talking about what I thought we would, and I'm off tomorrow, no fear of interruptions.'

As Alexis had inherited her father's poker face, she was able to mask her utter surprise. Even more surprising, she found herself answered, 'Sure. What did you have in mind?'

'You know Spice Island on the Lower East Side? It's a great Thai place, best noodle-bowls in the city.'

'I know the place you mean. Around seven?'

'Sounds great.'

Shane tossed a few bills on the table to pay for the tea and cookies, and left; the moment he hit the street to hail a taxi to the morgue, he let his face split into the mile-wide excited grin he'd didn't realize he'd been holding in. _Alexis Castle_, he mused, _how about that?_

Had he been able to see the lady currently occupying his thoughts, he would have caught her doing a happy little wiggling dance-walk all the way to the subway station._  
_

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	2. First Date

Alexis didn't quite know what to think about the fact she was going out on a date with Shane Weaver. There was no mistaking it this time - he'd asked her to go for dinner and she'd said yes. She contemplated talking to Sloan about it, as Sloan was no stranger to dating; she even thought about asking Beckett for advice.

That was her head talking. Her heart and her gut were saying something entirely different: why bring it up until there was something to concretely discuss? It could very well be that it was a one-shot deal, Alexis thought as she brushed on bronzer in an effort not to look so freakin' pasty. Living in England had done nothing for her complexion, that was for sure. She refused to go for the fake-bake and given how little sunshine there was in the country to begin with had ensured that while she didn't get a sunburn, she also looked as pale as a fish-belly.

She took a few steps back and studied herself in the mirror. Spice Island was a nice place, not fancy but wearing her black jeans and a funky sweater with flat leather boots wouldn't looked over-dressed either. More importantly, when she said she was going out for the night and she could be reached by cell, it wouldn't be obvious that she was keeping the fact she was on a date from Castle and Beckett.

After buttoning her coat, she headed to the nursery, where Beckett was nursing RJ. 'Hey, Mom,' she said softly, not wanting to disturb the baby.

Beckett looked up, her face still round with baby weight and gave her a light smile. 'You're heading out?'

'Yeah, I'll have my cellphone on me if you need anything.'

'Okay. We'll see you later.'

Alexis felt a small pang of guilt, but knew that Beckett would understand in time, if the night turned out to be what Alexis anticipated it to be.

As the weather was starting to get a little nasty, Alexis hailed a cab and was outside the restaurant at precisely six-fifty-two. A few minutes later, as she waited in the vestibule, she saw another taxi stop outside and her heart leaped in her chest like a gazelle when she saw Shane pop out of the back passenger side door and absently brush the falling snow off of his head. He opened the door and his face lit up when he saw her there.

'Hi,' he said in a breathless voice from the cold, glad it masked the eagerness he felt upon seeing her there. 'You look lovely.'

'Thank you, you too. Or,' she corrected herself, 'you look nice.'

'I hope you haven't been waiting long.'

'No, I just got here about ten minutes ago.'

'Shall we?'

Shane held open the door for her and let his fingers brush the small of her back as they walked inside. He'd made a reservation, as he wanted a good table for this date; he'd realized when he'd stepped out of the shower and was slapping on his aftershave that the preparation routine he was going through was the same as when he had plans with a lady-friend. The fact he was going on a date with Alexis Castle both thrilled and terrified him - on one hand, she was a beautiful breath of fresh air that had suddenly blown into his life the previous afternoon and on the other hand, she was at least ten years younger than him.

Then he'd seen her waiting for him just inside the door of the restaurant and all those logical reasons went right out of his head.

They were served complimentary Thai iced tea and given menus, which both were thankful for as the nerves of a first-date were flirting at the edges of their confidence and having some kind of prop helped. There was only a two second gap, though, as Alexis asked, 'How did everything go when you were called in yesterday?'

'Really well, we had a crime scene down on Lafayette, a delivery guy had been found crushed under a cube freezer in an empty apartment. The guy had lost his balance and the cops were called to ensure it was an accidental death and not a homicide.' Shane sipped his sweet and creamy iced tea. 'Let's say, though, it wasn't an accident. How would you determine if it was a homicide?'

'My specialty is going to be psychiatry, not pathology.'

'Humour me,' he replied with a smile.

Alexis combed her fingers through her hair. 'Okay, um, I'd ask the neighbours if they'd seen or heard anything out of the ordinary,' she started, then stopped when Shake shook his head.

'Not like a cop, like a doctor.'

'Oh, that's easy. Look for any signs of struggle like defensive wounds, punctures of the skin to suggest injection and any other bruises, contusions or lacerations inconsistent with where and how the body was found.'

'A puncture wound could be from the administration of insulin.'

'In which case I would run blood tests to determine medication use and figure out if the subject was dosed by the killer, or if a medication dose was simply incidental to the cause of death.'

Shane tapped the edge of his glass to hers. 'Congratulations, you just took your first step into being a criminal doctor.'

'You say it like that, it sounds like I'm stitching up hitmen for the mafia.' Alexis sipped her tea. 'That was fun, though. Fictional scenarios like that are always good for your problem-solving skills.'

'What if I had a twenty-five year old man in good physical shape who had appeared to DFO on the side of the road?'

While Alexis pondered the question, the waiter appeared, pad in hand to take their order, and once again, Alexis realized the whole purpose of their meeting - to talk about going to Princeton - had been put on the back-burner. She also realized that in talking to Shane, they hadn't even looked at the menu, but thankfully, Shane asked for a few more minutes for them to decide on what they wanted to eat.

Shane watched her peruse the menu and wondered if she was as nervous as him. He'd used the excuse of discussing medical school to see her again and it was the last thing on his mind of subjects to talk about with her. The conversation came so easily, so naturally with her. The last time Shane had been on a date, he'd actually made mental cue-cards to try and figure out what they could possibly discuss. Despite their age difference, he and Alexis most definitely had things in common.

Then his brain when a little blank when he watched her nibble her fingernail delicately and had a brief flash of them alone in his apartment and watching her do that while they were in his bed together. Clearing his throat, Shane fell back on the safety conversation of food.

'See anything you like?'

'Oh, yeah. I love Thai food, the question isn't if I like it, the question is how do I chose?'

'The pad gra praw is fantastic if you like spicy, or the pad gra wean is good if you like sweet and sour.'

'Ooh, gra wean sounds tasty. I'll try that.'

The waiter returned and they placed their orders; for some reason, as Alexis watched Shane order, whether it was the tilt of his head or the subtle whiff of his aftershave she scented, she felt her blood hum a happy little tune. _Wow he is really cute_, she told herself, then fixed her smile back on so he wouldn't catch her staring at him.

'So back to your question, a fit twenty-five year old victim suddenly drops dead. Is he super in shape, like a body-builder.'

'Yes.'

Alexis considered it, then smiled in a way that she didn't know had Shane melting like butter. 'I would test for steroids and levels of dehydration because if he was juicing, then chances are he was severely dehydrated and something as simple as a high-powered run would cause heart failure given how much work it's doing to process the drugs.'

'Two for two, Miss Castle. Impressive.'

'Okay, I've got one. A woman is found in her bath-tub, no signs of water on her body, her clothes and hair aren't even damp, yet her pathology presents cause of death as drowning. How would you figure that one out?'

Alexis listened to his answer and could feel her comfort level, along with her libido, rising as Shane gave her his answer to her puzzle. Why did he have to be so much older than her? she mused, and the question was t-boned by another - when were they going to get to the topic of Princeton, since that had been the whole point of them meeting for dinner in the first place. Not that she was going to complain; after all, who wouldn't want to be out for dinner with a man who looked like Shane Weaver?

It wasn't until they'd finished their meal together and Shane was paying the tab that it occurred to him that once again, they'd been out for a meal and the subject of medical school hadn't come up at all. Which, he realized, meant only one thing. He waited until they were outside the restaurant and trying to flag down a taxi before turning to Alexis.

'I'm going to be honest with you. I want to see you again, and not to offer you advice on medical school.'

'Really?' The question came out as a squeak, but Alexis kept her gaze on him steady.

'Yes. I think you're an absolutely wonderful woman and I want to see you again,' he repeated. 'I'm on days eight to five for the next two weeks, so you pick the spot for our next date.'

'There's a noir festival going on at the Angelica starting on the tenth and _Gaslight _is playing, it's one of my favourites.'

'Too far away, but I like the idea of a movie.'

'How about the re-release of _The Usual Suspects_ at the West Village Monarch on Friday?'

'Perfect.' Shane turned to whistle for a cab and when one stopped at the curb for him, he went with impulse and kissed her cheek. 'I'll be in touch tomorrow.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	3. Complicated

_Hello everyone! Glad to see you are all so excited for this story! Yes I realize that there hasn't been much reason for there to be an M-rating so far but trust me, in a few chapters, you'll see why! Keep sending your love in review form!_

* * *

'That's just unnatural.'

'Why?'

'I don't know but it is.'

Shane shook his head as he walked with Alexis into the theatre at the West Village Monarch for their second date. He had the big box of Butterfinger bites in his hand and couldn't believe Alexis was only getting popcorn. Then again, he had to remind himself that not everyone ate sugar treats with the same voracity he did, but really, who didn't like a little sweetness to take the edge off super-salty popcorn?

He looked around, found a free pair of seats which they settled into, and just before he could lean in to consider stealing a kernel of popcorn from Alexis' bag, he heard two familiar voices and cursed a little under his breath.

'Shane!'

'Hey, what's going on?'

Alexis glanced over at the couple that had stopped near their seats - one was a small, dark-haired woman who looked like she'd stepped right out of a _Twilight_ book and a man roughly the same size as Esposito who reminded her of a pug dog with his odd-looking nose and chubby cheeks. Both wore the expression of someone trying very hard to hold their tongues after getting a little surprise.

Shane could sense Alexis' curiosity and nervousness beside him, and he gave her hand a light squeeze of reassurance. 'Not much, just taking a break from the dead house. Alexis, this is Jeremy and his cousin Diane, this is Alexis,' he said by way of introduction.

'Nice to meet you.'

'Likewise,' Diane replied, though her tone suggested it was anything but nice. 'Well, we should probably go find our seats, right Jer?'

'Sure, sure. You in for pool on Sunday night?' Jeremy asked before Diane shuffled him along.

'Yeah sounds great. Alexis, you're welcome too, if you like.'

'Thanks.' Alexis gave him a warm smile, and after they left, she looked at Shane, who shook his head a little. 'What?'

'A little context is required, I think. Diane is best friends with my last ex-girlfriend, Cassie, and Cassie was the one who ended our relationship but for some reason, Diane keeps holding out hope we'll get back together even though we split up in July. She gets prickly whenever she sees me out with another woman.'

'Ah, yes, I can understand that. I had friends like that when I split up with my boyfriend before going to Cambridge. You just want to tell them to pound salt, you have your reasons for doing what you did.'

'Exactly.' Shane shifted in his seat as the pre-show continued. 'You've seen _The Usual Suspects _before?'

'Only like a half million times. I love mysteries, it's genetic. Oh, it's starting!'

The lights dimmed and it was only then that Alexis realized he was still holding her hand, so she decided to take it a little further and turned her wrist so that she could intertwine her fingers with his. The texture of his hands was unlike any she'd felt - strong and firm, but soft of texture, working man's hands that he kept in excellent condition. When she felt his thumb rub a little circle over the back of her hand, the butterflies she'd felt the night of their first date were back in full force.

Through the entire film, Shane could sense Alexis' nervousness and he didn't blame her, as he was feeling something very similar himself, that rush of meeting someone and having that instant connection. But the encounter with Jeremy and Diane did remind him of something rather brutal to face: he worked with her parents' friends and if they knew they'd begun dating, especially with Alexis only home for the holidays, they'd definitely have a few choice words for him. Not that he wanted to keep her a dirty little secret; it was the last thing he wanted to do. But there was something to be said for keeping things to himself, to themselves for a little bit while they sorted out the relationship, wasn't there?

At the end of the film, with their snacks devoured and a giddy excitement that always came with the closing-seconds twist in the Bryan Singer classic, Shane tugged Alexis to her feet and just looked at her for a moment before letting go so they could put on their jackets.

'It never gets old,' she told him as they left the theatre and began to walk towards the subway station for Alexis to take the train home. 'No matter how many times I see it, I still love it.'

'Were you even born when it came out?' he teased her, and saw instantly his joke had missed its mark, as the happy light in her eyes was replaced with a defensive one and he felt like an absolute jerk for it.

'I was two.' The sick panic she'd been trying fight all night since she'd seen the condescending look on Diane's face before the film started came back in full force and she stopped walking; as her arm was looped through Shane's, it effectively stopped him too. 'Is it too weird, that there's such an age gap between us? I mean understand if it is a problem, and-'

She was cut off when Shane put his hand on her cheek, rubbed his thumb by the plane of her nose. 'Alexis, it's not a problem. It was a stupid comment and I'm sorry. I haven't had a second date with the same woman since Cassie and I split and forgive me but I'm a little nervous.'

'You're nervous?'

'Of course. What, you think guys don't get that sick feeling that everything you're doing on a date to try and impress them is wrong?'

Alexis shook her head. 'It hadn't really occurred to me, no.'

'Well it does, and I can tell you the more a guy likes a woman, the more nervous he gets.'

'I didn't know that.'

'You feel like getting a coffee?' Shane asked her and wasn't surprised he was disappointed when she shook her head.

'I'm sorry. I've got plans early in the morning and I'm still trying to catch up on sleep from the baby being born.'

'Okay. I'm working overtime this weekend, so I'll call you Sunday afternoon, okay?'

She nodded and sucked in a sharp breath when he leaned in to kiss her, but rather than going for her lips, he lingered on her cheek. The innocence of it had her all a-tingle and she returned the gesture before wishing him goodnight as she headed for the train home.

* * *

In Alexis' experience, guys didn't call when they said they were going to so when she was sitting in the living room of the loft watching Beckett feed RJ on Sunday afternoon, she felt a little jolt when her phone went off and she saw Shane's number; she excused herself into the kitchen to take the call.

'Hey, how are you?' she asked in a low voice, leaning against the counter.

'Tired. I smell like yuck.'

'Yuck?' Alexis laughed. 'Very mature.'

'It may sound immature but I can tell you it's accurate. Discovery of two bodies inside a garbage can that was missed during last week's pick up tends to linger.'

'I'd imagine it would.'

'How were your plans yesterday?'

She wandered around the kitchen, picking up an orange from the basket of fruit on the counter. 'Good, it was a double baby shower for my mom and Jenny Ryan. They loved their presents so I'd say it was a success.'

'Awesome. Listen, I can't talk long, I need a shower to get rid of the dead body smell, but I was wondering if you'd be up for coffee tomorrow? I'm starting nights, so I have some time free in the afternoon.'

'Okay, sounds good.'

'I'll text you when I'm awake.'

'Okay. Bye.'

Alexis wandered back into the kitchen and smiled at them as she sat back down, poured tea for her parents as she tried to be as casual as possible, a hard sell when you had a cop and an intuitive writer as parents. 'So, what are you guys wanting to do tonight, make it a family thing or did you want some time alone?'

'Who was on the phone?' The question popped out of Castle's mouth before he could stop himself and immediately cursed inward.

'Oh, ah, just a contact for medical school, wanted to know if I wanted to meet to discuss some things. I'm meeting him tomorrow afternoon for coffee.' She felt only marginally bad about telling her father a partial truth, but it was the safest way she knew to be somewhat honest without having her father freak on her. He looked like he wanted to ask her more, but she knew he could probably already guess it was Shane Weaver, since she'd told him about their meeting the previous week. Either way, it looked like he was going to let it go for the moment and wasn't surprised when Beckett pinned him with a look that had him changing the subject entirely.

'We were thinking we'd have chilli and then maybe take a little walk, break in that new stroller of RJ's he got at the shower yesterday.'

'That sounds great.'

'Castle, can you get me my nursing pillow from upstairs?' When he'd gone, Beckett pinned her other baby with a look. 'Is it a boyfriend, Lex?'

Alexis felt a chill creep into her gut and she scratched her head as she tried to think of how to answer the question. 'It's...complicated, is what it is,' she said honestly, 'and I'd like a little privacy to sort it out for myself first, but the moment I do, we'll have a nice mommy-daughter heart-to-heart, okay?'

'You got it, besides, every woman's entitled to her secrets, right, RJ?' Beckett flicked a fingertip down her son's cheek. 'Yes, even your sister.'

Thankful for her understanding, Alexis settled on the floor and when her father came back downstairs with the nursing pillow, she watched them together and wondered how the hell she was going to explain it to her father that she did indeed have a new man in her life that wasn't just her new little brother.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	4. Slow Burn

'Three-ball, side pocket.'

Shane lined up his shot and swore under his breath when he missed by a mile. He pointed fiercely at it with a playful frown. 'You are not listening,' he said to the ball.

'My turn,' Alexis said, bending to take her own shot. They'd canceled their coffee date in favour of playing a quick couple rounds of pool at the billards hall around the corner from his apartment. He'd texted her about the change so that before Shane's shift started at ten at the morgue he could sleep to get his body clock on the right schedule for work.

Her parents' reaction was the farthest thing from her mind, however, when she saw Shane crouch over the pool table and she tilted her head to the side in pure feminine appreciation for his fine-looking behind. Her skin tingled as a little shiver crept down her back, making her skin go goose-bumpy. When he flubbed the shot, Alexis chalked up her cue and hit the three square, sinking it into the pocket.

'See? It just needed a feminine touch.'

'My ass.'

'Or that. Four-ball, down table.'

As she leaned over to take the shot, Shane felt only a little shame that he could see right down her blouse to the soft sloping curve of her breasts, and only a little out of concern she might bust him for peeping on her goodies. For God's sakes they hadn't even kissed yet, though it didn't stop him from imagining her in various states of undress. He cleared his throat when he saw the four-ball nick the edge of the pocket and spin away.

'You were saying?'

'You were saying,' she mimicked back, making him laugh. He had a gorgeous smile, and as she studied it, Alexis found herself fantasizing about what those lips would taste like.

She was just about to comment on it when she saw Jeremy, the man from the movie theatre approach them along with another man, skinny as a bean pole with hair in a shoulder tangle of messy curls.

Shane saw them too, and rather than taking his shot he passed his cue to Alexis, bro-dapped knuckles with them both, making the introductions.

'Jer, you remember Alexis Castle, and this pipe-cleaner with eyes and the afro is Body Mathias, he was my first roommate in New York.'

'Alexis Castle? Any relation to the writer?' Body asked in the eager voice of a boy seeing Superman.

'Yeah, he's my father.'

'Tell him I'm a big fan of his books, especially _Naked Heat_, it was just hot hot hot.'

'So is this a party for two, or you feel up for a little friendly competition?' Jeremy asked, selecting a cue from the rack beside the table.

'I'm game,' Alexis replied brightly. 'What are we playing for? Money? Beers?'

'Pride,' Body decided. 'Shane's not exactly what you'd call a pool shark.'

'I prefer to think my enthusiasm and comedic approach makes up for it,' Shane retorted, then brushed a hand over the small of Alexis back. 'You think we can take 'em?'

'Hell yes.'

* * *

'That was fun. I like your friends.'

'They thought you were pretty cool, too.' And, Shane added silently, they weren't whinging on the age difference between them. He'd developed a keen sense of who was hiding their emotions after seeing so many people make positive IDs at the morgue in his time with the OCME and could tell when his friends were hedging their words.

The night air was soft as snowflakes floated lazily to the ground, not the chilling brace Alexis was used to being in England and it was a nice change while they walked down the block, Alexis' arm looped through his. 'I love this time of year,' she sighed. 'Everything is cool and quiet, even in New York. It's like the world is going into its own little dreamland.'

'It is beautiful.' Shane swallowed deeply, then stopped walking so she effectively stopped too. 'Lex?'

'Yes.' She turned to him and got the surprise of a lifetime when he suddenly leaned in and gently kissed her. She let out a tiny squeak before her brain ceased to function and she was lost in sensation; she closed her eyes, breathed him in. This was no smooth-operating boy as JP had been, but a man with experience and skill. She tried to move her mouth gently against his, and knew she probably came off as an amateur, but then she felt his hand on her hip pulling her close against his body and forgot just about everything in the world.

She was so sweet, he thought, pulling her close, so unjaded and for someone who dealt with what he did day in and day out, she was a breath of fresh air, all pale porcelain skin and big blue eyes. And an excellent kisser, despite the hesitation he sensed in her, for which he did not blame her. It was so new and so exciting at the same time. When he pulled back, he saw those eyes had gone wide and dark with knowledge and understanding.

'Shane.' Her voice was a husky whisper.

'Come on. We'll go back to my place for a little bit.'

'Okay.'

* * *

His apartment was different than what she'd anticipated, a mixture of old-school Dutch and modern big-boy toys. Its walls were an inviting butter-creme yellow in the kitchen and steel blue in the living room. The office and a small bench-press were partitioned off with glass doors, and the bedroom - or where Alexis assumed was his bedroom - was down a short hallway. The living room was obviously the focal point of the apartment, dominated by a large-screen TV in a wooden armoire. There was a line of miniature pewter steins along the top of his television set while underneath was a DVD-Blu-Ray combo player, an X-box and his stereo. The furniture set that faced them was two arm-chairs and a cozy-looking couch the colour of dill pickles.

'You want a drink?' Shane offered as he hung her coat in the closet.

'Sure, whatever you have is fine.'

He opted for coffee since he had to be to work in just over an hour, which meant their time together would be very limited tonight. No matter, as he didn't intend to push any farther than just this little bit of kissing. At least for tonight, he added, for he knew just as well as she did that now that their lips had met, it would only be a question of when they ended up in bed together. Chemistry as potent as theirs couldn't be denied, but there was a tiny question in his brain Shane knew he would ask before she left him that night just so he knew when that 'when' might happen.

Alexis waited with greedy and impatient anticipation on his couch, but when he sat down she felt her courage go to jelly as he sat down beside her, putting his arm around her to pull her close. Then, once more, everything was gone as he leaned in, and gently kissed her again. His lips nipped and nibbled at hers as he felt her lips part, allowing his tongue to graze hers gently. Her molten sigh as he do so, the feel of her fine-boned hands moving up his arms and shoulders to the back of his head to keep him close had that question zipping to the forefront of his brain.

'Lex,' he murmured, forcing himself to look her in the eye. 'I need to ask you something.'

'Yeah?'

'You've, ah, been with a guy before, right?'

'You mean am I a virgin, Shane?' When he nodded, Alexis shook her head. 'No. I mean there's only been one other guy, but you don't have to worry about deflowering me or something.'

Relief came quickly and Shane kissed her again, this time letting his hands roam down to her hips, down to her thighs as he pulled her close, and in his eagerness, inadvertently tipped her backwards so she was underneath him. He didn't realize the next thirty minutes or so had passed as quickly as it had until he heard his watch alarm going off; he'd set it when they'd been at the pool hall just to remind himself not to overstay and be late for work. He also hadn't realized that something as simple as making out with his new girlfriend would make him feel this aroused and he groaned as he sat up.

'Alexis,' he sighed. 'I really don't want to stop this, but I need to get ready for work.'

'Oh, of course. I should get going too, I promised my mom I'd be on RJ patrol tonight to let her get some rest.' She bit her lip. 'Maybe we can do lunch on Wednesday?'

'Sounds great. I'll call you later.'

Shane helped her with her jacket, and walked her to the door, giving her one last skin-sizzling kiss before she left. The moment she'd gone Shane headed for the shower, not only to get ready for his shift but also to take matters into his own hands, thinking of her the entire time.

He'd just finished drying his hair when his communicator beeped and feeling far more clear-headed, he picked it up, saw he would be starting his shift a little early as he headed downtown to meet Ryan and Esposito for a fresh body. Once on scene, he tried to make sure he didn't look like a guy who'd just had the better part of his night interrupted.

'Evening, guys,' he greeted them as neutrally as possible but to no avail; as Esposito was on permanent alert since he and Meredeth were trying to make another baby, he could always tell when someone had been about to get lucky.

'You look pretty relaxed, bro,' he commented tongue-in-cheek. 'Hope our crime scene didn't take you away from someone.'

'Give it a rest, Javi,' Ryan chided him. 'Just because you're banging Mere at every possible chance doesn't mean the rest of the world is getting laid too.'

'Thank you,' Shane said with no small amount of relief in his voice. 'Would you like to stand here discuss our sex lives or would you like to have a look at our vic?'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	5. Riddle Me This

A few days later, Shane was working his way through his latest autopsy and listening to Justin Bieber as he did so. He had his own little system of music for his customers - crackheads and OD's got The Sex Pistols, Hendrix, Joplin and others who'd famously OD'd themselves, while children always got gentle instrumental like Danny Elfman's Ice Dance from _Edward Scissorhands_ or anything from Sarah McClachlan. And for those who had been axed by the lover with whom they were cheating on their significant other, he always went with the most ridiculously cheesy bubble-gum pop he could find.

'Yes, sir, you were stepping out on your missus, which is just about as ridiculous as the Biebs' haircut, so in this first chamber on your way to the immortal courts of judgement, you are being pointed and laughed at, my man,' he told the corpse as he used his scalpel to cut the veins, arteries and other sundry tissue to remove his cheatin' heart for inspection of defects. 'There is nothing more vile in this world than a married person getting greedy. Us single guys have it tough enough as it is. Or formerly single guys, since I'm no longer one.'

He did the inspection on the heart and was moving on to the lungs when the door swung open and Shane did a double-clutch as he saw Lanie Parrish-Robbins walk in, her medical smock over her street clothes and a mask held to her face.

'Hey Shane.'

He tapped the buttons of his bluetooth earbuds. 'Lanie, what's shakin?'

'Not much, just came in for a little chat with Perlmutter about my maternity leave. He said you're on nights?'

'I'm on call today and Micah went home with the flu.'

'Yeah, Carey just finish getting over that.' Lanie looked up and down the body. 'What's going on here?'

'Mister Victor Fielding was found naked in a hotel bed with his mistress, a little bit of a thing no more than twenty-five, while his wife and daughter and son-in-law were enjoying after-dinner gin martinis thinking he'd been called into the office.'

'I see.' Lanie knew of Shane's outright distaste towards their customers whose death revealed their infidelity. 'On-scene?'

'No signs of struggle, but there was champagne, strawberries and chocolate sauce for dipping. Seriously, if the guy's going to spank another female's tushy, he could be a little more original in his seduction,' he said with a note of derision in his voice. Though he was on the clock, he briefly wondered if the dinner he was planning to have with Alexis that afternoon wouldn't be nicely topped off with something romantic like that. Or since it was close to Christmas, maybe something a little more festive was required?

'Shane? Hello?'

'Sorry, just...thinking about my plans for this afternoon and praying that no more techs go home sick so the toxicology can be run right away and my afternoon isn't interrupted anymore.'

Lanie pursed her lips. She knew the look Shane's face as well as she knew the look on her own sweet hubby's face - thinking about getting up to the get-down with a lady; Meredeth's phrase seemed quite appropriate here. 'Plans with a lady? Do I know her?'

'Um-'

'That's a yes. Come on, who is it?' Lanie needled her friend, and was a little surprised when he didn't cough up a name; instead he blushed red as a pomegranate. 'What, you embarrassed or something?'

'No, not embarrassed, just...it's complicated and we're taking it slowly.'

'Okay, how about this? I get three guesses and if I don't get it right I'll leave you alone?'

Shane had to laugh. 'Are you fourteen?'

'I've been covered in mommy for the last two weeks, I've actually been excited to go to the grocery store because it means I'd get out of the house. Give me a little latitude.'

'Fine. Question the first.'

Lanie giggled, then put her thinking cap on. 'Is it Barbie the dyslexic intern?'

'Please.'

'Okay, strike one. Is it...Jillian, the coffee girl you're always flirting with?'

'She's a lesbian, her partner owns that coffee cart.'

'Zero for two.' Lanie pursed up her lips. Who would he be so secretive about, unless... 'Don't tell me you got back together with Cassie after she stomped all over you.'

'Sorry, Lanie. All you get are Raisinettes. Better luck next time.'

'Damn. I was hoping to get something fresh to share with Beckett. Oh well, better luck next time.'

'Tell Dave I'll talk to him soon. I've still got those two VIP passes for the Rangers game on January second if he wants in.'

'My hubby the half-Canuck who bleeds hockey stats? I don't think it'll be a hard sell. See you soon.'

Lanie left and Shane counted to ten before letting out his breath and talking once more to his customer. 'That was close, dude. But unlike you, my twenty-something girlfriend isn't a side dish.'

An hour later, when he'd finished his work and the tests were underway with the techs Shane called Alexis and felt the liquid rush in his stomach when she picked up.

'Talk fast, I'm shopping with my mom.'

'I got called into work, so can you hold off coming over until five instead of four?'

'Oh sure.'

Shane heard the little hitch in her voice and wondered if it was too soon for them to plan a date at his house. 'You're sure?'

'Yeah, not a problem.'

'Okay, I won't keep you from your shopping. See you in a little bit.'

'Bye.'

Alexis hung up, and turned to see Beckett pretending she wasn't listening; she pursed her lips as she adjusted RJ's blanket. 'Mister Mystery-Date?'

'Yes. I'm still stuck on what to get him. Nothing big, just a little something.'

'Alexis, I know I said I wouldn't pry but...you wouldn't keep anything major from me or your father, would you?'

'Like I already told you, the minute there's something to report, you'll be the first to know. Right RJ?' Alexis felt only marginally guilty that she still hadn't entrusted this secret yet to the woman, but she still wasn't ready to talk about it. Instead, she leaned over to coo at her brother. 'He says, Mommy, stop worrying, Alexis is a big girl now!'

'Then I suppose she's too big for a hot chocolate at Sweet-Tooth, isn't she, baby?'

'Hey, now. No-one is ever too big for hot chocolate at Sweet-Tooth.

* * *

'Look, buddy, I know it's not much but she'll be impressed right?'

Shane posed the question at Chubbs, his neon rainbow fish in the pebble-bottomed bowl; his pet just stared back at him and made bubbles _pop-pop-pop_ out of his mouth before he took off around the roots of the waterlily that sat atop the glass.

'She's probably used to fancier fare given her roommate's training to be a chef but baked potatoes, Shake-and-Bake, salad and bread is still delicious. At least I think it is.'

There was a knock on the door and a look through the safety peep had him grinning as he opened the door. 'Hello, you.'

'Hello you back,' Alexis returned his smile and held up the cloth shopping bag as she walked in. 'I brought fresh garlic bread from the place you recommended.'

'Excellent. I just put the chicken in the oven, so we have a little time before we eat. Wine?'

'Sure.'

Alexis unbuttoned her coat, removed her boots as he poured her a glass of white. For a moment, she wondered if this was what Honey-Milk or Lanie had done when they were first dating Ryan and Dave. Meredeth wouldn't fit in this category as Esposito wouldn't have been able to make her dinner unless he ordered it and made it look homemade on the plate. Had they been this nervous? Were they wondering what they should do with themselves when all they wanted to do was jump their man and kiss him until his eyes rolled back in his skull?

She didn't have much time to wonder, as Shane brought over her wine and gave her a light kiss. His lips were sweet and firm, and his skin smelled lightly of disinfectant but more than anything, she was simply overwhelmed by the knowledge this man wanted her. When he drew back, Alexis caught her lip in her teeth.

'You're very good at that.'

'So are you.'

'Really?'

Shane nodded, sipped his wine. The icy taste of chardonnay hit his tongue, emboldened him, so he leaned in and murmured in her ear, 'It makes me wonder what else that mouth might be good at.'

'Oh my...'

He watched her eyes darken with excitement, and though there were licks of nerves, there was even more intrigue and yes, a little bit of lust there too. Tapping his wine glass against hers, he jerked his head towards his bedroom.

'I still need to rest up before I'm on at ten, and there's more room in there.'

Alexis gave him the fish-eye. 'Is this a play to get me into bed with you?'

'Maybe. Kind of,' he laughed. 'I do need a quick power-nap after being called in, and it'd be nice to wake up beside you. God that sounds corny.'

'Romantic,' she corrected. 'But just remember that if you get fresh with me, Kate Beckett has trained me in self-defense.'

Alexis put her hand in his, and followed him into his rather spacious bedroom. The walls were a soft desert sand and covered in photos of various sunsets from around the world at different times of the year. The bed was king-sized and his linens were high-thread count white with green palms fronds. On a table opposite the foot of the bed was a fourteen-inch flat-screen atop a small DVD player. Shane passed his wine to Alexis and belly-flopped onto the palm fronds, then rolled to his back, patted the space beside him as he dug the remotes out from under his pillows.

'Come on in, the water's great.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	6. Mm, Steamy

_Okay everyone, this is probably going to be a very divisive chapter, and you will understand why. That being said I always love hearing your constructive feedback. Also, you might want a cold drink for after you've finished reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

Alexis lay beside Shane on his bed as they listened Solomon Burke while he rested. He'd wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Alexis had nestled in beside him so every time he exhaled, his breath was warm on her skin. Though she knew he wasn't asleep, Alexis couldn't resist touching him and why should she when they were alone in his room, literally in bed together?

When she watched his eyelids flutter open, she pecked at his lips. 'Hi.'

'Hey.'

'You want to get up or stay here a little while longer?'

'Why would I want to leave my bed when I've got you in it?' he said in a saucy tease that had Alexis' libido thrumming. She inched closer, hooked a long leg over his hip.

'Take me, I'm yours,' she replied in the same tone, and laughed out loud when he began to root at her throat. 'Ah, stop, it that tickles!'

He moved up to cover her mouth with his, making her laugh turn into a sigh as his hands glued themselves to her hips, sliding down to pull her tight against his body. Momentarily, Shane wondered if he was putting too much pressure on her, but when she arched against him, letting him know she was enjoying his touch, he let his hands roam down to the hem of her shirt. He tugged the fabric upwards, tossed it aside then removed his own and he felt his ego get a nice little boost when he saw the glazed look in her eyes at the sight of him half-naked with her. He ran his hands over her stomach, up so he just grazed the tips of his fingers over her breasts. His mouth had gone dry when he saw those beautiful, subtle swells rising and falling, then began to pool with saliva as she sat up, slid down one bra strap then the other. The unspoken invitation had Shane leaning in to kiss her once more, only this time he held her and rolled so she was stradling him and he slid his hands up her back to unhook her bra; the silk slipped off her body like rainwater and he laid the flat of his palm between her breasts.

'You are so soft, Lex,' he murmured and he sat up to kiss her, watching the way her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall at sunset. 'Soft and sweet like melted ice cream, and I just want to eat you up.'

Alexis had never had such compliments in her life from a boyfriend, and did the only thing she could think of - she took his sturdy, workingman's hand in hers and drew it up to her lips, kissed the pads of his fingers before she lowered it back to her body and guided him over her breast before leaning in to kiss him once more. His lips were full and firm and so full of patience, she could have happily spent the rest of the night kissing him. Then everything went hot and bright as his thumb brushed her nipple and she cried out in delight.

'You have amazing hands,' she murmured against his lips, and cried out again when his other hand cover her breast, the thumb flicking her other pebble-hard nipple. She arched into his touch, hips rocking against his; he rolled so she was underneath him again and his hands moved down her body once more to land on the snap of her jeans. Shane unfastened them slowly and slipped them off so she was in the dark grey panties that matched her bra with little decorative cherry-pink ribbons.

'These are so sexy, Lex,' he breathed.

'You think so?'

'Yeah.'

Shane rose up from the bed momentarily so he could strip his jeans off as well, and stretching out on top of her groaned happily when he rested between her long legs. He framed her face in his hands as he kissed her against, groaning against when he felt the little twitches of her body against him.

'Shane, unless you have protection-'

'I do,' he replied hastily. 'Never go without it. Alexis, I promise, I won't hurt you.'

She closed her eyes, let her head roll to the side and felt him trail his mouth down her neck to her shoulder, then down to the centre of her breast, making her sigh and whimper in pleasure. He most definitely had a good mouth and she kept him where he was by pressing a hand to the back of his head, twining her long fingers through his mink-pelt hair.

Shane closed his eyes, breathed deep her scent. She was so beautiful and sweet, and she was giving herself to him. It was a trust and an affection he would never break. 'Lex,' he said again, 'don't let me push you. Don't think you should do something because I want it.'

Alexis nodded, whispered back, 'I want more of this first.'

Taking her at her word, Shane moved to her other breast, let his hand drift up to tease the dampened peak while he feasted on the other one. Her moans of pleasure were like music to him; he tore his mouth away and looked her in the eye as he dipped his fingers just under the hem of her panties.

'What do you want me to do, Lex?'

'I...'

'It's okay, baby, there's no rush.'

'I want you to touch me.'

She lifted her hips off the bed and pulled at the edge of her boycut panties; Shane finished the job and ranged himself so he lay beside her. His touch drifted up and down her leg each pass going a little higher and higher until he was carressing her, watching her eyes glaze as her senses took over. Moving carefully, he slipped a finger inside her and heard her groan, her hips lifting and retreating in a building rhythm. Shane covered her mouth as he stroked her to flashpoint; her body tensed and stiffened, then went limp.

'Shane,' Alexis murmured, trying to catch her breath from the mind-melting orgasm she'd just had, 'now.'

'Now?'

'Yes.'

He kissed her brow, then sat up to shed his boxers; he reached into his bedside table, found the little foil packet. With a surprising amount of patience, despite the intensity of his anticipation, Shane rolled on the condom, then stretched himself out on top of his beautiful Alexis. With a tender kiss to her lips, he took her hand and guided it down. 'Help me,' he whispered and he felt her hand close around him to hover above her entrance, then slowly ease inside.

Alexis groaned softly as he slipped into her but she kept her eyes on his face, touched his cheek as she gave him a soft nod. They began to move together and she was unable to think of anything but him, the scent and feel of him as the delicious friction built up inside, each stroke bringing her closer and closer to the peak. Shane watched her face, so completely seduced by her; he hooked his hand behind her knee, brought it closer to her chest so she was even more open for him. He briefly wondered if it was too much, but then she sighed for more in his ear and he gave her more until she was once again beginning to tremble beneath him.

She felt the orgasm build like an avalanche this time, the beautiful tremors dark and delicious as she moved with him. She captured his mouth in a hard kiss as sensation tore through her and her hips pistoned frantically against his; she had no idea she was driving him wild and just when Alexis thought she'd finished Shane moaned softly that he was coming. The satisfied groan in his voice, the eroticism in its huskiness had her trembling one more time and she felt him stiffen, then collapsed on top of her.

They lay tangled together on the bed for a little while, until Shane realized he should dispose of the condom lest a few tadpoles find their way out of the net. It took all of thirty seconds and when he'd tidied himself up, he lay on top of Alexis once more, listening to her heart thunder like a stampede of wild horses as her fingers combed through his hair.

'That was amazing, Shane,' she murmured. 'I've never felt like that before.'

'You were wonderful, Lex.'

'I was so nervous you'd think I'm some inexperienced kid.'

'Don't doubt yourself, Alexis. You've got some good moves of your own.' Shane planted a light kiss on her skin, savouring the taste of her. 'I've had fantasies of this since our first kiss.'

'Really?' At his nod, Alexis felt a decadent thrill bloom in her chest and she played her fingers lightly over his shoulder. 'Shane?'

'Yes?'

'Why did you think my everyday panties were so cute?'

'I believe the word I used was sexy, and because the ribbons down the front make me think of old-fashioned stockings with garters and what those might look like on you. Does that surprise you?'

'Your sincerity does. I don't want you to feel like I'm comparing you, Shane but the last guy I dated was the first guy I slept with, and he...he always wanted me to do what he perceived as sexy, even when I wasn't comfortable with it.'

'Hey.' Shane cupped her face in his palms, touched his lips to hers. 'Whatever speed you want is what we go at. I'm not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable doing.'

'Okay.'

'Dinner still needs to finish cooking in the oven, so in the mean time, you want to get a shower, warm up a little?'

Alexis nodded, then rolled to her stomach as he stood up, looking in his closet for towels. When he turned back, he had not only them but his phone in hand and snapped a quick picture of her sprawled on his sheets. 'Hey!' she squawked on a laugh.

'Now I have something to fantasize about when my girlfriend in England next month.'

'Girlfriend?'

Shane winked at her. 'You know it.'

Later, when she was back in her clothes and her hair was dried, Alexis sat across from her boyfriend eating dinner with him, and felt like the sexiest woman in the world.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	7. New Years Eve A

On the morning of New Year's Eve, Shane was working days and had no idea what party he'd end up going to that night; he'd received two invitations and it wasn't a matter of choosing one that was more fun, it was more like the lesser of two evils. On the one hand, there was going to Diane and Jeremy's where he was most certain to run into Cassie and taking Alexis would mean answering a lot of questions he really didn't want to answer at all because he wasn't ready to. On the other hand, there was going to Body Mathias' place and they were all a bunch of haute-cuisine nerds who were more interested in talking food trends than something outside their profession.

Thankfully, he had a dead body in front of him that needed attending, a miss Eleanor Cavendish who had the left side of her brains bashed in and was lying in a puddle of slushy snow and her own freezing blood in a Chinatown alley. As he filled out his on-scene reports, his teeth went on edge as he heard the distinct sound of Castle and Esposito approaching.

'I'm just saying that people really need to stop ripping off remakes that don't need to be touched.'

'Do you hear me disagreeing, bro?'

'Look at _The Time Machine, Planet of the Apes-'_

'Shane, tell us about the vic so he'll shut up,' Esposito interrupted good-naturedly as the duo approached the ME. His trained detective's eye caught a little flash of something akin to fear in the man's eyes as he stood up and gave them the rundown.

'Eleanor Cavendish, thirty-seven, got boshed with something upside the head. Given her temp and the ambient air, I'd say she departed this plane of existence between two and three-thirty last night.'

'Was there a purse or coat nearby?'

'No coat, and one of the uniforms first on scene found her purse in the dumpster at the other end of the alley.'

'Hey, Shane, name the most needless remake of all time,' Castle said as Esposito started towards the uniform with the purse.

'Easy. _The Manchurian Candidate_. You can't replace Frank Sinatra with Denzel Washington.'

'Excellent, you'll be a valuable asset in the _Scene It _tournament at my party tonight. Speaking of which, I need to run and pick up a few things,' he muttered, looking at his watch.

'Party?' Shane tried to sound casual but inside he was doing cartwheels of joy killing two birds with one stone - seeing Alexis and making plans for New Years. Then he realized that would almost be worse as they would be at a party with his co-workers and friends who didn't know he was in a new relationship, and mos of all Alexis' parents. The very same man inviting him to the party was his girlfriend's father, Shane realized with a nasty bump. 'I don't know, Castle-'

'Oh, come on, it's great, it's a real family affair now that we all have kids.'

'Alright, why not?'

'Be there for eight, and don't worry about bringing anything except your holiday spirit.'

Castle pointed his finger at Shane as he walked backwards down the alleyway to catch up to Esposito, and Shane knew this was the crossroads moment of his relationship with Alexis, the 'coming out' moment as it were. He waited until the body had been loaded into the back of the ME van to call Alexis because he knew it would ensure almost complete privacy.

'Hey, Lex,' he said when she picked up, 'we need to talk. Not bad, just important.'

'What's going on?'

'Are you alone?'

'Yeah, I'm in my room reading.' Alexis sat up, setting aside her treasured copy of _The Little Prince_. 'What's got you so worried.'

'Your father invited me to his New Year's Eve party tonight.'

'Oh. Oh, no,' she said, realizing what this would mean if he saw them being lovey-dovey together. 'Which means-'

'Time to face the music,' he finished. 'Do you want to do it with them all at once, though?'

'No.' Realizing they may yet have a little out, Alexis shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see the gesture. 'No, let me talk to my mom first and I'll text you in a little while, okay? What time are you going to be here?'

'Provided I'm not on overtime at work, eight.'

'I'll see you then.'

Alexis hung up and thought about the best way to go about it. She knew that Beckett wouldn't shout and accuse like her father would but it would still be a bit of a bombshell. Beckett had accurately guessed she had a new boyfriend and simply wasn't ready to talk about him yet. Now, it seemed she had no choice without arousing suspicion.

Leaving her cellphone in her room, Alexis went down the hallway to the nursery where she found Beckett with RJ, cooing at him while she freshened his nappie.

'Mom?' she asked in a hesitant voice, knocking on the open door.

'Hey, Lex, you all set for the big party tonight?'

'That's kind of...remember I said I'd come to you when I was ready to talk about the mystery guy?'

'Let me get Mister Wiggly down for his nap and I'll be right down.'

Alexis nodded, went downstairs to make tea; it was steeping in the pot and she'd poured two cups while waiting for Beckett. When she appeared, the young woman could already feel her stomach tying itself in a sheepshank.

'I made tea,' she said in a hesitant voice, nudging the pot at Beckett as she sat down. 'The Brits have it right, it does help.'

'My mother's family was German so we were all about coffee with molasses cake at my omi's.' Beckett stirred in sugar and lemon, sipped and folded her hands on the tabletop. She'd known this moment was coming and would choose her words as carefully as possible. 'So what's on your mind.'

'First, this has to stay between us. I know my dad and he'll get just about every male friend of his to come down on this guy and I really don't want that when everything is so new between us.'

'Understood. Who are we talking about?'

Alexis closed her eyes, praying they wouldn't fill up as her face burned. 'Shane Weaver.'

'Shane Weaver, the ME?' Beckett blurted out, tried for patience. 'He's a little...old for you isn't he?'

'Fifteen years, but it's not like I'm in high school and he's going after jailbait.'

'How did this come about?'

'Ryan gave me his contact information for talking to him about medical school because he went to Princeton himself. We met up and we started talking over coffee, and that led to dinner, which led to a couple of dates and...' Alexis trailed off, stared into her tea. Despite her best efforts, she could feel the blood rushing to her face in a guilty-looking blush. 'I didn't expect it to happen, but we just clicked, you know?'

Beckett thought of Castle, how when he'd come on board with her, they'd clicked too and it felt like they'd been sparring for years instead of weeks the first time they went on a date, even if it was undercover to catch a pair of home-invasion killers. 'I understand.'

'Anyways, we decided to keep it quiet and keep it casual because he works with you guys and Lanie and if my father knew we were involved in any way, he'd skin Shane alive, and I'm going back to England still for another year before I start at Princeton, so we weren't sure if we wanted to try long distance,' Alexis babbled, then took a breath for composure. 'It's new and exciting and I should be able to tell everyone how happy I am instead of being so paranoid someone might find out.'

'Well, he certainly lights you up.' Beckett paused. 'Have you guys...' She left the phrase open-ended, knowing Alexis would understand what she meant and felt only a little surprise when she nodded. 'Really?'

'Yeah, and he's so patient and sweet, and not a jerk pressuring me into things I don't want to do when I'm with him. It just feels so beautiful and natural, and we're safe, both of us,' Alexis tacked, anticipating the question that Beckett would ask, mother or not. 'More than anything, I know he's coming here at Dad's invite for New Years and I really want to kiss him at midnight, I mean, he's my..' She hesitated, as she couldn't use the 'B' word just yet, even with Beckett '...person you know?'

'And you don't want your father getting wise to you when you're still trying to figure it all out,' Beckett concluded. 'Not to mention the two-headed monster.'

'Try like five-heads. Between Ryan, Espo, Dave, Gil and Cam, it makes it virtually impossible.'

'Leave it to me.' Beckett covered her girl's hand in a time-honoured feminine show of support.

'Really?'

'They didn't make me a detective because I look good brandishing a weapon.'

Now the tears came, out of gratitude and appreciation. 'Thank you, Mom, for just listening and not judging me, you know?'

'Alexis, it's been a long time since I've seen you this happy. I don't want that to go away. I'll talk to your father, make sure it's all on the level.' Beckett passed her a napkin. 'Is he a good kisser?' When Alexis' eyes bugged out, Beckett laughed. 'Too soon?'

'Very. We've only been together...' She counted on her fingers 'Nine times since the twentieth. It's kind of hard to have some really nice slow romance of it when I can't stay over.'

Beckett didn't bother asking why; she knew the reason. If Alexis hadn't come home, her father would demand answers about her boyfriend and if she lied, it would just be awful for everyone involved. 'Well, now that I know, I can cover for you-'

'No. Thank you, Mom, it's very sweet but no. I have to tell him myself. Otherwise...I just have to tell him.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	8. New Years Eve B

When Shane stepped off the elevator outside the SoHo loft just before eight, he was a maelstrom of emotions - thrilled that he'd see his girlfriend on New Year's Eve, terrified that her father would beat him silly if he cottoned onto the situation, guilty that he felt like they were sneaking around, even though Alexis had texted him that Beckett knew the situation now and was surprisingly supportive of it, and frustrated by the fact that he would neither get to kiss her at midnight nor would he be able to stay the night with her. All of this was compounded by the fact that a strong percentage of the party goers were detectives, who were more than likely to figure it out and then they'd really be facing the firing squad.

Or maybe, luck would be on his side and they'd be too far in the bag to really notice that anything was even up.

He knocked on the door and faced his first test of the night when Dave Robbins opened the door. He and Dave had been friends since Dave had first moved to the city and there was nearly nothing they didn't share. As Lanie hadn't guessed who Shane's mystery girlfriend was that day at the morgue and she wouldn't have seen him out with Alexis, there was no way he'd be able to guess it for himself.

'Hey Shane, what's happening bro.'

'Not much, just glad to be off work for a few days. Happy anniversary, too. A whole year of being a married man.'

Dave grinned, glancing down at his wedding ring. 'Come on in, we'll get you set up with a drink.'

Shane had barely gotten his boots off when he caught Beckett's eye as she approached him and for a moment he sincerely thought he was sunk. But when she wrapped her arms around him in a friendly welcoming hug, he breathed a little easier.

'Shane hi!' she greeted the handsome ME. For a moment, Beckett let herself look at him and could definitely understand the appeal of Shane Weaver - square jaw, broad shoulders and the deepest, darkest blue eyes she'd seen on a man, so dark they looked black. She went over and greeted him warmly, helped him with his coat. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'Sure, what have you got?'

'Right this way.'

They went into the kitchen where the bar was set up and because the others were wrapped up in their own conversation, Beckett didn't hesitate to speak her mind. 'Alexis told me about you two,' she murmured as she poured him a scotch and soda, 'and I'm the only one who knows, but I've sweet-talked my husband so that if you want to kiss her at midnight, he'll be fine with it.'

'Okay,' was all Shane could manage. This was not what he'd been prepared to hear from Alexis' stepmother, but he went with it nonetheless. After all, he knew that when the cat was out of the bag he would need all the support he could get. He took a sip of the drink she passed him, scratched the back of his neck. 'Kate, you have to know, I..it's not a fling. I haven't felt this way about a woman in a long time,' told her earnestly and honestly.

'I know. I won't say anything.' Beckett poured herself a soft cocktail of cranberry juice and ginger-ale. 'And trust me, those guys in there will be too partyed-out to remember their own names in a couple of hours.'

The sound of footsteps on the stairs had them both glancing up, and Beckett's heart spawned a fresh crack when she saw the nanosecond flash of absolute joy in her friend's eyes at the sight of Alexis. Then it was gone as he tried to keep his cool and he smiled at her with a warmth that would easily be mistaken for friendliness amongst casual acquaintances. Only if you knew, Beckett mused, could you hear it in the subtext and word choice.

'Hey Shane, nice to see you.'

'Nice to see you again, too.'

'Again?' Dave said with a wrinkle in his brow as he came over to refill his vodka-and-Sprite.

Shane rubbed his hand over the back of his head. 'Yeah, Alexis and I met a few weeks ago to talk about going to Princeton, since she'll be going there in a couple of semesters and that's where I graduated from.'

'Ah, gotcha.'

Dave wandered back out again, joining Lanie and Honey-Milk on one of the spacious sofas, leaving Alexis and Shane to both share a quick, panicked look at each other. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

An hour or so later, Castle decided it was time to break out the _Scene It Shout_; as they paired off with their spouses, it meant that since Alexis and Shane didn't appear to have a date they were grouped together by default. Alexis prayed that her poker face stayed on as she sat down on the end of the crowded couch beside him.

'Don't worry, Lex,' Esposito assured her, his arm slung around Meredeth, 'he doesn't bite and he's had his shots.'

'I should hope so,' she replied with a laugh, 'or being so close to him might give me a rash.'

'Hey!' Shane spread his hands defensively in a what-gives gesture, then poked her in the ribs. 'Let's just hope you're that quick about the game.'

Beckett hid her smile by taking a drink, and watched them as the game started. There was no denying the natural chemistry between them, and yet it was so subtle that the others who were drinking would definitely mistake it as friendly banter and harmless flirtation. She also didn't miss it when Shane stood up to get a refill on his scotch-and-soda and asked Alexis if she wanted another glass of merlot, or when Shane asked Ryan to take a picture of the _Scene It Shout_ runners-up - no one held a candle to Meredeth on the subject of movie knowledge. Again, subtle and yet if you were in the know, so damn cute.

Ryan had just snapped the photo, then shook it a little in confusion. 'I took the picture, Lex, then it just went black.'

'Oh damn, the battery must have died,' Alexis pouted; the look on her face made Shane want to nibble at her full lower lip and poke at her until she smiled.

'No worries, sweetheart, there's extra batteries in my office,' Castle said. 'You want us to wait for you?'

'No, it's okay, Shane can play for both of us.'

Alexis braced her hand on his knee to lever herself out, and went into her father's office not so much for the camera batteries as to take a breather. Shane had worn the same cologne as the night of their first date, when he'd taken her to Spice Island, and it was truly a demonstration of her self-discipline that she hadn't found a dark corner to shove him into so she could pounce on him.

Since she knew she'd be facing a little tribunal if she didn't return with the batteries, she set to opening drawers and actually did find them. When she straightened up, she saw Shane was in the doorway with a grin on his face and putting a finger to his lips.

'What are you doing in here,' she whispered. 'You don't think they'll suspect something?'

'No, because I'm going to be very quick about this. Knowing they were in a corner of the office blind to the kitchen and the living room where the majority of the party-goers had gathered, he quickly took her chin in his hand and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. The sensation of it had Alexis fight a shudder. She rested her forehead against his chin, and murmured, 'Wish we had some time and privacy for more than that kiss.'

'Me too, Lex.' Shane swiped the back of his hand over his mouth to ensure any trace of her lipstick was gone. 'Tomorrow?'

'Sure. I want to tell my dad, soon though, like in a day or two. I really want you to be there when I fly back to London and not have it be weird.'

'Of course.'

'And then I'll actually be able to stay the night with you,' she added, making Shane groan lightly in frustration.

'Such a tease. I do need to charge my phone, though.' He held up his Blackberry and the cord he'd fished from his bag. 'I've had it so long it barely holds any juice for more than a day.'

'Shane?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you,' Alexis said honestly, 'for being so patient.'

Shane flicked his fingertip over her cheek. 'You're worth it, Alexis.'

* * *

'Come on everyone! Two minutes until midnight!'

Castle hollered for everyone, and they all gathered around the television to watch the ball above Times Square while their host passed out champagne for toasting, and as Beckett accepted her glass, she kept a watchful eye on Alexis and Shane. She had to commend them for their ability to play it cool all night, though there was no denying the chemistry between them; Beckett had nearly gagged on her mouthful of bruschetta when Lanie commented she wondered if Shane's new mystery-lady would be jealous when she learned that Shane had spent New Years Eve in the company of a lovely and very single young woman like Alexis.

She walked past Alexis and patted her shoulder as she went to join Castle, a move most would have taken as maternal but Alexis knew to be reassurance that to kiss her boyfriend at midnight would not bring about the apocalypse.

'You're sure about this?' Shane asked her in a low voice, protected by the privacy of a chattering crowd.

'Just trust me.'

'Ten seconds!'

As they counted down to the new year, Shane felt his anticipation ratchet up with each number until finally they all yelled 'Happy New Year' and as the other couples around them embraced he leaned in with a little wink, then gently touched his lips to hers.

When he drew back, he gave her a genuinely happy grin. 'Happy New Year's, Alexis.'

'Happy New Year's, Shane.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	9. Kitchen Confessional

Nine days before she was due to return to England for the start of her co-op clinical course, Alexis was a nervous wreck. She'd spent most of New Year's Day in bed with Shane, and when she'd returned in plenty of time for the annual buffet dinner, Beckett had suggested she get a shower and tidy up a bit. It was Alexis' breaking point and while she wasn't sure what she'd say to her father, Alexis knew the time for keeping it to herself was at an end.

As Shane was working the swing shift, and Beckett had made plans to go out, Alexis decided to do what she did best when stressed and bake cookies; she tended to believe it worked because it gave her tangible results.

She'd donned her apron and was dealing with her various bowls of batters and doughs and was heading for the fridge for eggs when she heard Beckett's voice.

'Lex?'

The broken solitude had Alexis jumping like Beckett had fired her gun through the loft kitchen and she turned back to see her understanding look.

'A little nervous, are we?'

'I'm telling Dad tonight. It's part of the reason I stayed in, so I can put him into a sugar coma if necessary.'

'Alexis, it will be fine, just have some faith.'

'You're right. You're right,' she repeated, 'there's no reason to think that my father will disown me or lose his mind and turn Shane into a throw-rug.'

'Relax.' Beckett patted her head, since Alexis hands were full of cookie-dough. 'I'm off. Have fun, I'm sure it will go well.'

Alexis watched her leave, and felt her heart give a hard thump in time with the door clicking shut. She had to do it, there was no other way around it. Sighing she tried to focus on her cookie-making - the first batch was macadamia and butterscotch chip - and rehearse what she was going to say.

She'd just put the first trays into the oven when she heard him coming downstairs talking to the baby and she wanted to throw up. How was she going to get through this? _Easy girl, one step at a time_, she reminded herself.

'Hey, RJ, check it out, Lex is making treats, you think maybe some of those are for us?'

Castle noticed how Alexis didn't chime in a quippy response, just fluttered back and forth between her recipe book and her ingredients, and set RJ in his baby swing by the island. With a cautious eye, he wandered into the kitchen to see what his girl was up to and what would possibly have her wound so tightly.

'No plans tonight?'

Alexis took a fortifying breath. 'No, I wanted the night in to talk to you.'

'Is it about Shane?' he asked softly.

The egg in Alexis' hand crumpled, her head whipped up with panic coating her face. The patient look on her father's face was not one she was anticipating. An outburst of fatherly rage, a parental tirade worthy of Joan Crawford would be understandable but understanding of this nature was not in Richard Castle's usual playbook. 'What?'

'Shane, you're ready to tell me about your relationship with him?'

'How did you even...what are you...what?' she stuttered.

Castle kept his expression soft and warm. 'I recognized his hand-writing on that Christmas present he gave you. I've studied his autopsy reports and I'd know that penmanship anywhere.'

'Dad, I...I'm so sorry for keeping it from you, but I needed to figure it out for myself without you judging him or me, I mean he's older than I am and I'm going back to England for four months in a week.' Alexis knew she was babbling but once she hit that button, there was no stopping her. She was on a roll now and all the carefully composed reasons, justifications and even a few excuses flew right out of her head as her mouth ran away from her. 'I didn't anticipate it happening, but it did and I'm so happy with him, I am, I feel like I don't have to build myself up around him, it just comes so easily, and he's so sweet and considerate and patient, and...oh, Dad, I think he's great, and I really want to make it work with him.'

Castle said nothing, just studied her face and felt his heart break a little bit. 'And you thought I would judge you because you're with someone who makes you this happy?'

'Dad, I know you. What would your reaction have been if I'd told you I was seeing someone fifteen years older than me from square one?'

'If it were anyone else, I'd have hung them from a telephone wire by their big toes, but I know Shane, he's a very faithful and steady guy and hasn't said a word to anyone about you which means you must be pretty special to him, too.' He rounded the island, turned on the tap for Alexis to wash the ruined egg off her hands. 'There's always going to be part of me that worries about who you date. That's part of being a parent. But I also know that you're almost grown up, and that you can't always help who you fall for.'

'Dad-'

'It is difficult for me to accept that you're involved with someone so much older than you, but my desire for your happiness outweighs my anxiety. Oh, sweetie, come here.' He saw she'd begun to weep a few slow tears as she'd washed her hands, so Castle passed her the towel, then pulled her in for a tight hug. 'It's scary business, isn't it, when you find someone who makes you feel like that?'

'Big time.' Alexis pulled back, swiped at her eyes. Her father never failed to surprise her or to come through when it really counted. Tonight, it seemed, was both of those moments. Then a thought occurred to her and she leaned back to look him in the eye. 'Wait, if you knew this at Christmas, why did you invite him here for New Years?'

'Why do you think?'

She pursed her lips, gave a little laugh as he let go of her. 'You wanted to put the eye on him without feeling weird. Does Mom know that you know?'

'Sort of. I told her I had some ideas but left it at that. It's water under the bridge now that we know.'

'You're not going to tell everyone yet, are you?'

Castle shook his head. 'It's your call to make with Shane, Alexis.' But there was one thing even a very open-minded father like himself couldn't ignore. 'Lex, you feel safe with Shane?'

'Yes.' Alexis understood this was as close to a sex-talk as her father could get without feeling embarrassed or nosy. 'Any time I'm with him, I feel safe.'

'And you're going to make him a batch of cookies too? What are his favourites?'

'I...don't know, actually.'

'Rule one of dating. Always know a man's food weaknesses.' Castle heard RJ begin to fuss for a snack and grinned. 'In your brother's case, it's mother's milk.'

Alexis returned his grin, and as she put the kettle on for the water to warm RJ's bottle, her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Since her hands were clean now, she pulled it out and read the text from Shane.

_How'd it go with your dad?_

_Great, he already knew but waited until I was ready to talk. Also, what are you fave cookies? I'm baking, _she texted back; a few seconds later she got a reply.

_Pepernoten (walnut-spice cookies), or those oatmeal coconut ones with jam in the middle._

'He likes pepernotons and strawberry sweethearts,' Alexis informed Castle who was cooing at RJ while she sent him another message - _sounds yummy, I'll be sure to make you some._

_Sweet. I'm off at nine, you feel like coming over?_

_Sure._

_Break's over, see ya soon.  
_

Alexis tucked her phone in her pocket, then set about looking upthe recipe to make her boyfriend the cookies he'd mentioned, knowing that her father was watching her as he floated RJ's bottle in the hot water to gently warm it. 'He likes pepernoten, so I'm goin to make a batch and take them over to him when he's off shift.'

'Are you going to stay over?'

'Umm...' It hadn't occurred to her in the adrenaline-pumping, heart-racing confession to her father that he would be fine with her spending nights at Shane's apartment. 'I-'

Castle understood her uncertainty perfectly and chuckled a little. 'Alexis, spending the night with your boyfriend isn't a crime you know, especially considering you already told me you 'feel safe' with him,' he reminded her, using air-quotes. 'All I ask is that you let me know when you're staying there, or if he is going to stay here, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Now, I've got a hungry little bro to feed and you've got sweets for your sweet to make.'

* * *

Shane flopped down on his living room couch and stared at his ceiling as the screaming in his back muscles began to subside. He'd been staring at scopes and screens and printouts for nearly three hours trying to determine the overlap of his current guest and one he'd had from a week before in order to report whether or not the detective had a serial killer on her hands. Now, all he wanted was a hot shower, a cold beer and Alexis.

As if by magic, there was a knock on his door, and Shane's heart leaped in hope it wasn't the pizza he'd ordered, but his girlfriend. He opened the door, found his prayers had indeed been answered when he saw Alexis with a bag on her shoulder and a little reusable box in her hands.

'Hey, you, come on in.'

Alexis saw the fatigue in his eyes, handed him the box. 'This should cheer you up. I made pepernoten, we can have some with coffee tomorrow morning.'

'Tomorrow morning?' When she nodded Shane pulled her into his arms to kiss her back. 'They'll go perfectly with pancakes.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	10. Whoops

'Lex.'

'Mm.'

'Lex, sweetie, I gotta go.'

Shane kissed her bare shoulder to try and wake her up, and was equally happy and disappointed when she woke, because it meant he got to see those beautiful blue eyes flutter open but only for a moment, as he dressed and went to work. He tossed back the covers, and began to dress; behind him he heard Alexis stir, sit up.

'You want coffee, Shane?'

'Sure.'

Alexis slipped out, padded into the kitchen in her t-shirt and shorts. It was such a new feeling to be in a relationship like this, with a mature man and not a hipster-loser like JP. No, no, she admonished herself, she wasn't going to make a comparison chart between the two, because in her mind there it was like comparing a station wagon to a Maserati.

As the coffee dripped through, she found his favourite travel mug and was debating whether or not he might like a breakfast burrito like her father made when he came out of the bedroom.

'Top shelf of the pantry,' he told her and Alexis found a portioned-out Tupperware box of cereal. 'I keep it on hand when I'm called in early. Lanie lets me use her bar fridge to keep some milk stashed so I can eat when I don't have time to at home.'

'Okay.' Disappointed to have their first intimate morning together cut short, but understanding why, Alexis set aside her own coffee cup she'd poured. 'I should get dressed then, getting going.'

'No, no here.' Shane reached into his bag, handed her a key on a thin green lanyard. 'My spare key. You can give it back to me next time I see you.'

Alexis grinned; she'd never been given a spare key before. 'Okay. Maybe I'll do some shopping, and I'll make you dinner this time, then we can have a bite before heading to my place, since I know you're playing poker with my dad and company tonight.'

'And maybe,' Shane returned, walking with her to the door, 'you can be my dessert.'

'Even better.'

* * *

The body Shane had been called in to examine so early was his body he'd tagged from the night before, scheduled for autopsy that morning, and while he knew that it was Ryan and Esposito who'd tagged the homicide the previous night, he looked up from his autopsy and gulped a little when he saw that Alexis' father had joined them. The unbroken eye-contact that lasted just a little longer than necessary told Shane everything he needed to know. He fumbled a little with his words, but Ryan didn't pick up on it as he as in full detective mode.

'Morning, ah, Castle. How's it going?'

'Fine, Doctor Weaver.'

'What's our victim's story?' Ryan asked, ready to make notes while Esposito took a call from one of the CSU techs.

'Councilman Owen Kissinger, fifty-four, had his ass kicked but good. All the hallmarks of a guy who couldn't pay his loan shark off except for that.' Shane jutted his chin to the evidence bag on the counter beside his work table which Ryan picked up and was studying. 'In my experience, a spine-twister's going to take everything of value before he gets physical and that is one honey of a Rolex.'

'You sure it's not a fake?' Ryan asked, and Shane nodded.

'My old man got me the real-deal when I graduated medical school, I know the difference. Truth is, the best thing I can do right now is head back to the lab, check this guy in so I can have a look at him under the lights and the scope to be of more help.'

Shane's cellphone rang, and his mood brightened considerably when he saw it was Alexis. 'Hey.'

'Hey, I sent you a message, how does pasta strike your fancy?'

'Yeah, I got your text, sounds great. I'll see you around four. Bye.' Shane hung up the phone, saw Castle had an impossibly neutral expression while Ryan was in full teenager mode.

'Hot date?' Ryan teased him and did a double take when Shane squirmed a little. 'What, you got a lady?'

'So the uniform says he responded to a nine-one-one to this location and the doorman says the last person he let into the building was just after two last night so our skell had to leave by another door,' Esposito said, walking back into the autopsy room as he consulted his notes, then looked at the faces - Castle implaccable, Ryan eagerly teasing and Shane a little embarrassed. 'Did I miss something?'

'Shane's got a girl,' Ryan all but sang it, and the ME's face turned bright pink. 'Tell us about her.'

'I'd rather do my job and save the conversation about my woman for cards tonight,' he fenced off, knowing that if he went into full guy mode in front of Castle, heads would roll.

'Yeah, we'll meet you at your place around eight.' Esposito slapped his shoulder, then headed out with Ryan; Castle waited a beat until they were gone before he spoke. When he saw Shane's face, all he could do was shake his head.

'Shane, you're going to have to tell them, especially if it gets really serious when Alexis moves back to go to Princeton.'

'I know, and I'll tell them tonight, but I have no idea what to even say.'

Castle patted his shoulder in support. 'If my daughter can stand-up to me and I don't lose it, you can handle The Wonder Twins.

* * *

That afternoon, when Shane got home, he found Alexis had indeed made an early dinner; she knew her father well and would put out all sorts of things like sandwiches, crudites and beer for poker night so a little meal beforehand would be a most welcome feast.

They ended up eating it much, _much_ later than Alexis thought they would, owing to the fact that he'd come home and they'd tumbled into his bed for 'dessert first', as Shane had so cutely put it, and seconds. The pasta had been stone cold but neither one gave a damn, at least until they realized it was almost seven and Alexis wanted to get a shower before heading to her place. However, all that hot water and close proximity to each other had given way to more kissing and they once again lost track of time. When they finally got it together and were actually cleansing their bodies, Alexis cocked her head to the side as she noticed the bottle beside Shane's shampoo.

'Why do you keep a bottle of lemon juice in your shower?'

'Why do you think?'

'Well, seeing as your a man living independantly, I would guess it's there from habit, though to what purpose I am not quite sure.'

'Think, what are citrus scents most commonly used in?'  
Alexis pondered it, then turned to face him. 'They are used in aromatherapy and cleaning products because people associate the scent with cleanliness, and you're a pathologist around very strong, pungent smells, so the lemon would help you cleanse off the odors of bodies and autopsy fluids and chemicals.'

'Gold star for you,' Shane smiled, then leaned in to kiss her. 'Mmm, love it when you're wet like this.'

Alexis giggled as she felt her hormones sing a happy little song when his mouth hit hers. 'Dirty, dirty boy. But it will have to wait because you're on your way to my place for poker, and don't even touch that one,' she added when she saw him open his mouth, 'and I need time to let my hair dry a little.'

She gave him one last juicy kiss before she stepped out of the shower-stall and wrapped the towel around her body; Alexis managed to wait until she was in the bedroom before she did a happy little wiggle and began to dry off. It was so decadent feeling, to shower with her boyfriend after making love with him in the middle of the afternoon and then head out for the night. She wondered what Sloan would have to say about it when they met for drinks that night.

Dressed with her hair tied up in a chignon, Alexis slapped on a little makeup and had her purse ready to go when she heard the knock on the door. Going to answer it, she checked the Judas peep and felt her stomach tie itself into a square knot as she heard the water shut off.

Opening the door, she faced the music in the form of Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. It was a toss-up who was more surprised, and the two-headed monster ended up winning that prize when Alexis opened her mouth first.

'Uhhh,' was all she could manage. 'Hi?'

'Alexis, what are you doing here?'

Before she could answer, Shane's voice carried from down the short hallway into the open space of the living room, giving the answer all of them already knew.

'Listen, sunshine, I'm all for a hot shower, but seriously, you...' he trailed off as he walked into the room wearing just his towel, saw the two detectives standing there and Alexis looking like she'd had an anvil dropped on her head. 'Ah, hi, guys, you're early.'

'I texted you,' Esposito said stiffly, 'and I can see why you missed the message.'

'Yeah, I was...occupied.'

Alexis looked at him, back to the detectives. 'Would you like to come in or wait in the hallway?'

'Hallway,' they chorused and Alexis politely closed the door, then all but flew into Shane's bedroom where he'd tugged on pants and was selecting a sweater from his closet. 'Well, that's one way to tell them.'

'Yeah, it is. Should I turn on the video app on my phone during the poker game to record their reactions?'

'Oh that'd be fun, but no. Conversation in a poker game is as good as guys' confessional and I won't ruin that code.'

'What a lady.' Shane found his sweater of choice, then pulled Alexis in for a steaming kiss that made her blush red as her hair. 'C'mon, we better go before those two have a pair of anneurysms. Each.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	11. Poker Face

Out in the hallway, Esposito stared at Ryan open-mouthed. 'Okay, I give, looks like your paranoia was well-founded, bro,' he relented as he tried to wrap his head around what he'd just seen - sweet, little Lex in Shane Weaver's apartment with wet hair and Shane getting out of the shower himself.

'Dude,' Ryan said in a stunned voice, staring at his partner. Part of him wanted to deny it, that the look on the young woman's face wasn't post-coital relaxation and she'd been in his apartment because she'd been out shopping, taken a tumble in the snow and it was closer to the pathologist's apartment to freshen up than to go home soaking wet. But the better part of him knew that Alexis and Shane had indeed hooked up, and with a thud in his stomach realized that when they'd been at the morgue that morning that it was Alexis' call that Shane had taken for his post-shift plans.

'Dude,' he repeated and Esposito's eyes bugged out.

'I know.'

'What do we say to Castle?'

'Nothing,' Esposito replied hastily. 'We cannot be the ones to tell him his daughter is knockin' boots with a man fifteen years older than her. He'd kill them both.'

'Right, and who's to say he won't kill us for keeping it from him?'

'Fair point.'

Both men had a hell of a lot more to say on the subject but they shut up right quick when the door opened and both Alexis and Shane stepped out, trying not to look like they wanted to die laughing.

No one made any attempts at conversation the entire trip from Shane's apartment to the subway to Castle's building in SoHo. Ryan knew if he or his partner opened their mouths it would be questions that were aimed more for Shane and Alexis would get caught in the crossfire. Not that she was entirely innocent in the whole thing either, though, Ryan fumed; he could only imagine the hell he was going to catch from Castle when the writer learned just who it was that had given Alexis Shane's contact info. In his defence, it was for a legitimate reason. How the hell was he supposed to know that his friend and the daughter of his friend would have become – God help him – _lovers_?

When they reached the building, Alexis held open the door for the detectives and because they were ahead of them, she mouthed to Shane _this will be fun_. She whipped out her cellphone and sent a quick message to her father.

_Brace yourself, we're on our way with the Ry-Sposito Monster._

She opened the door to the apartment, saw her father and Gil Mazzara sitting at the poker table, Gil confused and Castle's expression of trying very hard not to bust a gut laughing; the latter was somehow able to keep a straight face as he greeted them all.

'Alexis, hey, sweetheart, didn't think you were coming home so soon.'

'In between plans. I have to go change to meet Sloan.' The itch to give Shane a peck on the cheek was almost insatiable but there was so much fun to be had at Ryan and Esposito's expense, because judging from the spluttering reactions they'd given her at Shane's apartment, they'd had no clue about her and their second-favourite ME, nor were they aware that her father was well-informed about the relationship. 'Hope you brought your game face, Gil,' she said in a chipper tone to the detective, subtly nudging her boyfriend in the ribs, 'Shane said he thinks he's going to get lucky tonight.'

_That's my girl_, Castle thought with a wicked little cackle as Ryan and Esposito gulped like guppies; this was turning into a fun little game of who-knows-you-know. But he wanted a moment alone without their presence to talk to Shane and Alexis so he decided to play nice. At least, for a little while. 'I know this is a little mean of me to do since you just got here, but you think you two could head to the twenty-four-seven down the street and grab our take-out order? It's already paid for, just say you're picking up for Castle.'

'Uh-huh, sure.' Esposito looked relieved to have a job that would take him far, far away so he could formulate just what to say to his friend that sweet, young Alexis was having a little tryst with one of their colleagues. 'Ry, let's go.'

The two detectives booked it out of the SoHo loft, and the minute the door shut behind them Castle let out the wheezing belly laugh he'd been holding in with the greasiest threads of control. 'Oh, shit that was priceless. What the hell happened?' he asked, looking from Shane to Alexis.

'I'll let my boyfriend do the talking on that one,' Alexis snickered, twisting the top off a bottle of Bud and sauntering over to put her hand on Shane's shoulder, while Gil looked on like he'd been kicked in the face as his eyes darted from Castle to Shane to Alexis and back.

'Boyfriend?' he asked to no one in particular as Shane took the beer from Alexis, patted her fingers.

'Alexis and I started seeing each other about a month or so ago, and last week Alexis told her parents about us, but outside of them we haven't told anyone else,' he explained sitting down at the table, 'and then this morning, she called to make plans for us to have dinner together at my place before I came here for poker. Well, time kind of got away from us, and after Alexis had gotten a shower-' that part Shane had no problem editing as there was no need for Castle to know they'd had some fun in the shower together '-she answers the knock at my door and opens it to find those two on the other side.'

'No!' Castle gasped dramatically, relishing it with a laugh. 'What did they say, Lex?'

'Nothing, that's how I knew they were really surprised. Ryan just kind of stood there and Esposito looked like he was trying very hard not to scream when he said he'd texted Shane they were coming early and that he clearly missed getting the message. Most, they just kinda wheezed and tried not to blow up, and have no idea what to say to you, or even if they should bring it up. Anyways, I do need to get ready if I'm going to meet Sloan by nine.'

She darted upstairs to her room to get changed, and to pack a couple of things as she was probably going to go to Shane's after she left her date with Sloan, provided it wasn't too late since Shane was back on the day shift now. She had so much to tell Sloan about the relationship and was looking forward to finally saying something; she'd held off telling her until she'd told her parents. Since Shane worked with them, and their friends, they had to be in the know first, lest Sloan pop over and spill the beans.

By the time she was ready to go, she'd heard the two-headed monster return and chatting over cards. Alexis had to wonder just how much fun her father and her boyfriend were having playing with those two. Sure enough, she went downstairs to see the five of them at the poker table, and flicking a glance at her father she caught his subtle signal of touching the tip of his finger down his nose, like he was brushing away an itch. Going over to the table, she came up behind Shane, studied the pile of chips in the centre of the table.

'Don't let his name fool you, Ryan has no luck of the Irish when it comes to cards,' she told him, letting her hands rest on his shoulders as she peered at his hand. 'Think you can take him?'

'Of course. You coming over tonight?'

'Don't know how long I'll be out with Sloan. I'll text.'

'Alright.' Shane patted her fingers, then because he knew it would send the Ry-Sposito monster's blood pressure right into orbit, tugged on her wrist and gave her cheek a little kiss. 'Have fun with Sloan.'

'I always do. Bye, Dad.'

Alexis closed the door behind her and waited a few seconds; she wasn't disappointed when she heard the outburst from her favourite pair of detectives.

Alexis had met Sloan Machado in their AP economics class and they'd become close as sisters in the time they'd gone to school together. Sloan was as artistic as she was pragmatic, taking photography with a business minor so she could run her own studio and was steadily making a name for herself in the New York art scene, no small accomplishment in a city teaming with talent.

It didn't surprise her that Sloan had chosen Duke's an arty but unpretentious little jazz club whose headliner was a young woman by the stage name of Jojo-B and so talented it made Alexis want to cry. The drinks were cold and the music was hot as the gossip Alexis had to share.

'I can't believe you're going back, I'm going to miss you so much!' Sloan pouted, tucking her long black hair behind her ear. 'It sucks I didn't have more time free to see you, but then, it means good business for my studio, right?'

'Just as well,' Alexis said calmly, sipping her Manhattan as she listened to the singer's rendition of _Sooner or Later_. 'I was spending most of my time with my new little brother and my new boyfriend.'

The words had the effect she'd hoped for, as Sloan swallowed her mouthful of martini in reflex, then coughed a little.

'What? New boyfriend? When did this happen? Why haven't I heard anything about this? Details, toute-de-suite girl!'

'His name is Doctor Shane Weaver, he works with the medical examiner's office.'

'Doctor? How old is he?'

'Fifteen years older than you and me.'

Sloan's smoky almond eye popped like daisies in springtime. 'Yowsa, go you! He cute?'

'You know that soccer player Daniel de Ridder?

'Sure, plays for AFC Ajax,' she replied immediately; Sloan was a hardcore soccer fan and despite her Portuguese lineage, she always cheered for the Dutch teams.

'Shane could be his older brother.'

'Go Alexis. Now spill it, I want all the dirt.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	12. Going Away A

The night before Alexis' flight back to England, Shane was at the market picking up a bottle of wine, and was pondering a little thing of flowers for her when he saw Jeremy and Diane at the other end of the aisle. He legitimately thought about turning around and ducking into the next aisle, but pride wouldn't allow it. Instead he hoisted the small basket of items needed for Alexis' going-away dinner and continued towards them.

When Jeremy glanced up and saw him, he gave Diane a nudge and she looked up to see him as well and despite her best efforts could not keep the sneer out of her lip.

'Shane, still playing with Rainbow-Brite?'

'No, I'm dating Alexis,' he corrected her. 'I'm making her dinner tonight, it's our last night together before she goes to back to finish her clinical work at Cambridge.'

'That sucks, man,' Jeremy said sincerely; he hadn't seen his friend so happy in he didn't know how long and having spent a little time with Alexis, it was easy to forget that she was that much younger than him. She was bright and bubbly and ambitious. 'You're going to do the long distance thing?'

'Yeah, which is a hell of a lot easier with modern technology. And I'm going to spend a week with her in March on her mid-semester break.'

'You're almost forty and going on March break?' Diane started, then shut up when her cousin stared her down.

'Why you gotta be like that, Dee? Go stand over there. Go,' Jeremy insisted and waited until Diane had walked down the liquor aisle; he knew he was treating her like a child but when she was that immature, he had no qualms retaliating in kind. Leaning on the handle of his shopping cart Jeremy sighed at her. 'You know she's just pissy that you're the one who has a relationship first. She's never given up hope that you and Cassie would get back together, but I know I haven't see you so excited about a woman in a long time, and the fact it's a woman a little bit younger is incidental. Alexis is great and I hope it works out for you two.'

'Thanks, man.' Shane bumped fists with Jeremy, then fished his ringing cellphone out of his pocket, saw it was Alexis. 'Hey, sweetie.'

'Hi, just wanted to let you know I'm going to be there for about seven, is that alright?'

'Sounds great.'

'Okay. What? Yeah, I'll tell him. My father says you're invited to the next poker night on the twenty-sixth, if you can make it.'

'Tell him I'll check my work calendar. See you soon.'

* * *

Alexis knocked on the door of Shane's apartment and waited, trying not to be sad it was the last night she'd get to spend with him for almost two months. She knew that between the fact he worked shit work and the time difference, Skyping would be a cinch. Peeking in her bag, she had a look at the container of cookies she'd made for him - pepernoten, strawberry sweethearts, oatmeal coconut and snickerdoodles, the last of which Alexis couldn't say without giggling.

It was how Shane found her when he opened the door and he greeted her with a kiss that told Alexis they wouldn't get much sleep that night. 'Hey,' he said, pulling her in the door. 'Hope you're hungry.'

'Smells like...' Alexis sniffed the air as she slipped off her coat. 'Cumin and roasted tomatoes.'

'You mentioned you liked Mexican so I made carnitas enchiladas which should be ready to come out of the oven shortly. And these,' he added, pointing to the bouquet of flowers on the table in a juice-jug of water, 'are for you.'

'Oh.' Her heart melted like butter while at the same time it gave her courage. She wrapped her arms around him, gave him a little peck on the lips. 'I have a surprise for you too.'

'Yeah?'

Alexis nodded, then took his hand, tugged him towards the bedroom. 'Want to unwrap it?'

* * *

In his bedroom, Shane left the curtains open to let in the light of the streetlamp which cast a soft, almost romantic glow over his bed, where he and Alexis were kissing. Alexis closed her eyes in anticipation as she felt him tug open the buttons of her shirt. She opened them when his hands paused and she knew he'd liked what he found underneath.

'Now this is most definitely a nice little surprise,' he murmured, taking in the sight of the sexy, shell-pink lace bra she wore underneath her blouse. 'Been shopping?'

'Mm-hmm. Matching panties too.'

'I don't believe you, I'll have to see for myself.'

Shane unfastened the snap of her pants, drew them down her legs and hardened to iron when he saw she had indulged one of his favourite fantasies since the first time they'd made love - she'd foregone socks in favour of old-fashioned stockings that were held up with ribbon-garters attached to her underwear. 'My sexy Lexy,' he breathed, 'you are a vision.'

His hands moved up her legs and he took his time popping the hooks and drawing the silk downward, one at a time. The ache in his chest only grew when he watched her sit up and slide one bra strap from her shoulder, then the other. As his jeans had become far too restricting, Shane ditched them, careful to leave his boxers on for the moment as he watched her.

Alexis traced her fingertips in the little valley between her breasts and unfastened the lingerie; it slipped off her body and she pulled him in for a melting kiss. His hands her steady and sure as they pressed into her back, then moved around to cup her breasts. Alexis' breath caught in her throat and she laid her lips on his throat, lingering where his pulse was hammering wildly under his skin.

'Shane,' she sighed as she worked her way along his jawline, 'I want your mouth on me.'

'Where?'

'Everywhere.'

Shane touched his lips to hers, and lowered her to the bed, trailing his mouth down the curve of her neck, over her collar bone while his hands tugged the last remaining bit of lace on her body away so she was as naked as he was. His thumbs brushed over her taut nipples as he kissed the soft skin between her breasts, and sighed in satisfaction when he took that heated peak into his mouth and feasted. He thought he might lose his mind when he heard her strangled cry, and when her hips ground against his, he moved to the other one, but stopped short of giving her release; it was a move he knew would both drive her out of her mind and make her pleasure increase all the more.

Moving even further down her body, he kept trailing hot, sticky kisses over her stomach, past her navel until he hit the honey-pot; he knew from past experience that she really enjoyed this particular sex-act but tonight he really wanted to make it count so he kissed and teased, speeding and slowing as she whimpered erotically for him. Her hands twisted through his hair while his gripped her hips as she rocked. Then, Alexis thought, it was like diving off a cliff, as she cried out at the freefall of the orgasm. Her delicate hands fell away to find purchase in the sheets and she clutched at them with white-knuckled fists.

'Shane, I-'

'Hold on, Lex, just hold on,' he pleaded, and with what had to be record speed, Shane shed his boxers, then reached for the condom packet. He tore open the foil, rolled it on and as he came back to her this time, there was little finesse when he filled her. He watched the shock on her face, then the excitement as he moved inside her. Her long legs locked around his body, her mouth fusing to his in a fierce, passionate kiss.

'Lex,' he managed to get out, 'I want you on top of me.'

'I'm not very good on top.'

'I'll be the judge of that.'

Wrapping his arms around her, Shane rolled them so she was above him now, all that lovely red hair like silken fire in his hands as he combed his fingers through it. He groaned as her hips timidly rocked back and forth and when he nodded at her, her movements grew stronger until she opened her eyes and watched him. This time when the climax ripped through her body, she arched her back; her hands were on his chest; as she drifted, she felt him follow her over the edge.

Spent, she slid bonelessly down to cuddled against him, heard his heart knocking against his ribs while she struggled to catch her breath.

'That's a first,' she murmured.

'What, being on top?' he asked, stroking his palm over her back.

'No, having an orgasm while on top. Like I said, I'm not very good at it.'

'I disagree entirely.' Shane gave her butt a friendly tap. 'Mind if I deal with this?'

'Not at all.'

Alexis slid off to the side and watched as Shane tidied himself up, leaving only briefly to dispose of the condom. When he came back, he stretched on his side to face her, run his hands over the subtle curves of her hip. 'Alexis,' he asked her, 'why did you say you're not very good?'

'Ummm...promise you won't get mad?'

'I'll try.'

'Okay, my last boyfriend, JP, he always got annoyed that I was only comfortable being on the bottom. Whenever we were in bed together, I'd try to please him but it was just...it wasn't good,' she confessed.

'I think this JP sounds like an absolute asshole because you look so hot on top, Lex,' Shane replied, pressing his hand to her back to pull her close, then laughed when he heard the oven timer. 'Of course. Why don't we get dressed, have a bite, maybe watch _Y Tu Mama Tambien_.'

'Sounds great.' Once more, Alexis found confidence from some newfound yet untapped well and whispered in his ear, 'good idea to keep our energy up tonight. I think we're both going to need it.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	13. Going Away B

The next morning, Shane woke to find Alexis curled against his body, her hand bunched into a fist over his heart. It made his own break a little bit that this was the last night he'd get to spend with her for almost two months. But she was worth every lonely night, every time Diane would try to set him up with someone, every itch he wanted her to scratch and would need to take care of himself.

Laying his lips on her brow, he heard her sigh deeply, turning it into a groan as she awoke, saw him watching her. 'Morning,' she mumbled. 'You been up long?'

'A few minutes.'

Alexis nodded, then felt awfully embarrassed when her eyes began to fill up. 'Dammit,' she muttered, swiping at them. 'I don't want to be a sad sack right off the bat today. Just when we get to the airport. Then it's okay to be a basket-case.'

'In the meantime, why don't we get a shower, some breakfast or something?'

Now Alexis felt a little liquid rush in her belly. 'I have an idea on the something.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah.' She leaned over, kissed him in a way that made Shane ache to know she'd be gone for so long. 'You had your way with me last night, now it's my turn.'

When they'd finished making love in the light of sunrise, they showered together, taking their time to enjoy each other's touch, the feel of dampened skin underneath a soap-slicked, gliding touch. Shane tried to keep her spirits up but it was a lost cause, so he just let her snap or weep as she needed and passed her tissues when necessary.

'I'm sorry, Shane, really,' she sniffled, dabbing at her eyes as they drove to the airport; he'd rented a car for the afternoon to make sure she got there on time, not to mention it offered far more privacy than the shuttle. 'I'm not usually a crier.'

'Well, anytime you feel a little overwhelmed and think you're being a suck, remember what my man Dane Cook says.' Shane gave her a quick flashing grin. 'Everyone will laugh, everyone will cry, and everyone will take painful shits.'

The joke had the effect he'd hoped for, and Alexis cracked up laughing. 'That's disgusting.'

'But accurate.'

'I'm going to miss your twisted sense of humour.'

'Aw, sweetheart.' Shane linked his fingers with hers over the gearshift. 'It'll be fine. I was hoping to surprise you with this, but necessity dictates otherwise.'

'What?'

'I've arranged for a week's holidays so I can visit you on your mid-semester break. We could even take a little weekend trip into Paris or Amsterdam, if you like.'

Alexis could only stare at him in open-mouthed shock. She'd never had even a friend, even her family come for a visit, unless you counted her bio-mom. Yet here was Shane, they'd been together for just over a month and he was already making plans for them in March. 'Really? Why Amsterdam? Why not Berlin or Rome or something?'

'My father's there,' he said simply, 'and I'd like you to meet him, seeing as I've met your pops already.'

'Then let's make it Amsterdam.'

'Deal.'

When they parked in the tower, Shane opened Alexis' door for her, holding her hand the entire time into the terminal; through the sea of people they found Castle and Beckett with RJ in his pram. As they walked over, Alexis could see the farewell-sadness in Beckett's eyes while her father tried to keep things light by bugging Shane.

'So did you have a wild going away party last night? Tequila shooters, monkeys, the works?' he teased them.

'More like Sin to Win in Atlantic City, cow-tipping and Irish car bombs,' Shane teased back, making Alexis roll her eyes; boys will always be boys, she thought, and never own up to the fact they enjoyed a nice private evening with their women.

Beckett caught the feminine roll of eyes from Alexis, as they both knew how the new couple had spent their last for two months together and Castle's bluster was his mental protection against the truth. Instead she picked up RJ's paci that had tumbled into the blankets beside him and put it back in his mouth, then unsnapped the wheel-locks of his pram.

'Come on, Rick, let's go get a few coffees,' she said, hoping he'd take the hint.

'Oh, right, sure.'

Castle went with Beckett over to the Coastal kiosk, perused the menu so he could give his daughter a little privacy, which Alexis was very thankful for. She turned to Shane, gave him a little kiss.

'I don't want to say good-bye,' she said in a whisper, as anything louder would make her cry her eyes out. 'Why can't it be March already?'

'Because the universe wants to make us appreciate this new thing we've got going? Come here.' Shane wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head when he felt her shudder. 'It sucks to leave so soon, especially when we've got so many new somethings to try out together. Here.'

He gave her a little plastic card. 'A penny for your thoughts and a quarter for the phone. Twenty pound gift-card for Skype.'

'Oh wow.' It definitely made her feel a little better. 'You've got the video app on your phone?'

'Oh yeah. Perfect for all kinds of MPAA rated video conversations.'

'What?'

'You know, G, PG-13, R ...' Shane trailed off, kissing her jaw by her ear so he could add in a whisper, 'and of course NC-17.'

Alexis blushed a little, and found herself already planning a little Skype-date for Valentine's.

'Oh, yum. Thank you so much. The sign just flipped over to my gate being cleared for security and I know if I stay here much longer I'm going to blubber, so I'm going to drink this down in record speed and try not to drown you in an ocean of goodbye tears.'

'Don't worry, you'll from us soon, Lex,' Shane assured her.

'I know, but Skype isn't the same,' she told them, then murmured from behind her coffee-cup, 'for a variety of reasons.'

_Attention please, British Royal Airways New York to London Heathrow flight six-zero-eight-zero is now cleared for security processing._

'That's me,' Alexis sighed, then gave them all a hug and added a smacking kiss for Shane. 'Bye you guys, I love you Mom and Dad, send me lots of video of RJ, okay?'

They watched her pick up her bags, and head for the gate, and all three sighed wistfully - their girl was gone once more. Castle glanced over, saw Shane looked rather miserable. 'You feel up for a bite to eat?'

'Yeah, I could go for something.'

'There's a great little comfort food spot around the corner from here. We'll come back for your car in a bit.'

* * *

Castle took them over to Macaulay's, a homey diner where the air smelled beautifully of roasted potatoes, gravy and coffee; it reminded Shane of his grandmother's house in Amsterdam. As Beckett had had the foresight to pump out before they'd gone to the airport, she wasted no time in asking the waitress for some hot water to warm RJ's bottle.

'It's going to be weird without her around,' she sighed as she put RJ on her shoulder. 'It wouldn't have been the same if she wasn't there for the birth of her little brother.'

'I know, it's all Alexis could talk about on our first date,' Shane agreed, watching the way the little guy snuggled against his mother.

'If you don't mind me asking, when exactly was that?'

'December eighth. I took her out for dinner to Spice Island.'

The waitress came over with water for RJ's bottle, and Castle ordered for the table - the family-style pot roast with steamed veggies and mashed potatoes before turning his attention back to Shane. 'Can I be honest with you?'

'Of course.'

'I knew you and my daughter were involved before she told me.'

'You did?' At this, Shane was shocked.

'Shane, I work with the police, I've read your autopsy reports. You think I won't recognize it on a Christmas gift?'

'Ah.' The pathologist studied his hands, then looked up at Castle. 'Wait, if you knew that, is that why you invited me over for New Year's Eve?'

'Partially. I knew my daughter wasn't ready to talk about it yet, but that she'd also want to see you so I helped out a little.'

'I was the one who convinced him that if you two kissed at midnight it wouldn't mean Armageddon was upon us,' Beckett said, testing RJ's bottle and popping it into his mouth before he even had a chance to fuss. 'There are some things a father just doesn't want to think or believe, no matter how old she is.'

'That I believe. Alexis is a fantastic young woman, Rick, and the last thing I'm going to do is hurt her,' Shane reassured Castle.

'I know, and I know she doesn't need my permission but if I had any suspicions you were just in it for the- for something physical, we wouldn't be sitting here having a friendly meal.'

* * *

Shane arrived home near seven and since he wasn't on shift until eight the next morning, he thought briefly about giving Jeremy or Body a shout, seeing if they were up for something when his cellphone rang Alexis' cell number.

'Hey, honey, you finally at your place?'

'Yes.'

Shane laughed in sympathy. 'You sound so tired, sweetie.'

'First go look in your top dresser drawer.'

'Okay.' He complied and when he pulled it open, his heart went soft as he saw she'd left one of her sweaters. He breathed deeply to catch her scent and sighed. 'You are one in a million Lex.'

'So are you. Now it's time for bed. I'll Skype you tomorrow, okay?'

'Okay. Talk soon.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	14. Apology Accepted

By the twenty-fourth of January, he and Alexis had their phone-schedule down to a fine science, and they spent most of their phone-dates catching up on the days' events and each time, there was news of someone else finding out about their relationship back in New York City. Since it was his luck of the draw on a bitter winter morning, Shane was tagged for a Homicide on Grovner Street in the West Village and the Homicide detectives assigned were none other than Ryan and Esposito. He was still a little irritated with them over their comments from the poker night when they found out and while he hadn't been unfriendly towards them, they definitely knew they had some work to do to get back in his good graces.

'Victim is Francois Robataille and looks like someone beat his ass to death and dumped him down the fire-escape,' he said as they approached. 'Body's too cold to get an accurate reading so you'll have to let me get him checked in and warmed up before I can give you a time of death. What I can tell you is only half these bruises are from his tumble down so it looks like cause of death is blunt force trauma.'

'Who found him?' Ryan asked, kicking his mental ass as he heard the distance in Shane's voice. He knew they'd fucked up royally at the card-game that night, and didn't blame Shane in the slightest for the tinge of frostiness in his voice.

'Busboy coming out for his morning smoke from the restaurant across the alley, recognized him from his daily huevos rancheros and grapefruit juice.'

'He touch him?'

'Took a pulse and couldn't find one so he dialed nine-one-one. Best thing is to let me get this guy thawed to give you more conclusive results for the case file.'

Ryan nodded, making notes. 'Alright, give us a shout when you've got something.'

Shane nodded curtly, but when he turned to pack up his field kit, he saw Esposito had manoeuvred behind him so the detectives were essentially sandwiching him in. 'Something can I help you with?'

'Look, dude, we're sorry, really.' It had occurred to Esposito that they were trying to earn Shane's forgiveness for being utter assholes about his new girlfriend and they had yet to actually give him an apology. 'It just took us a little by surprise, that's all.'

'We've worked with Castle for the last eight years, bro, we've watched Alexis grow up, it's sometimes hard to think of her as...' Ryan swallowed tightly. 'A woman like our wives, you know?'

'That couldn't have been mentioned a few weeks ago?' Shane laughed. 'Apology accepted, guys. You can grill me while you wait for your corpse-sicle to thaw back at the morgue.'

* * *

'Victim is confirmed through fingerprints as Francois Robataille, street-name Frankie Feelgood, age forty-six at time of death. Due to exposure, on-scene liver-temperature could not be taken with an accurate reading.'

Shane spoke into his Audiovox as he adjusted the heat-lamps thawing the dead miscreant on his slab as he measured the liver temp and fed a time of death into his notes. He continued his external visual exam, recording his observations and concluding the preliminary exam and scheduling his autopsy for after lunch after blood tests and other tissue tests were run. He'd just turned off his recording device when the two-headed monster swung into the room.

'Shane, what can you tell us about Mr Freeze?' Esposito asked.

'Nice bro,' Ryan complimented him, feeding the birds.

'He died sometime between nine and ten last night, and wasn't disturbed until the busboy found him this morning. I got him under the scope and I can confirm the cause of death was blunt-force trauma. He was struck with something like a baseball bat or a long pipe of some kind to the back, shoulders and chest and judging from the size of the bruises I found with the scopes his heart wouldn't have held up under that kind of strain. Toxicology and tissue biopsies are still being run, I'll have them when I finish the autopsy this afternoon.'

'So our boy gets into some rough stuff, maybe he's got a customer with a big brother telling him to back off?' Ryan theorized.

'Could be. I can tell you as well it took at least three different people to make that many bruises, so could be you're looking for couple of dudes or chicks.'

'While we're on the subject of chicks...' Esposito trailed off with a devilish grin. 'You and Lexis, man, that's just right out of left field.'

'How's it been with her back in England?' Ryan asked.

'Not as much fun as when she was here, that's for damn sure.' Shane peeled off his gloves, went to his work-bench for a bottle of water. 'It's the time difference that's the killer. Not so bad when I'm on days but swing and night shift is a pain in the ass.'

His cellphone rang and he saw it was Alexis calling on Skype, making him grin. 'Hold on a minute.' He answered the call and grinned. 'Hey, Lex, you just caught me with the two-headed monster and their fresh body.'

'Let me say hi.'

Shane moved his phone over so she could see the men and saw them left their hands in a friendly wave. 'You're calling early,' he commented.

'We have a classroom in-service on my usual lunch break, I'm on my lunch now. Who's the body?'

'Downtown drug-dealer. Call me later, alright?'

'Okay. See you later, Detectives.'

* * *

By the time Alexis returned home, she was ready to fall into bed and sleep the rest of the night, but she had to prepare for the next day when they were in the group counseling practicums. She warmed the soup Jacqui had put into a Mason jar and neatly labeled 'Alexis Dinner, mangez-mangez' and remembered that she would be tucking into bed just when Shane was getting off work, which cheered her immensely.

Once her notes were prepared and she had her clothes ready for in the clinic, she slipped into a warm bath to soak away the headache of a long day, then decided since it was almost midnight, it was time to call him.

He answered and was just as fatigued looking as she felt but the twinkle in his eyes was just for her. 'Hey, sweetie, how was the rest of your day?'

'Long, I'm tucked into bed and saying goodnight.'

'Shame I'm not there to keep you warm. What kind of pjs you wearing?'

Alexis flung back the covers to show off the warm flannel top and pants that she'd received from Poppy Jim at Christmas. 'Sexy, huh?'

'Yeah, because I get to fantasize about what's underneath. I miss you.'

'I miss you too. You would have loved working the case today, it was fantastic. Drug-dealer gets what's coming to him.'

'That does sound fun.'

'Don't let me keep you up, sweetie, you need sleep too.' Shane yawned. 'I'm getting a bite to eat and calling it a night, I'm on-call tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow on your lunch-time, okay?'

'Sounds great. Bye.'

Alexis ended the call and because she wanted to say good-night to her family too, she dialed the loft's Skype line. When Beckett answered, she could hear the murmur of voices in the background. 'Hi, Alexis, what's going on?'

'Not much, just got off the phone with...are you alone or are there people there?'

'Too late, Lexie-kins.' Lanie sauntered into frame with a beverage in hand, Meredeth and Honey-Milk on either side of her. 'We all know about your new man, emphasis on the word _man_.'

'I know, I know,' Alexis started; Beckett could tell right away that her girl was braced for a battle, so she did the instinctive thing and jumped in.

'Hey, Lex, no one here is going to judge.'

'We're just in the mood for a little girl talk,' Meredeth piped up.

'Yeah, one lucky lady to another,' Lanie added with a warm smile. 'So how about it, girlfriend, you ready to be one of us now and share all the dirty details about Shane?'

'Oh, I don't know, I think there's a few details that might make Mom's head blow up.'

As if he could sense the possibility of awkwardness, RJ began to fuss for a snack through his baby monitor and Beckett grinned at Alexis on the webcam. 'Look at that, Lex, RJ's not even two months old and he has your back.'

'Okay, now that your mama's gone up to the nursery, spill it,' Lanie said, sipping her drink with relish once Beckett had disappeared upstairs.

'What do you want to know?'

'First date, like first real date, not just some kind-of accidental coffee thing,' Meredeth said. 'Dinner, a movie, what?'

Alexis filled them in on the details, eliciting salacious 'ooohs' from the other women when she let slip a few comments on how good a kisser Shane was. 'Anyways, I better run, I-' she tried to fob off, but was cut off by all the women shaking their heads.

'Oh, no, no, sweetness.' Lanie shook her head. 'You just admitted to all of us you're lovin' up Shane Weaver and he's quite the dreamboat, so you're going to fill us in with a lot more important details. One mos-def springs to mind.'

'Lanie! You're married! And you work with him!'

'Doesn't stop us all from being nosy,' Meredeth pointed out, 'especially considering some of the things that have happened in our love-lives.'

'As much fun as it would be, it's almost midnight here and I have to be up early tomorrow so I do have to bid you goodnight.'

The women made pouty faces but relented and when Alexis ended the call, powered down her laptop for the night, she couldn't help but laugh. She knew the women liked to share gossip about their men, but up until tonight, she had no idea just how many details they actually did share. It made her wonder how the men worked together without permanent blushes.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	15. Party Night

'What are you and the girls going to see?'

'Agatha Christie's _And Then There Were None_, it's the drama department's winter performance. It's going to be a great time. What about you?'

'Dave and I are going to a housewarming party for one of the guys we know from undergrad,' Shane told Alexis as he finished writing up his report for the day; they realized they'd actually had a few mutual friends and their paths . 'Him and his wife just bought their own place.'

'That's awesome. Say hi to Dave for me, okay?'

'Will do.'

'Okay, I'll be right there! I gotta go, our taxi's here.' Alexis waved at him into the webcam. 'I'll talk to you soon, Shane.'

'Bye, Lex.'

Shane pressed the 'End button on his cellphone, then switched to the image of her on his phone that he'd taken after the first time they'd made love. She was so sexy, all long legs and shy smiles, he mused, then forced himself to put it away, lest he embarrass himself at work. There would be plenty of time to fantasize about her later; maybe if he played his cards right, he'd be waking up for work and she'd be recovering from her night out, and they'd have a chance to Skype-sex again.

He punched out for the day and headed home for a much-needed power nap. His day had been nothing but dissections of what had once been human beings and he was looking forward to a night out. Without Alexis around he'd been avoiding plans where he might run into Diane, for which none of his friends blamed him. Shane knew she'd be at the housewarming but since there would be plenty of other people there, he was fairly certain it would be easy to keep away from her.

The last thing he wanted was to give Alexis any reason to doubt his fidelity.

When Dave arrived to pick him up, Shane took one sniff of his friend and laughed. 'You smell like your baby girl. All the ladies are gong to be on you like white on rice.'

'It's not like this is a singles' party, dude,' Dave reminded him as they headed for the subway. 'We're going for Ethan and Beatrice.'

'And knowing Diane Pierce like I do, she'll have scoured the building for a single white female she wants to set me up with.'

'She knows you're in a relationship, right?'

'She doesn't think it counts.'

Dave gave him a weird look. 'She doesn't think it counts?' he repeated. 'Why, because Alexis is younger than you?'

'Mostly. She still thinks there might be a small chance of me and Cassie getting back together.'

'Does Diane understand that Cassie is probably bringing a date to this thing as well?'

'Who the hell knows,' Shane sighed, scratching his head; talking about Diane always made him itchy, much like in the way talking about head lice made the scalp tingle. 'All I know is that Alexis makes me very happy and that Cassie and I both know we're done so I suppose it's just a matter of time before it sinks in for Diane.'

They made it to their friends' new house and Shane felt only a little pang of jealousy; though he loved his place in Gramercy Park it was by no means a gorgeous two-story condo in Lenox Hill with a park-view.

'Man, wish I could have a place like this for my kids,' Dave muttered as he knocked on the door.

'What's wrong with the West Village?'

'Trust me, when you and Lex have kids, you'll get it,' was the paramedic's easy response, and he turned to see the stunned look on Shane's face. 'Did I say something wrong?'

'No, you're just the first person to say something like that without making it into a snide comment.'

'Ah, I see.'

The door opened, and the men saw Ethan on the other side. He looked more like a drill sergeant than a CPA, and was one of the most generous people Dave and Shane had ever met; he would actually give away any uneaten food in his work bag to homeless people on the street. His round green eyes crinkled with glee as he saw them.

'Come on in, get a drink in the new apartment.' The man all but sang it as he took Dave and Shane's coats. 'Bea's the bartender for the night.'

They found the love of Ethan's life in the living room where the built-in bar was set-up and Beatrice was behind it shaking a martini shaker. As the beautiful Laotian woman was barely five-foot-two, Shane imagine she was standing on a step-stool just to see over the the counter top. Her almond eyes were warm and friendly as she saw them arrive.

'Hey Dave, congrats on the baby. And you've got a new girlfriend, Shane?' she asked him, pouring out a candy-apple martini for a waiting guest. 'Heard through the grapevine it's Alexis Castle, daughter of crime-writer Richard Castle?'

Shane nodded. 'She's back in England to finish her clinical practicum before she starts medical school at Princeton.'

'Body says she's just a treat.' Knowing her friend well, Beatrice began to build him a rum swizzle while she passed Dave a bottle of Labatt's. 'Shame she's so far away, we were really looking forward to meeting her.'

They'd been friends for too long for Shane to question her sincerity. Beatrice had all the subtlety of a raging bull in Tiffany's showroom so when she said she wanted to meet Alexis, he knew she meant it. 'She'll be home the Memorial Day Weekend, so maybe then.'

'Oh, for sure.' Beatrice passed him his drink. 'Just so you know, Diane brought a 'friend' with her.'

'Understood. Thanks for the drink.'

Shane turned away as Beatrice greeted another guest and made them a drink, and found Jeremy and Body over by the new fireplace; Jeremy being a tile-and-granite guy by trade was all but drooling over the stonework.

'Dude, this is Egyptian marble, this is high-dollar,' he said to Body, then straightened when he saw Shane approach. 'Hey bro, what's happening?'

'Not much.'

'How's work going, you cut open anyone famous today?'

'Not today, just everyday dead people,' Shane started, then saw Jeremy's eyes flatten and chill. He glanced around and swore under his breath. 'Fuck me senseless,' he muttered.

'I think that's an Alexis-only job,' Body chuckled, then tried for a friendly, non-committal smile when Diane approached with a January Jones look-alike. 'Dee, what's shakin' baby?'

'Oh, you know, this and that. I'd like you to meet my cousin Jeremy Pierce, this is Body Mathias and this,' Diane paused for effect, shoving her friend in the pathologist's direction, 'is Doctor Shane Weaver. This is Kiki, she's a personal shopper at Bergdorf Goodman.'

'Very nice to meet you, Doctor.' Kiki held out a manicured hand. 'Diane is full of nothing but nice things to say about you.'

'I just bet she is,' Jeremy commented acidly.

'Do you really spend all day with dead bodies? I don't think I handle that. It takes a very brave man to do what you do.'

Shane felt like someone had cracked an egg over his head and the runny yolk was dripping down the back of his neck. He had expected Diane to try this and was glad she hadn't disappointed. 'Thank you, Kiki. Could you excuse us for a moment, I need to speak with Diane in private.'

'We all do,' Body added tersely.

'Oh okay. I'll be over by the bar if you need me.' Kiki gave what Shane though she would assume was a flirtatious look as she sashayed off, Shane staring at Diane the entire time. Beside him Body and Jeremy were looking at her like she'd sprouted horns from her eyes.

'Diane, an explanation would be good right about now,' Jeremy started.

'What? Shane's single now that the girl scout's gone back to school and I thought he and Kiki would hit it off,' Diane said, trying for simple earnestness in her voice; it was a ploy she'd used before and none of the men were biting.

'Diane, I have a girlfriend and just because she's younger than us and that she's overseas doesn't mean I'm about to cheat on her,' Shane said through clenched teeth.

'Please, you can't tell me the red-head Barbie doll-'

'Alexis,' Body corrected her. 'Shane's girlfriend's name is Alexis.'

'And she's delightful,' Jeremy added, 'which is more than I can say for you right now, cous. Grow up.'

Having had her precious plans foiled again by the solidarity of 'bros before hos', Diane scoffed at them and turned to go find Kiki, but Jeremy knew her playbook inside-out. 'Don't even think about telling Kiki she might have better luck tomorrow morning or any other time. Listen to us for once, Diane, and leave Shane alone.'

'Fine,' she snapped. 'I won't do anything, even though all I'm trying to do is cheer my friend up.'

The men watched her dart off amongst the other guests and Body sighed. 'She's a nice girl and her heart's in the right place, she just doesn't have it right in her head,' he concluded.

'Thanks you guys,' Shane added, then smiled when he heard his ring-tone go off in the custom tone he'd given Alexis - Jack Johnson's 'Better Together' - and picked up. 'Hey, sweetie, didn't think I'd hear from you tonight, it's almost one-am your time.'

'We went out for some drinks and cake after the show, it was amazing. Oh and this creepy bartender didn't believe me when I told him I had a boyfriend and kept trying to pick me up. I had to show him the picture of us from New Year's to finally get him to leave me alone.'

Shane looked across the room where Diane and Kiki were both giving him and his friends the evil eye. 'I know the feeling. Remember Diane?'

'She pulled one of her tricks?'

'Sure did, so right now, I'm especially happy to hear from you.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	16. Pillow Talk

_Hello everyone! Glad to see such a loving response for this story is still going strong! Now, this chapter is another steamy one, and let me re-emphasize that Alexis is TWENTY-TWO in this story, almost TWENTY-THREE, so just please keep that in mind. She's not a teenager, she's in her last year of university at this point in the Crumbsverse. Now that you've got your author's note, get a glass of water and read and review!_

* * *

When Alexis arrived home on the last day of February, she could feel the giddy bubbles erupting in her stomach and she wasn't sure if that was just the hormones from her new birth control or because she knew in about two weeks time, she was going to get to see her boyfriend for a whole week. Seven days of nothing but quality time with her man, and she knew exactly how she wanted to spend one of those days.

Since it was going to take a few minutes to get the oven warmed to cook her pasta casserole, Alexis decided to give Beckett and RJ a call at home and share her good mood. They answered promptly and she could see they were in the living room, with RJ on his stomach on his play-mat.

'Hi Mom, hi RJ!'

Beckett smiled as Alexis waved at them through the webcam. 'Hey sweetie, how's it going?'

'Good, just waiting for the oven to heat so I can make lasagne for dinner. What's RJ doing?'

'He's trying to figure out how to shove himself to his back, I don't think he likes being on his tummy. And he still has a little bruise on his leg from the booster shots he had.'

'Aw, poor little guy.'

'How is your clinical work going in London?'

Alexis scratched her nose, then stood up to put the dish in the electric oven. 'Good, it's still three days in the classroom, two in the clinic right now, but then after the mid-semester break, we go to half and half.'

Beckett giggled at the dreamy look in Alexis' eyes when she mentioned her break. 'You and Shane have anything special planned for that?'

'We're probably going to take a little weekend trip to Amsterdam, it's like a two-hour flight and the tickets here are stupid-cheap to go city-hopping like that.' Alexis held back the info that Shane was also probably going to introduce her to his own father. No need to nervous about that momentous occasion any sooner than necessary. Where's Dad at?'

'He's in court.'

'Oh, man, what'd he do this time?'

Beckett laughed. 'No, no, with Ryan and Esposito, they're testifying in a case from last December. They're suddenly much more curious about how you are doing now that they know about your boyfriend.'

'I think it's sweet. I've never had big brothers to look out for me and I know they're doing it out of love and concern.' Alexis heard RJ go 'blb' and grinned widely. 'Thank you RJ, see he agrees with me.'

'He also thinks peek-a-boo is the height of hilarity.'

'Okay, I have to get back to work here, but I'll talk to you soon, okay? Love you Mom, love you RJ, I'll send Dad an email soon.'

'Wait, wait.' Beckett picked RJ up, so he could look at the webcam and Beckett pointed to the image of his big sister. 'Can you say bye-bye Lex?'

'Bye-bye, RJ, you be good for Mom, okay?' Alexis watched with pride as RJ tracked her voice and when she kept talking to him in a sweet dove-coo he wrinkled up his little nose and gave her a wide and charming little smile. The sight of it had Alexis going buttery. 'Aw, there's my little sweetheart! Bye little bro!'

'Bye-bye Lexie.' Beckett lifted his tiny wrist to wave his hand at the screen and then it went blank as Alexis ended the call , and sighed to herself. She missed her family so much, she wanted to be there to watch RJ grow up in his first year. She remembered with a little bit of comforting grace that she'd be home from mid-May until August and there would be plenty of moments she'd get to have with him then. For now, she had more than enough homework and case notes keeping her company.

* * *

The moment Shane walked through his door, he wanted to die. Doubles were always a killer and he didn't have to work them often but when he did, they were absolute hell. He wondered how in God's name internists in hospitals did it; surgeons he understood because the time in an OR wouldn't be really noticed when they were working on a body. Shane often had the same thing happen when he was in the middle of an autopsy - three hours could pass without him turning a hair. But days like today, when it was the end of the month and he was tapped on field time which meant nothing but paperwork and test analysis, they crawled by at an incalculably slow pace.

He was lying face down in his bed when his phone began to sing Alexis' ring-tone at him. 'I am so glad to hear from you, Lex,' he said without preamble when he picked up, putting her on speaker phone as he began to strip down to his skin. 'I was on a double and I'm ready for sleep for three days.'

'I think I have something to help with that.'

'Oh?'

'Mm-hmm. I heard...a friend talking about this thing she and her husband do, she calls it a dirty bedtime story.'

'I like the sound of that.' Shane rubbed his palm over his stomach. 'What did you have in mind?'

'It's your fantasy, babe, I'm just the architect.'

'It's like x-rated _Inception_.' He mulled it over for a moment, then grinned. 'The Hamptons house.'

'Okay. It's the middle of the summer, so hot and steamy out and we're on the beach when it starts to pour rain. We're closer to the boat house so we race inside and we're soaking wet, and leave all our soaking wet clothes in the shower, then wrap into the blankets to dry off a little. Then, when we realize the storm isn't going to let up, we decide to make the most of it.'

'And how might we do that?'

'We start kissing, I 'm lying underneath you and I can feel you against my body, you're all wet and warm from the rainwater.' Alexis paused, nibbled her lip. 'You start to touch me, all over.'

'All over?'

'Uh-huh, all over. You start at my neck and work your way down to my breasts, and you make me feel so good.'

Shane could hear the hesitancy in her voice even as his blood began to work its way south, and urged her on as he rested his hand against his growing arousal. 'What next baby?'

'I can feel you getting hot against me, and your mouth starts to follow your hands,' Alexis continued; the erotic feeling of sharing a fantasy with him like this was something she'd never experienced with a boyfriend, and the fact he wasn't teasing her but actually enjoying it made her feeling sexy herself. She slipped a hand under her tank-top and traced her fingertips over her belly, imagining the feel of his hands there, the touch of his lips and fought a little shudder. 'You use your fingertips on my breasts, making me shudder and tremble for you, and my hips grind into yours, and I can feel how much you're into it, too.'

'Damn you're good at this.'

'You slid one down down my torso, down my hips until you find where I'm aching for you and you keep your eyes on my face as you touch me.' She could hear the change in her own voice and she closed her eyes and she ran her hands over the tops of her thighs; the ache between them was strong and wanted with all her might for him to be there, to touch her like she described. 'It feels like you've set me on fire, and just when I think I can't take anymore, you lower your mouth to mine and you slip inside me.'

'God, Lex.' Shane stroked himself, letting the image she painted envelope his senses and for a moment he could almost imagine that it was her hand on his body, pleasuring him. 'Don't stop, tell me more.'

Now Alexis surrendered, slipping her own hand between her legs, the cotton of her panties soft and gentle under the motion of her fingertips. 'You make it slow and sweet, and I wrap myself around you, moving with you until everything goes hot and bright, and I cry your name out, and then I feel you go tense as you cry out too. Oh-'

As he heard her pleasured little sigh over the phone, Shane breathed her name once as he began to shudder, oozing warm in his hand until he was spent and struggling for breath. When the tremors subsided, he reached for the tissues on his bedside table to tidy up the worst of the damage, then cleared his throat as he asked the only question he could think to ask.

'Alexis?'

'Yes, Shane?'

'Who the hell are you friends with that gave you that tip, because I will buy them a Porsche, and give her hubby a box of Cubans for his own post-coital satisfaction.'

There was force of nature, heaven, or hell that would make Alexis cough up Meredeth's name since Alexis herself had overheard it when she'd been on her way out just before Lanie's bachelorette party over a year before, so she opted for seductive teasing as best as she could. 'Just a close friend. I hope I didn't sound too cheesy.'

'Alexis, I'll let you in on a secret. Phone sex is like a bad day on the golf-course.'

'It always beats a day at the office?'

'You got it, hot stuff.' Shane breathed deeply, smiled; it was such a beautiful thing to think of how her confidence had grown since the first time they'd been together. It made him feel amazing that he'd given that to her when he hadn't been her first. And from the sounds of things, JP was not exactly a good first lover to have, which was why Shane had zero qualms about taking it slowly with her. 'Just think in a couple of weeks we can do that together.'

'Even better. Anyways I should get some sleep here, Shane, you should try to as well.'

'Yeah, right, like I'm gonna sleep after phone sex like that.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	17. Proof of Love A

The morning of Saint Patrick's Day, Shane awoke a nervous wreck and not because he would be on duty and Saint Patty's was one of the worst days of the year to be a city employee all year. It was because he knew that when his shift was over, he would be taking the suitcase in his office with him right to the airport and enduring a ten hour flight to London's Heathrow Airport. Anyone who knew him for more than a day knew that Shane's number one phobia was flying. The idea he was in a tin-can powered by combustible fuel thirty-thousand-plus feet over an ocean full of sharks waiting to snack on surviving crash victims made him sweat like he was having hot flashes in the Mojave Desert.

But when the prize of suffering such vivid and hellacious stress was Alexis Castle greeting him at 'Arrivals', it was more than worth it. Hell, he'd fly the plane himself just to kiss her.

He was almost thankful when he had the body outside the Garden to deal with, no matter how open and shut the case was - a pushy-shove that ended in a blade sunk into Tyson DeRoca's liver and one of the football buddies he was traveling with putting the stabber into a headlock. Shane had his assistants deputize the footballers to keep the crowd back so Shane could give him the once-over until the cops arrived.

When he saw it was Ryan and Esposito who'd shown up to handle the case, he gave them a smile he hoped didn't show his nerves. 'Morning Espo, Ryan, Ryan's tie,' he added, nodding at the ridiculous strip of silk around the detective's neck. 'Happy Saint Patty's to you all.'

'What's the story, Doctor?' Esposito asked, ignoring Ryan's squawk over his fashion choices.

'Crowd swarmed, knocked Mister DeRoca here into the dude-' Shane pointed to the bruiser baby-sitting the stabber '-and the dude pulled a five-inch switchblade which he sank into DeRoca's liver as punishment for getting knocked around. My guess is from the smell of him, he's already worked his way through a fifth Canadian rye.'

'I'll deal with him,' Ryan volunteered; drunks always liked him because they thought since he still looked like an altar-boy he'd go easy on them. He wandered over to where the sumo-wrestler sized man was staring down the toothpick while Esposito stayed behind to talk to Shane about the body.

'Anything to make you think it's nothing more than a wrong-place-wrong-time sitch?'

'No. DeRoca's friends haven't been drinking and they all say the same thing - they came up from Rutgers-U to see the Rutgers-Saint John's NCAA game and there was crowd-surge. DeRoca bumped the guy from behind and as he was apologizing, guy turned around and stabbed him.' Shane sighed as his assistants came over to load DeRoca onto the gurney, into the back of the OCME van; he and the detective followed them over for a little privacy, such as it was in a crowd that size. 'I'll give him a work-up but the cause of death isn't going to take a lot of brain power.'

'You sound almost disappointed by that, bro.'

'Says the guy who looks like he's going to float away,' Shane returned. He gave his friend the eye, pursed his lips. 'When's she due?'

'What?'

'There's only one other time that I've seen you so happy and that's when you found out Meredeth was pregnant with Tessi. When's she due this time?'

Esposito let out a little laugh, jammed his hands in his overcoat pockets. 'We don't know yet, and we're not telling anyone until we see her doctor Monday, so just keep it to yourself, okay?'

'No worries on that bro. I'm flying to London after my shift tonight to spend a week with Alexis. Congrats, bro.'

Shane held out his fist and Esposito bumped his knuckles against the pathologist's. 'No wonder you're looking disappointed by an easy day. You got your Valium ready?'

'Never fly without it.'

* * *

'Sir, is everything okay?'

Shane looked up at the flight attendant whose name-tag read Emily, as he bounced his palms on the plastic armrests. 'Just dandy, ma'am.'

'You seem very agitated.'

'I'm not a good flier,' he said stiffly, and Emily nodded in understanding.

'You're not the only one. Might I bring you anything?'

'Double scotch, hold the ice.'

Emily looked a little concerned at his request since they'd be landing shortly, as the man hadn't slept the at all and looked more than a little doped up but as the only person he was disturbing was himself, she retrieved his drink. When he downed it in a couple of gulps, and asked for another she raised an eyebrow. 'Are you sure you're okay sir?'

'Yeah, I really am. I've never been a good flier and people questioning my self-medication over it just makes me crankier,' he said with a meaningful look. 'So thank you, but I'll be fine.'

'Very well. Here.' Emily handed him a customs slip and his second drink. 'I'll be around if you need a hand filling this out.'

Shane made a mocking-mimic face at her retreating back and sucked up his scotch with a straw so he'd have his hands free to complete the paperwork. He'd hit the bottom of his glass when the captain came on the intercom to let them know they were entering British airspace and they would be landing shortly. He wasted no time in securing his seat-back and tray into their upright position, and began to mutter the Birkhat Ha-Gomel as they began their descent to the runway. His gut churned acid but he kept down the scotch and was able to walk out under his own steam when the passengers were cleared to deboard the plane.

He was feeling lightheaded as he got through customs and made his way to the baggage claim where luck was once more on his side and his suitcase hadn't been lost. He followed the crowd out the Arrivals doors and nearly wept in relief and exhaustion when he picked out Alexis in her stylish pea-coat and a Burberry scarf. He rushed over to her and gave her a kiss worthy of a Bogart movie when he reached her.

'Oh, baby,' was all he said. 'I made it.'

'You did, and you smell like a nightclub. Was it a rough flight?' she asked, giving him another kiss and looping her arm through his as they went to the Underground terminal.

'No, it was normal, according to the pilot. I'm just really that bad a flier. Where are we going?' Shane asked as the booze began to make his head swim now that he was on solid ground again.

Alexis chuckled; her poor guy was a nervous wreck. 'We're taking the train to King's Cross and then we'll take the train from there up to Cambridge. One of my roommates is going to pick us up.'

'Why not take the same train all the way up?'

'My bad, the first train is the subway. It's about a forty-minute ride to King's Cross, and then about an hour out to Cambridge from there.'

'No more planes,' he protested.

'No, sweetie, no more planes.'

* * *

Shane slept the entire ride up the Piccadilly line into Bloomsbury, and Alexis almost felt bad she had to wake him up to get him off the subway train into King's Cross for another train-ride. Her man had given her a bleary eyed 'at least it's not an airplane' and conked out before they'd even moved from the station.

When they arrived in Cambridge, Alexis nudged him in the shoulder and Shane sat up like he'd heard a gunshot. 'Easy, tiger, just me,' she giggled. 'We're here, and Theresa's waiting for us, I saw her car in the parking lot as we pulled in.'

'Oh, shit. I was hoping none of your friends would see me like this,' he said with a wince as he stood up, twisted so that his spine cracked and popped like bubble-wrap. 'That felt good.'

'I bet. Want a piece of gum?'

'Yeah. I don't want to stink up her car.'

Once they'd retrieved his suitcase, the happy reunited couple walked into the morning sun to find Theresa, a bouncy blonde sprite who sounded like an English Minnie Mouse and had the brain-power of a supercomputer leaned against the bonnet of her junky-looking Mercedes.

'There's the lovebirds!' she crowed, giving Alexis a squeezing hug and hold out a leather-gloved hand to Shane. 'You must be Doctor Weaver, I hope you're feeling okay. Alexis mentioned you're a little aviophobic.'

'That's like saying Jack the Ripper committed a few crimes,' Shane said dryly, making Theresa laugh.

'Sense of humour about it means you're not too far gone. Don't worry, I'll drive with the windows open to give you back a little colour.'

Theresa was good as her word and the brisk breeze from her lead-foot driving had Shane feeling a millions times better. Then again, it could have been the fact that the wind was whipping the scent of Alexis' shampoo and perfume in his direction. He turned to her, smiling as best as he could.

'Hi.'

'Hey.' Alexis turned to him as well, returning his smile. She linked her fingers through his and held tight; the itch to hold him close was strong but she controlled herself in front of her roommate.

'So Shane, great news for you. Alexis is going to have the whole place to herself on the break. Jacqui's gone home to Lyons to visit her family, and Maggie and myself are going to Lausanne skiing with some people from our program. No need to keep it quiet,' she said with a saucy wink.

'Oh, uh, thanks, I guess,' Shane said with a little wrinkle of confusion in his brow.

'One of our roommates, cough Jacqui cough-cough, doesn't exactly keep it down when she has her boyfriend over,' Alexis explained. 'We've had to tell her on more than one occasion to be a little more considerate of us whose significant others aren't so readily available for fun bedroom activities.'

'But since they're all gone for the week,' Theresa added, 'you two only have to worry about waking up the neighbours.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	18. Proof of Love B

Later that night, after a well needed sleep, and the first time they'd made love in over two months, Shane was standing at the foot of Alexis' bed, trying to pick out what out of his luggage he wanted to take with him to Amsterdam. They were only taking one suitcase since it was just a weekend trip and they both wanted room for souvenirs. More importantly, they were taking the Euro-Rail under the Channel to save Shane a little bit of stress; he was nervous enough about the big relationship milestone they were going to reach once they landed in the Netherlands.

'What is the weather going to be like over there?' Alexis asked, putting together her toiletries kit.

'Damp. You'll want a warm sweater, especially when we go to Amsterdam Arena.'

'For hockey?'

Shane chuckled. He was tempted to say 'such an American' but he knew better. 'No, football. AFC Ajax and PSV. My father got an extra ticket for the match tomorrow afternoon.'

'Oh, okay.' The idea of meeting Shane's father and spending most of their time out in a public setting made the prospect of him not liking her far easier to handle, as most of the adults she knew weren't likely to make a scene in public, especially at a soccer match where a riot was a very real possibility.

Shane being no dummy, read her hesitation accurately, and pulled her close when she came back into the room. 'He'll like you, don't worry.'

'And the fact I'm not Jewish?'

'Incidental. His parents survived the Holocaust, so he knows what religious intolerance can lead to. He's always said to me, Scheine, is far more important to make happiness than anything else in the world.'

'Scheine?'

'That's actually the name that appears on my Israeli birth certificate, Scheine Asa Weaver. Shane is the anglicized version.'

'Does it have a special meaning?'

'Scheine is Dutch for light, and Asa means doctor in Hebrew. Guess that was a bit of fortune-telling, huh?'

'I guess so. Alright, that's everything. You ready to go?'

'Yes ma'am. Hey.' Shane closed the lid of the suitcase, gave her a steaming kiss. 'We've got a little time before we have to be at the station, right?'

'About an hour or so, why?'

He pulled his sweater over his head, grabbed her wrist so she tumbled against his body and he gave her a juicy kiss. 'Guess.'

* * *

Alexis had been to Amsterdam before, but that had been with the girls for a little back-pack party trip en route to Rotterdam where the flights had been cheaper to fly home. This time, it was about the culture and the people, more specifically the person she was traveling with. She'd seen Shane a little nervous before, but excited and anxious was a different story.

And this time, they'd had a sleep-birth on the train, so they'd snuggled together under the afghan Alexis brought with her, and were waking up from a decent night's sleep when the porter knocked on their door to ensure they were awake for customs-checks. She looked down to see Shane's arm had pulled her tight against his body and sighed in delight, not just because of the fact she was waking with him, but the fact she'd get to wake him up for once.

'Honey,' she sang in a little whisper, 'welcome to Amsterdam.'

'Mmf.' Shane clenched his eyes, pulled her closer. 'Five more minutes.'

'Okay, but the Euro-Rail staff might have a different idea on that.'

'Oh, right.' The doctor sat up, pulling his girlfriend with him as he saw they had stopped.

They deboarded the train and holding their suitcase tight in one hand and Alexis' in the other, Shane led her down the platform to the little coffee-shop area to where his father was waiting. Despite the fact that Shane was about five inches taller and outweighed him by about thirty pounds of muscles, there was no one who made him feel like a little boy like his pops.

'Papa!'

Alexis watched the small, dark-haired man who reminded her of Gideon Meyers glance up, then stand up when he saw them approach. She could see he had the same dark blue eyes and curly black hair as his son, and the same smile as they embraced happily; she had no idea what they were saying as it was a mix of Dutch and Hebrew, but their enthusiasm was infectious.

Then Shane was putting his hand on the small of her back to bring her forward a few steps and making the introductions. 'Papa, this is Alexis Castle, Alexis this is my father Chaim Weaver.'

'Lovely to meet you, sir.' Alexis held out her hand and let out a little squeak when Chaim opted instead for an organ-squishing hug, kissing her on both cheeks. 'Oh, okay.'

'I have hearing nothing except for praises about you,' Chaim told her in his thickly-accented English, and actually caught the apple of Alexis' cheek between his thumb and index finger. 'Beautiful _shani_, come, come we are having tea.'

Chaim took her arm and looped it through his as he led them out of the station towards a little tea and coffee house across the street, suitcase and all. When they sat, Chaim ordered a pot of tea for the table along with some breakfast pastries before he turned to Alexis.

'How is it you are meeting my Scheine?' he asked, eyes twinkling like a child waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve.

'I'm going to the same medical school as Shane next January and a mutual friend gave me his information to meet with him to talk about school, and we hit it off.'

'Hit what off?'

'We had a little spark, Papa,' Shane explained. 'Like when you repaired Mama's car?'

'Ah, of course. And how is it your parents feel about the romance?'

Alexis blushed a little. 'They are both very supportive, and very understanding.'

'Alexis' home life is a little complicated,' Shane explained to his father, switching to Dutch to make sure he understood. The information had Chaim nodding sagely.

'We are not able to have control of where and when and who is our love. Now to more important things. Have you ever been to a football match, _shani_?'

* * *

The noise at Amsterdam Arena was thunderous and they hadn't even had kickoff yet, and Alexis was already enchanted. Chaim had insisted on buying her a team-colours scarf and sitting beside her to explain everything going on, which had Shane chuckling.

'That one, there, number ten-and-four, he is Melchior van Houten, top player in the league,' Chaim said excitedly. 'He has the legs of the antelope and kicks like an ass.'

'Easy, Papa, we haven't had the anthem yet.'

'She's eager for to learn, I like to be teacher, what is wrong with that?'

'So, explain to me again, Chaim, how does one exactly end up off-side? Is it like in ice-hockey or something different?' Alexis asked, pointing with her mittened hand towards the field.

'Is like each other. Here.' Chaim reached into the breast-pocket of his coat, pulled out a little notebook and stub of a pencil. He drew a rudimentary goalkeeper's box, the eighteen-yard box and a few x's and o's to represent the players. 'We are saying the x's is our team and the o's are the opposition. The ball is kicked towards the opposition goal and our forward-player is behind the full-back of the other team, he is off-side. There must be at least one of the other team between us and the goaltender.'

'Okay, and our team is in red, the other guys are in blue and green?'

'Yes. Oh, look, here is come the flag!'

Chaim got to his feet to help the traditional flag of Israel make its journey amongst the fans, and Alexis laughed with such delight that Shane felt his anxiety float awake like smoke in the wind. His reasons for being so nervous to introduce the two of them seemed a little ridiculous, as he'd known deep down they were. There had been a significant age gap between his own parents and they were still married after forty-five years; hell they were doing the long-distance thing now, since Ruth Weaver's retirement wouldn't be effective from the Mossad for another two years. If they could make it work, Shane saw no reason for himself and Alexis not to have a chance.

Eight minutes after the anthem and kickoff, Chaim clapped his hands together. 'Time for beer. No, no,' he said, waving a bony finger at Alexis. 'You put your euro away, _shani_, this is my treat for you and my boy today.'

He disappeared, and the moment he was out of earshot, Alexis poked her fingertip into Shane's arm. 'Why does he keep calling me _shani_?'

'It's Hebrew for 'red', you know, like your hair?'

'Oh.' She reached up, patted it. 'That's sweet.'

'Here we are, beers all around.' Chaim returned with three glasses of Heineken, passed one to Alexis. 'The man was at the end of the seats. What is you say in English, Alexis for the toasting?'

'We says cheers.'

'Cheers, we say then.'

They tapped glasses and settled into watch the match; Alexis got right into it, sitting on the edge of her seat, blue eyes darting back and forth with the action. She held her breath when AFC Ajax faced a penalty kick and cheered as loudly as Chaim when the goalkeeper made the save. She was even leaping to her feet to boo a yellow-card with the rest of the crowd just before half-time was called.

'You know what a yellow-card means,' Chaim laughed as she sat back down in a huff.

'No, but it seems unfair,' Alexis replied. 'The side-line referee clearly has no idea what he's doing.'

Chaim looked at the young woman who was focused intently on the closing seconds of the half, then leaned over to speak to his son, this time using Hebrew to get his point across. 'Scheine, you love this one very much already. I think you're done looking.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	19. Proof of Love C

Alexis couldn't believe a week could go so quickly. It seemed like they'd barely met at the airport and here it was already the night before he was due to fly back. They'd made the most of their short few days together, though, that was for damn certain. They'd had dinner at Chaim's flat in the heart of Amsterdam, where he'd shown her how to make his split-pea soup, the very same one Shane had promised to show her how to make. They ate soup and potato bread with delicious tea dark as tar and sweetened with honey to fight against the dampness that pervaded the air, even in Chaim's well-warmed flat. After dinner, they'd played cards and Shane indulged his father by not protesting when he'd brought out the family photo albums from Amsterdam, and the scrapbook he'd put together of his boy when he'd been living in Tel Aviv after his mother had been relocated by her superiors. He'd also insisted she take one of the little pewter steins as his little gift to her, and while Alexis had felt a little funny taking a personal keepsake from him, Chaim wouldn't have it any other way.

The next day had been spent with Shane doing the tourist thing in the city - the Anne Frank house, the Jordaan, and her personal favourite the Hortus Botanicus. Even in the miserable March rain the indoor displays were breathtaking, and when they'd taken the red-eye train out of the city, there was lightly-lit skyline that made Alexis only slightly homesick. But there was little time for that, as Shane had indulged one of his fantasies - sex in a moving vehicle - and also giving Alexis one of her most bad-girl moments in her life. Once back in England, back in Cambridge, they'd spent a day entirely in bed being lazy before they took the train back down to London and stayed at the Imperial Hotel in Bloomsbury which was two blocks away from the Russell Square underground station, which was a life-line link to the heart of the city. They went to the Tower of London, the Globe Theatre for an afternoon performance of _The Tempest_ featuring one of Alexis' favourite actors from the HBO series _Dallas, Lieutenant Eve_; they went shopping at Harrods and did the Jack the Ripper tour, even went clubbing in Picadilly Circus. On one of those nights, they decided to make it their Valentine's Day since they hadn't celebrated together back in February so they had a sexy-champagne midnight snack after a romantic night out on a City Night-Lights sight-seeing tour. They took countless pictures and video, and Shane bought a frame at Harrods to print one out so he could keep it on his desk at work.

Now they were back at Alexis' flat in Cambridge, enjoying a glass of Pims mulled liqueur they'd bought at Odd-Bins down the street from their hotel in London and watching their favourite racy movie - _Y Tu Mama Tambien._

'I can't imagine what that poor guy was feeling when he saw his best friend going at it with Luisa,' Alexis commented.

'It's not pleasant.'

'That happened to you?'

Shane sipped his drink. 'Sort of. The woman was my girlfriend in college and I came back early from a weekend trip to find them going at it in our bed.'

'I'm so sorry.' Alexis kissed his cheek. 'If it helps, JP left me at an airport with another woman literally minutes before we were supposed to get on a plane together.'

'JP, as in your last boyfriend, your first?'

'Mm-hmm.'

'You weren't kissing when you said it ended badly.' Who the hell would be so heartless to do that to a young woman like Alexis, Shane thought in beleaguered astonishment. 'Was he cheating on you?'

'Yes.'

No wonder she'd said to him she was untalented as a lover, he added silently, and set aside their drinks, paused the film. 'Come on,' he told her, tugging her to her feet by her hands.

'What-'

'Just come with me.'

He pulled her into the bedroom, where habit had him closing the door. He crossed to her, cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her with such tender sweetness it was as if she were being kissed for the first time. 'Alexis, I would never do that to you. Let me show you that,' he murmured.

Alexis nodded, and let out a shuddering breath as his lips met hers, soft and sweet. Her hands grasped his shoulders, moving up the back of his neck to his dark, wavy locks to keep him close. His tongue parted her lips slipping gently over hers, caressing and awakening. He was so good at this, at making her feel like she was the most important woman on the planet and her pleasure was paramount. Her hands trembled a little as she moved them down to his broad chest to flip open his buttons one at a time and let the shirt slide to the ground in a pool of organic cotton while he pulled the roomy hoodie over her head and he felt a lick of heat spread from the centre of his chest when he realized she hadn't bothered putting a bra on after her warming shower before dinner.

Shane leaned his chin against her forehead, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close; the feel of her soft breasts and the already-hardened nipples against his skin made his body respond quickly. With just as gentle a hand as before, he tugged at the waistband of her leggings so she was in just her panties in front him as she unzipped him so he too was in his underwear. He dipped his fingertips beneath the simple cotton to cup her bottom in his palms; a wriggle of her hips and she was stepping out of them so she was completely naked as she embraced him and kissed him, her long red hair falling over creamy white shoulders like fire over snow.

'Shane?'

'Lex?'

'I don't think I can stand up for much longer.'

Alexis kissed him once more, then found herself falling, landing on her bed on top of him. Straddling him, she took one of his strong, steady hands in hers and guided it up to close over one breast, and Shane wasted no time in finding the other one, scraping his thumbs over those heated points and making her sob his name in pleasure. Her head rolled forward and she leaned in to him. 'Shane,' she murmured, 'let me seduce you this time.'

'You do every time, Alexis.' But Shane knew what she meant, as he watched her lift her hips so he could shed his boxers. He closed his eyes in anticipation, groaning in fits and starts when he felt her lips move farther and farther south on his body until she was taking him into her mouth. His breath clogged his throat, and he left one hand combing through her silky hair while the other kept a death-grip on the rails of her headboard.

'So good, baby, so good,' he said through clenched teeth as he tried to hold on; he didn't want to come like this. He wanted to watch her face as the orgasm he gave her demolished every last conscious thought in her mind.

Thankfully, before he had to beg her to stop Shane felt her move up his body; she was swiping the back of her hand across her mouth as she reached for the bedside table where he'd stashed some condoms during their lazy-day. Opening the foil packet, she studied his body with intensity as she rolled on the condom for him and lifting her hips up, she sank down on top of him.

Alexis had never felt so strong or beautiful, or confident in her power as a woman than in this moment with him, as she began to rock her hips back and front, hands on his stomach as she saw the pleasure on his face and was certain it mirrored her own. Then, he was rearing up, his hands on her back and rolling so he was now on top of her, so she locked her legs over his hips and made no effort to keep silent her moans of delight with each thrust he gave her. She moaned in his ear to go faster, so Shane did the very opposite and slowed his pace down so that when he saw her orgasm begin, she was all but vibrating with the need for release. Only then did he give in and make it faster, and she came on a burst of furiously hot, white light. When she went limp in his arms, he held her close to drive her up again and this time as she cried out his name in release, he followed suit and collapsed on top of her.

Breath wheezing in and out, heart thundering like a freight-train, Alexis smoothed her palms over Shane's dampened skin and sighed lovingly. She got it now, what people meant in the difference between making love with someone and having sex. Sex was animal, it was urgent, and while there had been hints of that tonight with him, it had been more about the appreciation of the other's body, that each of them felt so privileged and precious to be so intimate together. Alexis sighed once more, and stroked the arch of her foot over the back of his leg.

'Shane? You with me, baby?'

'I'll let you know when I have a working brain,' was his response, and Shane felt her body shake with laughter beneath him. He slipped out of her, dealing with the condom and tidying himself up before he stretched out on top of her again, loving her touch on his head, his shoulders as he tried to breathe deep and slow his heart-rate down. His efforts didn't last long, though, as he felt Alexis shake beneath him, and he looked her in the eye with a satisfied wink.

'You know what?'

'What?'

'I think we get better at that every time.'

'I think you're right.' Alexis grinned, stretched upwards. 'Feel like watching the rest of the movie?'

'Absolutely. Then we can get more ideas and try those out too.'

* * *

When they finally succumbed to sleep - or rather when Alexis had, Shane stayed awake watching her breathe deep and mumbling to himself over and over the three little words he felt and knew for certain he wasn't ready to say yet.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	20. Attack of the Deep Fried Twinkie

_Hello everyone! Just a little check-in to let you know we're doing a small time-leap to keep the story going, as there are only so many stories you can write about a long-distance relationship that don't make it repetitive. As always thanks a bunches for your feedback, I love hearing from you all!_

* * *

The month after Shane had visited flew by for Alexis. Between midterms, her clinical practicum evaluation and keeping up with her boyfriend and family, she came to believe she wasn't sleeping at night so much as she was sleeping between activities.

Finally, she had a little bit of a reprieve on the eighteenth - she had a whole day before her on the weekend before she was to complete the last two weeks of her clinical work and prep her exams and she was looking forward to a night of pure indulgence for herself; she would start with a steaming hot bubble-bath with the lavender-musk bubbles she's purchased at Harrod's and give herself a facial, follow it up with a mani-pedi and then a bottle of wine and a trashy book until she got a Skype call from Shane and they indulged in one of their R-rated conversations.

But that was a couple of hours off yet. Right now, she was in the mood for her favourite come-down food - minestrone, and Jacqui's was excellent, almost better than Meredeth Esposito's. She was reading her email as she shook pepper and cheese into her bowl, then her spoon paused on its way to her mouth when she saw the email from the Deep-Fried Twinkie.

'Oh shit,' she muttered, shoving away the bowl as she read the message: _Hello darling, I'm in London and I was hoping to have dinner with you before I go to a launch party for the film. I understand of course if you don't have the time since you're studying so hard but you know I miss you very much being away on location. I'm staying at The Dorchester, room six-oh-six if you want to stop by. Love Mom._

Damn, damn, damn, Alexis thought. She had forgotten her bio-mom's movie was coming out in the UK soon, so it was natural that she'd be doing the press tour for it as well. There went her night, bubble-bath, trashy book, date with Shane all gone bye-bye. Leaving her bowl and laptop on the table, she went into her room and picked up her cell to dial Evil Meredith's number; the call picked up on the third ring.

_'_Hello?'

'Hi, it's me.'

'Alexis!' Evil Meredith's voice was chipper and sweet, a skill she'd honed over the years in New York's upper-crust. She'd used the same tone on Alexis' father more than once to get her way. 'Oh, how are you?'

'Fine, just having a bite to eat. I got your message, and I don't know if I'll be able to come out to London for dinner tonight.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's an hour to London by train, and a ticket's not in my budget right now-'

'Nonsense, I'll put it on my tab. Or if you want, you can make all your friends jealous and I'll send the limo from my hotel.'

'No!' Alexis almost shouted it, then got herself together. 'No, it's okay. I'll take the train in, just hold on.'

She put Evil Meredith on hold for a moment after being given her credit card number to find the appropriate train schedule and with a sigh, booked a return trip. Alexis had no desire whatsoever to go into the city tonight; she wanted a night to herself. No homework, just self-work. But she had little ability to say no to her bio-mom, and it would help keep the peace since Evil Meredith wasn't exactly too thrilled with the fact Castle had married Beckett.

'Okay, there, I'll be at King's Cross at six-thirty,' Alexis said, returning to the phone.

'Excellent! Wear something pretty, because we're dining at Rosemaria. Hottest new place in London with two Michelin stars. I'll see you at six-thirty, sweetheart.'

* * *

'Come on, Lex,' Shane teased her over the phone, 'be a big girl and take your medicine.'

'I don't wanna.'

He laughed at her impertinent whine. 'You have someone else to brag to about me.'

'That's true. I gotta go, we're stopping. I'll call you later, okay?'

'I'm going to the movies with Jeremy and Body. I'll message you when I'm home, okay?'

'Sounds good, I'm still calling you later.'

Shane laughed. She really was a stubborn thing. 'I look forward to it. Talk soon crazy girl.'

Alexis laughed as she hung up the phone, and tried to hold onto the image of Shane laughing at her misadventures when she left the train to see her bio-mom in her winter-chic best - a camel-hair coat with a blood-red Hermes scarf and matching red gloves; the hue made her hair appear more orange than strawberry. For a moment, Alexis felt the joy every little girl felt when being reunited with her mother, then it was gone as she wrapped her arms around her body and Evil Meredith stiffened at the embrace.

'Careful, Lex, this Armani is new.'

'Sorry.'

Evil Meredith smiled in her patented way that could turn from sweet to snarly in a blink, and looped her arm through Alexis' as they walked outside where they flagged a taxi. 'Sweetheart, you are looking a little pale. I thought for sure you would have used your break to go to Italy or Monaco and get a little sun.'

'I don't tan, I crisp, I get that from you.'

'True. Of course, I do have some amazing sun-tanning lotion that I can give you so you won't look so pale but for now, try this.' She dug in her purse for a make-up bag, and passed Alexis a compact. 'There are probably going to be a few reporters outside the restaurant, given how much buzz this new film is getting, and the last thing to want to be called in the trades is pasty.'

Alexis obliged the woman, and when they pulled up to the bistro, there were indeed a few reporters with their cameras flashing as they headed inside to their table where Alexis had a small glass of kir despite her mother's protests that she should try the steel-toed martini. They chatted about Evil Meredith's film and the buzz around it being the next big indie-hit, and when the cute young waiter came to take their order, the elder redhead made no attempt to hide how she was admiring his ass when he left.

'Oof, that is a body I could have done some damage on if I was a younger woman. But then I wouldn't have the experience I do,' she commented, and Alexis wanted to throw up. 'After all, once a girl's been with Richard Castle-'

'I beg you not to finish that sentence,' Alexis implored, blue eyes naked with plea. 'That's my father, you know?'

'Apologies, sweetheart. So tell me all the gossip, is there anyone special in your life right now?'

'There is, actually.'

'Oh?' Eyes all a-glitter, Evil Meredith leaned in, ready for the juicy details. Unlike Castle, she was far more accepting of the idea that her only child would want to have sex and wouldn't hesitate to ask any question however inappropriate. 'Tell me, tell me. Is he a hunk?'

'Oh yeah. Tall, broad-shoulders, eyes so dark blue they look almost black. He's sweet, and smart and very-'

'Good in bed?'

'Ew.'

'Sorry.' The actress laughed it off, waving a manicured hand. 'I take it that's not part of your relationship yet?'

Alexis felt her stomach churn like she'd swallowed a gallon of olive oil. 'I'm not comfortable talking about that part of my private life with you like that, I'm sorry.'

'Why not? I'm your mother, Alexis, you should be able to tell me those kinds of things.'

_And I do tell them to my mother_, she thought, aching for Beckett like never before. 'Anyways, he was here for a visit on my mid-semester break from New York, and we went to Holland to visit his father, and then into London since he'd never been.'

'You have a picture of him?'

Alexis nodded, pulled out her phone to show off the snapshot of her and Shane at the Tower of London, with Tower Bridge in the background. It had been a beautiful winter day, bright and just chilly enough to put a whip of colour in their cheeks. 'There, that's him.'

Evil Meredeth's face was a study of reaction - eagerness, then surprise with a slight coating of jealousy, then concern just barely coating anger. 'How old is he?'

'He just turned thirty-seven at the end of November.'

'That's quite an age gap.'

'And does your father know about him?'

'Yes, he thinks Shane is great. They've known each other for a few years, actually, Shane's a doctor with the medical examiner's office in New York City. He's also a Princeton medical grad, it's actually how we met. Detective Ryan thought he might have some good advice on life at the school, so he got us in contact with each other. The last thing we were expecting to get out of it was what we have now.'

'Well, congratulations you, good job hooking the handsome doctor.' Evil Meredith tapped her glass against Alexis' as the waiter came back over. 'Are you ready to order, sweetheart?'

* * *

When the evening came to a close, Alexis' first task when she got on the train was to call her father. 'Dad, you are not going to be believe the night I had,' she told him when he picked up.

'On a scale of platypuses-are-a-hoax to Jessica-Simpson-has-a-one-sixty-IQ, what are we talking?'

'I had dinner with the Deep-Fried Twinkie.'

'Ouch. How'd it go?'

'She paid for everything, including my train fare to come down to London from Cambridge, so that's something.'

'You told her about you and Shane?'

'That's kind of the reason I called you. She doesn't seem too thrilled about it, and call me crazy but I think she's going to try and blame it on you and Mom.'

Castle sighed deeply. 'Let me guess, I'm going to get a ranting and raving phone-call shortly?'

'No, she's at a launch party for the night, so you're probably going to get a very unpleasant wake-up call tomorrow morning.'

'Duly noted.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	21. Middle Ground

Shane wasn't sure if it was the fact he came from a marsh country on his father's side or a dry desert one on his mother's but all he knew was that the one place he could go to truly clear his mind was the pool. There was something soothing about the water that seemed to calm him or energize him depending on his mood, and when he ducked his head under the water all he had was his own thoughts, which were centred on Alexis.

It had been such a great week with her, quality time together and more than once he'd had to check his mouth, for he found himself wanting to say 'I love you' to her so badly. He was wise enough to know the difference between being in love and lust, and wise enough to know when to say it without completely terrifying her. It was scary enough for himself that Shane realized he was in love with Alexis; then again, nothing about their romance had been conventional.

He wouldn't do it over the phone, or even start slipping 'love Shane' into his emails or texts to her. Guys who did that were total wimps in his opinion, just like the guys who broke up via phone or text. Memorial Day, perhaps, or was that too soon? She would be arriving home after being away for four months and saying only three days later would be a risky gamble. Then again, what was life without risk? Then again, what if it was too soon? Then again, they were dating for four months; Esposito and Meredeth had only been together two and a half before he said it to her.

_You've had three 'then agains'_, Shane told himself sternly as he took a breather at the edge of the pool, lifting his goggles off his eyes. _Stop it. You know how she feels about you, and you know how you feel about her; it's just a matter of having the balls to actually SAY it._

Shaking the water out of his eyes, he went to adjust his goggles when he saw Diane approaching the pool deck and groaned. Why, why did she have to come here too? But he was too well-trained to simply ignore her or run away, so he stayed where he was and stared at her.

'Diane.'

'Shane. How was your little vacation?'

'Fun. I had a great time with Alexis.'

'That's good.'

Shane blinked at her simple acceptance. 'What no snide remarks?'

'No, I get it now. You're a decent guy and you're going to let her down easy when she's home for the summer. That was her grades won't suffer and you can keep an eye on the ladies you might make a play for once you're freed from the school-girl infatuation.'

'The only lady I'm keeping an eye on is Alexis. She's sweet, and funny, and beautiful and smart, and...' Shane hesitated only a fraction, as he wasn't sure he wanted Diane to hear it first. 'And I love her.'

'What?'

'I love her,' he repeated, felt a warming bloom in his chest. 'I love her very much and I'm not looking for anyone else, Diane. Is there anything else I can say to get you to drop the nastiness?'

'Maybe you could listen to me for once.'

Shane sighed, hauled himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the pool as Diane dove it, adjusted her swim-mask. 'Okay fine, I'm listening.'

'You know Cort and I split up, last November, right?'

'Yeah, I remember you coming to my birthday party as a single-serving,' Shane said with a little wry smile; it was the first time Diane had gone to a party without Cort in nearly three years.

'Well, I kept this one to just me and Cassie, but the reason we split is because I found out he was cheating on me with some twenty-two year old cocktail waitress from Hoboken,' she said bluntly, 'so you can imagine my disgust when the one decent guy I thought was left in New York had some sweet young thing on a string for your own amusement.'

He felt for his friend, he did, but it still didn't excuse her bitchiness to Alexis, a fact she needed to be reminded of. 'So instead you decided to insult her and belittle what we have, what we feel for each other?'

'Okay, I admit, I've been a little out of line, but Shane, please try to see this from my perspective. You and Cassie were so good together, and when you move on first with someone so young...I know how much it hurts to get into a relationship you think is going to be the medicine for a break-up, but really ends up being worse than the relationship you just left. You're like another brother to me and I don't want to see you put through that agony.'

'Diane, I appreciate your sense of protection, however misguided it is.' Shane patted her hand. 'But you have to understand the break-up wasn't us deciding that we didn't care about each other anymore, and that my new relationship with Alexis is to make Cassie hurt. The relationship with Cassie ended because after a few months of her trying to figure out what she wanted for herself, she realized they were things she didn't want with me. Staying together after that kind of crossroads has been reached is far more painful than splitting up so that's what we did. Does that mean it doesn't hurt, of course not, but that kind of pain goes away a hell of a lot easier than say if we'd gotten married and then divorced. Do you think that would have been fair to either one of us, or our friends and our family?'

Diane thought of being fifteen years old and remembering hearing her parents fight like wildcats, and recalled quite vividly the news that they were splitting up hadn't been one of sadness or depression but of relief because it meant that she wouldn't go to bed hearing them fight in the other room, or watching her mother suddenly lose her sense of smell when she was doing the laundry. Both her parents had remarried within five years and all had attended her college graduation; it had been the first time she'd seen them in a room together without being at each other's throats in as long as she could remember.

'I just...it doesn't make sense to me, you guys were Shane and Cassie, you know?'

'I know. I remember the looks of shock on everyone's faces when we ended it last summer. And I know it's going to take a few people some time to get used to the fact my new girlfriend is twenty-two but I love her.' He said it again, felt the same blooming rush in his chest. 'And I think if you really gave her a chance you would see she's quite sweet and smart, and funny.'

'Alright. I'll give her a chance.' Diane climbed down the ladder to the water, dunked her head under a few times. 'Does Alexis know about it?'

'Yeah, I've talked to Alexis about my past with Cassie. Believe me, I was the last person who expected to hit it off with her.'

For the first time, Diane allowed herself to be amused and not in a petty way. 'No,' she laughed. 'I mean have you told her yet you love her?'

'Not yet and I'm not in the mood to discuss my relationship any further with you right now.'

'And I don't want to hear any more about it.' When Shane gave her the frosty eye, she shrugged. 'It's taken me almost four months just to acknowledge she's not a fling, I'm not about to go wedding planning for you two.'

Shane laughed, and as he did, he felt the little puzzle piece of their friendship that had been jarred loose ever since they'd seen each other at the movies in December shifted back into place. He glanced up and down the pool. 'You up for a friendly race?'

'Loser buys coffee.'

* * *

It felt good to be back on even ground with one of his oldest friends in the city, Shane thought as he showered off at home. Being at odds with Diane was not a pleasant feeling since it made spending time with her and Jeremy and Body rather uncomfortable when they all had to be on guard against her vitriol. Now when he took Alexis to his friends' annual Memorial Day party in Grammercy Park City just outside Manhattan, they would actually be able to relax and enjoy the night.

Stepping out of the shower, he toweled off and because he was alone he didn't bother wrapping the towel around his body; he'd just wandered into the bedroom when his laptop began to bleep-bleep that Alexis was Skype-calling him.

'Hey sweetie,' he said answering her and feeling a manly boost to his ego when he saw her eyes pop wide and go a little glazed even with the webcam distortion.

'Hello, Doctor,' she she in a very appreciative tone as she got an eyeful of his naked body. 'My, my, my.'

'You peepin' on my junk?' he teased her.

'Amongst other things. What's happening in Manhattan?'

'Just got back from the gym, ran into Diane there. We had a little chat.'

'Really.'

'Yeah. She's been going through some stuff of her own, too, not that that's an excuse,' he added when he saw the little fire light in Alexis' eyes, 'because it's not, but it's given what she's been acting like a new perspective and I think when you see her on the Memorial Day weekend you'll feel a lot less stressed around her.'

'That's good, I'm glad you've made up with her.'

Shane opened his mouth to tell her more about their plans for that weekend when his cellphone went off and he sighed. 'I'm sorry, Lex, I'm on call, I gotta get dressed and head into work.'

'You go do what you do, baby.'

'Okay Ray Charles. Talk tomorrow?'

'I'll talk to you tomorrow.' Alexis blew him a kiss and waved, and when her screen had gone blank she tapped it where his face had just been. 'Love you, Shane.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	22. Just Breathe

When Esposito and Ryan headed into the morgue on a late April morning to pick up the final autopsy report on their latest body, they were treated to a most unusual sight - Shane muttering to himself as he tidied up his work space.

'Shane?' Ryan ventured and nearly took a step back when his friend and colleague glared at them.

'Yes?'

'Lab results?'

'Bench.'

Ryan darted off for them while Esposito watched the doctor with a careful eye. Living with a woman pregnant with twins who was pretty much scared to death she was going to lose her babies had tuned him into the various kinds of stress detectable in a single syllable. 'Everything okay with Alexis?'

'Yes and no. We're fine but she can't get a flight home for the summer until Saturday of the long weekend which means not only is she missing out on seeing her family at the big party you guys do, but it also means I can't meet her at the airport because I'm working on the Saturday so I can have Sunday and Monday off.'

'That blows, dude. You guys fight about it?'

'No, I mean we had some tense words over trying to organize it but we weren't fighting about it. I can't really get mad at her for something out of her hands, right?'

'That's very true.'

Ryan walked back over with the file; the echoing nature of the room had carried Shane's voice over to him and he fanned himself with the manila file-folder. 'You know Alexis isn't one to throw in the towel without having exhausted every possible option. It's not her style.'

'I know, I just know how much she's looking forward to seeing her family and seeing me, and I don't want to make her choose, you know?'

'Dude, it's one day out of the whole three months she's home,' Ryan reminded him. 'Plus she's living with her family over the summer, right? Plenty of time to see them.'

'But isn't there some kind of big activities weekend Castle has planned for the holiday weekend? How can I ask her to say no to that and just spend it with me?'

'Ah, good point.' Esposito pondered it, shook his head. 'Some days, you can't get everything you want. The question is, are you man enough to sacrifice what you want for what's best for her?'

'Yes.'

'Then you'll work it out.'

Shane nodded, then heard his phone chirp Alexis' custom tone. 'I better get that.'

'We'll have a look at the notes outside.'

The men left him for some privacy and Shane took the call. 'Hey Alexis.'

'Hi.' Her voice was tired and strained like she'd been crying and he immediately felt like slime. 'Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier-'

'It's okay, Alexis, I was a jerk too.'

'I'm so sick of this long distance thing, I just want to see you and my family, and the weekend that is going to happen I am going to have to choose who I spend my time with.'

'No you don't. Now walk me through this.' Shane dragged a hand over his face. 'You're finished on the Thursday afternoon, right?'

'Yes, and all the flights out of Heathrow are booked for Thursday and Friday, the earliest was the Saturday flight.'

'Hang on. You're looking only at Heathrow?'

'Yeah.'

'You didn't look at Gatwick?'

There was a pause, followed by a watery, 'No, I didn't. God, what is wrong with me? Why wouldn't I do that?'

'Because you're almost at the end of your term and you're getting tired and a little worn out?' he ventured.

'Hold on.'

Shane heard the clacking of computer keys, then another watery sigh that ended with a little laugh. 'Look at that, there's a flight out of Gatwick on Wednesday that will put me at LaGuardia on Thursday afternoon. We can spend Thursday night together at the loft, and then I can see my family on Friday-Saturday and I'll drive back to the city see you for Sunday-Monday. Everyone wins.'

'There you go. Oh, sweetie, don't cry,' Shane reassured her as he heard her dissolve in sobs on the other end of the phone. The girl was a perfectionist, which most of the time served her well, but everyone had their moments and it seemed hers was now. 'How much sleep have you had in the last week?'

'I don't know. Why don't you ever get like this?'

'I'm used to it. And you're going to have a nap.'

'I'm not a child, Shane.'

'No, you're not. You're a very dedicated student and counselor in training who needs a break before she snaps, and I care about you, so you're going to listen to me. What do you have for work this afternoon?'

'I'm done my clinical for the morning, I have to start preparing exams notes.'

'Anything that can't wait until tomorrow?'

'No.'

'Then you're done for the day. You are going to take a hot bath with the fancy soap I bought you on our trip, you're going to have some tea and tuck into bed with a movie and get some rest.'

'Shane it's only two pm,' Alexis protested.

'And this way, you'll be all soft and pink and smell good when I Skype-call you tonight-' Shane trailed off, glanced out the window where he saw Ryan and Esposito still comparing notes, making phone-calls '-and we have a dirty bedtime story.'

'You know you can't smell me over Skype, right?'

_And we're back_, he thought with a grin. 'But if I know that's how your skin smells, it makes it all the more fun to fantasize about you, especially when you're being naughty. I'm going to run the tub now. I'll talk to you later...or are you going to talk to me?'

'Dirty girl. I'll call you around seven my time.'

'Deal. See you soon.'

'Bye.'

Shane hung up the phone, then went to get the detectives who were pretending to keep themselves busy. 'If you're done your mime act now, I'll go over the notes I made in the file.'

'Everything cool?' Esposito asked.

'Yeah, everything's good. She's been pushing herself really hard lately, so I suggested she call it a day and just take some time for herself.'

'Meredeth's like that, she'll work till she drops and say she's undisciplined.'

'Jenny used to do that a lot, but it's mellowed a bit since we've had the babies,' Ryan started, then stopped as a realization hit him. He scratched his neck behind his ear. 'So, ah, looks like a peanut allergy, talks like a peanut allergy but is actually death by cardiac arrest unrelated to his allergies?'

'In a manner of speaking. Someone dosed him with something to make it look like anaphylaxis and then used his epi-pen to send his heart into overdrive. The problem is I can't find any other allergy in his medical dossier that would give him a strong enough reaction that he'd need his pen, nor were there any drugs in his system and stomach contents didn't turn up anything suspicious.'

'Alright, thanks doc.' Esposito nodded curtly and they left Shane's workroom at the morgue; he could tell he partner was dying to let something out so the moment they hit the elevator, he gave Ryan a pass. 'What's on your mind, bro?'

'He loves her.'

'Is this you being your alter-ego Captain Obvious?'

'No, I mean, he really loves Alexis.' Ryan pointed a finger to the elevator ceiling. 'Did you see how he was talking about her up there?'

'Yeah, it's the same way you talk about Jenny.'

'And how you talk about Mere. Oh.'

'Yeah, _oh_. Think we should tell Castle?'

Esposito glared at his partner. Think long and hard about how well that went over in January.'

* * *

Alexis sighed, stretched her arms up as she stared at her ceiling. Her man had been right; a hot bath, a cup of tea and the special edition of _Forbidden Planet_ was a great all-cure for a lack of sleep. She'd hung her 'Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here' sign on her door, the tell-tale sign to her friends they were risking life and limb if they so much as knocked - it had served her well during study-time for exams - and felt almost back to herself. She still felt a tad guilty about making her boyfriend worry about her like that, but he'd worried her too so fair was fair.

She'd just put the disc away when her Skype-phone rang and she smiled. Stretching back out on her side, she pressed the 'talk' button and grinned.

'Hey handsome,' she purred when Shane's face popped onto her webcam.

'Hello beautiful. You sound much better.'

'I took your advice, it really worked.'

'What advice would that be?'

He was in full tease mode, and for Alexis' bruised sensibilities it was the perfect balm. 'Your suggestion of a hot...steaming...lavender-scented bath with the bubbles slipping...and sliding...everywhere.'

'Hey I thought we made up this morning, why you gotta punish me like that?' he volleyed back with a wink. 'But I suppose I could make it up to you with that story I promised you.'

'Mm, I like the sound of that.'

'Where do you want to go?'

'Ancient Rome. You're competing in the gladiator tournament, and I'm the emperor's daughter you're secretly in love with, trying to win your freedom so we can be together. You get a message to me late one night, and we meet in a little cabin outside the city.'

'I thought I was the one telling the story,' he teased her; already he felt the blood move a little quicker in his veins. 'So we met in the cabin, under cover of darkness...'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	23. Welcome Home Alexis

'Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Ramsey speaking, we have just been given tower clearance to make our landing approach into New York City's La Guardia International Airport. Local time and temperature is four-eighteen pm Eastern Standard Time and seventy-seven degrees Fahrenheit. To speed up your customs processing, please have your paperwork completed and your passport ready for inspection. The first class passengers will deplane first, followed by our platinum ticket holders, and then our economy and business ticket holders. Thank you for choosing Royal British Airways, we hope you've enjoyed your flight.'

Alexis packed her iPod earbuds into her purse, tucked it into her carry-on tote. It was one of the perks of being Richard Castle's daughter, he would always let her splurge on her airfare so she'd be as comfortable as possible when flying on flights longer than five hours. That was their deal - any over-night or flights six hours or longer meant a platinum ticket, anything under was economy or business. Standing up, she twisted back and forth, prepared for the drudgery of customs; when she collected her bag, she could feel her stomach fluttering wildly in anticipation.

When she went through the Arrivals get, Alexis spotted him immediately and she grinned as her heart threatened to leap from her chest in joy. Dragging her rolling suitcase behind her, she went down the little ramp and threw her arms around Shane as his mouth crushed down on hers in a gloriously passionate welcome home kiss.

'I'm home, baby,' she murmured against his lips and he grinned.

'Yes you are.'

'I have to call my dad, let him know I made the earlier flight.'

While Alexis got in touch with her father, Shane grabbed her bag and took her hand as they walked out of the terminal into the late May sun. The fresh air hit her like a Mack truck and she let out a gusty, elated sigh.

'It's so good to be back, Shane, I've missed you so much.'

'Same here. And did I hear you say that we have the loft to ourselves tonight?'

'We do indeed.'

'Then it's a good thing I packed my bag.'

* * *

'Hello, anyone here?'

'I thought you'd said your family was up in the Hamptons?'

'They are but my grandmother occasionally uses those moments to throw her own soirees here,' Alexis explained as the house line began to ring mere seconds after they were in the loft; unfortunately for the caller, she had higher priorities right now. Leaving her bags and her purse by the now-locked door, she kicked off her shoes and grinned at her boyfriend.

'I could really go for a shower,' she said what she hoped he would take as a sultry tone. 'Want to join me?'

'I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question.'

Alexis grinned, and tugged her shirt over her head as they walked upstairs to the washroom, stripping off items of clothing as they went so by the time Alexis leaned over to turn on the taps for the water, both were in their bottoms only. 'You want to soap me up and scrub me down?'

'Did you have oysters on the plane or something?' Shane laughed, shedding his boxers.

'We haven't made love in exactly two months. If it hadn't been inappropriate, I would have done you in the cab.'

'Alrighty, then.'

Alexis shimmied out of her panties, and because she was feeling particularly saucy, she looked over her shoulder at him and crooked her finger. 'Come on in, the water's great.'

It was the same words he'd used when they'd gone to his apartment for dinner for the first time, which had also ended up being the first time they were intimate and today they worked like a charm, because this was the first time he'd spend the night at her place in New York. Once under the hot spray Shane pulled her close, reveling in the feel of her skin under his hands. She was home, was all he could think, and she'd be home for three whole summer months, plenty of time to see her in a very tiny swimsuit.

Alexis felt the change in his body and kissed his neck. 'Hello, Doctor,' she murmured, making him chuckle.

'As much as I'd love to, Lex, there's no way in heaven or hell we are having sex without a condom.'

'Agreed.'

They soaped up together, working the suds into the skin so that the ritual of cleansing was made seductive. There wasn't much they could say to each other, since the touch of caressing hands and soft lips said it all. Fifteen minutes later, they were wrapping themselves into towels and Shane was about to go find his pants with his wallet since he knew what would come next, but Alexis instead tugged him towards her room.

'I thought we were decided on the 'no sex without a condom' debate.'

'Just trust me.'

She pulled him into her room, and hoped he wouldn't think it to young or girly; it had evolved as she'd grown up but the bed had remained almost the same - queen sized four-poster with seven-hundred thread-count sheets. She knelt by her bookcase which had all her classics and selected a hard-cover of _Lady Chatterly's Lover_, which Shane saw was actually a hollowed-out book and inside was a stash of the brand of condoms they preferred.

'I got these after our first time together, in the eventuality we'd need them here,' she explained, selecting two before replacing the book. 'Kinda cheesy putting them in a hollowed out book, right?'

'No, very clever old-school. Reminds me of Sherlock Holmes, only you're way hotter than Irene Adler.'

'Fan me down, Doctor.'

Shane flopped onto her bed, then patted the space beside him. 'Works better over here.'

It was a totally corny line that didn't even really make sense but the excitement of being with her man after what felt like an eternity. Alexis dropped the packets onto her bedside table, then all but crawled into his lap, her kisses light and nipping at first, then tender and passionate to match his.

'Shane,' she whispered in his ear, 'we don't have to go slow this time, I just want to be with you.'

'You sure?'

'Yes.'

He would take her at her word, and immediately the pace changed; now he made his kisses hot and bright, hands streaking over her flesh so that she groaned in satisfaction. He squeezed and cupped her breasts teasing her nipples with fingers and mouth, so that Shane could feel her dampen against him; the slick feel of her arousal against him had him hardening, so to try and keep a little bit of sanity, at least for himself, he moved his mouth down her body to taste where she was so wet for him already. His tongue dipped and swirled liberally, making her shudder and cry as he kept his hands on her thighs to keep them parted; knowing her, it would make her feel dirty in the best possible way, heightening her pleasure. Finally as he heard her all but beg for him to be inside her, Shane tore open the foil and the moment the protection was on, he plunged himself inside her, his speed an erotic grind of his hips against hers. She arched off the bed for him, her moans for more loud and clear so he could give her as much as he could. Finally, finally, he felt her freeze as the orgasm all but blinded her and Shane kept his eyes steady on hers when he drove her up one more time; the second time he watched her come, he was right there with her.

With a satisfied groan Shane collapsed on top of Alexis and lay there, committing the feel of her beneath him to memory. Turning his head he gave her cheek a kiss.

'Welcome home, Alexis,' he mumbled, and she shook with a giggle beneath him.

'It's good to be home.'

He kissed her cheek again, then popped up to deal with the condom. It was all of two minutes when he finished tidying himself up, and Shane turned back to see his beloved girl had fallen asleep. With careful movements, he drew back the sheets and covered her up, kissing her forehead.

'Love you, Lex,' he murmured, then left her to sleep while he went to see what there was in the house to make for her for dinner; he knew his girl well and that when she awoke, she would be ready to eat the dining room table. He found his clothes on the stairs and dressed himself along the way, leaving his feet bare as he went into the kitchen. Shane had just taken a pint of orange juice from the fridge when he heard keys turning in the locks and froze, frantically trying to prepare a little speech for Beckett, or worse, Castle.

He let out a breathe of small relief when he saw it was Martha; the actress stopped short when she looked up and saw Shane looking right at home in the loft kitchen, pouring juice into a glass.

'Well, hello again, handsome, looks like my concerns were unfounded.'

'Excuse me?'

'Richard called me after he talked to Alexis and I left a message on the phone saying what time we'd be leaving in the morning for the Hamptons, but then it occurred to me that Alexis might not have her house-keys at the ready to get into the loft so I thought I would come over here and just check to make sure everything's fine.' Martha gave him the up-and-down once-over. 'And clearly I'm right.'

Shane blushed red as the summer blouse Martha wore and tried to find something, anything to say, but she was already steam-rolling him.

'I'll be here tomorrow around ten to meet Alexis, you'll probably be gone by then anyways. Is she asleep?'

'Yes, and I'm trying to think of what she might like for dinner when she's awake.'

'Petrelli's Popeye pizza. Fresh spinach, basil, bocconcini, and garlic-oregano olive oil. She loves it and she hasn't had it since Christmas Eve.'

'Thanks Martha.'

Martha gave his cheek a pat. 'I'll be on my way. I'd say have a good night but that's rather redundant for reunited lovers.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	24. One of the Girls

The Hamptons house was one of Alexis' favourite places in the world. It was a little oasis away from the city that had become both the Fortress of Solitude and party-central for them all. She'd arrived just in time to see the kick-off of the little Olympics Games - only her father, she'd thought with a laugh - and though she thought of her boyfriend stuck at work, with the furious flurry of activity happening on the beach and the hysterical baby-games played at the shower for Meredeth, Esposito and Tessi, it was impossible not to get lost in the moment.

By Sunday morning, she'd awoken to a little text on her phone with a photo message - _there is an Alexis-shaped void in my bed. Please fill it up soon, Lex ; xo S -_ along with a picture of the space in Shane's bed where she usually slept on nights she spent with him. She'd giggled and sent him back a text - _okay but only if you bring popcorn_ - and followed her nose downstairs to find her father making breakfast.

'Morning sleepy-head. Are you feeling more on east-coast time now?'

'My stomach is. You want a hand?'

'No, I think I've got it. We're doing the standard Sunday morning feast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, hashbrowns and fruit salad. You heading back to the city today?'

'Yeah, I'll leave around two. Shane's working until three, and then we're going to the Grammercy Boardwalk Festival with some of his friends.' Alexis picked up an apple from the bowl, bit in. 'I'm a little nervous. I mean I've met some of them, but he said one or two we might see know his ex-girlfriend Cassie.'

'You think they'll report back.' Castle sipped his coffee. 'The important thing is to remember Shane picked you and if he thinks you're worth it, you'll see him stand for you.'

'Really?'

'Mm-hmm.'

As Alexis pondered this, the outside sliding door to the kitchen opened then and they looked over to see Meredeth and Tessi coming in. 'Hey, princess, you're up early!' she exclaimed, eying Meredeth's already popped-up belly. It was so amazing to think that there were two babies in there. 'You making sure Mami gets something healthy for breakfast?'

'Mami say babies dickin',' the toddler explained, making Castle choke a little on his coffee.

'She means kicking, I hope.'

Meredeth nodded, settled Tessi onto an island chair beside her. 'Porky, the bottom twin, decided to karate chop my bladder and then Jell-O decided he or she was going to roundhouse my stomach so I am in need of the bathroom and something to eat.'

'Babies need munsh,' Tessi said proudly. 'I know, I big sisser.'

'Well, then, from one new big sister to another, why don't you and I have a glass of juice on the porch and I can fill you in on some details big sister need to know.'

Tessi's blue eyes went round and she looked to her mother for permission; when she got the nod, she held out her arms to Alexis and asked, 'Appa shoos, peas?'

'You got it.' Alexis poured the little girl apple juice into the sippy cup her father procured from the dishwasher, took her own glass out onto the porch with the little cutie-pie Tessi. The sun was just beginning to hover, so that it cast light on the water and splintered it into a thousand little diamonds.

'Alessis? Where Shin?'

'Shin?'

Tessi nodded while she drank her juice, dark blue eyes round with curiosity. 'Shin. Mami say he you' see-hot.'

'Oh, he had to work, sweetie,' Alexis said, understanding the little girl's garbled language better than she thought they would. 'But I'm leaving this afternoon to go and my sweetheart.'

'Wan' you 'tay.'

'Thank you sweetie, but Shane's excited to see me and I promised him we'd spend some time with his friends too.'

'Hafa deep pomis.'

'That's right, you have to keep your promises.'

The sliding door opened, and Honey-Milk stuck her head outside. 'Tessi, Mister Castle says he and Dell need a little help in the kitchen.'

'I help!' The little girl sprang up, sippy cup in her hand. 'I be big sisser, I big help.'

* * *

Once brunch had been eaten and the dishes cleaned, they decided to kill the late-May heat wave with the men taking the babies out to the swimming hole, with just the newest little ones - RJ, Mallory and Duncan - staying with their mamas. Once the men and the kids were gone the ladies went back up to the beach where they set up the big umbrella and organized themselves with some cold drinks, magazines, a deck of cards and the stereo play the Classic Kicks Hit-Fix on the local radio station. Beckett set up her towel so that she could feel the sun warm on her skin while still in the shade of the umbrella where RJ was hanging out, playing in the sand with Mallory while Honey-Milk kept one eye on her cards, one eye on her daughter.

'This is nice, time for just the girls to relax,' Meredeth sighed contentedly, wiggling her toes in the warm sand as she gave her jiggling belly a rub.

'You are looking pretty relaxed, Mere,' Lanie ribbed her friend. 'You have a good sleep last night?'

'Twice.'

'Lucky,' Alexis muttered just loud enough for them to hear; when she realized her gaffe, she looked up from her cards with a sheepish grin. 'Sorry, I'm used to being around my girlfriends.'

'I understand, sweetie.' Lili flipped through her magazine. 'I remember those nights when Cam was overseas, too. Ooh, _Six At-Home Facial Tips._'

'A little different since he was at war, but I get what you mean.'

'We know way more than we all should about each other, especially after two bachelorette parties,' Lanie pointed out. 'The dirt on each other means none of them can ever, ever escape our little family.'

'Oh, look at this. _Seven Sexy and Unconventional Ways to Seduce Your Man_. Any of these get you preggo, Mere?' Lili asked.

'Case and point,' Beckett laughed as Meredeth held out her hand for the magazine to scan the article.

'I don't know, let me look.' She gave the pages the once over, tilted her head to the side. 'Nope, but I've definitely used number four and number six on my hubby.'

'Jesus, are you seventeen?' Lanie scoffed, then paused. 'Hand it over.'

'You really talk like this?' Alexis asked Honey-Milk, picking up the deck and shuffling with a little surprise when Honey-Milk nodded.

'Considering that between Lili, Lanie, myself, Katie, and Meredeth we'll have nine babies by Christmas, it's rather hypocritical of us to pretend we have no love lives so we tease each other. Oh, my turn.' Honey-Milk took the magazine, looked it over. 'Hmm. Definitely done two, three and seven, and definitely need to try number five.'

Alexis laughed then blinked when the magazine was passed her way. 'What?'

'Come on, Lex, we all know Shane didn't fly to London for tea and crumpets.' Meredeth smiled at the young woman. 'You're one of the big girls now. Share.'

'Fine.' Alexis looked at the article, thought about telling them the truth - that she'd actually used all seven on Shane - but since Beckett was there, she toned it down a little. 'Two, three, four and seven, although three works better with icing instead of ice cream. Less sticky.'

'Go Lex,' Lanie murmured, an impressed little smile on her lips. 'Next time we throw a bachelorette party, you are so getting an invite.'

'Hell, the next bachelorette party we throw will probably be for Alexis,' Meredeth started, then groaned when the lower twin gave her a boot in the bladder. 'Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Someone wanna give me a hand up?'

She wiggled her fingers and Alexis pulled her to her feet. 'I'll go with you.'

Meredeth grinned, looped her arm around the young woman's waist as they made their way over the sand to the porch. 'And now that we're out of ear-shot of your mama, you tried all those tricks on your hot doc, didn't you?' When Alexis blushed red as her hair, Meredeth giggled. 'I had a feeling. Also? Go you.'

'It's so strange, I mean, I know I'm human and the whole sexuality thing is part of being human, but I've never felt so comfortable about it, you know? It was never like that with JP.'

'I do. It took me meeting Javi to really understand what it meant to be comfortable being sexy by just being myself.'

'Really? You? But...you're Meredeth,' Alexis stammered, baffled that such a thing actually came from the writer's mouth.

'Aw, thanks darling. And yes, it did. I had a lot of problems in my teenage years, Alexis. I did not have the confidence in myself, or in others, I have now, and all of that is precluding the fact I was a five-foot-seven and one-forty-five pound fifteen year old who had Kate Moss and Jaime King telling me that I wasn't good enough as a female because I didn't look like them. Then I grew up, got some perspective and eventually met Javi, and he can hardly keep his hands off me.'

'Clearly,' Alexis laughed, pointing at Meredeth's pregnant belly. 'Um, Mere?'

'Yes.'

'Would it be terribly awkward if I told you a little secret?'

'Can you tell it to me through the door?'

Alexis nodded, and when Meredeth ensconced herself in the bathroom, the young woman drummed her fingers on the door-frame. 'I, ah, heard you say one time that you and your husband sometimes have a, ah, dirty bedtime story, and I kinda copped that for me and Shane over Skype and the phone while I'm in England.'

There was the sound of the toilet flushing and Meredeth emerged a few seconds later, drying her hands on the towel, an amused little grin on her face. 'I think that's one of the best compliments on my creativity I've ever received.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	25. Acceptence A

'Thanks for the lift, Grams!'

Alexis popped out of the car in front of Shane's building; she waved to her grandmother and tried not to look like the innocent Red Riding Hood on her way through the woods while she shouldered her overnight bag and waited for Shane. Her timing was near-perfect, for she watched her grandmother zip through the lights at the end of the block just as Shane rounded the corner, backpack on his shoulder and phone to his ear. When he approached and saw her waiting for him, he grinned in his slow and sexy way that made Alexis' knees turn to water.

'Yeah, she's here. We'll be ready on time, not to worry. Right. Bye. Hey sweetie,' he said, kissing her hello. 'How was the Hamptons?'

'Fun, I have so many pictures and stories to share.'

'Well, we'll have the time, because that was Body, he and his man Faisal are on their way to pick us up so we can head to Grammercy City.'

'Oh yea! I remember him mentioning Faisal when we played pool with him and Jeremy.' Alexis paused as they walked into the building. 'Will anyone else I know be there?'

'Yeah, Jeremy will be there, and so will Diane.'

'Right. You don't think she'll try to do anything?'

'Not a fuckin' chance,' he reassured her.

Alexis nodded, thinking of the drama Meredeth and Esposito had faced with Valencia after Esposito had been shot. She didn't want anything like that for herself and Shane in the slightest. 'Okay. I trust your judgement.'

'Glad to hear it.'

It took Shane no time at all to pack, and he was just zipping his toiletries kit closed when Body called them up over the intercom to let them know their chariot was a-waiting, and what a chariot it was, Alexis thought in appreciation as they walked out of the door. 'Body, where did you score these wheels?' she laughed in delight as she got an eyeful of the cherry-red sixty-nine T-bird convertible with butter-cream tinted leather seats and sparkling chrome rim-and-trim. Body was leaning against the passenger door, ready to help them load their bags in the trunk, and a very handsome Middle-Eastern man sat in the driver's seat.

'They're mine. I'm Faisal, by the way, so lovely to meet you finally, Alexis,' he said, shaking her hand as she hopped in the car behind him. 'Shane's had nothing but beautiful things to say about you.'

'Same to you. If I wasn't a gay man, I think Shane would have some serious competition for your attention.'

'Don't listen to him, even batting for the other team he's got no game,' Shane fired back jovially, making Faisal and Body both snicker.

'That's true, I only stay with him because he feeds me.'

'You're filthy.' Faisal lowered his sunglasses, put the car into first gear. 'So tell us about this mini-Olympics in the Hamptons, Alexis.'

She told them all about the antics they all participated in and been witness to in her father's summer-games for their family, and the men all laughed, especially about the guys doing the commando crawl with their kids. The entire time up Shane kept his fingers interlocked with hers, just enjoying the touch and feel of her sitting beside him, so much so that when they pulled into the Grammercy Boardwalk parking lot, he felt a little burst of sadness at letting go of her only momentarily. The boardwalk was certainly a sight: an ocean-side view with the noisy bells and whistles of arcade games, the scents of beer, melting ice, salt and deep-fried food, and the sight of all kinds of all kinds of people of varying shapes and sizes and colours. For Shane and Alexis, it was the ideal representation of summer.

'Jeremy, Diane and Jeremy's date are over by the pop-gun shooting gallery and the deep-fried Twinkie booth,' Faisal said, looking around, then arched an eyebrow at the giggling Alexis. 'Did I hit the snicker-button?'

'A little bit.'

'Okay, goofy-red, I guess I won't say I'm in the mood for the Boardwalk's famous spicy sausage on a bun.'

Now it was Shane's turn to laugh. 'I think we're all regressing a little tonight. Come on, we better go find them before Body starts laughing over the salt-water taffy.'

'Taffy?'

'Stop it,' Body said through gritted teeth, trying not to laugh. 'You're just being mean.'

* * *

A couple of hours later, Shane could tell Alexis was truly enjoying herself. They'd met up with Jeremy, Diane and Jeremy's date Wendela and proceeded to have a totally juvenile night of throwing darts at balloons, tossing rings, watching fire-eaters and flamenco dancers and other buskers, and Alexis' favourite, the frog-pond. She'd teased Shane that since he'd only made it to seventy-eight on the strong-man sledgehammer drop this might be more his speed, to which he'd given her a headlock hug and blown a raspberry on her cheek, making her laugh until her sides ached.

Jeremy and Diane had been wonderful to her as well, he noted, particularly Diane who was actually trying to make an effort to be nice to Alexis. Shane didn't blame the girl for being a little bit distant with her after Diane had tried to set him up with another woman and he hadn't taken the bait, but at the very least it was nice to see that Diane was able to put someone else's happiness ahead of her own satisfaction. She was even gracious enough to give Alexis a spare token so she could try to win a stuffed toy for Shane at the archery booth. When Alexis came up just short of the top prize, Shane knew she'd earned a little more respect from them both.

'Where'd you learn that?' Jeremy asked, as Alexis tucked her prize in the form of a stuffed animal that resembled something between a bat and a mutant koala.

'I've been fencing since I was nine, and when I went to Cambridge I picked up archery too.'

'Fencing and archery and going to school in England, it's like Shane's dating Robin Hood,' Faisal commented, digging in the large paper-bag of candy he'd made-slash-won at the taffy-pulling contest and shaking the bag at Body. 'You want some, my man?'

'No,' Body replied in a voice suited for speaking to a slow child. 'I've turned down salt-water taffy the last four times you've offered it to me, what makes you think the fifth is any different?'

'Why don't you like it?' Alexis asked, tucking her trophy stuffed-animal under her arm. 'And why do you always giggle whenever that word is mentioned?'

'Let me tell the story, please?' Shane begged, and at Body's nod, he looped his arm through Alexis' free one. 'First time we came to this festival, Body was telling us this really great joke about a drunk priest saying mass, and one of the line's involved Saint peter's and a taffy-pulling contest and when we get here, there is a taffy eating contest which Body signs up for.

'I swear to God it was like watching an anaconda go to town on a cow, I've never seen anyone eat so much candy in one sitting,' Jeremy added. 'Keep going.'

'So he wins the contest, and gets like ten pounds of salt-water taffy for winning, and Body gets up, walks away from the table and takes a walk down onto the sand and proceeds to yak up every last ounce of salt-water taffy he's just inhaled,' Shane finished, making Alexis wrinkle her face up in sympathy.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, Body.'

'It was my own fault, and more importantly, it ruined my love of salt-water taffy. I haven't eaten the stuff since.' Body shrugged affably as they reached the parking lot. 'I'm just thankful it wasn't something like eclairs or cream-puffs, now that would have been tragic, especially with me being a chef and all.'

'So who's up for a beer?' Diane looked around at the group. 'It's only ten-thirty, plenty of time.'

'I'd love to but I'm working tomorrow so I'll have to take a rain-check,' Wendela said, kissing Jeremy's cheek and waving her goodbyes to the group.

'I'd rather we just head over to the cabin,' Faisal said. 'There's plenty to drink there, plus we can have a campfire with midnight spiders and smores, and I'm sure Alexis is still trying to get right with the Eastern Seaboard.'

'And there's even better seats for the Grammercy midnight fireworks on the beach,' Body concluded. 'Alright, home we go.'

* * *

Since it was dark and Alexis was still trying to get herself adjusted to New York time, she figured she would appreciate Faisal's rustic little cabin on the ocean-front property far more in the daylight after a good-night's sleep and maybe a little loving from her man. At the moment though, despite her fatigue, she could see there was two-stories, all wood and stone, and the interior was the feel of a hunting lodge with is warm atmosphere, comfortable furniture and exposed rafters.

'You guys are upstairs in the closed loft room,' Faisal told them. 'The other is open-air, the walls don't go all the way to the top and we thought you might like some privacy for...reuniting.'

'You figured right,' Shane said casually, making Alexis blush a little. It was one thing for it to be understood you had a sex-life together, it was another to pretty much have it broadcast. Then again, since she'd just flown in Thursday night, she knew they were all going to assume they wanted to do nothing but bang each other like hammers on nails.

'We're going to get a campfire going outside, and we'll definitely do smores, what about potatoes and corn and spiders?'

'Spiders?' Alexis repeated.

'That's a yes. I'll show you, don't worry,' Body told her. 'For now, go get some clothes on you don't care smell like bug-spray and woodsmoke.'

Shane and Alexis headed into their room, where Alexis unzipped her bag, pulled out her sweats. 'I like your friends,' she told him. 'They're very laid back, not what I was expecting.'

'They think you're pretty cool too, but not as much as me,' he replied, adding while he kissed her, _because I'm the one in love with you._

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	26. Acceptence B

_Hello everyone, hope you're all staying frosty, just wanted to drop this in here that there are two lines from a Jack Johnson song that I love and DO NOT OWN! Enjoy!_

* * *

The calm of the water-front cabin was exactly the needed after two and a half days of the energy-pumping family action Alexis had experienced on her first days back in New York. Not that she didn't love her now-huge family with all those brothers and sisters and little kids in it, but there was something to be said for a little time to collect herself together, and a small gathering like this seemed just the ticket.

She watched the fire, enjoying its warm crackles and pops as she sipped a cold bottle of beer and just listened to the voices of everyone around her.

'Dude, everyone knows the scariest movie of all time is _The Exorcist_,' Faisal protested. 'It's like, not even a contest.'

'No way, _The Ring_ is much worse,' Jeremy fired back, rotating his marshmellow stick so as not to set the sticky-treat aflame.

'The only reason _The Ring_ works is because of modern technology. Last time I checked you don't need a VHS machine or a DVD player to be possessed.'

Diane rolled her eyes, tightened her blanket around her shoulders. 'You're both wrong anyways, scariest movie of all time is _Nosferatu, ein Symphonie des Grauen_. That part where Orlok rises from his coffin, if that doesn't shake the shit out of you, nothing will.'

'Sorry, Dee, it's _Arachnophobia_,' Body corrected her. 'I dare anyone here to watch that film in the dark without getting creeped right the fuck out.'

'You just are scared of spiders.'

'And with good reason after seeing that movie. Okay Alexis, it's all you. Who gets the prize?'

Alexis sipped her beer, thought about it a moment. 'No contest, the original _Alien_,' she said, the gave a little squawk of indignation when she heard their scoffs. 'Seriously, it's the best haunted house story ever.'

'Haunted house?' Diane fought to keep her tone un-judgemental. 'I thought it took place on a space-ship.'

'Yeah, but think about it. When you watch a haunted house movie, the question you always ask is, why don't you just leave the house? Well where are you going to go in outer space?'

'And that's why you are a Cambridge grad,' Shane chuckled as he tuned his acoustic guitar. 'I think we refer to that as being owned.'

He strummed a few chords before he began to play a song Alexis didn't recognize but found absolutely beautiful. Diane began to sing along in harmony and soon the others joined in, their voices drifting on the light late-night breeze.

'That's gorgeous, Shane,' Alexis said when they were finished. 'What is it?'

'It's called _Midnight is Crashing_ by Your Favourite Enemies. Meredeth told me the band was inspired to write it after reading her first _Lady Hawk_ book, and it's become one of their most requested songs, they even did the acoustic version's music video with the scenes from the miniseries.'

'I still think it's insane that you actually know Meredeth Esposito,' Body said, shaking his head. 'But I suppose that's the beauty of being an author, right? You get the fame and accolades for your work without being hounded by the press.'

'It's not always true, but there are exceptions to every rule. Like my dad,' Alexis pointed out. 'But then again, that was a lot to do with my bio-mom than anything since she was always in the paper as a socialite and being married to her meant a lot of press.'

Shane smiled at her, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles; he launched into his second song, the song he always thought of as their song. The strings squeaked a little under his fingers as he played; Alexis recognized the song right away and joined in with him to sing.

_Love the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart/Why are we here, where do ywe go and how come it's so hard_

_It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving/I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together_

She watched his face in the firelight, so studious yet soulful as he played, and felt her heart glow bright as the flames with love for him. It was a wonderful feeling to look at such a gorgeous specimen of manhood inside and out and think that he was the one who wanted her of all the women in the world, he'd picked her. For a brief moment, Alexis allowed herself to fantasize about their future together: a nice little apartment for the two of them, date nights, shared leftovers from the fridge. A matching set of rings for them to bless with promises and love.

But that was light-years away; hell, they hadn't even said 'I love you' yet. Wasn't that a more important milestone to worry about reaching before she went decorating or something?

'Hey look.' Shane set aside his guitar, pulled Alexis close on the bench to him so his arms wrapped around her body. 'The fireworks are starting.'

'If it wasn't the May holiday weekend, that could be a very cheesy metaphor, Doctor,' Alexis murmured to him and went gooey when he placed his lips on the back of her neck.

'I blame Katy Perry.'

'Me too. Although that one-' she pointed to a green-and-white short-burst '-that's kind of the little explosions I see in my mind when we're in bed together.'

Shane's blood swam giddily in his head. 'And that one,' he replied when an orange and gold screamer went off, 'is what you sound like.'

'Dirty.'

'It's the truth.'

'Still dirty.' But Alexis sighed, cuddled against his solid body. 'I don't know how comfortable I think I'll be making love with you in your friends' cabin, though.'

'I know, I know, just remember Faisal is an incurable flirt and will make any comment an innuendo. First time I met him, I was studying for my pathologist's certification and he was making all kinds of 'cramming' and 'boning up' jokes. Besides, you're home for three whole months, we'll have plenty of time for sleepovers where there isn't much sleeping. I think right now you just want to go to bed.'

'No, I don't,' Alexis protested, and was betrayed by her body when she yawned wide enough to make her jaw muscle spasm. 'Dammit.'

'Lex, if you're tired sugar, just go crash,' Body suggested. 'You've had a busy weekend and aren't quite right with the clock yet. Go on.'

'Okay.' Alexis kissed Shane sweetly, and when she made her way inside, she made a bargain with herself that she'd lay down for a few minutes, twenty tops, before rejoining everyone outside.

The next thing she knew, she was blinking herself awake with a snort as the sunlight made her eyelids burned; there was a faint aroma of coffee, toast and bacon coming from downstairs. Glancing down, she saw Shane's arm around her waist, his nose near the nape of her neck so that every time he breathed out he made her locks billow like a little sail. She squirmed a little against him but managed to turn over so that she was facing him, kissing him lightly.

'Shane,' she sang softly. 'Wakey, wakey.'

'Nmmf.'

'There's coffee.'

'Nmmf.'

'There's bacon.'

Shane's eyes flew open, then settled on hers. 'Is there, or are you just messing with me?'

'I can smell it.'

'Excellent.' He sat up, groaning and stretching before he pulled Alexis up with him. 'And knowing Body, he's also probably made me turkey bacon, even though I'm fine with the real-deal.'

'Nice of him to be considerate though. You want to shower first?'

'No, breakfast first. This crowd won't even leave the plate if there's bacon and eggs.'

They headed downstairs where Body was working the stove like the pro he was, as he had bacon, potatoes and toast ready and warming on the flat-top; staring at him from the island as he worked on the eggs were Diane and Faisal.

'The trick to any good omelette is the pan temperature. Super, super hot with lots of butter so the eggs will slip off nice and smooth.'

'I don't care about that, just feed me!'

'Easy, Faisal, or your Julian Child will make you go last,' Shane warned as he found his spot beside Alexis in the last two seats at the counter.

Body brandished his spatula like a rapier. 'Exactly. Patience is a virtue, greed is a sin.'

'And so is hunger.'

'There's toast and jam while you wait.'

'But the view is so much nicer over here,' Faisal teased him. 'See, I know how to be a kiss-ass as well as a pain in the ass.'

'Every man does,' Diane said, then generously poured Alexis a cup of coffee. 'Right, Lex?'

'Oh, um, yeah, I guess so.' She was too taken aback by the easy friendliness the woman was displaying towards her to put together a more sophisticated answer. 'Where's Jeremy?'

'Out canoeing. He's an early riser to begin with so he likes to take advantage of it when we come here. Not exactly a lot of places to go canoeing in New York.'

Alexis shook her head in agreement, then settled into watching Body perform his culinary magic tricks while Shane decided to head outside to watch for Jeremy, who showed up a few minutes later. He walked down to the shore where Jeremy was dragging the canoe up out of range of the waves.

'How's the water this morning Jer?'

'Great.' Jeremy unfastened his life-jacket. 'Alexis and Diane seem to be getting along a little better now.'

'Yeah.' Shane watched Alexis through the glass of the patio doors, the way she smiled and chattered with his friends. It was a look that wasn't lost on Jeremy, who threw his glance back and forth like he was wtching a tennis match, and wondered how long it was going to take his best friend to tell the love of his life that's just was she was.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	27. Sweet and Sour

'Oh fuck me sideways with a chain saw, what is that smell?'

'That would be summer-time decomp, my manly man.'

'You have any gas-masks in your kit, Doc?'

Shane squinted at his friends the detectives and the writer from behind his sunglasses. Thought it was still technically May on the calendar it legitimately felt like the dead of July and they were all feeling the heat, no one moreso than their victim. Shane was bent over what had been a woman and realized that the garbage bag she'd been stuffed into inside the trash-can was going to keep her somewhat intact. 'You think you're a bunch of tough-guys? I have to dig through this trash bin to give Miss Morris a post-mortem examination.'

'Okay, okay,' Esposito said, trying not to throw up like he was the one with morning sickness and not his wife. 'No need to get out the measuring tapes, gents. Is there any signs of struggle or other debris suggesting this is a dump site?'

'Isn't the fact she was has been found in a trash-bag in the garbage bin in a parking tower enough?' Castle asked pointedly.

'Man, you are all a bunch of crabs today,' Shane commented. 'Something happen to Meredeth or the rest of your families?'

'No, no, just the usual grind,' Ryan sighed; he wasn't about to add on the job that his morning sex with his wife had been interrupted by his communicator going off and neither he nor Honey-Milk were anywhere close to finishing. 'Summer in the city and all of that.'

'It can be a real bitch. Thanks, guys, over here.'

The OCME assistants came up to the yellow tape with a bio-hazard container that put Castle in mind of a Rubbermaid coffin; he'd always had respect for the work they did but seeing them handle a body in that state of decomp without losing their breakfast or their respect for the deceased reminded him he needed to send the entire office a very nice Christmas present that year.

'I'm going to get started on this one right away, not exactly smart to let her stew any longer than necessary.'

* * *

Once back at the morgue, Shane had his assistants help him put the Jane Doe on an examination table, where he began making more notes; once he had the greenlight from Pearlmutter, he began his in-depth examination. The smear of camphor-menthol jelly under his nostrils was a great help, especially since he was wearing a surgical mask over his face.

'Victim is a Jane Doe, approximately thirty to thirty-five years of age at time of death. Severe decomposition makes standard tests to confirm time of death almost impossible, however, the left wrist shows a digital watch broken and frozen on the date of May twenty-sixth at four-forty-one pm. As Miss Doe's face and neck show signs of bruising and swelling, it is logical but unconfirmed that the watch broken on impact of a fall sustained during a struggle.'

Shane paused for a drink of Diet Coke from his Big-Gulp thermal cup. 'Height and weight are indeterminate again due to decomposition, and what remains of stomach and intestines will be examined for contents. Liver is almost fully intact,' he continued, then frowned and turned off his Audiovox. He went to his bench, dialed Esposito on his cell.

'Hey, Detective, it's Weaver. You guys should come down here, because I think I have your cause of death already.'

'Okay, sounds good.'

Shane went back to his Jane Doe, took samples which he ran immediately against his suspicions on cause of death, which were confirmed and he sighed, shook his head. He didn't try to take things personally but something about this one was already eating at him.

By the time the Ry-Sposito monster showed up with Castle stepping on their shadows, Shane was sombre and serious; the guys could sense the change in his attitude the moment they walked in.

'She was boiled.'

'Come again?' Esposito said, blinking in disbelief.

'She was drugged to death, COD is overdose of phenobarbital and other barbiturates, but the reason this doesn't look like regular decomp is because it isn't. She was boiled,' Shane repeated, 'in a vat of five-percent acetic acid.'

'Vinegar?' Now it was Ryan's turn to look incredulous as Shane nodded.

'I ran the tissue samples and the blood work on a priority, and the fingerprints for an ID. Her name is Yolanda Morris, age thirty-four, prints are in the system for a civil disobedience charge stemming from a PETA protest seven years ago and as a missing person from exactly one year ago today.'

'Boiled in a pot of vinegar. I can honestly say I've never seen or even dreamed that one up,' Castle said, making notes in his own pocket-pad as Ryan and Esposito did the same. 'But why?'

'My best guess is that someone wanted to make it look like she'd been dead for a lot longer than she was, but you can't fool the scope and you can't fake decomp.'

'Alright, we'll tag in Missing Persons,' Esposito decided. 'Anything else you found so far, doc?'

'When she was dumped in the vinegar, she wasn't aware of it. She was doped with phenolbarbitol in a glass of wine and she was dumped into a pot of boiling vinegar until her heart gave out, and this.'

He gestured to the discolouration under the arms. 'This looks like she was propped up with her arms hooked over the sides, like a bathtub, a hot-tub, something big enough for a five-foot-five, one-twenty female in good health. Blood and tox are still running, so hopefully I'll have something for you by my end of shift at three. While I'm waiting, I'm going to put out some feelers downtown, see if any of the families use this as a torture or punishment.'

'You have mob connections?' Castle looked warily at him; it was scary enough to think that Alexis' boyfriend's mother was a Mossad agent without adding the Mafia in there too.

'More like an ace in the hole. One of the first autopsies I ever did was on a young woman named Marisa DiBarino, she'd been raped and beaten and her boyfriend who was the asshole primary's number one suspect happened to be the civilian nephew of Mario Matagino.'

'The Candyman?'

'Yeah. Anyways, the cops were liking his nephew Robbie for the rape and murder and Mario knew Robbie didn't do it, because Robbie had been with his mother, Mario's sister in Boca Raton at the time, so when I did the post-mortem and proved the DNA we found on her wasn't Robbie's and kept him out of jail, Mario said anytime I need info on mob-style hits, I had his.'

'That's a huge help bro. Dangerous, but helpful.'

'Hey I've got a child and I know all sorts of shady characters,' Castle reminded the detectives. 'Alexis has never been threatened, and don't forget you two actually had to be pulled off a case because of possible threats.'

Ryan and Esposito nodded in tandem and Shane clicked his pen shut. 'I have to get the rest of the PM done here, but I'll make the calls and get you what I can.'

* * *

By the time Shane was at his apartment building, he wanted peace and some alone time, maybe a little company in the form of his beautiful girlfriend. But mostly he wanted solitude. He'd go for a little Bob Marley with a cold brew on the balcony which was technically his fire-escape but living in the top floor of the building meant nobody above him to give him hell for using his mini-hibachi.

Unlocking the door, he was greeted with the smell of butter frying in a pan with onions and the bite of a frosty bottle of wine. At the stove was Alexis, shaking her butt as she listened to the stereo which was blasting Chuck Berry. There was a bowl of ground meat on the counter that had been formed into burgers and a head off lettuce rested on a cutting board.

'Hey, sweetie,' Shane said at length. 'Whatcha doin' here?'

'I still have your keys from last December, and I got your text you were having a long day so I thought I'd make you dinner.'

The yearning for tranquility and solitude evaporated like steam at her thoughtfulness and he crossed over to her with a smile, kissing her lips lightly; he wasn't at all surprised when she wrinkled up her nose at him.

'You smell disgusting.'

'I'll tell you about it after I shower.'

'Want a hand washing your back?' Alexis fluttered her eyelashes at him.

'Not this first one. I need to just decompress and if you're in there with me, who will be babysitting this awesome-smelling dinner?'

'It could be very easy for me to get offended and ask if you think of me as just the little woman, but I know you think with your stomach half the time, so I'll chalk it up to the fact you didn't expect to see me so soon tonight and want a little breathing space. That about right?'

'That is one-hundred percent correct.' Shane gave her another kiss. 'Which would make you my dessert, because you've already got the cherry on top,' he teased back, tugging her hair.

'Funny man. And I was planning ice cream with chocolate sauce.

'Oh, I'm sure we can find other uses for it.'

* * *

They did indeed have ice cream with chocolate sauce, wrapped up in towels while they sat on the couch naked and wrapped in beach towels; as Shane was on call until ten they couldn't go out until much later without potential risk of screwing up their plans.

'I could get used to this,' he murmured. 'Coming home to you.'

'It's pretty sweet,' she agreed, scraping the bottom of her bowl before putting it on the coffee table and draping her arm over his torso.

'You're awfully cuddly tonight.'

'You said you had a hard day, and I know when I've had a rough one, I like a nice...hug.'

'Well we certainly _hugged _our brains out, and I think that sugar's given me a second wind.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	28. Planning While Squirming

Six months, Alexis thought as she walked down the street to the morgue. Six whole months since they'd started dating, it was almost unbelievable. She hoped he liked what she'd gotten for him, that it wasn't too over the top since they were still trying very much to navigate their way through the relationship waters.

Sighing she studied the on-line photos of it on her phone while she waited for him - he was off work in a few minutes and she'd told him she'd come and meet him since she wanted to get out and go for a walk - and was so lost in admiring it she jumped a foot off the bench when she heard his voice.

'There's my girl.'

'Oh!' Alexis lifted off the bench, hastily pocketing her phone as she did so; she stood up, gave him a warm kiss. 'You scared me.'

'I can see that,' Shane chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist. 'You in the mood for a walk or the subway?'

'Fifty-fifty.'

Shane threaded his fingers through hers as he shouldered his backpack with the work-scrubs that needed laundering. They walked south towards the subway, by-passing the usual stop in favour the gorgeous early-June weather. 'So how was your day, _dear_?'

'Oh, same-old, same-old, you know, solving the oil crisis, bringing feasible responsible government to the Middle East, figuring out how Mom runs in four-inch heels without causing bodily harm.'

'Just another day in the salt-mines, huh?'

'What about you?' Alexis gave him a little bump in the shoulder.

'I was a lab-monkey all day, I've got court coming up soon on a big case and need to have my stuff in order. The Wilkes case.'

'Oh, yeah. You said that was a really bad one.'

'The worst kind, in more ways than one.' Shane lifted their hands to avoid a fire-hydrant. 'The judge overseeing the thing is thinking of running for office, the conservative right-wing kind, and the religious nature of the crime means he's being an absolute pansy.'

'Yeah that tends to happen when you've got special interests on the front-lines.'

'I don't think you'll be in town for the actual trial, so you want to come with, see what it's like to give testimony? Being a counselor like you're planning on doing means you'll be in court of some kind, whether criminal or family.'

Alexis blinked. 'Oh, yeah, that'd be awesome! When is the prelim?'

'You sound like a cop already,' he laughed. 'June twenty-first.'

'It's a date.'

'Aren't we a pair. Some couples like to go out for a cruise to Ellis Island or take a stroll for a picnic through the park on a nice summer day, we prefer to be giving testimony.'

Alexis giggled. 'Hey it works, doesn't it?'

'That it does.'

Shane grinned at the sound of her laugh; it was helping to calm the nerves he felt for the big night the next night. A six-month anniversary, to his way of thinking, had become even more important in a day and age where people seemed to change lovers like they changed their underwear. There had been plenty of things to work against him and Alexis, that he was most painfully aware of in the form of Diane Pierce, and yet here they were, making it work, and he was on the verge of telling her just how much she meant to him.

They took the shortened train-ride to the SoHo loft, and when they walked it, it was eerily calm. 'Hello? Anyone here?' Alexis called out, heard her father shout back at her.

'Boys' club in the office!'

She walked in with Shane in tow to find Castle staring down his laptop, fingers flying over the keys while her little brother wrestled his beloved stuffed bunny in his playpen. 'Hey, thought you'd be at work, Shane,' Castle said, saving his work and glancing up.

'Just finished at five, and I thought I'd take a walk with my girl.'

'You two have any plans for tonight, or would you like to come shopping with me and the man for Kate's birthday present?'

'Actually I have some shopping to do of my own,' Alexis said in a rushed voice, hoping to escaping her father's innate nosiness as he definitely didn't need to know what she was purchasing, 'and I'm meeting Mom soon, so-'

'What kind of shopping?'

'Just...shopping.' Alexis gave Shane a quick kiss on the cheek. 'Why don't you go? I know you wanted to get her something too.'

'Okay,' Shane said at length, and his hesitation cost him precious seconds, because Alexis was out the door again, and breathing a sigh of relief in the hallways. She knew she'd kinda dumped it on him suddenly, but she wanted them to have time together one-on-one. They were friends and she didn't want it to be awkward between them. Alright, she understood that even though they were friends, Castle would still keep a weather eye on him because Shane was the guy sleeping with her, but it didn't have to be distant and polite between them.

She was back on the subway and waiting once more, this time at Penn-Station by the Garden where she'd told her mother they would meet, and found her at the Tim Hortons booth drinking a chocolate-milk Ice-Capp. Her eyes went bright when she spotted Alexis and tossed her empty cup into the recycling.

'So what's up with all the secrecy of this shopping excursion?' she asked as they took the stairs up to Thirty-Second Street.

'I, ah...it's mine and Shane's six months tomorrow, and we're going to a show at Radio City then staying at the Ameritania for the night, and I want to look...nice,' Alexis fumbled a little. 'Like, for when we're alone?'

Beckett bit her lip to trying and keep the motherly 'my baby's all grown up' grin from splitting her face. 'Okay.'

'I've never really bought that kind of thing for a guy before and I could use a little guidance.'

'I see. Why me, though, why not Sloan or Paige?'

'Because Sloan's line is the sluttier the better, and Paige is even more uptight than I am about sex.'

'Fair enough.' Beckett slipped on her sunglasses as much for a personal shield as to guard against the setting sun. 'Not to pry into your personal life, but you didn't do that with JP?'

'He would buy things for me he wanted me to wear, and he was the first guy I'd been with and I thought it was because he had good taste. This is the first time I'm actually buying something for him. Our Valentine's in March, I'd been so swamped with school work I just picked out something I already had that he hadn't seen.'

'Okay.'

'But I don't want to look nice,' Alexis said, thinking of her earlier metaphor, 'I want to look...well, sexy and hot for him.'

'Perhaps then your best bet is to go for a contrast. A nice light summer dress for going out for dinner and the show, and then something daring for afterward,' Beckett suggested.

'I like that.'

'But don't think I'm going to come into the boutique with you for that one,' she hastily added. 'Neither one of us would get any sleep and for all the wrong reasons.'

'Oh, Mom,' Alexis started with a wrinkle in her nose, then shut up when Beckett tipped her sunglasses down.

'You're asking my advice on lingerie for your six-months with your boyfriend. Don't 'oh Mom' me.'

* * *

When they returned several hours later laden with shopping bags, Alexis and Beckett walked into the loft to see Castle in the living room with his laptop out. She prayed she would be able to escape her father's nosiness once again that day and made a beeline for the staircase. She was half-way there when he called out to her.

'Hey, it's my shopping girls, how did it go?'

'Long, but productive. We went to just about every shoe shop in town for Alexis to find something that would match her dress she picked out,' Beckett informed her husband, dropping into the chair beside him and stealing his iced tea. She hoped she'd be able to distract him long enough so that he wouldn't keep pestering the girl. 'I haven't had puffy feet like this since last November.'

'Hey, Lex where's the fire?' he called out when his daughter continued her mission to take her bags up to her room sans inquisition. 'Aren't you going to show me what you got?'

'Nope,' she said cheerily over her shoulder, hoping her breeziness masked her utter relief to be out of earshot and sight. For safe measure she locked her bedroom door and up-ended her parcels so the cotton and silk and lace tumbled out, and she picked out her dress - a medley of emerald green bamboo on a pale-purple background. Asian prints were all the rage this summer and she'd also managed to find after a length search wedge platform sandals in a green to match the print on her dress. It felt so different to be packing like this, for an overnight in the city with her man. More than anything, she hoped she'd be able to find the courage to tell him how she really felt about him, that she loved him and that telling him first wouldn't scare him off or make him think he'd made a wasteful mistake in being with her when she was nothing more than a starry-eyed kid.

She found her cellphone in her purse and dialed Shane; he picked up on the third ring.

'Hey, sweetie, can't talk right now, I got called in.'

'Yeah, quick question, we're going to the hotel before the show, right?'

'Absolutely, I'll need time to shower after working all day.'

'Okay. Go take care of your customers.'

She hung up and finished putting together her suitcase, leaving her lingerie in its bag so Shane wouldn't see it by accident when she opened her bag. Alexis really wanted to surprise him, in more ways than one.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	29. Six Months Together

'So, the ladies are taking Mere to the movies tonight, you in for a few drinks?' Esposito asked as he watched Shane tidy up his lab space in the morgue.

'Can't. Have plans with Alexis.'

'And it starts,' the handsome Puerto-Rican teased his friend. 'Tossing over your bros for a lady.'

'It's our six months, Javi.'

Esposito whistled. 'Don't let me keep you, then, bro.'

He'd clocked out and was at the hotel in record time, not at all surprised to find Alexis waiting for him in the lobby. For a moment, he just watched her, nodding her head in time to whatever she listened to on her iPod, long legs in denim shorts, all that lovely red hair floating over her shoulders. Her purse was at her feet and her suitcase was propped up beside her chair, and when she caught his gaze, her whole face lit with joy at seeing him; she popped out of the armchair and dragged her bag over, gave him a kiss in greeting.

'Happy six months,' she said with a grin.

'Happy six months to you too. We should get checked in so we can get changed.'

A few minutes later, they were walking into the room, and Alexis, who had stayed at fine hotels with her family, looked around in glee. The room was done in cream and ruby and mahogany wood, with a little parlour for the sofa, tv and small kitchen area separated from the bedroom. It reminded her a little of the honey-moon suite of the DeHeere Towers where Meredeth and Esposito had had their wedding.

'Oh this looks so beautiful!' she sighed, unzipping her suitcase on the little bench at the foot of the bed.

Shane saw briefly the little blue bag with the flowers on the side and briefly made out the name in the same blue script. 'Martinique Boudoir? Something in there for me?'

'Never you mind, mister,' she teased him. 'That's for later.'

* * *

The show was a hit; they spent the entire time killing themselves laughing, after which they decided to skip dinner in favour of heading straight back to the hotel, as the little touches they'd exchanged throughout the stand-up act was making them more and more antsy for some alone time. They were barely through the door of their room when they were all over each other, fumbling at buttons and zippers and belts. Alexis thought the clothes might melt off her body the way her skin felt so hot from Shane's hands roaming and seeking on her body.

'Hold that thought,' she said in a husky whisper. 'I have something for you.'

'Oh really?'

'Mm-hmm. Why don't you go get comfortable?'

Shane gave her one last kiss and listened, heading into the bedroom of their minisuite to change. He decided to give her a little surprise as well, and stripped down to his skin before climbing into bed, the sheet draped low on his body.

'You ready?'

'You know it.'

Alexis walked in, almost shyly, in a short robe of black satin and gingerly reached for the belt, let it slip from her shoulders. When she saw the glaze in his eyes, she knew she'd picked out something good.

Shane swallowed tightly and was very glad he'd gotten all the way naked beforehand. She'd dressed up in all black - a low-cut lace bra, tiny boy-cut panties with cherry-pink ribbons threaded down the front into garters that hooked onto sheer-black stockings.

'Good god, Lex, you look so fucking hot,' he told her in a lusty rush.

Alexis felt her confidence grow; she'd never been able to feel so powerful and in control as she did with him and she crossed to him, knelt on the bed in front of him. She picked up one of his hands, touched the tip of her tongue to the tips of his fingers. 'Whatever you want tonight, it's yours,' she purred, fluttering her lashes at him.  
Shane pulled her in for a devastating kiss, his lips hot and hungry on hers. There was no finesse, just need, as his tongue probed her mouth and hers repsonding in the same way. He dragged down the straps of her bra, tugging the lace down to reveal her perfectly smooth and silky white breasts with their rosy peaks. His hands cupped and squeezed, his thumbs scraping over her nipples to make her cry out for him, and Shane could feel her tremble a little when he closed his mouth over one. She arched her back, head lolling back so her hair was like a waterfall of flames against her skin. He moved to the other breast, tasted it and made her hips grind into his.  
Alexis could feel his arousal against her, and she decided to really drive him wild by holding herself against him, hovering so that the only barrier between him entering her was a thin strip of silk.

'You're such a tease some days, Lex,' he murmured, leaning against her so she tumbled back underneath him. Shane popped one hook of her garters, then the other and drew her panties down, then slid back up to peel down her stockings one at a time. When he moved back up her silken, naked legs this time, he trailed a line of hot, wet, lingering kisses up, up, up her thighs until he found her damp and waiting for him, and he lowered his mouth to her to kiss her where he knew she ached for him.

Alexis felt her eyes roll white in her head, twined her fingers through his hair as he kissed her, using his tongue on her to make her feel everything tonight. She let the low cries and gasps of delight flow out of her, sweet little boosts to his ego that let him know how much she loved what he did to her.

'So good, Shane,' she moaned, 'so good baby, so...god!'

She felt him part her heated lips and drive his tongue into her, then brush over her trigger as he retreated, and he stayed there, making her cry out his name in several syllables as the orgasm reduced her to nothing but sensation. Still adrift, he paused only a moment to roll on the condom, and Shane kept his eyes on her as he filled her, his name once more on her lips; this time it was a throaty moan as he began to move inside her. He leaned in, and whispered in her ear, 'I want you on top of me.'

Alexis nodded, and rolled him so she was indeed on top of him, hips rocking as she arched her back. His hands moved up to cover her breasts, brushing over her taut nipples once more. she dragged her fingernails lightly down his chest, and felt him begin to tremble a little as the spring in her chest tightened with every thrust of her hips against his.

'Lex,' Shane groaned; she could feel it in her that she was close again. 'I want to hear you.'

'Hear me?'

'Hear you say it.'

Understanding what he meant, Alexis sped up her pace gradually until she felt the shift inside and everything began to go tight and loose all at once.

'I'm...I'm coming, Shane,' she sighed, her body shuddering with it.

He dragged her down so he could kiss her and while his mouth covered hers, he followed her over the edge.

They lay tangled together in the bed, chests heaving, and for some reason, Alexis had the urge to laugh for no reason than she was so utterly happy and high on life with all those lovely post-orgasm hormones swimming through her body. She stroked her finger tips up and down his back, inhaling his scent.

'My sexy Lexy,' Shane mumbled against the smooth skin on her throat, chuckling a little. 'So fuckin' sexy.'

'Really?'

'Hell yeah.' He lifted his head to kiss her sweetly. 'This is the downside of the condom contraceptive, it means we can't stay in bed for long afterward.'

'I know but the plus side, at least tonight, is that when we leave the bed it means finding presents and room-service.'

'That is true.'

Shane kissed her once more, then dealt with the condom while Alexis went to find her discarded robe by the doors of the bedroom. He found one of the complimentary robes and tucked her wrapped gift into one of the pockets while he called down to confirm his order for room service. Shane knew his girl well and knew what she would crave after sex like that, so he'd made the arrangements for their meal plus a little surprise during the booking of the room.

Alexis came back in the robe in the black satin short robe, and to Shane's way of thinking, the look in her eyes and the lush mouth combined with the dark satin, the sexy messed-up red hair and her milky skin made her look like some forbidden fantasy. He patted the space beside him on the bed, where she knelt and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before holding out the package to him.

'Here. Happy six months, Shane.'

'Happy six months, Alexis,' he replied, grinning like a little boy when he ripped into the paper. 'Oh, yeah baby!'

'You like it?'

Shane cocked his head to the side, still grinning. 'It's Homer Simpson dressed as the grim reaper, I've never even seen this one for sale! He's fantastic, and he's so going on my desk the day after tomorrow.'

'I'm glad you like it!'

'Okay, your turn.'

Alexis took the little wrapped jewelery box from the pockets of his robe, watched her face as she tugged on the ribbon. Her blue eyes were like polished sapphires as her jaw dropped and she drew out the bracelet of green and amber stones. 'Shane, it's gorgeous!'

'It's called a Victorian style beaded cuff-bracelet,' he explained as he fastened it around her wrist. 'All Austrian crystals on platinum wiring, and the artist is local too.'

'It's beautiful.'

Shane took her hand in his, looked at the utter joy on her face. 'I love you, Alexis.'

Alexis felt the warm rush in her chest as her heart skipped a beat. 'I love you too, Shane.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	30. Beckett BDay Morning

The morning of Beckett's birthday, Alexis awoke to Shane's fingers massaging her hip and dipping under her pyjama bottoms to try and tug at her panties to really give her a good morning. Her eyes flew open and she gave him a beady look. 'What are you doing?'

'Having fun waking you up.'

'Shane,' she hissed, partly embarrassed and partly aroused, 'we can't do _that_ right now, they'll hear us.'

'Lex, I have a little surprise for you. Actually two. You know they have sex, otherwise there would be no RJ,' he reminded her. 'And perhaps more disturbingly for you, they know we do it too.'

'Of course they know we do it too, but it's one thing for them to know I go to your place. You staying here and them hearing..._noises_ coming from my room is just wrong.'

'Then I suppose taking a shower together is out of the question?'

'That's a yes. At least, while they're here,' she amended. 'If we're babysitting RJ one night and he's gone to bed, then we can get as frisky as we want.'

'Why is it whenever I hear that word I think of cats?' Shane mused aloud as he dug his towel out of the drawer of her bureau that she'd given to him, so he could keep a few things like towels and toiletries at her house for whenever he stayed over and needed them. 'You want the shower first?'

'No, go ahead, it's early which means Dad will already be up making Mom's breakfast and I want to be there with him and my brother.'

'Okay.' He gave her a little kiss, smiled. 'Love you.'

'Love you too,' she replied, and when he'd left the bedroom, she did a little happy hopping dance as she turned in a circle on the spot. He loved her, it wasn't just an intuition or a gut feeling, he really did love her.

Going next door, she found her little brother awake already and grinning at her, whipping his bunny around as his arms waved in excitement to see Alexis. 'Hey you,' she cooed at him, lifting him up. 'It's time for a bite of breakfast and fresh nappie.'

With a powdered, dry bottom and clean jammies she took RJ downstairs for his bottle and sure enough, found Castle manning the stove with a little blush on his cheeks as Alexis walked in.

'Morning, honey.'

'Hi Dad.'

'Dididididid,' RJ added sunnily.

Alexis put RJ in his high-chair, went to the fridge to retrieve RJ's bottle and let it warm while she boiled the water for warming his breast milk-formula combo. 'What's Mom getting for her birthday breakfast?'

'Eggs Benedict and hash-browns. You want to start on fruit salad?'

'Sure.'

Castle tried to keep his voice even. 'Is Shane going to want something as well?'

'Ah, well...um...probably.' Alexis scratched her stomach a little. 'I'm sorry I didn't mention he was staying over last night.'

'Sweetie, no apologies or permission needed, just...a heads up out of politeness would be nice. You know, in case there is a moment when we cross paths in the middle of the night.'

'Understood. Thought, you do know there might be a few times when it'll be spontaneous, right?'

'Understood,' Castle echoed, trying with all his might to take the high road and succeeding when Shane came downstairs freshly showed with a kiss for Alexis' cheek and a friendly, eager look.

'How can I help?'

'You are on personnel detail. People are going to start arriving soon and your job is to get them ushered in here with as little noise as possible,' Castle told him, 'while we do the family breakfast thing upstairs.'

'Got you covered.'

'Bubububub.' RJ blinked his blue eyes at Shane, gave him a smile. 'Bububub?'

'Your breakfast is coming, little man,' Alexis reassured him, and brought over the infant's warmed bottle with RJ sucked down in no time. When she went to burp him, however, Shane held out his arms.

'May I?'

She nodded and was surprised when RJ didn't fuss or squirm against the doctor, just eyed him up and sneezed when Shane began to pat his little back. Once RJ gave a healthy burp he smiled once more at Shane.

'Yeah, better out than in, little dude.'

'Well, breakfast is almost ready for Kate, so we're going to deliver that upstairs once all these pots are cleaned up,' Castle told them.

'I'll take care of them, it'll give me something to to do while waiting for everyone else,' Shane volunteered, passing RJ back to his sister and as he did so, Castle thought of a few years down the road and watching them with their own baby; the idea of it didn't make him want to throw up like he thought it would. Loading up a tray for his wife, Castle traded it with Alexis for the baby so he'd have a free hand to take the camera with him as well.

When they made their way up to the master bedroom, Alexis wasn't at all surprised to find Beckett still asleep. She was starting to train herself to get back into shape for being a cop and was sleeping deeper as a means of restoring her body. She waited patiently as Castle deposited the baby onto the sheets, and within a few minutes of him poking and prodding at his mother, Beckett's eyes were fluttering open.

'Good morning, chicken butt,' she said, pulling him close for a noisy hug and kiss. 'Did Alexis and Daddy send you in to wake up the birthday girl?'

'Actually we came with him.'

Beckett looked up, saw Alexis with a breakfast tray in her hands while Castle was manning the video camera and the small portable DVD player in his hands. 'Happy birthday, Kate,' he said with a sweet smile.

'Aw, thanks you guys, you didn't have to do this.'

'Yes we did,' Alexis replied in a no-nonsense tone. 'We love you and we know you love birthdays.'

'I really do.' Ever since she'd been a child, Beckett had always seen the birthday as an oasis, where no matter what was going on in your life, people would be a little nicer to you; it was even better than Christmas. It was unique to you because it was your birthday. She held RJ steady and sat up, banked by her fluffy pillows. 'What's on the tray, Lex?'

'Oh, all manner of things.' She brought it over, set it up for Beckett. 'Eggs Benedict, hashbrowns, fruit salad, and Meredeth's red raspberry iced tea. And don't worry, Mom, RJ's already eaten. You just sit back and enjoy your birthday.''

'Yum.'

'Mumumumum,' RJ babbled, patting his little hands on Beckett's side. 'Mumumum?'

'Yes, it very yummy, sweetheart,' she replied.

'Okay, you, let Mommy eat while we finish up downstairs,' Castle said in a friendly growling voice that made RJ squeal in delight as his daddy swung him into his arms.

'Finish up what?'

'Surprises. All you need to do is push play, my love,' he added, pointing to the player, then took the children downstairs, where they saw that Shane was greeting a very pregnant Meredeth and Esposito with Tessi.

'Hi-hi, Misser Dassell,' Tessi hissed in her adorable lisp, holding her finger to her lips. 'We be die-it. We lissen Shin. We 'pise Datie.'

'Good plan, princess.'

* * *

Beckett's birthday brunch was, as they'd expected, a smash and she'd loved the presents from RJ, and Alexis and even Shane's - a bracelet from the same artist as the one who'd made Alexis' six-month anniversary gift, albeit in a totally different style. Where Alexis' gift had been vibrant and colourful, Beckett's was muted and elegant in silvers, blacks and crystal on silver jeweler wiring.

By the time they wrapped it up, the loft looked like a small tornado had ripped through and Shane and Alexis could only chuckle.

'Always the sign of a wicked bash is the wreckage afterward,' she told him. 'You should have seen the state the loft was in when we had New Years here just after Ryan and Honey-Milk got married, or even worse, after Meredeth's bachelorette party.'

'I've heard the stories,' he laughed, then walked over to her, wrapped her arms around his waist so they were embracing like nervous pre-teens at their first boy-girl dance. 'So, I was thinking, since it is your mom's birthday and all, she might like a few mommy-free hours, just her and her husband. Why don't we go take RJ for a walk to get some supplies for making the Chinese we promised Kate for her birthday dinner tonight?'

'One the one hand, a little creepy to basically tell them we're leaving so you guys can have sex, but on the other hand, I know they'll appreciate the basis of the gesture which is alone-time like you said.'

'So how will we do it without feeling like we're broadcasting go ahead, get laid?'

Alexis pursed her lips. 'Leave it to me.'

She went into the office, where her father was uploading pictures from the digital camera onto his secondary laptop, the one that had no internet connection so his work couldn't be hacked, and smiled brightly. 'Hey, where did Mom go?'

'She's upstairs changing RJ after his nap. Little guy's a party monster, I can't wait until he's big enough for his own birthday party madness. Why, what's up?'

'Shane and I were talking and we thought we'd take RJ out for a walk to get the last-minute stuff for Mom's birthday supper tonight, maybe take RJ with us so that you and Mom can...have some alone time,' she finished on a ruby-red blush.

'That is very sweet of you, Lex, I think I'm going to take you up on that offer.' Castle knew what it had cost his girl in terms of pride to volunteer for that kind of activity, and nodded, tried to keep his face neutral. 'Text when you're on your way home.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	31. Beckett BDay Afternoon

The weather outside on Beckett's birthday was indeed a great day to be outdoors, the kind of day that made Alexis a little sad their loft didn't have a balcony. The wind was warm but cooler than the air temperature so it was a nice, welcome change.

'So, is there an actual list that we're going to shop for, or was that a ruse to get out of the house?' Shane asked as Alexis pushed RJ's pram down the sidewalk.

'There is an actual list. Here, can you take him?'

Shane took over pram-pushing duty while Alexis dug around in her mammoth-sized handbag. 'Do you need a mining lamp?

'No, I think I'm good. Aha, here you are,' she said to her phone when she pulled it out of the giant purse. A few taps of the touch screen and she had her list. 'We need rice wine vinegar, soy sauce, hoisin, green onion, buffet noodles, the scotch bonnets and the ginger root, plus a few other things I can't remember off of the top of my head.'

'Mumumumum,' RJ babbled, reaching for his feet in his pram.

'Mommy's not around right now,' Shane told him in a surprisingly soft voice, 'she's at home with Daddy practicing to give you another sister or maybe a little brother.'

'Shane!'

'Well, it's true, and besides, he'd have the same reaction if I read him from your textbook on Nietzsche.'

'If you read him Nietzsche, I think he'd burst into horrified, confused tears, much like the way I'm told he did when he had his first needles.'

'Yet another reason it pays to be a dead doctor. Your customers can't talk back to you.'

Alexis just shook her head and snickered. 'Such a way with words, my love.'

'Love you too, Lex.' Shane grinned at RJ once more. 'Yeah, we love her, don't we, although in very different ways, I bet.'

'Did you have oysters in your breakfast or something?' Alexis asked him as they went into the Asian market; he'd been non-stop with the sly innuendos all day She understood human sexuality and some days that you just needed to have sex the way a fish needed water, but she'd never seen him so open about it.

'No, but that sounds lovely for our own late night snack together.'

'I've never tried them. Raw, that is, I love a good fried-oyster and clams po-boy. We should try to get a weekend up at the house in the Hamptons, just us, and we can go to this restaurant, The Lagoon. Best seafood I've ever had.'

'Sounds amazing.' It would be a tight fit, since he was planning on using some of his vacation time in November when Alexis was packing to move home from England; he was going to surprise her when she was finished the job, since they hadn't been able to make it to Paris on the March holidays they'd taken together. 'I'm sure I'll love it.'

'Fafafafa.'

'You're right RJ,' Alexis said to her brother, her shopping basket on her arm. 'We need to focus on this task right now. Where are we going to find the rice wine vinegar?'

'Alexis?'

The sharp nasal lisp belonged to only one person Alexis knew, and when she turned, she smiled out of genuine affection. 'Hey Paula! What are you doing this far south?'

'My boyfriend and I are having a little soiree and he's a chef who sent me out on errands. Paula Haas,' she introduced herself to Shane. 'I'm Alexis' father's agent when he isn't out running around after NYPD cops. Though it's a nice change from dealing with explaining to the press that he's working with them voluntarily and not because he's on probation.'

'Doctor Shane Weaver, Alexis' boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

Paula's misty-moor eyes sharpened. 'Boyfriend? Your daddy know about this, Miss Lex?'

'Yes, and surprisingly he is quite supportive. You remember this little guy, right?' Alexis pointed to her brother, using him as an escape hatch from her father's well-meaning, if slightly intrusive, agent.

'Of course I do, the little man that made every straight woman and gay-bi-curious man in America weep in stubborn joy that their beloved Richard was one-hundred percent taken.'

'Paula, I think we all know the first case they had together he was taken.'

'That is true. Anyways, I better run, your dad thinks I'm a slave driver, he's never dated a professional chef. Later.'

Paula click-clacked off in her kitten heels, leaving Shane to shake his head. 'Wow,' was all he could think to say.

'She's a whirlwind, and it's why she's the best at what she does.' Alexis glanced at her watch, decided they'd played nice long enough. 'Let's get this stuff bought so we can get back to the loft and get the cooking done.'

* * *

Once back at the loft, Shane deposited RJ into his playpen so the baby was taken care of while he and Alexis worked in the kitchen. The meats were a cinch to do, but the vegetables were a little more persnickety; as Alexis was a pretty good chef and Shane liked to buy his vegetables in bags already sliced and diced, he had no problems being her scut-monkey and handing the amateur chef her tools.

'Can you pass me the Chinese vegetable cleaver?'

Shane passed Alexis the knife, watched her chop the parsley with terrifying efficiency as pots, woks and pans bubbled and hissed on the stove. 'You're very good at that.'

'I learned from my flat-mate Jacqui, she's a French culinary student.'

'Wonder what else you learned from her,' Shane murmured, moving behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck. He couldn't wait until later, when he'd really get his hands on her, and was pleased when she turned in his arms, a sly smile on her lips

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

Alexis turned around and returned the kiss and for a moment forgot where they were; they were lost in it until they heard a throat being cleared and broke apart. She flushed as red as her hair when she saw her father walk into the kitchen, looking nice and relaxed. 'Hey, Dad, we've got everything under control here,' she said hastily as she eased out of Shane's loosened embrace. 'We've got lemon chicken, gingered beef and the crispy shrimp in hot sauce warming in the oven, the stir-fry is almost ready and the noodles won't take anytime so we'll wait to do those.'

'Okay, Lex, there's no rush.' Castle wandered in, looked around. He'd been exceedingly thankful for Alexis and Shane's generosity, as he'd fit in two spoons of sugar with Beckett in their absence, and now his birthday queen was out with Martha who'd shown up just before Alexis and Shane's return from the grocery store. Castle had used the time to put the finishing touches on one last little birthday surprise for Beckett and to take a nap since he'd only had a couple hours the night before. Now rested, sated and refreshed, he felt like returning a little of the altruism to his daughter and her man.

''Anything I can help with?'

'How about pouring some rice wine?'

'Fantastic.'

When Castle turned away, Shane gave Alexis a little pat on the butt, mouthing the word _later_ and winking at her so her insides went all squishy before going over to RJ's playpen and picking him up. 'Come on, big boy, Mommy's going to be home soon, and you need to eat too, don't you?'

'Sasasasa,' RJ babbled, his fingers clutching at Shane's shirt. 'Mumumum.'

'Yeah, she's out with your Grams right now, but we'll get you fixed up.'

Castle walked into the kitchen with the empty rice wine bottle, gave Alexis a little elbow. 'He's good with kids,' he teased his daughter. 'He's a keeper.'

'He is. Does RJ get formula or cereal?'

'Formula, so can you put some water on?'

Alexis nodded; with excellent timing the kettle finished boiling when the door was opening and Jim, Beckett and Martha walked in, each carrying a bag. 'Hey, Mom, how was your afternoon?'

'I've been spoiled for life,' she declared, smiling at her boy who wiggled like a landed trout in Shane's arms. 'Hey wiggly, take it easy on Shane, mister.'

'I can't believe you and your mother never did something like that for a sweet-sixteen mother and daughter outing.'

'We had our own traditions,' Jim said, bringing his bags to the island. 'But afternoon tea at the Plaza is definitely a rite of passage every girl should have. That and a hell of a lot of macarons for dessert.'

'Are they chocolate or fruit?' Alexis asked from the kitchen.

'Mixed.'

'I tried those when I visited you in London, right? They were those wafer thingies.' Shane looked over at Alexis, who nodded.

'Yeah, we had them when we celebrated our Valentine's together.'

'Oh right, right, those were awesome.'

Beckett listen to them and had to smile at their sweetness, took the bottle from her father who'd brought it over. 'Here we are, RJ, suppertime.'

'And not just for him, we're ready to eat too,' Castle added as Alexis, Shane, and Martha brought the fragrant dishes of steaming meats and vegetables. 'Dig in, everyone.'

They all pulled up chairs and when they were seated, Beckett raised her glass in a little toast.

'I'd like to just say a little bit of thank you to all of you for such a great day. To you Dad,' she turned to Jim, 'for everything you and Mom did for me, and for making me who I am. To you, Martha, for being the best back-up mother anyone could ask for, to Alexis and RJ, for making me realize that I could be a cop and have a family all at once, and to you, Richard.'

Shane smiled at Beckett as they all touched glasses together, and for one little moment, wondered what kind of speech she might write to say at his and Alexis' wedding.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	32. Intensity

'Shane?'

'What's up, baby?'

'Does this look appropriate for tomorrow?'

Shane glanced up from his case notes on the Wilkes case to see Alexis standing in the living room with her clothes for court the next day. The skirt was a trim black number with a copper-pin stripe and her blouse matched the stripe exactly.

'Absolutely.'

'Okay.' Alexis returned them to the hook on the back of Shane's bedroom door, then went back into the living room where he'd spread out his notes for the court-appearance. 'You want a hand with this?'

'Sure, I suppose. I can't show you anything from the prosecutor's files, though-'

'No, no, nothing like that, just maybe going over the points you need to remember most. I did study law a little in high school, I remember how it works from mock trial.'

'Sure.'

Shane passed her his jotted notes, then took a seat in the arm-chair while she went into the kitchen to make coffee - decaf, or otherwise Alexis knew her man wouldn't sleep a wink with the details of the trial on his mind. 'Hit me, mama.'

'Please state your name and relationship to this case.'

'Doctor Shane Weaver, medical examiner assigned to this case.'

'Will you please read into evidence your initial on-scene findings?'

Her wording was a little fictional but it served the role Shane needed and he went over and over his notes and pathology until he was nearly cross-eyed. By the time they'd finished a third round of recitation, the coffee was made to combat the damp of a thunder-storming June night and he was ready for a break. He packed up his files into his briefcase and tugged Alexis onto the couch with him when she passed him the steaming cup.

'No sugar, lots of milk,' she told him.

'Excellent.' Shane heaved a heavy sigh, and Alexis put her own coffee down, gave him a squeeze.

'You nervous?'

'No, not really. Giving testimony doesn't bother me, not like Esposito or something. It's the case, it's such a brutal one.'

'It's hard to think a father would have such hatred for his own child. I can't imagine my father doing that to me or RJ, or your dad to you.'

'Men like Wilkes, they don't want families, they want living puppets,' Shane said with bitter sadness in his voice. 'It's like people who plan out their entire child's future before it's even born.'

'My bio-mom wanted to do that for me.'

'Really?'

Alexis nodded. 'I was supposed to go to a certain preschool and then the same private K-to-twelve she did, then on to something Julliard or Yale Drama or Northwestern for music because I was also going to have violin and voice lessons.'

'And what if you had no musical ear?'

'That's what my dad said,' Alexis smiled, 'he didn't want a perfect little doll for a daughter, he wanted a child who would skin her knees and play in the sandbox at the park, you know?'

'Yeah.'

Shane drank his coffee, then kissed her temple. 'I'm ready for sleep.'

Alexis sincerely doubted that would happen, and had an idea of just how to get him to really relax. It worked too, and when they lay together in his bed, sated and satisfied, she drummed her fingers on his stomach.

'Try to sleep, Shane,' she encouraged him.

'I'm trying without much success.'

'Hang on.'

Alexis popped up out of bed, but when she reached for her robe Shane looked at her.

'Who are you covering up for? You don't want Chubbs the goldfish seeing you naked, because that ship sailed when we did it on the couch yesterday morning.'

'Okay.'

Shane watched her walked out, the way her bottom bounced a little with her footfalls and grinned. She was so sexy, without even trying and she didn't even realized it. When she came back in, he was grinning at her. 'You've got such a cute butt, you know that?'

'Really?' In the automatic way of females, Alexis examined her body in the mirror between the TV stand and the closet. Some days, she looked and liked what she saw, other times she saw boyishly narrow hips and a butt that didn't bubble out the way she wanted it to, along with the ears that stuck out a little at the tops and a top lip that was less than full. 'I never really thought about it. Here.'

She passed him her iPod, one of the attached earbuds and tapped a few buttons on the screen. 'Here, one of my favourites. _The Sign of the Four_.'

'This is how you get to sleep?'

'Mm-hmm. Dad used to read to me when I was a kid, a chapter or two a night. He even recorded my favourite as a going away gift to Cambridge.'

Alexis kissed his cheek. 'Try to get some sleep, my love,' she murmured, pressing playing. As her eyes sank shut, she felt his arm come around her waist and pull her close.

* * *

'Where is he?'

'Dude, we're here early, relax. Doctor Weaver is reliable as a German train when it comes to court times.'

Esposito sat on the bench, sipped the smoothie he made for himself and Meredeth; he probably was eating healthier than ever in his life thanks to his wife's pregnancy and teaching himself to do things Meredeth could probably make in her sleep. 'Relax,' he repeated at Ryan. 'Where'd Castle disappear to?'

'Sent him on a coffee run, he was even more wound up than me.'

'I get that, he's just had a son with Kate, and there's always one you see that gets to you.'

The echo of high-heel footsteps and men's dress shoes down the hallway had them looking up and for a moment Esposito let his jaw drop - he almost didn't recognize Alexis walking beside Shane in her lady suit and heels, her make-up polished and demure.

'Alexis, didn't think I'd see you here,' Ryan commented, knowing his own surprise mirrored Esposito's.

'This is a big case for Shane and for Dad, so I'm here for them both.'

'You're a good girlfriend and a good daughter, Lex.' Esposito gave her a grin. 'Ready to see your boy in action?'

'You know it.'

'Hey, sweetie!' Castle walked up with a tray of coffees in hand. 'Decaf for Espo, double latte for Ryan and myself, coffee with milk no sugar and a London Fog for Alexis with skim milk.'

'Thanks.' Alexis raised her take-away cup in a little toast. 'Here's to being bound over for trial.'

'Hear, hear,' Shane agreed.

'Gentlemen!'

They all looked down the hallway, saw the very popular Ian Link coming towards them with his briefcase in hand. 'Good morning, everyone, Detectives, Doctor, you're ready to go?' he asked them looking around and was met with nods; when the ADA saw Alexis amongst them, despite the importance of the morning's case Ian gave her a flirtatious look. 'Hello, I don't believe we've been introduced. ADA Ian Link.'

'Alexis Castle,' she replied in a smooth, sedate voice, shaking the hand Ian offered.

'A pleasure.'

'This would be my daughter, Ian,' Castle said.

'And my girlfriend,' Shane added a little tersely, ready to give the lawyer a swat on the mouth for putting the eye on his woman. 'Shall we head in?'

'Sure.'

They filed in, and while Ian worked on a few last minute things with the detectives, Alexis gave Shane a little poke in the ribs. 'You ready for this?'

'Yeah. He put the shine on you.'

'Excuse me?'

'Ian, he was getting all smooth with you.'

'Oh.' Alexis giggled a little. 'I didn't really notice.'

'Really?'

'He's a lawyer, Shane, his job is to be a smooth talker,' she pointed out. 'Besides I'm usually pretty dense when it comes to guys flirting with me.'

'You noticed me.'

'Because you noticed me back.'

He grinned, felt the slightest shift inside as he gave her a kiss, then went over to Ian's table when he saw the detectives take a seat with Castle; they went over the last-minute things and Shane sat down with Alexis on the bench in front the trio of men. As he'd be called to give evidence first before them, he didn't want to look at them to get his nerves up any more than they already were. He wanted, _needed_ to see this case be held to trial.

The judge entered and they went through the motions of the preliminary legalities and soon, Ian was calling Shane to the stand to give his testimony. Alexis watched him with fascination as he explained to the ADA and the rest of the court the depth of the damage to Mortimer Wilkes' body not only during his final moments alive but also the evidence of abuse from when he had been a child. The defense lawyer hadn't been the snake-oil salesman Alexis had anticipated but rather a decent attorney just trying to do his job and give the defendant his right to a good trial. Once dismissed from the witness box, Alexis felt a warm rush of pride in her stomach and almost wanted to applaud for him like a piece of well-performed theatre.

Instead she kept her thoughts to herself, and gave his sweaty hand a tight squeeze as Esposito was called to the stand, followed by Ryan, and when they left for a short recess, Alexis wrapped her arms around her man in a supportive hug. 'Oh, baby you were fantastic up there.'

'Yeah?'

'I think the judge isn't going to have any choice but to listen to you and the detectives.' Alexis kissed his cheek, then because she couldn't resist being just a little naughty, she added, 'maybe we can play interrogation later?'

'Mm, with champagne to celebrate when that bozo's bound over for trial.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	33. Playing House

_Hello everyone! So the gross-out moment here, believe it or not, really happened to me when I was about 11 and babysitting and I had to put it into a baby-story here because what's life with a child without a little sacrificed dignity?_

* * *

On the July Fourth holiday weekend as Shane had to work days on Friday and Saturday, chances of making any getaway plans were completely kiboshed, which made Alexis more than a little cranky. She'd been looking forward to taking her man up to the Hamptons house for the weekend for a little getaway just the two of them.

Then Shane had surprised her even further when he'd volunteered at a family dinner to babysit RJ on the night of July third at his apartment, so Castle and Beckett could have their anniversary night out and romantic evening together unspoiled.

'Are you trying to earn good karma credit or something?' Alexis asked warily as they sat on the floor of the loft's living room, keeping an eye on the playing RJ while her parents readied themselves for a night out.

'Lex, I love you, and RJ's a little sweetheart. Why shouldn't we do something nice for your parents on their anniversary?'

'I already got them tickets to see Lady Gaga at Madison Square Garden in August, and you got them a lovely bottle of wine to enjoy tonight, not to mention we're having flowers delivered for them to see when they get home tonight.'

'And this just adds to it.' Shane gave her a kiss, then turned his attention back to the babbling baby who had tipped forward onto all fours. He shot out his hand in caution in case RJ went bonk on the floor; instead the little tyke wiggled back and forth like he was ramping up the energy to move forward. At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, all three of them in the living room looked up to see Beckett coming down in a gorgeous emerald green dress and matching high-heeled shoes.

'Looking good, Detective,' Shane said when he looked up; it was so different to see Beckett dressed up in such a fancy way and had to briefly wonder if those rumours he'd heard about her once being a part-time model were true. 'Are you sure you're okay with Lex and I taking RJ to my place for the night?'

'I'm sure. His pram doubles as a bassinet so you don't have to worry about that, just his food, diapers, clothes and whatever toys you want to take with you,' Beckett told them with a reassuring, motherly smile. 'Okay, give us a kiss, RJ.'

Beckett went to walk towards them, then froze as RJ began to wiggle forwards towards her, his little hands slapping against the hardwood and he pulled himself along. Her mother's heart stuttered with pride as she watched her baby crawl for the first time, and she bellowed up the stairs for her husband.

'Rick! Get the camera! RJ's crawling!'

Castle came flying down the stairs, just in time to catch RJ making it the last few feet to his mommy before he stopped at her legs and clapped his hands against her ankles. He choked up more than a little when he watched Beckett bend down and scoop up her boy, cuddling him close to her body; behind her, Castle could see Alexis and Shane both swiping at their eyes at the moment.

'Oh, my boy, you are getting so big on me, aren't you?' she sighed, trying not to ruin her make-up.

'Bibibibib,' RJ cooed with smile sweet enough to charm the devil. 'Bibibib.'

'I love you so much, my little prince.' Beckett kissed him on the forehead, then handed him over to his big sister. 'Okay, we must go now,' she said to her husband, 'before I have a total meltdown and ruin my make-up and my dress.'

'Right. His bottles, formula and soft cereal are all packed for you, any problems call us. Bye RJ.' Castle kissed his son, then gently tugged on his wife's elbow. 'Let's go before you have that meltdown.'

Shane walked them to the door, and when he turned back, he saw Alexis had set RJ in the supportive corner of the couch and was swiping at her eyes. 'Lex?'

'He's so big already,' she said with a wobble in her voice. 'Pretty soon, he'll be walking and talking, and...there's a bunch of those little firsts I won't see.'

'Oh, sweetheart.' He went over to her, wrapped his arms around her. 'There's a very good chance he'll be walking and talking by the time you go back to England. Who knows, maybe your name might even be his first word.'

'Maybe. He babbles all the time and I've been reading up that a lot of babies do that when they're on the verge of coherent language.'

'A lot of men do that too when they see a pretty girl.'

'You didn't babble when we met,' Alexis teased him, and Shane kissed her in a way that made her squeak. 'Did you?'

'All I really remember was leaving and thinking why did I keep going on and on about Italian food when I don't even know if you like it? That is how a grown man babbles.'

'Babababab,' RJ added, grinning widely in a way that was identical to Castle's. 'Babab?'

'Okay, RJ, we'll have a little snack before we hit the road. You get to come to my place tonight with big sis, how does that sound?' Shane lifted the boy above his head, making him squeal in delight. 'You like that, eh, big guy?'

'Don't make him sick, trust me, it's uncool.'

'Oh he's not going to-'

But it was seconds too late, as Shane had his mouth open and RJ coughed a little spit-up out which landed directly in the pathologist's open gob. Alexis fought her gag reflex as best as she could, turned away so that she wouldn't laugh at him. She heard Shane set RJ down on the couch and run into the main-floor bathroom where he wretched. Going over to her brother, Alexis tugged a tissue out of the box on the end-table and dabbed at his mouth.

'Now that wasn't a very nice trick to pull on my boyfriend, little brother. We love him, we want him to be around for awhile, you know?'

RJ just smiled and flapped his arms, then looked over as Shane came back in the living room, gave him an evil stare.

'That was just evil, RJ,' he told him, 'pure and simple. You're going to be hell when you're two.'

'Bibibib.'

The ring-tone for the building's doorman buzzed on the house-line and Alexis picked up. 'Hi Eduardo. Oh sure, sure, yeah we're expecting them. Send them on up. Thanks. Flowers are here, which means you are going in your play-pen, mister.'

Once the flowers were in and the delivery man tipped, the parents-for-the-night had their things together and were heading out to Shane's apartment in no time. On the way there, they actually ran into Dave Robbins on the subway who teased them a little about playing house together, and they'd teased him right back that he was on his way home to the wife and kids for real, and Shane and Dave made a tentative plan to get together the following week.

When they arrived at Shane's apartment, RJ was starting to do his squirming-dance in his pram that indicated to Alexis he was in need of a diaper change and starting to wrinkled up his face when in the sure-fire sign of someone in need of a snack.

'Okay, okay, little bro, we'll get you fix up. Food first,' she told Shane, who nodded and pulled the formula bottle from the cooler-bag to get it warming.

'Good idea, he can suck down a bottle while you work on his bottom.'

'Where would be the best place to do that?'

'Bathroom.'

Alexis nodded, took RJ into the bathroom while Shane looked around. His place was fairly baby-proof but it wasn't like he would be letting a seven-month old crawl around unsupervised; he and Alexis barely let the kid sneeze without being glued to his every move. And besides, it was almost eight, the boy would be getting into his pjs anyways.

With the pram pushed into his room, Shane nudged open the door of the bathroom to see Alexis in her bra and shorts with RJ on the floor over a clean bath towel with a clean diaper as his big sister helped him into his pyjamas.

'I'll forgive you on this one, buddy, it's not your fault you've got gas tonight, is it?' she crooned. 'I'm sure Shane forgives you too.'

'Of course I do.'

Alexis glanced up, grinned as RJ did the same thing, trying to crane his neck for the source of the voice. 'Now what if you'd been taking him out on the town for beers?'

'Then I'd drown his Blackberry and un-friend him from Twitter.'

'Good plan. This little guy's got his pjs on, and I think he just might fall asleep with his bottle in hand.'

'Lucky for him, it's ready, or will be once we're in the kitchen.'

When Alexis was finished with him, RJ rolled onto his tummy and having discovered his newfound mobility worked here too, he motored over the bathroom floor to Shane, stopping when he reached the man's feet and parked himself on his rump, poking at the doctor's bare toes.

'Yeah, you have those too, buddy.' He leaned over to pick up the baby, and took him into the kitchen where he tested the temperature of the bottle and passed it to RJ, who latched on like it was going to run away from him. 'Alright, let's go and see if the Mets are doing any better today than they were last night.'

When Alexis emerged with her fresh top on, she thought her heart just might burst from the love inside it - Shane was on the edge of his sofa with RJ on his knee, sucking down his formula as the doctor murmured to him about why people needed to stop thinking the only worthwhile New York ball-club was the evil empire known as the Yankees. She went over, sat down with them and could see that RJ was half-way through his bottle already, which was good because his little eyelids were starting to droop.

Shane looked down, then glanced up at Alexis. 'Shh,' he said. 'Baby's asleep.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	34. Anticipation's Half the Fun

'Man, it's really coming down out there, isn't it?'

Castle had a look out the window of the loft where he could see massive sheets of rain pouring from ominous thunderheads above a steaming urban jungle. The rain was just what the doctor ordered after a couple of weeks of bitter, stifling heat that had made the zoo creatures inside their cages and out go just a little bananas. He glanced back over his shoulder where he saw Beckett unbuckling RJ from his high chair while Alexis and Shane cleared the dinner plates. They'd decided to have a family dinner night just for the hell of it, and briefly Castle wondered if he wouldn't have to find somewhere to tuck Jim and Martha for the night so that he wouldn't worry about either of them being alone without power.

He went over to the cupboards above the refrigerator, scanned their contents. 'We should have some candles handy, just in case.'

'There's tonnes in the cabinet underneath the bathroom sink downstairs,' Beckett reminded him. 'Remember when I was pregnant, I wanted nothing but lavender candles and they only had lilac, so you bought a bunch and the smell made me nauseous?'

'Very well.'

'Those are practically brand new, we can sash a few of them along with a couple of barbecue torches or box of matches in all our rooms.'

'Dad, maybe you should stay here,' Beckett suggested to her father as he helped Shane finish drying the dishes. 'It's pouring out there, and I don't want you taking the subway.'

'Nonsense, Katie-Lou, I'll be fine. Soaking wet but I'll make it home.'

'If it makes you feel better, I'll call the building's driver, get her to take you home, she's already taking Mother in an hour anyways,' Castle offered.

'Your building has a driver?' Shane murmured to Alexis as she got out bowls for fruit salad and ice cream.

'Sort of, she takes anyone in the building going to the airport who doesn't want to worry about long-term parking. She had our building doorman let everyone know tonight since the weather's crap she'd take guests home if necessary,' she explained, which had Shane nodding.

'Nice perk.'

'It's handy, because it means Dad doesn't have to worry about Grams getting into a cab with a stranger if she's had a little too much wine.'

'Even better. I'm staying over, by the way,' he told her. 'It's been awhile since we've gotten to be here.'

Alexis felt a little squirm in her belly. She had no idea how to take it that her boyfriend was discussing spending the night with her when her parents were in earshot. Obviously they knew they had an intimate relationship but they were all adults and were decidedly discrete about their romantic relationships. Though there were times when it was obvious one couple was getting out of the others way, it was a little weird to think that on some nights when Shane stayed over that he and Alexis were making love while just down the hall Beckett and Castle were doing the same thing, like they were in some kind of playboy fun-house.

Then she felt Shane's hands on her hips as he pulled her in for a spooning hug, his breath warm as he kissed her cheek and realized that hormones were definitely a more powerful force than...feeling icky for lack of a better phrase. It last all of three seconds, before he gave her a little pat and went to pour himself a coffee and made her feel all giddy and bubbly. Exactly, she realized, the way he wanted her to feel when she saw the little twitch of his mouth as he gave his cup far more attention than it needed.

'You're bad,' she muttered at him, as she dished up dessert.

'You say that now, wait until later.'

* * *

They staggered their going-to-bed time so that it wouldn't be terribly obvious that they wanted to be alone, though Shane knew his friends well and knew they could probably tell it was just for show; the pretense would be grandly appreciated by all of them, particularly Castle so he wouldn't have to deal with the knowledge that his little girl was in her twenties and going to be with her boyfriend but not necessarily falling asleep right away.

When Shane knocked on the door, went in, he saw Alexis was already in bed, wearing a thin cotton night-shirt that would be as comfortable as her own skin in the dead heat of the night's thunderstorm. Outside her bedroom window, the downpour showed no signs of letting up as thunder rumbled occasionally interrupted by the crackle and snap of lightning; the pure awesome force of nature was giving them both ideas.

'Wow, it just hasn't let up at all outside,' he observed. 'Think we'll lose power?'

'I doubt it. It's when it gets really windy that our power grid gets screwed.'

'Fair enough.' Shane pulled off his shirt, then went to the book-shelf, found the hollowed-out copy of _Lady Chatterly's Lover_. He snagged the last two condoms, tossed them on the bed-side table. 'Looks like we'll need to make a trip to the pharmacy soon.'

'I'll make a note of it.'

Shane finished undressing then flopped down beside Alexis on the bed; he fingered the light fabric covering her body. 'Now why on earth would you put this on? You know it's just going to slow me down, baby.'

'Maybe I want you to slow down,' Alexis purred, her voice a soft and sultry tease, 'and think about how I'm wearing nothing underneath it.'

'No. I don't believe you, I'll have to check for myself.'

Quick as the lightning splitting the sky outside, Shane snaked his hand underneath Alexis' nightshirt and found indeed she was naked underneath, closed one hand over her beautifully round breast. His touch was gentle but firm, massaging as he laid his lips over hers so that the sounds of their love-making would be far more mute than they were used to, but for tonight absolutely necessary. Her long, milky arms folded to peel the nightshirt off of her body and Alexis shifted so she was underneath him, her soft curves against his - for an in-shape guy, Shane was not lean and angular but stockier with broad shoulders and a little muscled-tummy, like Esposito - as she put a little more spice into the kiss.

She was already damp against him, Shane thought as the ache for her grew in his core, though all their teasing each other over the night had built the anticipation to a fever pitch between them. The rosy tips of her breasts were hard under his caressing fingers, her whimpers of pleasure as she writhed beneath him sweet as honey. His hands were everywhere on her skin, touching as much of that creamy flesh as he could find, until she whispered in his ear, 'Shane, use your fingers on me,' and he nearly lost his mind.

'Like this?' he murmured against her lips, and found that wet warm welcome between her thighs, stroking her slowly as he watched her face. Her eyes sank shut in reflex to absorb the sensations, and she caught her lip in her teeth to keep the groan from escaping.

'Shane, now,' she said lowly, flicking her eyes to the bedside table, where he found the condom and rolled it on quickly, and was inside her before she could barely blink. She matched his pace, his mouth on hers the entire time to keep the noise down, even when they climaxed almost simultaneously and lay tangled together on their bed.

'Lex,' he murmured, kissing her neck as they both fought for breath, 'I think that's the most quiet, dignified sex we've ever had.'

'I think you're right.'

'Think they know we were doing it?'

'No idea,' she told, then coughed a little. 'I don't know about you, but I could definitely use a beverage of some kind.'

'I think there's some iced tea in the fridge downstairs, bottled, from Meredeth. No, I'll grab them,' he told her when she started to get out of bed. 'I need to tidy this up anyways.'

Shane dealt with the used condom and found his underwear, then with careful footsteps so he wouldn't wake RJ or disturb Castle and Beckett in case they were having their own romantic night Shane crept downstairs to the darkened kitchen. He'd been there enough times in the two months that Alexis had been home to navigate his way around the furniture, and was so lost in searching for the drinks that he didn't hear anyone else in the spacious kitchen until a voice behind him hissed out his name.

'Shane?'

The ME jumped as well, turned to see Castle there, looking as satisfied as he felt. The blood rushed into his face making Shane very thankful it was dark so Castle couldn't see the ripe sunburn shade his skin had turned. 'Oh, hi Rick, I was just, umm...getting a drink,' he said in a rush, reaching for the bottles of iced tea. 'You?'

'Candles in case we lose power.' Castle paused. It was bad enough to think that Shane and Alexis had been in bed together in any state of undress, but to be confronted with hard evidence of it was a little much for his brain, so the writer kept it succinct and brief. 'We don't need to talk about this tomorrow morning,' he stated solidly, leaving no wiggle room for misinterpretation in his voice.

'Agreed.'

Shane waited until Castle took the candle jars upstairs before he let out a shaky little breath. When he heard the door close, he grabbed the two drinks and headed back upstairs to Alexis room where much to his delight, Alexis was still naked under the sheets. He put both bottles on her bedside table, and tucked himself in beside her.

'You ran into Dad, didn't you?' she said, the laugh barely able to stay out of her voice.

'Maybe.'

Alexis couldn't help but giggle. 'Oh, poor guy. I heard him walking down the hall and I couldn't really do anything to stop him, could I?

'Not really.'

'Want me to kiss it better?' She batted her eyelashes at him, gleaming with delighted scandal.

'Very much so.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	35. Night, Interrupted

'Shane.'

'Mm?'

'Shane, honey, your phone is ringing,' Alexis told him between kisses as they cuddled on his couch, knowing where it was going to lead. 'Aren't you on call tonight?'

'Only for ten more minutes. Shit. Weaver,' he said into his cell when he picked up. 'Yeah. Got it.'

Alexis scratched her head. 'You have to go?' she asked and Shane nodded.

'I'm so sorry, I know work's been insane this week, and you're going to the Hamptons tomorrow afternoon with Kate-'

'Shane my mom's a cop and my dad works with her. I understand crazy hours,' she reassured him, putting her palm on his cheek. She kissed him lightly, then stood up. 'You want coffee?'

'Sure.'

By the time Shane had his things together to go on-scene, Alexis had his coffee ready and told Shane she was going to have a bubble bath while she waited for him to come home after his part was done on-scene and Shane went on scene slightly cranky from the incessant heat and more cranky from the fact he only had the mental image of Alexis naked and surrounded by scented foam rather than being able to join her.

He tried to keep his mood in check when he walked underneath the yellow tape on the door of the apartment in Central Park West, and wanted to scream when he saw who the victim was. There would be no going home to his bubble-clad girlfriend, at least not for a while.

'The hits just keep on coming, don't they,' he muttered as he set down his kit, pulled out his latex gloves and a fresh sheet on his on-scene clipboard. The responding officer had followed him into the living room and gave him the bullet.

'Victim is Amber van Houston of this address, she was found by her girlfriends getting impatient waiting for her to join them at Cabochon on West Eighty-Second.'

'I bet the press was getting impatient, too,' Shane muttered; if there was one part of his or her job any law enforcement officer hated it was handling the media. 'Not to mention her eighty-thousand Twits.'

The officer coughed a little at the medical examiner's sarcasm, hoping it disguised his laugh. 'Either way, sir, it's going to get hot pretty damn quick. Had my fellow uniform take the friends' cellphones as a precaution and they were nearly as hysterical as when they made the nine-one-one call.'

'Right now Miz van Houston needs my attention, why don't you go keep an eye out for Detectives Ryan and Esposito?'

'You got it.'

The officer left to stand watch at the apartment's entrance while Shane popped his Audiovox into his ear and began to murmur into it as he was writing.

'Victim is Amber van Houston, found in her home July twenty-two. Cause of death is not apparent during initial examination, will require further tests during complete post-mortem examination. No defensive wounds or any sign of disturbance in the area where the body is located. Suggestive that the living room is a dump site, while another area of the apartment serves as the kill-site.'

Shane pulled out his liver thermometer, inserted it then checked the read-out. 'Temperature indicates the victim was killed between four-thirty and six pm this afternoon; secondary tests will be conducted to ensure this is an accurate reading. Additional tests will be run to look for sedative, stimulant and other intoxicants,' he continued, 'in addition to other recreational substances.'

It was no secret that Amber van Houston was a modern-day Edie Sedgewick, famous because she was a party-girl and because she was part of the old-money van Houston family who had made their fortune in a most surreal way - the original Meinhaard van Houston had been the owner of a gin-still that was a front for an illegal poker parlour and brothel when New York had been New Amsterdam, who'd earned the money to build a legitimate brewery by cheating a wealthy politician at five-card stud. Of course, that they'd swindled a fortune out of a crooked congressman had become the stuff of well-known society secrets but it was water under the bridge now because they were _money_ in big flashy letters and the family secrets had come full circle, for Amber and her brothers were well known wild children.

Thankfully, before Shane could grind any farther on how unfair the universe was in bestowing wasteful idiots with such financial blessings, he heard the tandem footsteps of his favourite detectives walking up to get the skinny on the body.

'Evening Shane,' Esposito said in a tight voice. 'What's the story?'

'Amber van Houston, found by her gal-pals over there. Right now, she looks like she DFO'd between four-thirty and six tonight, but don't quote me on that.'

'Why not?'

'Because she's Amber van Houston, dude,' Ryan pointed out. 'They don't call her the Snow Queen because she's got such a pale complexion. You're married to Meredeth, I thought she keeps up with this kind of thing?'

'Meredeth doesn't give two wet slaps about the antics of socialites.'

Shane looked up at Esposito, who looked about as friendly as a medieval mace as he made notes and went to talk to the friends who'd found her. 'Did I miss something?' he murmured.

'It's Meredeth, she's been on bedrest since Monday and he's using his day off on Saturday to finish the nursery for her. Also, I kinda had to interrupt their intimate night together by calling him about a dead body.'

'I see.'

'Anyways, is there anything else you can tell me?'

'No defensive wounds, no signs of bodily torture, and until I get her checked into my house, there's no way for me to determine COD-'

His report was cut off mid-sentence by the ringing of his phone; once glance at the display had Shane groaning. 'Doctor Pearlmutter, good evening. Yes sir. Understood sir.'

'Pearlmutter wants her tagged right away?' Ryan ventured and Shane nodded.

'Yep, and he'll be breathing down my neck the entire time. Skippy friggin' joy.'

* * *

He'd called it right - once back at the morgue, Pearlmutter supervised his every move while Shane sliced, clamped, clipped and examined the insides of Amber van Houston, party-girl extraordinaire. No surprise, her nasal cavity was absolutely destroyed from cocaine abuse and initial testing showed her twenty-three year old liver was presenting the signs of early onset cirrhosis from alcohol abuse as well; all were signs of a high-functioning addict.

The minute Pearlmutter was satisfied and the tests were being run, Shane began to mutter and sputter with the vitriol that had been building up since his phone had rung while he'd been making out with Alexis on his couch.

'This is what I gave up my night with Alexis for. We could have made dinner together, met Body and Faisal for pool, caught a concert in the Village but no. Ten fucking minutes before my on-call window ends and I have to play humble public servant to a spoiled little rich bitch who probably got some slushy snow up her nose and OD'd with her playmate.'

'I'm so glad you're not my partner, at least he only complains about having his getting-laid time with Meredeth cut short.'

Shane glanced up from his work bench to see Ryan and Esposito standing there. 'That's where my night was headed too, but we didn't even make it past first base before I'm being summoned.'

Ryan eyed their friend up. 'I know that tone. She's going out of town, isn't she?'

'How'd you guess?'

'He bitches the same way when Meredeth has to be away. It's a cross between a yapping bulldog and a squawking parrot,' Ryan replied easily with a jerk of the head to his partner; it was exactly what the autopsy theatre needed to break the tension and they all set to laughing to get it out, whatever 'it' was.

'Nice to know you're the guy who's got my back in a firefight,' Esposito chuckled as the pathologist pulled a few sheets from the printer by his work-bench, studied them.

'You get what I mean. What have you got for us on Amber van Houston, Shane?'

'Cause of death was not drug overdose,' he said with a note of surprise.

'No?' Both detectives were incredulous as Shane shook his head, making them curious. Half the time Amber and her brothers were in the press they were at some night club and there was no way to mistake the pie-eyed look as anything other than drugs.

'Nope, despite the fact that her tox panels were off the charts. Blood alcohol was point zero-nine and she was also using barbiturates on a daily basis, probably to keep her on an even keel after she was done with the snow the night before.'

'Then how did she die?'

'She was suffocated with one of the pillows in her bedroom. I also found traces of semen in the vaginal vault, indicating she'd had some rough sex in the hour preceding her death, belonging to one Jeremy Collins. He was in the system for sexual assault.'

'No way a woman like Amber van Houston would date a guy with a rap sheet like that,' Esposito reasoned.

'She would when he's big brother Bart's frat-buddy who was arrested with Jeremy for date-raping a freshman at a rush party and Papa van Houston convinced the girl to drop the charges with a full scholarship.' Shane passed them the printouts from the file he'd accessed. 'Should give you a good start.'

'Very good. Thanks, doc.'

The minute the men were gone, Shane pulled off his gloves and dialed Alexis' cell, not at all surprised she answered with a sympathetic, 'Hey honey, caught a bad one?'

'Wow.' He slumped down in his chair, dragging a hand over his face. 'Just hearing your voice makes me feel better.'

'Well, whenever you're home, I was a good girlfriend and have a little cheer-up food for you. Bamboo Garden, to be precise.'

'Did I tell you today how much I love you?'

On her end of the phone, Alexis grinned as she took containers out of the paper delivery bag. 'I love you too, Shane.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	36. Iron Lace Love

Shane didn't make it back to his place until nearly two in the morning, and to his utter surprise and delight, Alexis was still awake. He'd been fully expecting to walk into a dark apartment with a sweet, thoughtful note telling him where to find leftovers to heat up. Instead she was wide awake and sitting on his couch with a throw blanket over her legs while she chatted with Jacqui over Skype. At the sound of him entering the apartment, she ended her call and set her computer aside.

'Hey sweetie,' she greeted him, and felt a mild panic when he just stared at her. It made Alexis wonder briefly if she hadn't overstepped by staying when he probably wanted a little bit of time to himself. The panic grew when Shane crossed the room to her with the same bewildered expression on his face.

'The take-out is in the fridge, and-'

She was cut off when he captured her mouth with his; her fingers braceleted his wrists, her eyes sank shut as she took him in. When he broke the kiss, he just held her close.

'Lex, you are the best.'

'I could tell when you called tonight you needed a little pick-me-up. I can go if you want, if you need some solo time-'

'No.' Shane looked her in the eye, shook his head firmly. 'I want you here with me tonight. I need you here with me tonight,' he admitted. 'I'm not in the mood for making love right now, I'm just on overload from the job, and-'

Now it was Alexis' turn to interrupt. 'Whatever you need, I'm here for you.'

'I want a hot shower with you.'

'You got it.'

Without another word, Alexis went into the bathroom, turned on the water for their shower. As she reached for her shirt buttons to undress, she saw him come in looking positively beat. She said nothing, just tugged him through the doorway and helped him undress; his clothes smelled lightly of formaldehyde, alcohol and salted metal, the scent his clothes always carried when he'd had to do an autopsy. Whomever he'd had to work on tonight had clearly gotten to him.

She stepped into the shower first, drew the curtain across when her lover joined her, and immediately she went for the lemon juice. It was thin as the water, but she managed to cup it in her hands and let it drizzle from the back of Shane's neck down his body, rubbed it into his skin. The tangy scent of it had her senses clearing, had her wondering if he would be doing something similar for her when she was in medical school and doing cadaver labs.

Shane breathed meditatively as he felt her soft delicate hands work into his skin, kneading the muscles there that were far tenser than he realized. The first whiff of the lemon had him breathing easy for the first time since seeing who his victim was the night, coupled with the sweet touch of his girlfriend, his love, and he was ready to break out of sheer frustration. There was nothing sexual about her massage yet felt as tender and romantic as the first time they'd made love. She was there for him with patient eyes and a few soft words that meant more than any medal or accolade the city could give him for his work.

He turned around, touched his lips to hers. 'I love you so much, Alexis,' he murmured, the water sluicing over their heads together.

'I love you so much right back, Shane.'

'I want to get away for a couple of days.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. Think we could go to your place in the Hamptons?'

Alexis didn't even hesitate. 'Of course. Mom and I are heading up tomorrow to give Meredeth a break from her hubby, so why don't you come up on Sunday afternoon, we'll take a day or two just for us?'

'Sounds perfect.'

'There's a great seafood place up there called the Lagoon, they make the best shrimp po-boys you've ever had, and a seafood fryer, lobster rolls, you name it.'

'You keep talking like that, I might have a food-gasm,' he said in a floating, blissed-out voice, making her laugh.

'You want one for real?'

'I'm a man, Lexy, but right now, I just want to be with you.'

'Okay.'

Alexis squeezed shampoo into her hands, rubbed them through his hair so his thick black curls were sudsy and bubbly. 'Rinse that out, then you can do my back.'

'I'd rather do your front, but sure, this works too.'

Shane washed the lather out, then turned Alexis so she cuddled against his back, stroked the bar of midnight lavender soap over her skin. He'd asked her for it when he'd visited her in England, as the scent of her shirt wasn't as strong anymore, and while he never used it, the scent of it in his steaming showers made him miss her a little bit less while she was overseas. Now he got to rub her down with it, which made him feel even better, and he felt the a few stirrings in his blood at her little sighs while he moved the bar over her body.

'Dammit, baby, now you've got me stirred up,' she murmured.

'I can help you with that.'

'I thought you weren't in the mood?'

'No, but you've been awesome with me this week with my insane overtime schedule that the least I can do is give some back to you.'

'Okay.' Alexis had no idea what he was up to, but she liked where he was going.

Shane took her hands in his, closed them over the shower bar mounted on the tile, then touched his lips to hers, began to move down to her neck. 'Trust me, you'll need to hang on for this.'

* * *

When he arrived at work the next morning, Shane was a little surprised to see Esposito there, talking on his phone and for a moment, Shane didn't see a hard-line NYPD homicide detective but a man, a father, talking to his little girl.

'I know, honey, Mami's sleepy a lot but it's hard work growing two babies at the same time. Yes, you'll see RJ and Katie soon. No, Artie's staying with me at home, we have to finish Mami's surprise. Can you give Mami a kiss for me? That's my girl. Alright, I'll go catch some baddies. Love you too, princess.'

He hung up, saw Shane coming down the hall in his scrubs. 'Tessi's getting rather impatient with her mother since Meredeth's had to be on bedrest lately.'

'Can't be easy to try and explain that to a two and a half year old.'

'We just keep reminding her it takes a lot of energy to make sure the babies stay inside until Hallowe'en.'

'So are you here hiding out for a break or did you need an update on some tests?'

'Pearlmutter had a finalized autopsy report on a different case, and he mentioned you'd be in soon so I took a breather here. I love my family but Meredeth is so stressed and scared.' Esposito sighed, dragged his palm over the flat of his shaved head. 'I don't know how much longer she can take the bedrest without losing her mind completely.'

'It'll work out. You love each other and you've got some of the best communication I've ever seen in a relationship, you'll get through it.'

'Thanks bro.' Wanting to switch gears so he himself wouldn't go crazy worrying about his pregnant wife, Esposito followed the pathologist into his workroom. The smells weren't as bad today since there was no fresh body waiting to be dealt with on the table. 'So, anything new on the van Houston case?'

'Not much I didn't have for you last night. You got a finalized report last night since Pearlmutter had me put her under the knife before she was even cold, and the test results I've got this morning confirm what I found last night. She was a cocaine abuser and a functioning alcoholic with a failing liver and a nasal cavity that looked like ground beef, and using high amounts of barbiturates to keep herself from looking like the strung-out junkie she was.'

'And the SART kit?'

'Showed rough sex but no pregnancy or STDs. Stomach contents showed whole wheat bread, salad and some kind of chocolate bar, along with white wine and a whiskey chaser. How would she eat?'

'Huh?'

Shane took two bottles of water from his stash, passed one to his friend. 'All that alcohol and drug use would do some serious damage to your appetite. How would you ever find the desire or the ability to feed yourself?'

'She didn't feed herself, though, she'd always be out on the town with her gal pals. Makes you wonder why she had a top of the line Jenn-Air kitchen suite that would make my wife cry like our two year old in joy. Anything else?'

'I have no idea if it's relevant but Amber van Houston was also showing signs of brain damage not related to substance abuse.'

'Okay, thanks man. Hey, next week, why don't you and Alexis come over for dinner? I know Meredeth is always excited to see people that aren't our daughter twenty-four seven.'

'I'll have to check my schedule. Alexis flies back to England on the seventh,' he started, and Esposito made an understanding noise.

'Oh I get it, trust me.'

'And I haven't told her yet, but I've booked a couple days vacation in November to go surprise her with a trip to Paris before she comes back to the States.'

The detective grinned widely. 'You're going to fly over and surprise her? That's true love right there,' he said in a happy tone, knowing his friend's fear of flying was outdone only by Meredeth's fear of spiders. Esposito opened his mouth to ask Shane if he was planning to propose to Alexis when his cell jingle-jangled at him, and he nodded briskly. 'Warrant went through on the owner of the sperm found in van Houston. Thanks for the ear, bro.'

'Any time, you know where to find me.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	37. Milestone

The minibreak with Alexis at the Hamptons house was exactly what Shane needed after the insanity of doing an autopsy on Amber van Houston and the media circus it courted. He'd actually had to come in the service entrance the day the body was released because the hell-hounds known as paparazzi were all but camping out on the front steps of the morgue. Who did that? he'd mused to Alexis and she told him of Theresa's brother in law who'd put himself through law school by being a photographer for the British tabloid _Hello!_

He finally confessed, too, to Alexis what he himself hadn't realized was bothering him so much about doing Amber van Houston's autopsy until he'd been to the Hamptons house with her - Amber van Houston was what Alexis herself could have very easily become if her father hadn't been so determined to raise a grounded and self-aware young woman. Just because there was family money, whether inherited or self-made as Castle's was, didn't automatically guarantee superiority, and Alexis had listen to him pour out thoughts and feelings - where they'd come from he didn't have a clue - and smiled at him, squeezed his arm in support. She reassured him that the day she was out partying like a punch-drunk test monkey would be because she'd be celebrating her own bachelorette party.

They'd eaten at The Lagoon and once again, Shane found another reason to love Alexis when she dove into her shrimp-and-oyster po-boy with abandon and wasn't embarrassed at all about the drippy spiced sauce from her sandwich running on her fingers. She'd just plunged them into the hot-water finger bowl, dried them off and kept going, occasionally picking up her fork for the fresh coleslaw. After indulging themselves at the boardwalk and winning truly ugly stuffed animals for each other, they'd indulged in a midnight skinny dip in the shallows by the boathouse, and had just barely made it into the house before their hormones took over.

By the time he returned to the city, Shane felt like a human being again. A couple nights away from work with Alexis had been just what he'd needed. And okay, it was a little depressing to remember that she'd be gone back to England in a few days, but he planned to make the most of it, particularly with the surprise he was planning for her going away.

He was just finishing cleaning his autopsy station when Ryan and Esposito swung in to pick up reports that needed to be filed before end-of-shift.

'Shane, what's happening, doc?' Ryan asked cheerfully, making Shane squint.

'You're awfully chipper, Detective. You win the lottery or something?'

'Mallory said her first word this morning,' he replied in an eager voice, which had both Esposito and Shane giving him manly hugs.

'That's awesome, dude, what'd she say?'

'Soap. Jenny was cleaning up from breakfast and she said 'remind me to add dish soap to the shopping list' and Mallory just looked up from her Cheerios and said 'soap', like she was agreeing with her mama.' Ryan sighed. 'My kids are getting too big on me. Dell's starting school soon and Mallory's already talking.'

'Alexis is scared she won't hear RJ's first words because she's leaving soon and every day we're waiting to hear if he's going to break the language barrier,' Shane offered, punching his ID code into his computer to sign out for the day, then passing Ryan and Esposito their files.

'Speaking of which, you and Lex want to come for dinner tonight? Mere's finally off bed-rest this afternoon and she wants to have some people over,' Esposito added. 'She's had a brisket slow cooking in the oven all day and she's going to finish it off on the grill.'

'Sold. I'll need some time to go home and clean up,' Shane started, but Esposito waved him off.

'Why would you leave here to go to East Twenty-Seventh and Third when you can shower at my house and save yourself at least two hours? Plus you can hang with Tessi for a few while I have a few minutes of Meredeth to myself.'

The doctor eyed him up. 'I better not hear any beds creaking.'

'God no, I just want some one-on-one time with my wife without worrying about my daughter, man,' Esposito laughed; there was no need to tell his friend his initial suspicions were bang-on. 'How rude do you think we are?'

'Not rude,' Ryan corrected, 'just very pregnant-horny.'

* * *

Shane had been to the townhouse a couple of times, but only when it was the venue for a party; he'd never visited when it was so calm. 'Calm' of course was a relative term, for when he followed Esposito inside the giant honey-brown dog raced over to them and snuffled at Shane to give him the once-over.

'Artie, knock it off, where's Tessi and Mami?' Esposito asked the dog like it was a human child, and the beast streaked upstairs. The men followed him up and found Meredeth in her maternity tunic and soft leggings in bed with Tessi, cards arranged on the bed.

'Do you have any flamingos?'

'No, 'mingos, go fish.'

Meredeth took a card from the pile, then glanced up, her round face lighting up like a sun when she saw her husband. 'Javi! You're home!'

'Daddy!' Tessi had followed her mother's gaze and scrambled off the bed to give her father a big hug hello, giggling when he boosted her onto his hip. 'I wash Mami, she an' babies be-have.'

'That's makes Daddy very happy.'

'Hi Shin,' she added with a little embarrassed blush. 'You vis'in Mami?'

'Actually, Shane and Alexis, and Aunt Katie and Uncle Rick and RJ are coming for dinner tonight,' Esposito replied, which made both his girls gasp in delight.

'Ah-Shay an' Alessis here too?'

'Not yet. Soon.'

'Tessi, come tidy up the cards, I'm going to put the brisket on the barbecue.' Meredeth went to shove herself up off the bed, then groaned. 'Oh, crap I'm huge. Javi?'

Shane watched as the detective went to help his wife to her feet, discreetly looking away when Esposito gave her a kiss, but he didn't miss seeing the tender stroke of the pregnant woman's belly. It was such a gentle contrast to the cocksure, swaggering homicide investigator that Shane gained a new level of respect for his friend, as he doubted many people ever saw that compassion and tenderness within him.

'Here, Shane.' Meredeth waddled out of the room to the linen closet and passed him a bath towel, hand towel and face cloth. 'You can use the guest bath there.'

'Shane? We daw-in soon?' Tessi asked in a hopeful voice; she was always on the lookout for more drawing buddies.

'Sure, but I need a shower first, I smell.'

'You pomis?'

'I promise.'

Forty minutes later, Shane redressed to join his hosts downstairs; he was halfway down when he heard Alexis' voice along with her parents and RJ's babbled syllables. He jogged downstairs in time to hear Castle giving Esposito grief over letting Meredeth look after dinner.

'Mere's been on bedrest for most of the day, doctor's orders, so she's soaking up the fresh air. Hi,' Shane added, greeting Alexis with quick kiss, her slow smile making him feel warm all over.

'Hi yourself. You been here long?'

'Long enough to promise Tessi I'd help her with her artwork after my shower.'

'Well, let's not disappoint her. Here, Mom.' Alexis plucked the calmed RJ from his mother's arms and into her own. She wanted as much cuddle-time with the baby as she could soak up before she left for England again. 'You go have a drink with Dad, God knows you've earned a few this week.'

'Thank you, Lex.'

'Less.'

'I'm sorry, what was that?' Castle asked, not sure if he'd heard correctly. 'RJ, what was that?'

'Less,' the little boy repeated. 'Less?'

'Oh my god.' Alexis' eyes filled up. 'RJ, are you saying my name? Are you trying to say Alexis?'

'Less.'

Beckett's laugh ended on a little sob. 'RJ, can you say Mommy?'

'Mumum.'

'What about Daddy?' Castle asked, noting that Esposito had slipped over to the living room where Tessi watched with curious blue eyes.

'Daddy.'

'Oh, my little guy!' Beckett took RJ back out of his sister's arms and held her close.

'Mumum.' RJ pointed to his teeth. 'Mumum?'

'Would you like your berries?'

'Bahs.'

'Okay, we'll go get your berries.'

As Alexis watched them head into the kitchen, she let out a shaky breath as she began to cry a little. She'd been so scared she was going to miss such an important moment in her brother's life, but apparently the universe wasn't going to let that happen. She felt Shane wrap his arm around her waist and hold her close, letting her have her big-sister moment.

'Aw, Lex, it's okay,' he murmured to her, then led her over to the couch to sit beside Esposito and Tessi; Castle followed them over and sank into an armchair. The sight of her admired fairy-princess lady in tears had Tessi concerned and she walked over to tap at Alexis' knees to get her attention.

'Alessis, what happen? Why tears?'

'RJ said his first word and it was my name,' she explained with a water smile. 'That means a lot to me.'

'That nice of him.'

Castle laughed at Tessi's sweetness. 'It was, wasn't it?'

'What my firs' word, Daddy?'

'Your first word was book, Tessi-boo,' Esposito told her. 'And before you ask, Dell's was 'handsome'.'

'That dute.' Tessi looked back at her papers and crayons box, then shoved a blank sheet across the table in Shane's direction. 'You pomis.'

He gave Alexis' temple a kiss, then knelt on the floor in a style to mimic Tessi's. 'I did promise, and I keep my word. Maybe we can spread out the crayons?'

'O-day, but we hafa tidy up when finch.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	38. A Night to Remember

'That was a nice dinner.'

'It was.'

Shane and Alexis walked hand in hand down the block towards Shane's building, in an attempt to wear off the calories from her going-away party dinner. Alexis had told Shane she didn't want a big deal made about her leaving outside her family because she was going to be back in three months anyways; it wasn't like at Christmas when she'd be gone for a solid five.

'It sucks you have to work tomorrow but you'll be there for when I leave, right? My flight isn't until eleven thirty so-'

'Of course I'll be there,' Shane reassured her, unlocking the door of the building and pressing the button for the elevator. 'I'm working eight to six, and I'm going right from the morgue to the loft.'

'Okay. I'm going to miss you so much,' Alexis started, but her boyfriend cut her off with a tender kiss.

'Not the time for it. Not when I have a little surprise for you upstairs.'

'Okay.'

They reached his apartment and he opened the door, stomach churning in half anxiety, half anticipation as he did so. He wanted this night to be one of pure romance all about her, to show her how much he'd loved having her home over the summer and how excited he was for her to be coming home in November for good.

Alexis breathed deep and she could smell the lilac and lavender blossoms right away; sure enough there was a large blooming bouquet of them on the kitchen table, along with a bottle of champagne and two flutes, and a pearly-white bag with the words 'Bijoux de Boudoir' in silver on the side. 'Oh, Shane, is this the surprise?' she breathed.

'Part of it. Here, you go put this on,' Shane passed her the bag, 'and I'm putting that champagne on ice to chill for...later.'

Alexis felt a giddy little bubble in her stomach as she went to find out what he'd bought for her. Dipping into the bag, she saw it was a slip nightie in a peachy-coral shade, with needle-thin straps and a plunging neckline. She undressed, slid it on and found it fit like rainwater on her body. There was no matching underwear, which made her laugh a little. He was a fan of that all natural under the nightie look.

Stepping into his room, almost shyly, she saw he'd changed the sheets on his bed from the usual green and white palm fronds to a bold turquoise. The air smelled of more blossoms and there was a little bit of ambient ocean sound coming from his stereo. By the bedside table, Shane stood in a pair of black boxers lighting the last of the dozen or so candles he'd procured; he straightened when he saw her walk in.

'Wow, you look so beautiful, Lex,' he told her with a lusty sigh, then froze when he saw the sheen of tears in her eyes. 'What?'

'I...I can't believe you did all of this for me.'

'I wanted it to feel like we had our own little private island paradise getaway. You know, coconuts and blue waters and fruity drinks.'

'It's wonderful.'

Shane crossed to her and grinning, as he knew she was expecting a soft romantic kiss, he scooped her up like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and smacked her on the rump. 'Looks like I found me a female,' he teased her with a thick twang in his voice.

'Ah, stop it, you idiot! Put me down!' Alexis howled with laughter, then landed with a light thud on her back on the bed and she realized the sheets were actually a cotton-silk blend, soft as a spun-sugar cloud. She continued to giggle when he stretched out on top of her, began to lightly touch his lips to her shoulder, then her neck, until he reached her mouth. Her lips were soft and sweet, yielding like molten wax under his; his tongue parted them and found hers, tangled with it.

She was everything to him, Shane realized, everything he'd wanted in a girlfriend, a partner. Beautiful and intelligent, certainly, but compassionate and understanding and so strong without even realizing it. She would put up with all the teasing, all the crappy jokes and snide comments people would make about their relationship because she wanted him and love him. A woman like that was a rare find and he was going to do everything possible to make sure she never had any reason to doubt him or look anywhere else, starting with tonight.

He sat up, bringing her with him, moved his hands to her shoulders to slip the straps of her nightie down her arms, his mouth on hers the entire time. Her skin was heavenly cream under his touch, and he wanted to touch her everywhere. When Alexis sat back to break the kiss for only a moment, Shane watched her eyes as she bunched up the fabric in her fingers and drew it over her head to reveal even more of that lovely flesh an inch at a time. Her shy smile stirred his blood just as much as seeing her naked and he felt himself grow hot and hard when her own hands traced up her torso, over her breasts, up to her neck and back down.

'Shane,' she murmured, and it was all he needed. He ran the flat of his hand down between her breasts and when he cupped one, brushing his thumb over the point of it, Alexis cried out in pleasure; her head lolled back on her shoulders as her back arched, pushing her body against his. She pulled him in for a mind-searing kiss once more, and they tumbled back into the turquoise silk. Her hips pressed against his, where she felt him ready for her but to rush this would do a disservice to them both. Instead she took the hand that cupped against her breast and its mate, brought them to her lips so she kissed Shane's fingertips and then guided them back to her breasts. For her to be such an active voice in making love with him was a first he'd given her, Alexis thought. She'd never had the confidence to let her desires overtake her and make her so bold before, and she hoped he saw just how much their relationship had empowered her that way.

Then all conscious thought was gone as he lowered his mouth to her breast and flicked his tongue over her harden nipple. The sensation had her libido thrumming hot, the blood rushing into her loins for him, making her dampen for him. When he moved to her other breast, Alexis was certain she would have an orgasm just from his alone, even feeling the little bursts of light inside her skull as her hips moved against him.

Shane could sense it too, and lifted his head to look her in the eye. 'Not yet, my love,' he told her in husky whisper. 'There's so much more yet.'

He moved so his mouth was in the sweetly-scented valley between her breasts, and planted a serpentine trail of kisses down her torso, over her belly, down until he found where she ached for him, and him alone, and lowered his mouth to her. This time, there was no little cry of pleasure, but a low throaty moan heavy with lust that escaped her lips as he tasted her. When he felt those slim, fined-boned hand twisted through his hair to keep him in place, Shane steadied her hips in his hands and began to use not just his lips on her but his tongue as well, slipping and sliding over her as she told him how good it made her feel. When he felt her body begin to tense, he moved his hands off her hips, between her thighs to part her swollen sensitive lips so his tongue could spear inside her.

'God!' Her oath was loud and bright at the thrilling sensation of this kind of intimacy. He moved like lightening and before she could think, the orgasm flashed through her in a blinding white-hot burst that had her saying his name over and over and over; her hands slid away from the back of his head to grip the sheets with white-knuckled fists. 'Shane,' she pleaded as she felt his mouth move over the inside of her thigh, up to her belly, 'Shane, please. Now.'

Her eyes were wide and dark as she watched him shed his boxers and for a moment, Alexis really allowed herself to look at his manhood, hard and proud between his legs. Locking her legs around his hips, she rolled him so he was underneath and it was his turn to be teased and tortured in the most erotic way possible - she opened the condom packet and rolled it onto him so slowly that Shane thought he actually might embarrass himself like a virgin on prom night. Then she was lifting up her hips and lowering herself onto him, so he filled her inch by glorious inch until they were fully joined and she began to rock against him.

Each stroke was like magic, Shane thought, reaching up to squeeze and cup her breasts, sitting up to breath deep her scent as her body urged his on. He pulled her tight against him, then rolled so she was under him once more; the change of position had him changing pace as well - where it had been slow and deliberate, now it was hot and fast and desperate for each other.

Alexis could feel the orgasm wind tight inside her body and just before the first little fissures began to erupt, she pressed her lips hard against his. 'Shane,' she sighed out, 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Alexis,' he sighed back, and watched her face with utter love as she came, her walls clenching around him. The image was burned into his brain as he closed his eyes and began to come with her.

Drained from such exquisite lovemaking with her, Shane collapse on top of her, his head turned so that he could breathe deep the post-sex scent of her skin. 'Oh, God, Alexis, that was amazing,' he mumbled, unsure if she heard him or not.

'Tell me about it. Feels almost like we invented it.'

'And that's only round one.'

'Round one?'

Shane nodded, looked at her flushed, satisfied face. 'I want to make sure you sleep on the plane tomorrow night, and what better way to get there than making love all night long?'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	39. To Serve Justice

A week and a half after Alexis was back in England, Shane was getting ready for his court appearance on the Mortimer Wilkes case and felt his soul settle heavy inside him. The Mortimer Wilkes case was one of those cases that inexplicably hit everyone a little harder than others - they'd seen more savage deaths, younger victims, yet there was something so terribly and pathetically innocent about this teenage boy that everyone involved, from the detectives and Castle to Shane and his CSU counterparts felt nothing but sombre solemnity when they talked about it.

Shane stood in front of his mirror, tying his tie for his suit and talking to Alexis on Skype as he did so; she was on her lunch break at the clinic and had found a private office to call him. That she'd called him when she was having an intensely busy day herself to make sure he was okay was one of the myriad reasons he was in love with her.

'You'll be great, honey,' she told him, 'you've already done the dress rehearsal, as it were and you knocked that out of the park.'

'I know. But now we've got more intensity with the defense attorney and that's going to be hell.'

'Even so, breathe deep, and if you get nervous, picture the jury in their underwear.'

Shane laughed; he needed a reason to smile since this was going to be a long and draining day. 'That only works in theatre I think.'

'Then think of me in my underwear.'

'That would just get me all hot and bothered and the court might wonder why I have a hard-on in the middle of giving testimony at a criminal trial. That's not cool unless you're in a Pauly Shore movie or something.'

'I agree.' Shane brushed down his shirt front and turned so she could see him. 'Alright, do I look like a very intelligent yet compassionate pathologist who is hell-bent on making sure this creep is sent up river for the rest of his natural life?'

'Yes.'

He laughed again, put on his suit jacket. 'Sounds good. I'll talk to you when I'm in tonight, alright?'

'Okay, and just leave a message if it's after eight. Love you, Shane.'

'Love you too, Alexis.'

* * *

As Shane was the second witness to be called that morning, he arrived earlier than the Ry-Sposito monster and Castle to the courthouse and found Ian Link in their appointed courtroom already, going over information at the prosecutor's table.

'Morning, counselor,' he said in a brisk tone, and Ian looked up, nodded at him.

'Doctor Weaver. Are you ready for this?'

'Yes.'

'There's going to be a short delay between your testimony and Toh, because Wilkes' lawyer wants it on record in the trial that he's objecting to the use of visuals during your testimony and claiming they're nothing more than a cheap trick to try and shock the jury.'

'That's bullshit, the jury needs to see just what was done to Mortimer Wilkes so they can understand that this so-called upstanding citizen of his church and community was a monster who beat his wife and child.'

'Exactly, and we've been flogging this horse to death in pre-trial meetings with Markaway and every time he hears it, he comes back with the same answer. The photographs stay, and you'll present an accurate account of your autopsy report.'

'The jury knows what they're getting into being on a murder trial, they're going to hear things that are very difficult to process.' Shane folded his arms over his chest, leaned against the dividing rail even as he heard the door to the courtroom open; he paused only a moment and when he saw it was Ryan, Esposito and Castle, he continued speaking to Ian. 'What's the jury pool like?'

'Good, really good. Mostly working class people, a couple of teachers, a dentist, all with either their own families or from large families. Not a lot of church goers, but that might not work against our favour since a lot of them are educated enough to get that you can't try to be Ned Flanders on the surface and Jim Jones underneath.'

'So my quoting my original report isn't going to be a big problem.'

'You'll be fine, Doctor,' the ADA assured Shane, then stood up to leave the courtroom as his cellphone went off. 'Excuse me, I need to take this. Link.'

Castle watched the high-octane lawyer do his thing, turned back to Shane. Today he looked like a sombre doctor of death in his onyx-black suit with his pearl-grey shirt and black tie, dress shoes shined to a high glossy finish. No one looking at him would think of him as one of the sweetest, most compassionate people Castle had ever met in this line of work, nor would they guess that he had a tattoo of Homer Simpson as the Grim Reaper on his left shoulder or that he had a girlfriend fifteen years his junior that he worshipped liked a goddess.

'Doctor Weaver,' he said in a business-like voice. 'You ready for this?'

'Yeah. It's never easy when it's a kid, especially one with Tim's history. His friends called him Tim,' he explained. 'His mother told me that when she claimed the body.'

'That's good. Using his pet name with the jury goes right for the heart, reminds them he's a real boy.'

'I know, Castle.' Shane understood what his friend was trying to do and was grateful for it. He gave a little laugh. 'You know it's weird. All I could think about when I woke up this morning was Lex and RJ. She'd do anything to keep him safe, and he's her brother, not her son. Why didn't this mother protect her baby?'

'Because she feared the father more,' Esposito said. 'She was a mail-order bride who didn't even speak English when she came here. From what I read in the files CSU techs pulled on her, Isaiah Wilkes didn't do a damn thing to help her socialize herself into American society until they started going to church after the CPS visit.'

The men all stood in silence, making little unsaid promises to each other in their family that they would never let this kind of thing happen. When the sobriety became too much, Esposito broke it by asking Shane, 'Alexis call and wish you good luck this morning?'

'Yeah, she did, she was on her break at the counseling clinic. She's going to be a hell of a doctor.'

'Excuse me, Shane, Detectives, I need to meet with you in private.' Ian Link stuck his head back in the courtroom door and the three men of the law filed out. Castle didn't have time to be alone long as people interested in hearing the trial - reporters, law students, teachers and friends of Mortimer 'Tim' Wilkes, people from their church - began to file in and find seats in the long wooden benches.

Once Markaway entered and the process was underway, Shane watched with focused patience as Officer Toh gave the court his first-on-scene's report; the jury, he noted, was listening and some were even making notes for later reference. Smart, Shane thought, this jury isn't going to be cavalier.

When Toh had been dismissed from the stand and Ian had his assistants bringing in easels for the blown-up photographs from Shane's autopsy, as the ADA had predicted the defense attorney was on his feet protesting.

'Your Honour, I must protest against the use of visual aids during the pathologist's report, as it does nothing but sensationalize an already brutal crime,' Charles Kerr protested. 'What else could this possibly be other than an attempt to shock and disturb the jury?'

'Your Honour, as we've already discussed in the preliminary hearing as well as pre-trial conferences, it is essential for the jury to have a clear picture of what the defendant is accused of doing to his own son,' Ian fired back.

'Mister Kerr, we've been over this, there is nothing unusual about a pathologist making reference to visual aids during a murder trial. The photographs are permitted. Proceed Mister Link.'

'Thank you, Your Honour. Doctor Weaver, please detail for the court the state the body was in when you were called to the crime scene?'

'The victim, Tim Wilkes, was face down in his bed and had been stabbed thirty times. I had to count the number of stab wounds as each was covered with a coin and each coin was taken into evidence by CSU.'

'Were there any signs of disturbance around the body?'

'No, there were no signs of struggle, no defensive wounds and after performing a post-mortem examination, his blood work indicated he had been given no sedatives or other kinds of drugs that would render him incapable of being able to defend against his attacker.'

'At this time, if it please the court, I would like to present the jury with photographs taken by Doctor Weaver during the autopsy detailing the extent of Mortimer Wilkes' wounds.'

Shane waited to see if Kerr would object, and when he remained seated albeit with a furious look on his face, Ian pulled the enlarged stills from his portfolio. Using a laser pen-pointer, he gestured to the three key wounds.

'This wound here, just to the left of the spine, went into Mortimer's kidney and the wound size indicate the blade was twisted so that whether asleep or awake, there was no way that Mortimer would have been able to defend himself. This one here went into the pelvic bone and broke the tip of the knife, while this one near the liver caused the body to go into adrenaline rush and pump blood from the body at a higher rate than normal.'

He walked through the details of death in a straightforward manner, and despite the Kerr's attempts to create doubt for the jury, Shane was having none of it. Once dismissed, he sat down beside Castle once he'd passed the gate.

'You did good, Shane,' Castle murmured.

'Thanks.'

'Alexis will be very proud of you.'

'She'll be happy to hear the outcome of the trial more, I think. We said we'd open a cold bottle of champagne and...celebrate.'

'I'm sure you will.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	40. Gary Poppins

'Weaver.'

'Hi, honey.'

Shane felt his heart melt a little as he heard Alexis' voice, nice and cheerful on his bluetooth. 'Hey Lex, didn't think I was going to hear from you so soon.'

'Neither did I but I have great news.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, I got an email from the practicum and rotation adjudicator at Princeton and because I've taken the extra counseling co-ops, I get to do a second year standards of practice and discipline in my first semester!'

'Hey, that's great sweetie!'

'I'm so excited.' Alexis paused. 'You're echoing and I hear running water. Are you in the scrub room at the morgue?'

'Maybe,' he replied, a little guiltily as he finished scrubbing up his hands and pulling on fresh gloves. 'I've been catching up on paperwork and have a PM to do, then I'm going home to sleep and pretend you were in bed beside me.'

'Aw, I miss you too, Shane.'

'Actually, before I do that, I might be babysitting your brother.'

'Why, did Dad pressgang you?'

'No, I thought I'd surprise him so he and your mom can have a night for fun to themselves.' He went into the work room with a little smile on his face. He glanced up and saw he had guests as he picked up his ten-blade. 'Sorry Lex, gotta run. I have a customer to finish up with and a few live ones just walked in.'

'Oh my god, New York is now part of Zombie-land?' she said in mock terror.

'No that's not a zombie joke, it's Ryan, Espo and your pops.'

'Please remind my father I want fifty dollars on October fifteen for Meredeth in the baby pool. I can feel it, she's not going to make it to Hallowe'en.'

'Yeah, I'll remind him.'

On her end of the phone, Alexis fingered the pendant on the chain around her neck - a little gold Ferris-wheel; he'd given it to her the night before she'd gone back to England and he'd romanced her like they were in nineteen-twenties Paris. 'I love you.'

'Love you too. Bye.'

Shane tapped his bluetooth, switched to Audiovox-mode so once his visitors were gone, he wouldn't be dialing from his cellphone as he recorded notes on his autopsy in need of completion. 'Afternoon, gentlemen.'

'You have the final autopsy report on Brandy Mattis, lover boy?' Ryan said with a teasing tone.

'On my desk, purple folder with the yellow post-it note, and to remind you that she still wants in on the baby pool for Meredeth.'

The men went to take off, but Castle stopped when Shane called out his name as he began to make his incisions and start the autopsy right in front of him. 'What's up, Shane?'

'I don't have any plans for tonight, if you want a night free with Beckett, I'd be happy to look after RJ for the night.'

'Are you serious?' Castle blinked as he watched Shane removed the stomach of a body on his table, setting it aside for its contents to be tested.

'Sure, why not? I love RJ, I think he's an awesome little guy. What?' he asked, a little confused when the writer was studying his face like he searching for the one blue dot in a sea of green dots.

'Nothing, just wondering how long it's gone unmentioned by everyone else that your pupils have turned from circles into little hearts,' Castle teased him.

'Don't make me slap you, bro.' Shane held up his hands, wiggled his gloved fingers that were covered in bodily fluids. 'It would be unpleasant on several levels. Anyways, I'm off in...an hour,' he added, glancing at the clock. 'How are you going to swing this with the lady?'

'Oh ye of little faith. I'll have Kate drop RJ off at your place around seven-thirty.'

'Sounds great.'

* * *

'Mumum, wee?'

'You get to visit Shane, my little prince, so Mommy and Daddy get a night to play.'

'Less?'

'No, Alexis isn't with him. Just the boys tonight.'

'Boy.' RJ poked himself in the chest as Beckett knocked on the door. 'Boy.'

'You are my boy. Hi, Shane,' she greeted him brightly when the door was answered, and the pathologist, though he looked tired, smiled at her warmly.

'Hey Katie, hey RJ, how's it going my man?'

'Hi-hi.' RJ moved his little hand in a floppy wave, making Shane's heart melt. 'Hi-hi.'

'Thank you so much for doing this, I had no idea you'd want to.'

'Spending time with him makes missing Alexis a little more palatable.'

Beckett shoved RJ's pram into the apartment, locked the wheels. It was the first time she'd been in there since she couldn't remember when, and it smelled most welcoming of fresh laundry. She watched as Shane lifted RJ out of the pram, settled him on his hip like a natural while Beckett gave him the rundown.

'He usually goes to bed around eight and he'll be up around midnight or one for a little snack of formula, and then back to bed until about six thirty. Are you on call or working tomorrow?'

'No, I just finished ten-straight and have two days off before starting nights again.'

'Okay, good. Um, there's plenty of diapers and supplies in the bag,' Beckett took it off her shoulder, put it on the table. 'There's fresh clothes and he'll just sleep in his undershirt onsie since it's still so warm out. He's had dinner, but I'm not goign to object if you get take-out and want to give him a little nibble of soft bread or mashed bit of food so he doesn't choke is fine with me. His pediatrician said he's fine with cheese as long as it's cooked, like on a pizza or something.'

RJ looked around, getting agitated. 'Bun?'

'Oh, yes, of course.' She reached into the pram, produced the honey-coloured stuffed rabbit RJ could not live without. 'If this goes missing, you might as well declare World War Three to be officially underway.'

'I remember that when Alexis and I looked after him in July. She nearly had a heart attack when she thought we'd forgotten him at the loft.'

'I guess that's everything then. Give me a kiss, big guy.'

Beckett leaned in and RJ touched his little lips to hers in a butterfly-light peck. 'I'll see you soon, RJ.'

'Tay.'

'Well, then it wouldn't be a boys' night, would it RJ?' Shane told him, and the baby blinked his dark blue eyes at him.

'Boy-nigh?'

'That's right, no girls allowed, not even Mommy.'

'Boy-nigh,' RJ repeated. 'Boy-nigh. Bubub.'

Beckett gave him one more kiss, and to Shane's surprise when Beckett left, RJ didn't burst into tears of separation anxiety. Instead he looked up at the doctor, patted his teeth. 'Bahs?'

'That sounds good to me.'

* * *

The following morning, Shane awoke to the poking and prodding of little fingers and peeling back an eyelid, saw it was RJ, already awake.

'Hi-hi.'

'Hey little man.'

'Bun.' RJ passed him the stuffed rabbit for inspection. 'Bun.'

'He's a very cute bun, RJ. You hungry?'

The baby nodded, and Shane sat up. 'First things first, diaper change and clothes, and then we're going to take a little walk down to my friend Body's bakery for breakfast.'

'Bahs?'

'You can have a few berries, too.'

As Shane had showered the night before when RJ had fallen asleep, he skipped it this morning, opting to just tug on some fresh clothes and deal with his little bro. It was a little weird, he thought, to understand that when he and Alexis got married, he'd potentially have a brother-in-law still in diapers. But on the other hand, it would also probably mean that RJ and their children would be more like cousins than uncles and aunts and nieces and nephews and that was a nice thought.

As he loaded up the pram, Shane chatted with RJ, who babbled back and gave him a couple of insights into his world - his bunny had no real name other than 'Bun', strawberries were essential fuel to him and he missed Alexis almost as much as Shane did, as was evidence by his reaction to the Skype-call they received from their favourite redhead.

'Love,' he said to the image on Shane's computer screen. 'Love.'

'I love you too, buddy. And you too Shane.'

'I love you too,' Shane added and ended the call on his laptop. 'Now it's bagel time. Can you say bagel?'

'Bay-bell.'

'That's pretty good, RJ.'

They headed out towards Body's restaurant, Love on a Bun - a cafe that specialized in the sandwiches of various global cuisines with an emphasis on fresh, house-made ingredients. It was a short walk on a lovely August morning; the aroma of fresh baked bread and sweet jam wafted out the cafe's open windows. where Shane could see that Body was there with the breakfast crowd, making BLTs and huevos-rancheros burritos at almost a super-human speed. As they approached the counter to order, Body saw them there and could only grin.

'Look at you, Doc. Who's the hitch-hiker?'

'This is Alexis' little bro, RJ.' Shane pickd him up, held out the baby's hand. 'RJ, this is my friend Body.'

'Hi-hi.'

'Hello yourself. What can I make you?'

'Bahs?'

'He means strawberries.'

'Oh, sure, two strawberry blintzes coming up.'

'Thanks, Body.'

Shane sat down with the baby at a table, bounced RJ a little on his knee. 'You'll like this, trust me.'

'Yum-yum.'

He grinned in eager anticipation, and Shane made the decision right there that whenever Castle and Beckett needed a sitter for RJ if he had the time free he'd be there in a heartbeat.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	41. A Friend Like Me

'So you think she'll like it?'

'I think she'll love it.'

Jeremy nodded as he studied the photograph of the pendant Shane had shown him. It wasn't exactly the kind of talk that he'd anticipated when he'd invited his friend over for a night of being little boys with pizza and video games, but since Jeremy knew how much Shane missed his girlfriend, he was willing to be flexible. He also happened to have a really good eye for jewelery, and his male friends often came to him for advice on such matters.

'Let's see it one more time,' Jeremy requested when they'd reached a pause on the game, and Shane gave him the paper once more. It was a simply gold heart-charm with the number 128 etched inside, clean and elegant, the kind of thing that would make people take notice of what she was wearing. 'Very nice, but what does one-twenty-eight mean?'

'Not one-twenty-eight, twelve space eight. December eighth was our first date, and I figure since it's for our one year together it would be fitting.'

'You're already shopping for her one year gift?'

'It's a custom order and it'll need at least six to eight weeks for shipping, so yeah, I kinda need to order it now.'

Jeremy nodded, then smirked a little when Shane's cellphone rang. 'That her?'

'No,' Shane replied after a glance at the Caller-ID. 'It's dispatch. Weaver. Right, got it.'

Since he knew the night was over, Jeremy saved their game and put the extra slices of pizza into a Tupper-ware container. They'd barely touched it and since Diane would probably eat it all when she got home without a second thought to the fact it was not hers Jeremy knew Shane's coppers would like appreciate the gesture. 'Here, bribe your flat-foots with this or bogart for yourself.'

'Thanks man.'

* * *

When he arrived on scene, Shane was thankful for the pizza he'd stashed in the passenger's underseat glove box, because it was a zoo. Then again, a shooting in the middle of a busy store tended to have that effect. He hopped out, and was lightly humming 'Sympathy for the Devil' under his breath as he approached the two uniforms standing watch by the door. As Jeremy's place was a bit of a drive from the crime scene, Shane wasn't at all surprised when he saw that Ryan and Esposito had made it there at the same time as him.

'Hey guys, what's happening?'

'I had to leave my very hormonal wife in bed for this,' Esposito responded tersely, then sighed. 'Sorry, not your fault.'

'I'd be more concerned if you weren't a little flipped out. She's having twins, bro, that's a BFD no matter what you do.'

'I know. Luckily I have a murder to distract me.'

'What do we know so far?'

'Everyone was minding their own business, buying books and coffees and all of a sudden, three shots ring out and everyone's screaming,' Ryan said in his brisk but friendly style. 'The cashier said she hit the deck before the shooting started because she dropped some change and didn't get a chance to look at the shooter, only the guy on the receiving end of it when he fell, and she was trying to do first aid but he was gone by the time the uniform s got here.'

'I'll take her.' Esposito split off from the group and went to find the woman with the paramedics while Ryan watched Shane open his field kit, pull on his gloves and begin to do an on-scene examination. The detective felt a little silly just standing there while the pathologist did his thing, but just as he opening his mouth to make a comment about stepping away, Shane frowned.

'Huh.'

'What?'

'Well, you said most people heard three shots, right?'

'Yeah.'

'This guy has only two slugs square in the ten-ring. Someone firing at relatively close range with that kind of precision wouldn't miss. And no one else was hit, right?'

'Right.'

Shane looked up at his friend. 'So where's the other bullet?'

'That's an excellent question.'

Ryan glanced around, saw the CSU tech had already begun photographing and bagging the shell casings. 'Excuse me,' he said to the short, squat man whose combover rivaled Donald Trump's. 'How many shell casings did you find?'

'Only two, sir.'

'You're certain?'

'You know your job, I know mine. And I can count to two.'

'No offense meant, but the evidence conflicts with the witness statements.'

'Science doesn't lie,' the tech said with a superior sniff and walked down the aisle towards another tech, nearly bumping into Esposito on the way. The handsome Puerto-Rican gave a little sneer to the man's retreating back.

'And here I thought Pearlmutter was the biggest dick in the forensics lab. Anything conclusive yet?'

'He's not even dead an hour, guys, let me get him checked into my house and have a look-see at what's underneath, mmm-kay?'

'What crawled up your butt?'

'Nothing,' Shane said a little too hastily for it to really be nothing, but since Ryan and Esposito were astute enough to know that there was a time and place for such questions, they left it alone for the moment. 'By the way, when you guys check in, I have pizza to share.'

'Unless it's plain cheese, give it to this guy.' Ryan patted his partner's shoulder. 'No food with a face.'

'Do you really want to eat pizza, or anything for that matter, that's ridden in the death-mobile?' Esposito threw Ryan a weird look.

'I'm sure he's not keeping it cold with the corpse, not like whiskey at a redneck Irish wake.'

'Okay before you start singing _The Night Pat Murphy Died_, I'm taking this man back to my house to start this PM tests, how about that?' Shane teased him.

The detectives both nodded, but when they watched their friend and respected colleague leave with his assistants to transport the body, both shook their heads.

'Something's off with him, Ry, and I don't like it,' Esposito said.

'Don't worry, we'll fish it out of him.'

* * *

The men bided their time and waited until they were in the privacy of Shane's lab. The pizza, it turned out, was in fact four-cheese so all three men took a quick pause for a snack break.

'Okay, so now that it's a little more appropriate time, why are you so pissy, bro?' Esposito asked.

'I'm not pissy.'

The handsome Puerto-Rican laughed. 'Shane, I have a two-year-old daughter and a wife seven months pregnant with twins. I can pick out 'pissy' in my sleep. What's up.'

'I..it's nothing.'

'Nope, not good enough, dude.' Ryan tore into his crust like a caveman. 'And you know we wouldn't ask if we weren't concerned. You have a fight with Alexis?'

'God no, we're fine, we had a very hot date on Skype when I got in from working nights this morning, as a matter of fact.'

'Nice. So what's the problem?'

'It was something Jeremy said, just this little Tic-Tac sized comment he made and it just really got to me.'

Ryan leaned in. 'What'd he say?'

'He, ah, didn't even really say anything bad, it was just how he said it. I showed him the gift that I got for Alexis and mine's one year in December and he seemed rather affronted that I'd be shopping for it already. Like I'm some dumb overeager teenager or something.'

'What is it?' the detectives asked in tandem, and Shane pulled out his wallet; where most men would keep a just-in-case condom, he had stashed the picture of the pendant for Alexis. 'It's the date of our one year, December eighth, and since I have to have it custom-done, I had to order it last week in time for it to get here by the end of November.'

'That's awesome, dude,' Esposito complimented him.

'You think so?'

'Yeah, it's meaningful without being corny. More importantly, the planning ahead shows your commitment to her, which is no easy feat when you know

Shane nodded, then breathed deeply. These men were his friends and he knew them well enough to know they'd keep his confidence. 'She's the one.'

'The one?' Ryan's eyes bugged out like they were on springs. 'Dude, you're going to propose to her?'

'No. Correction, not yet. We still need time to get to know each other, but...there are these moments when we're together and I see us five, ten fifteen years down the road together, building a life.'

Esposito pursed his lips to keep the grin to himself; it was the same instinct he'd had about Meredeth and look where it had gotten him: an amazing and beautiful wife who didn't know her own strength some days, a gorgeous child that was the best parts of them both and two more little miracles on the way to fill up their Chelsea home. 'That makes the pendant for your one year even better, because a ring really implies stuff that neither of you are ready for yet, but your still telling her what she means to you.'

'And it will make that moment when you actually do propose to her all the more important,' Ryan added, nodding sagely. 'I always thought the first time you give a woman a ring should be either when she has your baby or when your ask her to marry you. But that's the romantic Irish in me.'

Shane only stared at them. 'Can you tell that to Jeremy and Diane, please,' he started, then fished his cell out of his pocket and grinned. 'And speaking of my girl. Hey baby.'

Esposito and Ryan watched the doctor go into the scrub room for a little privacy, then looked at each other. 'Ten says he proposes to her at Christmas,' Esposito suggested.

'Make it twenty he does it on her Cambridge graduation day.'

'You're on.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	42. Keeping the Faith

When Alexis came back from her lunch break, she wasn't surprised to find her last counseling appointment of the day already waiting in her privacy room for her. Sandra Cohn was a lovely girl but she'd been through a lot - one night she'd gone to a party with her boyfriend, she'd been drinking with a couple of the rugby players who'd tried to force her into sex when other friends had shown up and she'd gotten away physically unscathed. But the emotional scars of being unable to trust someone had stuck with her until she'd finally decided to come into the counseling centre for help. She'd been one of Alexis' first patients back at the beginning of August and she felt like they were really making progress.

'Hi Sandra,' Alexis greeted her with a friendly smile, closing the door for privacy.

'I thought Americans hate Mondays?'

'I don't mind them. Tell about your Friday night, Sandra. What did you and your friends do?'

'We went out.'

'And birds go tweet,' Alexis teased the girl, which got a smile; a month and a half before she would have been met with crickets. 'Come on, Sandra, we've known each other long enough to know that's only a starting point.'

'Okay, Parminder, Elisia and I went down into London. We ate dinner at the Salt Mines. I had the fish, they each had pasta.'

'How much did you eat?'

'All of it. I was starving, I'd been on a run earlier that day and my metabolism was soaring.'

'Did you have any alcohol?'

'Yeah a glass of wine.'

Not beer, Alexis noted on her pad, but that she was comfortable to consume a dinner glass of alcohol without going into a panic attack was a good sign. 'Red or white?'

'Does it matter?'

'I like to know if people actually obey the 'white wine with fish' rule.'

'It was a Bordeaux rose, actually. White wine gives me a stomach ache. Anyways, we paid our tab and were about to leave when Elisia's cousin and some of his friends came over. All chaps.' Sandra's voice went dull, mechanical in her delivery in an effort to keep her composure. 'Elisia wanted to stay and play a round of billiards with them.'

Alexis nodded, made more notes. 'And what did Parminder do?'

'She said we'd hang but wouldn't play. We did,' Sandra added on a gusty sigh. 'We stayed and I wasn't terribly comfortable but I wasn't making every excuse for running to the loo either.'

'That's good, that's a step forward.'

'Doesn't feel like it.'

'Sandra, the last time you went out and your friends ran into male friends what did you do, and be honest.'

The girl blushed a little, picked at her nails. 'I got in a taxi and went home without a second thought because if I'd stayed I would have gone into a fit.'

'There you go. You stayed and faced your own demon without even realizing it.'

'Guess I did, didn't I?'

'The next step will be when you can have a beer without the panic taking over.'

'I suppose so. You think I'll ever have a boyfriend again?' Sandra blurted out. 'You're a head-shrink, you know a lot about people.'

'I think you're a lovely young lady who's taking proactive steps, but don't be surprised if it doesn't happen right away. You need the time to heal, whether you realize it or not. Taking that time to go at your own pace and shrug off the people saying 'just get over it' means you're thinking of what you should do for yourself and not what other think you should be doing.'

'Okay.'

'Now, what else did you do when you were out this weekend?'

* * *

When Alexis got home from the counseling centre, she was ready for a bath and a nap and had no desire to talk to anyone whatsoever. She was all talked out for the day.

She'd no sooner flopped face up on her bed when she heard the phone ring and groaned at it.

'Go away. Very, very far away,' she mumbled impatiently, but cleared her throat when she picked up. 'Hello.'

'Hi, honey.'

'Oh man am I glad to hear from you.'

On his end of the phone, Shane grinned widely. 'There's a certainly little mister hanging with me right now who wants to say hello.'

'Are you baby-sitting again?'

'No, you're dad had to go out of town on some business in Seattle and I invited myself over for lunch on my day off. Okay, okay, RJ, hold on.' He held the phone to RJ's ear while Beckett sat in the living room with her camera in hand. 'Can you say hi to Alexis?'

'Hi-hi Less.'

'Hey big guy, how's my awesome little bro?'

'Wan' bahs.'

'I'm sure Mommy has some berries. Are your teeth still sore?'

'Dee so'.'

Alexis made a little pouty face, even though she knew he couldn't see it. 'You tell Mommy I said you should have lots and lots of cold ice cream to make sure they don't hurt.'

'Yea!'

'Let me talk to Shane again sweetie.'

'Love Less.'

'I love you too.' Alexis laughed a little when she heard RJ say 'Less' was 'tottin'. Her little brother was every inch his father's child, and she said as much to Shane when he came back on the line. 'He reminds me so much of my dad, Shane.'

'Tell me about it. You sound tired, baby.'

'I'm freakin' exhausted. It's not exactly an easy thing listening to everyone talk all day. So many people think you're a shrink because you like to gossip or something, but the truth is, it takes a lot of work.'

'Hey I hear ya. Most people think I'm a pathologist because I think dead bodies are cool or something, but the truth is that medicine and science don't stop when the heart does.'

'This is pretty heavy for a Tuesday afternoon.'

'I know,' Shane agreed in an astonished gasp, making her laugh. 'I actually called to let you know that I'm going to be out of town for a few days. Me and Gabe Watson, he's one of the techs here, we have to go to Las Vegas for a seminar.'

'Las Vegas for a seminar,' Alexis repeated with a hint of teasing in her voice.

'Yeah, the forensics lab there is putting on a workshop about dealing with body parts and partial bodies on scene.'

'Why Vegas?'

'Because it's the highest rated lab in the country after Quantico. Oh!' Shane smiled as he wandered into the kitchen. 'You're jealous.'

'I am _not_!'

'You think I'm gonna fly off to Vegas and drop some cash on the craps tables so I have singles to tip the strippers, don't you?'

'They have bigger boobs than me.'

'Relax, Lex. You're my girl, you know you are. Besides,' Shane looked over at the living room where Beckett was occupied with the baby, 'you know what you are?'

'What?'

'My perfect handful.'

The compliment had Alexis' insides fluttering madly. 'Just for that, you get your own private strip-show when I'm home.'

'Can I tip you in singles?'

'I don't get out of bed for anything less than fives.'

'Ooh, saucy. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Shane hung up the phone, went back into the living room with Beckett and RJ, sat down with a sigh. 'Kate, did you ever get worried when Rick goes out of town?'

'Sure, I mean, there could be a problem with his plane or car, there might be an earthquake when he's in L.A.'

'I mean, about other women?'

'Nope.'

'You seem pretty sure of that,' he commented, and Beckett gave him a toothy grin.

'That's because he knows if anything like that happens I have a gun in my nightstand and plenty of friends who'll swear he shot himself in the crotch.'

* * *

A few days later, on the last night of the Vegas conference, Shane was in the hotel room he was sharing with Gabe Watson, the toxicology and hematology specialist who had as much personality as a late-night talk show host.

'So, Shane, you ready to hit the town with the ladies we met from Knoxville?'

'What ladies?'

'The two hair-and-fibre specialists with the sexy Southern twangs? Come on, we're going to grab some beers, maybe catch the Tropicana topless show.'

'Thanks, but I have a girlfriend.'

'Who is like ten time zones away, she's never going to know.'

'I'll know and that's enough. Besides, I already promised Costas Burnett from Quantico we'd go play some craps and go see the Tobias Strange Spectacular at the Venetian.'

Gabe scoffed at him. 'You think I'm going to tell my girl about the Knoxville twins? She'll never find out. But you wanna live like an old man, you go right ahead.'

They rode down the elevator together and when Shane met Costas in the lobby, the men watched the incongruous Gabe with his potato-shaped body and carrot curls walk up to a very attractive raven-hair and brunette pair.

'What's all that?' Costas asked, standing up. 'You looked like you wanted to punch him.

'I don't care if he says it's just dinner with those two girls, I am not giving my woman any reason to doubt me,' Shane said firmly and Costas nodded.

'He has a girlfriend, no?'

'He won't once we're back in New York. And much more importantly, I'll still be with Alexis with an untarnished record.'

Costas laughed. 'Come on, bro I'm your date tonight.'

'Okay. But I'm only buying you one drink.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	43. Boy Talk

The perk of being called to a crime scene early in the morning in October was the fact it was gloriously sunny and mild, which helped buoy Esposito's spirits. All he could think of was Meredeth, who only had a month to go. Thankfully, the sight of their second-favourite ME in his official windbreaker and Ray-Bans crouched over the body in the overly-bright Winston Hotel laundry room was enough to distract him. The man was trying to not look like he wanted to tap-dance on the top of the Chrysler Building but his tone was very professional.

'Quentin Dascos,' Shane announced to the approaching police officers, 'forty-five, electrician from - haha - Flushing. Appropriate.'

'You're in a good mood today, Doc.'

Shane tipped down his sunglasses, wiggled his eyebrows at Esposito. 'Skype wake-up sex does tend to have that effect.'

'Oh, God.'

'Now you know how it feels, buddy.' Ryan couldn't help but gloat at Esposito squeamishness after all those times that he'd been subjected to way too much information on his partner's sex life. Hell, he'd accidentally witnessed a snapshot of the creation of their oldest daughter and it was an image he'd take with him to his grave. 'But I can't help but think the doc's got a bad case of schadenfreude.'

'Nice pronunciation. And you're right, but that can wait for a moment. Our boy here looks like he's been held face down in some kind of viscous substance with a very foul odour.'

'I can't smell a thing,' Ryan observed.

'Bend over.'

'Only for my wife.'

'Alright, alright, let's keep it clean guys. Cause of death is drowning?' Esposito ventured as he drew out his notepad, ready to take notes as Shane hemmed and hawed a little.

'Hard to say because there is the fact his face is covered in whatever this, also because there's this.' Shane rolled the dead man to his side, pointed to the bump on the back of the head. 'Could be he was whacked unconscious and it was accidental. And he has some minor grade burns on his hands which could be incidental but I'll run as many tests as I can to get you. Gabe, Troy, thanks boys.'

Ryan and Esposito stepped back to allow the ME's assistants to load the body into the plastic black bag and onto the stretcher they'd brought with them. The former was a potato-shaped man with ginger curls pulled back in a stubby queue and giving Shane the filthiest of dirty looks, while the latter was a Creole transplant with soft grey eyes lit with warning at his own partner. Once they had sufficiently drifted from earshot, Ryan looked at the pathologist.

'What was that about?'

'The source of the schadenfreude. I'll fill you in when you come for the autopsy report this afternoon.'

* * *

True to his word, Shane delivered them a preliminary autopsy report with a side of gossip at one pm that afternoon. Since they'd come on his lunch break, Shane had no problem with taking a break at his work-bench with his Big-Gulp of smoothie and Thai food.

'This is going down as accidental, boys,' Shane told them passing them the file while he munched a steamed water-chestnut. 'Preliminary tests on the substance on his face have determined was industrial laundry soap, the kind you use for mass washing of linens before their pressed and steamed with their signature scent. There was also water on his shoes, so my guess is that he was doing a repair, stepped in a puddle, slipped and bumped his head and landed face first in the soap.'

'It fits, he had a routine work call to fix a faulty dryer in the laundry room this morning at eight-thirty.' Esposito flipped out his notebook. 'He's got a great rep with the staff, no gambling debts or other problems, just a comfortable blue-collar guy with kids who slipped in a puddle.'

'Some times, a death is just bad luck.'

They all took a moment of silence out of respect, which Ryan broke thirty seconds later. 'So, Gabe done wrong and you're enjoying it, why?'

'We were at that seminar last week in Vegas, right? Gabe met these two lovely ladies from Knoxville and tried to get me to go have a drink with them but having a girlfriend already and knowing Gabe believes in the whole 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' slogan, I said no I'm going to dinner, craps and the Tobias Strange show with a colleague of mine from Quantico.'

'Good call, bro,' Ryan told him.

'Yeah, the last thing you want is to give your girlfriend any reason to be suspicious,' Esposito added.

'Anyways, so my colleague and I had a great night, the Tobias Strange show was wicked and the next morning, Gabe stumbles in at like seven am in a classic Vegas walk of shame.'

The Ry-Sposito monster exchanged a look and grinned. 'I think I know where this is going.'

'So we fly back, Gabe hungover and I'm half in the bottle by the time we reach JFK, but I can see when we land that Gabe's girlfriend Amber is there and she is super-pissed. He's like, hi honey, and Amber says nothing, just holds up her phone and shows him the picture of himself with the Knoxville girls that he'd drunkenly sent to her cell.'

'Oh damn!' Ryan laughed. 'What did she do?'

'She hands him another suitcase and gives him the name of the hotel where she checked him into and said he can pick his things up once he's had some time to cure his hangover. So he's currently living on Troy's couch until he can move into the place he found this weekend and blaming me for his misfortune.'

'Blaming you for his misfortune,' Esposito repeated incredulously. 'How is it your fault?'

'Apparently because I didn't go with him to baby-sit him and pull him away before it lead to a threesome, apparently.'

'Yes, clearly you by taking the high road for a boys-only night and staying faithful to Alexis-'

'And God help you if you weren't,' Ryan interrupted to warn their friend.

'-You are the bad guy,' Esposito finished. 'Unbelievable. Hang on.'

He stepped away to take a call from Meredeth, and Ryan and Shane watched the normally cool and jocular cop let all his worried-daddy-ness spill into the room as he asked Meredeth if she was feeling okay and how the babies were doing, all three of them.

'How does he do that?' Shane murmured to Ryan. 'How does he just turn off being a cop to be all soft and mushy like that with his baby-mama and family?'

'He asked me the same thing when I had Dell. Then Mere got pregnant and he learned. He loves his wife and his babies so much, just like me and Jenny. And,' Ryan added with a sly little wink, 'when you and Alexis are ready for it too, you'll learn it too.'

The doctor blushed red as the blood he dealt with at Ryan's prediction, then turned his attention back to Esposito who stepped back over. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, she's just feeling a little cranky is all. But we're in the home stretch and I'm off tomorrow, so I might make her breakfast in bed or something.'

'What a metrosexual.'

'This from the guy who was buying his girlfriend one-year presents in September when their anniversary isn't until December,' Esposito shot back with a laugh, earning a light punch in the shoulder for it. 'In the mean time, Honey-Milk and Beckett are taking Meredeth out for a movie night so you up for some beers and wings and the game at Pinkos tonight?'

'Sure, sounds great. I'm off at five.'

'Alright, we've got things to take care of for the Dascos family. Later, boss.'

* * *

'So is Gabe still cranky with you?'

'A little bit,' Shane replied to Alexis as he walked out do the subway on his way to the bar to meet Ryan and Esposito. 'But he's got bigger problems now. Namely, he has to explain to all their friends he cheated on her with two bimbos from Knoxville in Vegas, which according to Amber is even worse than if it had been a stripper or two.'

'You know I was just teasing you before you left, right? You know I trust you.'

'Of course and same goes for you, Alexis. I'd never risk what we have.'

'Aw.'

'Yeah I'm getting all my mush-mush out before I get to the bar.'

'Not necessary,' Alexis told him, scratching her foot as she lay in bed. 'Ryan's still got the new-baby glow from Mallory and Esposito's so excited about the babies being born soon he might turn into twins. Did you put me in the baby pool?'

'Yep. Fifty big ones on the fifteen. I'm here, baby, I gotta go. I love you.'

'Love you too.'

Shane hung up his cell, walked into Pinkos where he found Esposito and Ryan chatting up a pretty blond woman who was putting bottles of beer on the table. Esposito caught his eye, nodded him over and the doctor slid into the booth beside him.

'And this must be Doctor Shane Weaver.' The blond put a beer in front of him and offered him a winning smile, standing up slowly so her impressive bosom was at his eye level. 'I've heard many nice things about you.'

'Easy killer, he's spoken for,' Ryan chuckled.

'I know, I do listen to you when you think I don't, Kevin.'

He only rolled his eyes. 'Shane this is my baby sister Susannah, Susannah, you already introduced yourself to the doctor.'

'Alexis is a lucky lady.' Susannah winked at him, then passed around menus. 'I'll be back in a few, guys.'

'I don't like all those men staring at her ass,' Ryan commented as she sashayed through the sea of males.

'Then you're in for four years of hell when Mallory hits high school,' Esposito teased him.

'You're one to talk,' Shane volleyed back, 'you'll have two daughters soon.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	44. Dessert First

It was October fourteenth and Alexis was getting very cranky. She was still too far from the end of her course to worry about getting her books packed up and she knew the second she started to pack up her household and bedroom items, something she'd stowed in the deep recesses of a box would be needed. Not to mention that one of Jacqui's boyfriend's friends would not leave her alone; the stupid bastard was convinced that she was into him and was only making up the ruse of a boyfriend to try and keep him at bay.

And speaking of her boyfriend, she thought miserably as she stared at her ceiling, she was about to go out of her mind if she didn't have sex with him soon. Since her birth control of choice was the hormone needle, aside from the extra bounce it gave to her boobs, it also made her libido rage like a California forest fire when she was the high-point of her monthly cycle. The short version of it was that when she looked at so much as a photo of Shane, she wanted to screw his brains out and there was currently only one way to scratch that itch.

And she was feeling awfully itchy tonight.

Caving into her hormones, she dialed Shane on Skype. It was just about one in the morning her time, which meant that he would be home from work, maybe watching the game. Or he might be out with his friends or visiting her family, she thought, tracing her fingertips up and down her stomach. Then she saw the blank screen turn into his slightly-pixilated face and she smiled. 'Hi honey.'

'Hi honey yourself.' Shane glanced at his alarm clock. 'Alexis, why are you still up, it's like one in the morning where you are!'

'I can't sleep.'

'Stressed?'

'You might say that. I'm...I kinda need a bed-time story.'

'Oh really? So this is what a Skype booty-call feels like?' Shane teased her, making her laugh.

'Kind of. I mean, I do want to hear about your day and everything like that, but right now-'

'You're horny.'

'Exactly.'

'Hang on.'

Shane got up, went to his living room where Body was stretched out on his couch. A quick glance told him his friend was down for the count, but regardless, when Shane went back into his room, he laid a rolled up towel at the bottom of his door so that no possible noise would leave his room. He flopped back down on his bed and saw Alexis had stripped off her sleep-shirt so she was lying on her side with her sheets floating up near her breasts.

'Sorry. Body's asleep on the couch. He's taking an early morning train to visit his parents in Pittsburgh and since it's an early train and I'm closer to Penn Station, he crashed here for the night.'

'That's nice of you.' Alexis paused, frowned. 'He's not, like, going to overhear us, is he?'

'He once fell asleep at a Metallica concert, Lex. Us having Skype-sex isn't going to even make him breathe funny. So where do you want to go tonight?'

'Some little remote tropical island with our own private cabin and lagoon.'

'gain, wait just one second.'

Shane stood up, stripped off his sweatpants and boxers so he was naked as he stretched sideways in his large bed. 'There, much better. Now where were we?'

'We're on a remote tropical island, so private it could be another planet. We're going on a little hike in the dense steaming jungle when we come across this little oasis, a pool of perfectly blue crystal clear water fed by a waterfall. We decide since we're so hot from our hike to cool off my jumping in.'

'But of course, we're not going in fully clothed, right?'

'Of course not. You get naked first and jump in, and the water's about five feet deep or so. You see me waiting by the edge of the pool and I decide to tease you, so I strip slowly until I'm all the way down to my skin and I jump in after you.' Alexis rubbed her hand between her breasts; already she could feel those hormones doing their own gleeful swimming in her body. 'My breasts are floating a little in the soft salty water and I swim over to you.'

'My naked little mermaid,' Shane murmured as his blood began to move around. 'Then what?'

'Then we splash around a little, teasing each other until we're so hot for it that you start to kiss me, pulling me tight against you and I can feel how hard you are already.'

'I feel it too.'

Alexis' heart thumped in her chest and she smiled seductively. It never failed to amaze her how she could make such a beautiful man - _her_ beautiful man - get all juiced up. 'You start to move your hands all over my body and it makes me go all tingly for you. But then, we realize that if we start to get into this even more we might drown so we swim over to the waterfall, to the soft, damp grass behind it.'

Shane closed his eyes, groaning softly as he let his hands drift downwards on his own body, never wishing so much in his life that it was her touch on him. He left his eyes shut as he heard his girlfriend continue their naughty fantasy in that sultry, sweet purring voice.

'You lay me down, stretching out on top of me so your body presses into mine. Your hand drifts up to cup my breasts, your thumbs moving over the points and making me cry out for you. I can feel my skin heat as you replace your hands with your mouth,' she continued, her own hand resting between her thighs where she felt desire pulse hotly. 'I beg you not to stop but you're determined to tease me so keep moving your mouth even further down my body.'

'I'm the one teasing you?'

'In the fantasy, yes.'

'You're the architect,' Shane told her, as he began to stroke himself, her words painting a picture in his mind of them together in the steaming Caribbean jungle. 'Keep going, you're very good at this.'

'You keep planting kisses on my body until you hit the honeypot and you use your lips and your tongue on me until I'm all but writhing beneath you. I can feel the orgasm build and it explodes through me as you keep your hands on my hips to keep me in place while you taste me.'

Shane groaned as he continued to stroke himself. 'Keep going, Lex, keep going.'

'Then you move back up my body and you kiss me while I'm still adrift and you roll me onto my stomach, and holding my hips in your hands you plunge inside me from behind. You make it just a little rough and I cry out your name, surprised at how much I enjoy it like this. Each stroke you give me has me seeing stars and just when I think I can't take it, I come again for you and I can feel you shudder as well. Oh- Oh, god- Shane-'

He heard her whimper in release, which pushed him over the edge so he felt his body give into his own orgasm. When he was drained and he'd tidied himself up, he pulled his boxers back on, stretched on his stomach to stare at his girlfriend on the webcam. She had the same relaxed look on her face, and she'd bunched up her sheets around her breasts the same way she did even after they'd made love in bed together.

'Oh, thank you so much, sweetheart,' she said with a little chuckle in her voice. 'You have no idea how much I was needing to do that.'

'I was a teenage boy,' he laughed back, 'I think I have some idea.'

'So tell me about your day.'

Shane shifted a little to get himself comfortable, tucked one of his pillows under his head. 'Well, let's see. We had a prelim trial today for one of the cases I caught after you went back to England, and Esposito nearly had a heart-attack because Meredeth called him telling him she was having a false labour.'

'That would be freaky. What was the case on?'

'Remember that one where we found the woman inside the suitcase in her own closet? That one.'

'Ah yeah, I know the one you mean.' Alexis scratched her head. 'How did it go?'

'We still have more prelim testimony today. Most of the time today was the lawyers doing their legal tango but the officers and medical personnel, like yours truly, have to be there just in case we're called to the stand. Honestly, it was a boring day and I so rarely have those in October.'

'Take it as a blessing, then, the calm before the Hallowe'en storm.'

'Hey, so help me brainstorm, I'm going to your dad's annual Hallowe'en costume party which looks like fun but the theme this year is cartoon characters.'

'Like Looney Tunes or Disney or TV or just anything?'

'Just anything.'

She pursed her lips in concentration. 'Are there any well known Dutch-Israeli cartoon characters?'

'Only me when I've been drinking.'

'Okay, that's a no,' Alexis giggled. 'What cartoons did you like growing up?'

'That's the thing, I lived in Amsterdam until I was seven and Tel Aviv until I was sixteen before I came to the states for school. I didn't grow up with the tradition American cartoons.'

'Well, you could go as Aladdin from the Disney movie.'

'Aladdin is Arabic,' Shane scoffed, then thought about it. 'I could go as Apu from the Simpsons.'

'Oh, so Arabic isn't cool but East Indian is?'

'It makes sense to me. Listen sweetie, you should try and get some sleep, it's gotta be close to one thirty there.'

'I know, I know.' For the first time that evening, Alexis yawned and meant it. 'Okay, I'm signing off to get some shut-eye. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	45. Alexis Wins the Baby Pool

'Thanks again for doing this Shane,' Beckett said as she helped RJ put on his pyjamas. 'How come you're not going? Were you not invited or something?'

'That's such a mom thing to say.'

'Shut up.'

The doctor scratched the back of his neck as he watched Beckett with her son. 'I've been working a lot of overtime the last few weeks so that I can take the week couple of day next month to take Alexis to Paris. They invited me, but I'm just not up for it.'

'We can take the baby with us,' Beckett offered, concerned for her friend, 'if you'd rather just go home and sleep.'

'No, it's fine, besides I promised Alexis I'd talk to her tonight. She's going to that conference in Newcastle and has to be at the train-station for four-thirty, so she'll be waking up around nine-thirty our time.'

'Less nooze?' RJ asked as Beckett helped him sit up. 'She nooze?'

'Right now she is, she has to be up early tomorrow morning.'

'Shin, up?'

Shane laughed as the boy stretched his arms towards him and picked him up with a little groan. 'Oh, you're getting big on me. You must be eating lots.'

'Daddy?'

'Okay, we'll go find your daddy.'

The boys and Beckett walked out of the nursery, downstairs to find Castle on the phone with Esposito. The writer had a concerned look on his face as he spoke but kept his tone light.

'Alright, if you say so. We'll see you shortly. Meredeth was in the hospital with a false labor last night,' he told Shane as he hung up the phone. 'But we're still invited over to see the show.'

'I'm watching here with the little man. Boys only night, right RJ?' Shane asked the youngster and RJ grinned just like Castle.

'Boy-nigh'. No dills.'

'No girls? What if Alexis calls?'

'Less?' Now RJ looked around for his sister. 'Wee Less?'

'Oh, I'm sorry, little bro, she's not here.'

'Soon?'

Castle nodded with a chuckle. 'She'll be home soon.'

'Miss.'

'We all miss her, buddy. But for right now, give Mommy and Daddy a kiss, we're going to visit Uncle Javi and Auntie Meredeth.'

'Dizzy an' bibs?'

'And Tessi and the babies too,' Beckett laughed, blowing a raspberry on RJ's forehead which had her son squealing with laughter. 'We'll make sure they all say hi to you.'

'Bub-bub, Mumum. Bub-bub Daddy.'

RJ waved at his parents walking out the door with nary a tear in his eye which had Shane a little surprised. The kid had almost no separation anxiety, or maybe it was that the little guy considered an extension of Alexis. Either way, it made him feel very loved and accepted; he knew the toughest customer when dating wasn't the best friend or even the daddy, it was the brother. Big or little it didn't matter, the brother was the number dude to please and since RJ cuddled right up with him.

'Shin. Bahs?'

'We'll get your bahs.'

'Bun?'

'And we'll find Bun too.'

'Yea!' RJ clapped his hands and cheered. 'Bibs soon?'

'Bibs?'

'Mee-wee bibs.' He patted his tummy. 'Bbs dum-dum.'

'Oh, the babies, yeah hopefully they're here soon, buddy. Right now, we're going to watch Auntie Merry's special on TV and maybe talk to Alexis.'

* * *

Unfortunately for RJ, Alexis was later calling than Shane anticipated and the baby was already in bed by the time she called.

'Aw, my poor little guy,' she sighed at Shane; she was stretched on her stomach and her boyfriend could see she'd slept in just her underwear, her position giving him just teasing hints of the sight of her beautiful breasts.

'Did you do that on purpose?'

'What?'

'Sleep almost naked?'

'The building's furnace broke, it's like a sauna in here. If I could have, I'd have peeled off my skin just to take off another layer.'

'You're going to Newcastle for the day?'

'Yeah, on the speed-train, it's only a four-hour trip so I'll be there for eight, conference is nine to one and then I'm going down to London for a little shopping and dinner after I'm done.'

'Well la-di-da.'

'I'm going shopping for Meredeth and Javi's babies. Am I still in the pool or did-'

'Shh, I think I hear something.'

Shane glanced over to see Beckett coming through the door, her face flush with excitement. 'Hey, what are you doing home?' he asked, surprised.

'Meredeth went into labour and Rick's driving her to the hospital. I came here to get RJ to take him with me to the hospital.'

'Oh, no, don't worry about it, I'll stay here with him,' Shane replied with a little wave-off.

Beckett blinked, moved by his simple volunteering spirit. 'Don't you have to work?'

'I just finished days today and I start nights tomorrow, so I'm free.'

'Mom? Meredeth's having the babies?' Alexis asked from inside the laptop.

'Yes, sweetheart she is, and I have to get back,' Beckett replied. 'Um, okay, RJ likes oatmeal with fruit and juice for breakfast and you should change his diaper before you feed him. Trust me on that one.'

'Got it. Say hi to everyone for me.'

'You got it. Oh, do you know if Gennaro's is open late?'

'One am every night April to November.'

'Excellent.'

Beckett walked back out, locking the door behind her while over on the living room couch, Shane grinned at Alexis on the webcam. 'Looks like you're going to win that baby pool, my love.'

'Yeah?'

'Your pops has the master list and everyone thinks you shorted the target. Everyone was thinking that Ryan had the right date of the twenty-eight and we'd be trick-or-treating in the maternity ward.'

'Okay, I have to get a shower, babe, I wish I didn't have to go now that I know the babies are on the way, but I'm sure you'll report anything to me as soon as you know, right?'

'Absolutely. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

* * *

After a mostly sleepless night of excitement, thinking of his friend, Shane got a text from Lanie just as he was getting out of the shower reporting the safe birth of Alejo Ricardo Reynaldo and Katrina Elenia Genevieve Esposito. Little Leo and Trini, he mused, absolutely gorgeous names for what were presumably beautiful babies - when you looked like Meredeth and Javier Esposito it was impossible to produced ugly children.

He thought of the little gifts he'd picked up for the new babies as he rubbed the heel of his hand into his eye as he went into the nursery and saw RJ was awake and body-slamming his beloved bunny into the rails of his crib.

'Morning, RJ.'

'Hi-hi.'

'You hungry?'

'Yum-yum.' He patted his tummy. 'Oh-me-oh? Foo?'

'You'll get your oatmeal and fruit. First, fresh clothes and a fresh nappie.'

'No yuck.'

'That's right, no yuck on your little behind.'

Despite being a pathologist and dealing with much worse, the standard of disgusting for all grown men was changing a dirty diaper. It had always baffled Shane that men were supposed to be such tough guys yet when dealing with shit - literally - they were flaccid little worms. He got RJ fixed up and they went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. They were just finishing up oatmeal with pureed blackberries and apple juice when Castle and Beckett arrived home, both showing signs of tears and in obvious need of some rest.

'Morning, guys,' Castle said in a voice strained from fatigue.

'Mumum! Daddy!' RJ gulped down his last mouthful of oatmeal and grinned. 'Bibs?'

'The babies are here, and everyone is absolutely wonderful and very tired,' Beckett told her son, coming over to give him a kiss.

'How big?' Shane asked, wiping RJ's hands and mouth with a damp cloth.

'The boy, Leo, he was six pounds two, and his little sister Trini is five pounds eleven. Both delivered naturally, no surgery.'

'Ow.'

'Meredeth's a rockstar, Javier said she swore her way through it and came out the other side just fine, if a little tired.'

Shane made a 'ya-think' noise in his throat. 'You look like you could use something to eat and a nap, so I'm going to take this guy for a walk down to that bagel place you two like keeping in business and get a baker's dozen while you two crash for a few hours.'

'Shane you don't have to,' Castle started but the ME shook his head as he unfasten RJ from his highchair.

'Nope, no protests. I got your back. Give Mommy and Daddy a kiss, RJ. They've been up way past their bedtime.'

'No.' RJ sounded scandalized and all three of the grown-ups laughed.

'What do you say you and I hang for a little and let them have a nap.'

'Yea nap!'

'I'll take that as a yes,' Shane laughed, and went up to the nursery to get RJ's coat. 'Hear that, RJ? The babies are hear safe and sound. Tessi's a big sister.'

'Sisser. Me sisser?'

'You want a little sister and a big sister?'

RJ nodded. 'Like Less.'

'How would you feel about a niece or nephew in a few years?'

'Less be mumum?'

'Yeah.' Shane wasn't at all surprised when RJ nodded eagerly. 'Yeah, you think I'd be a good daddy if Alexis and I had babies?'

'Bess.'

'The best, huh?'

'Mm-hmm.'

As compliments went, Shane knew he'd be hard pressed to find better.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	46. Packages, Boxes and Bags

Though he was working nights, Shane made himself get up early so that he could stop by Saint Vincent's to visit with Esposito and Meredeth. The first night of the babies' arrival was occupied with the girls having a ladies-night in the maternity wing with Meredeth while Esposito had gone to the loft for cards with the guys. The next night, he knew would be wide open for a visit, and he really wanted to give them the presents he'd bought. On Alexis' advice, he'd gotten something for everyone - mom, dad, Tessi and the babies so that no one was left out. She'd split the baby-pool money with him, so Shane hadn't worried about his gift-budget and really decided to go all out.

He arrived at the reception desk at Saint Vincent's with his hands full of bags. 'Hi, I'm here to visit Meredeth Esposito in maternity,' Shane told the nurse on the desk. 'What room is she in?'

'Maternity four-six-one.'

'Thanks.'

Shane made his way up to the room and as he stepped of the elevator, he saw Esposito coming out of the men's room. 'Hey, big papi!'

'Hey!' Though he was looking a little tired, nothing could override the pure giddy joy of renewed fatherhood on Esposito's face. 'What's all this?'

'I come from the east bearing gifts.'

'Oh, thanks bro. Here.' Esposito turned into the cozy room; it felt almost like a little mini hotel suite as opposed to a birthing suite. There was a single extra-wide bassinet beside Meredeth's bed where a tiny new human was squirming while Meredeth sat up in bed, propped up by a bank of pillows as she held the other tiny new human against her body. The new big sister was sitting in the armchair colouring on the rolling-footed table, and glanced up when she heard her father's voice.

'Daddy!' she squeaked with a wide grin, and gave Shane a big wave. 'Hi Shane.'

'Hello big sister, how is everyone doing?'

'Tee-nee 'laxin' an' Leo has hiddips.'

'Hiccups?'

'Uh-huh. Mami say he a piggy.'

From her spot on the bed, Meredeth laughed while Leo jiggled rhythmically in her arms. 'Leo's a little bit of an eager beaver at dinnertime and as a result, even when he burps, he gets the hiccups. He might turn out to be a little colicky. What is all that?'

'Presents, everyone one,' Shane replied, putting the bags down by Meredeth's feet. 'You don't have to open them now, if you've got your hands full.'

'That's why God invented daddies, and sisters.' Esposito leaned over, nipped the day-old infant from his mother's arms and gave Meredeth a slow kiss that offered a little glimpse of the kind of love that had made those beautiful babies. He put Leo on his shoulder, patted his back. 'There we are, my little man, get those bubbles out.'

'Dottor Shane, you have gifs' fo' Tee-nee an' Leo?'

'Yes and Mami and Daddy and you too.'

'Tee-nee an' Leo, firs,' Tessi said seriously. 'They 'maller, they go firs'.'

'I'll help them out, princess, they're too small right now.' Meredeth reached down, found the individual bags for Trini and Leo; the fact that Shane had wrapped them separately made her very happy, as she did not want her twins being treated like a single entity just because they'd shared a uterus. Already she could pick up on their little baby individual personalities and Meredeth wanted to make sure that everyone saw them as two individual babies as well.

She ripped through Leo's first and giggled at the sight of the little stuffed lion. 'He is a little lion, that's for sure. Big and tough and protective already.'

'Why a lion, Shane?' Tessi asked, blue eyes shining with questions.

'Because Leo is Latin for Lion.'

'What Tee-nee La-tin for?'

'I have no idea, but I know she's going to love her present too.' Shane smiled at Tessi; she was such a precious little thing. 'What are you drawing?'

'Dush. He in _Findin' Nemo_. And Durt.'

'Durt?'

'The little tur-tell.'

'Right.'

Esposito laid Leo in his crib beside Trini and passed his wife Trini's bag which contained a little stuffed frog. 'These are so cute.'

'Well I remember you say Trini was kicking like a Rockette before she was born and every time you did, I always thought of Michigan J. Frog from the Bugs Bunny cartoons.'

'That would have been an awesome Hallowe'en costume for her,' Meredeth laughed, 'but we already have them picked out.'

'They are going to be Pebbles and Bam-Bam,' Esposito laughed. 'Easy costumes to do for infants. What about you?'

'I might be working nights, I'm not sure yet.'

'You be Erik an' Alessis be Ah-ree-ell,' Tessi suggested. 'They 'toons and Alessis has red hair.'

'Alexis will still be in England, princess, but that's a great idea. Here.' Shane passed her the bright blue and green bag. 'I got this for you, for you becoming a big sister.'

'Gassy, Shane.'

Tessi put the bag on her table and much like her mother, ripped out the decorative tissue paper until she found her gift and gasped in delight. 'Wow!'

'Whatcha got there, sweetheart?' Meredeth asked, turning on her side to put the stuffed animals at the head of the babies' bassinet.'

'New pen-cil day-ons! And a book too!'

'Not just pencil crayons, these are the latest, not even in stores pencil crayons. A friend of mine works in an arts-supplies store and told me that these would be perfect

'Why so fancy, Shane?'

'Because they aren't actually pencil crayons, they're oil pastels in a pencil crayon shell. Now you can make the prettiest portraits for all your friends, Tessi.'

Tessi put them back on the table and slid off the chair to give Shane a hug. 'Gassy, Shane, musha-gassy.'

'You're very welcome.'

'I gon' do a pisher for you.'

While Tessi set to using her new treasures, Shane gave Meredeth and Esposito each their gifts. 'I hope you don't think I'm overstepping.'

'Nonsense, Shane, you're part of the family now that you and Lex have been together almost a year.'

'The family?'

'Yeah, us, the Beckett-Castles, the Parrish-Robbinses, the Ryans and the rest of them. The family.'

It meant more to him than Shane thought it would to hear it outloud, as Shane had always considered his family close despite the geographical distance. He picked Tessi up and put her on his knee while Meredeth opened her gift. It was a three pack of stainless steel reusable water bottles - one sunflower yellow, one lime-green and the third eggplant purple - engraved with the names of each of her children.

'I asked Lanie what would be a good gift and she said that moms forget sometimes they need to drink a lot of water while breastfeeding, so I figured having a unique water bottle to use while your spending time with each one will also help you keep track of how much your drinking. I know it's a little cheesy but I thought you'd like it.'

'It's personal and thoughtful and unique. That's my formula for a great gift. Thanks.'

'Wait, there's more.'

'More?' Meredeth felt around and pulled out a copy of the latest _Guardians of Valhalla_ video game. 'Hey, check this out!'

'Lanie also said you need something for mom and something for Meredeth, and I know you're a fan of that series.'

'And I haven't gotten it yet! Thank you so much!'

'Daddy's turn now?' Tessi asked, looking up over her shoulder at Shane, who nodded. 'Yea Daddy!'

Esposito grinned like a little boy, reached into his bag to find _Havana Hellcats: Fallen Soldiers_ and a box of premium Swiss chocolate cigars with wrappers that read 'It's a Girl AND a Boy!' 'Oh, you do know your audience, bro,' he laughed. 'Mere, please hide two of these so I don't eat them all.'

'It's why I got them for you, to commemorate and enjoy. What's up, Tessi?' Shane asked the toddler when she set down her pencils and squirmed on his lap.

'I need-a go.'

'Want me to take you, princess?' Esposito asked, but Tessi shook her head.

'You no' a girl, Daddy. Mami do.'

'It's okay, Javi, I need to get up and stretch my legs anyways.' Meredeth slipped on her Birkenstock sandals, held out her hand to her daughter. Once they were out of the room, Shane looked at Esposito, reached into his work bag. 'This is another, very grown-up not-for-Tessi-to-see present.'

Esposito took the spiral ring notebook from his friend, gave him a weird look. 'What's this for?'

'My girlfriend and I-' there was no way Shane could use Alexis' given name in explaining the purpose of the notebook without Esposito turning red permanently '-we do this thing over Skype called a dirty bedtime story, so much more fun than phone sex. We talk out some of our fantasies together and I thought you might like to write down a few ideas for you and Mere since you can't be intimate until Christmas or so, and...'

Shane trailed off as Esposito began to laugh a little. 'What?'

'Did, ah, your girlfriend happen to mention where she got the idea from?'

'No, just a friend. Why?'

'Because I'm pretty sure that 'friend' was my wife,' he chuckled. 'Meredeth did that for me when I was recovering from my gunshot and the meds were taking a toll on me, and knowing my horny-devil bride, light of my life, beat of my heart, she probably shared it at one of the girls-only parties Alexis attended.'

'Huh. Well fancy that.'

'What?'

'First time after we tried it, I told her whoever gave her the idea for it deserved a case of cigars.' Shane tapped the box he'd given Esposito. 'Looks like I followed through on it.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	47. Big Steps

'Are we keeping _Modern Theories of Social Prejudice_ or in the box?'

'Box.'

'And _Mapping the Human Mind_?'

'Box.'

Alexis' roommate Theresa deposited the textbook into the box they were filling with with Alexis' books to ship to Manhattan. It felt a little weird they'd no longer be roommates in November and Theresa was keeping her handkerchief in her pocket so she didn't soak Alexis' books with her tears. 'Theresa, it's okay, we'll still talk on Skype.'

'It's not the same, though. You and your man have been doing the long-distance thing, you know what it's like.'

'I understand, T. You're always welcome to visit me in New York, you know that.'

'I know, but I'm doing my masters and then my doctorate, you're going to medical school.'

'It's hard but we'll make it work. My boyfriend is fifteen years older than me and we only had a month together before I came back to England last January, and we're still going strong.'

'Wow,' Theresa grinned. 'It's been almost a year?'

'December eighth.' Even saying it made a warm little ball bounce around in Alexis' stomach. 'I'm so excited to see him. He's trying his best to come over so we can take a little trip to Paris, but he's been really swamped with work.'

'Oh that's so cute. Should I start straining my ears for wedding bells in New York?'

Alexis tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she blushed a little. 'We haven't really talked about that kind of thing yet. We're still getting to know each other, even though we've been together a year. It's hard to do long distance and plan for things like that.'

'Understandable.'

'Of course...'

'Of course what?' Theresa's eyes went big.

'We've talked about when we live together and when we get married. I know he'll be a good father, because he loves spending time with RJ.'

'How is your baby brother?'

Before Alexis could respond, her computer beeped at her, signaling she had an incoming Skype call. 'Oh, hang on.'

She clicked the image of the ringing phone and wasn't surprised to see Beckett was dialing her. 'Hi Mom, how's it going?'

'RJ started walking on his own, Alexis!'

'What?'

'Watch, watch.'

Alexis watched as Beckett moved her laptop to show RJ in the space between the living room and the kitchen, where RJ was on his feet with Castle behind him. The baby was a little wobbly on his pins but he was taking steps towards Beckett with a big ol' grin on his face and giggling the entire time.

'That's it, my little prince, come to Mommy!' The pure excitement and mother's love in Beckett's expression was absolutely infectious as RJ made his way over to her and gave her a great big hug. 'Oh, RJ, we're so proud of you!'

'My little man already on the move. Pretty soon, he'll be asking for car keys,' Castle joked to keep himself from breaking down into tears.

'Mumum, see? See me?'

'I see you zooming around, buddy.' She gave him a kiss, then turned so Alexis could see him. 'So did Alexis.'

'Less!' RJ clapped his hands, bouncing in his mother's arms. 'Less see? See?'

'You are getting so big on me, RJ.'

'Love Less. Shin you?'

'No, Shane's not with me, he's in New York at work.'

'See soon?'

'I'm sure you'll see him soon,' Alexis smiled at him.

'You soon?'

'Soon, little bro, I'll be home soon.'

'Okay, go see Daddy.' Beckett put RJ back on his feet and with only two little bumps on his bottom, RJ made it to his father; she let two little tears slip out as she turned back to Alexis on the laptop. 'My boy's walking and talking.'

'Aw, it's okay, Mom.'

'I know, these are happy tears. I can't believe he came from my body, and that it was almost a year ago.'

'Mumum, see! Less, see!'

Both women watched as RJ let go of Castle's hands and walked on his own once more. Half way to Beckett, he ended up on his rump, but he got to his feet patting his bottom, letting out a little 'oof!' as he did. When he made it to his mother, he was giggling away like madness. 'I do!'

'You right you did it! This calls for celebration. Daddy, any ideas?'

'How about Roscoe's?' Castle suggested, thinking of the ice cream shack near Ryan and Honey-Milk's apartment. 'Something for everyone there.'

'Shoca-ice?'

'There's chocolate ice cream there,' Beckett reassured her son with a laugh. 'Are you sure you're not related to Javier Esposito?'

'Pito? Dizzy?'

'No, they're at home with the babies, RJ.'

'Bibs li'l. Less, bibs li'l,' he told his sister reaching towards the computer screen to touch the image of Alexis. 'Way li'l.'

'The babies are way little, Shane showed me the pictures from when he visited.'

'Lee-oh, Dee-nee.'

'Yep, that's them, Leo and Trini.' Alexis couldn't help give a little giggle. 'Man, I remember when we first met Esposito, you couldn't tie him down to a woman with a leather whip. Now he's married with three kids.'

'And I'm married with two,' Beckett replied, winking at her favourite redhead. 'What are you up to?'

'Theresa's helping me pack books I don't need anymore to ship them home.'

'Hi Theresa.'

'She says hello from down the hallway, she's getting more boxes. These are the ones that I don't need and are staying packed to go to Princeton with me, so when they arrive at the loft, they don't need to be touched except to be moved out of the way.'

'Good to know. Listen, I have to run, we're taking RJ for ice-cream apparently, even though there was frost on the windows this morning.'

'Yeah I've got tonnes to do here.'

'Love!' RJ bobbed his head to the side as he waved at his sister. 'Love Less.'

'I love you too, sweetheart.'

'Bub-bub.'

'Bye-bye. Bye, Mom.'

Alexis ended the call, sat back with a little smile. Pretty soon, she and her family would be on the same time zone, a mere two hours apart when she was at Princeton. More, she'd be closer to Shane. A weekend home in the city, or a quick train ride for him and they could spend a night together. It was going to be great.

'Hey Theresa?'

'Yeah.' She came back into the room, dabbing at her eyes with her hankie. 'You're off the phone?'

'Uh-huh, my little brother started walking.'

'Oh that's exciting!' Theresa sat on her friend's bed. 'You got to see him on Skype?'

'Uh-huh. He'll be a year old already on December second, and thinking about that too much is going to make me cry so pass me that copy of _The Story of O_.'

Theresa looked at the bookcase, found the hardcover novel. 'You got to read this for one of your classes?'

'Not exactly. It's a personal book and I wanted to make sure it didn't get packed with my textbooks.'

'Oh, okay.'

Relieved her friend had bought the line, Alexis took the book Theresa passed her, tucked it in the shelf of her bed-side table. '_Foundations of Medical Practice _can go.'

Thirty-minutes later, Alexis' textbooks were packed; the box was neatly labeled and shoved into the living room by the front door so it was ready for pick-up the next day. Returning to her room, she locked the door discreetly and went over to her bedside table, took out the hard-cover book. Or 'book', for when she opened it up, it was actually a little treasure box, the same way as her 'copy' of _Lady Chatterly's Lover_ in her New York bedroom. But this one, instead of being the place where she kept her condoms so her parents wouldn't accidentally find them - her father had long ago learned that her book-case was off limits when he'd found his birthday gift from her wedged between her copies of _The Hound of the Baskervilles_ and _The Sign of the Four_ - was where she kept a little diary of the dreams and fantasies she'd had about her boyfriend.

She'd written down all the different scenarios they'd used in their dirty bedtime stories, even made a few little dirty-stick figures as to what might be some interesting positions for them to try making love in. There were stars beside her favourites and question marks beside ones she wasn't sure would work well or if they'd enjoy them together. Alexis had also started making a little list of songs in her private diary to put into an iPod listening-mix because there was another first she wanted to try with him: as their relationship had given her new-found confidence in expressing her sexuality, she really wanted to show him just how courageous she'd become and give him a strip-tease. She thought about doing it for a kind-of 'yea I'm home' gift once she had her body on Eastern Standard, but there were so many factors that would influence that like his work schedule and her keeping her nerve and not overthinking it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her Skype signaling at her once more, and a glance at the screen this time saw it was none other than her handsome doctor calling. She smiled, pulling out a pen as she answered the call.

'Hello, Doctor, you'll never guess what happened.'

'What happened, Soon-to-Be Med Student?'

'RJ started walking!'

'Hey, that's awesome! Now my turn, I have to tell you about the body I handled today.'

Since he sounded eager as a school-boy, Alexis set aside her fantasy diary and gave him her full attention. 'I'm all ears.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	48. Special Delivery

When Shane was clocking out of work on Wednesday morning, he'd just shouldered his bag from the staff locker room when he saw Ryan and Lanie just coming out of her work-room. They caught him coming down the hallway and smiled at him, even as he yawned.

'Morning, Doc, late night?' Ryan asked.

'Yeah. I couldn't take any new bodies, I'm full-up on paperwork and other tests to run before I leave for the next twelve days.'

'Oh?'

'Didn't you here?' Lanie all but sang it as she slid her eyes to the detective's. 'Lover boy's going to surprise his sweetheart in England and take her to Paris for a few days.'

'Hello romance. I take it you're going to help her pack and then have a little vacay before she's back state-side?'

Shane nodded. 'And I need to get home and pack my own suitcase before I leave tonight.'

'Don't forget your Valium,' Ryan reminded him.

'Not a chance.'

Shane headed out and despite the pull of his bed when he arrived at his apartment, he went to his closet for his suitcase to sort his clothes for the trip. He was just finishing putting together his toiletries kit when there was a knock on his front door, and Shane stuck his head around the corner of the bathroom. Confused, as he wasn't expecting anyone so early in the morning, he went to look through the Judas peep and was a little surprised to find Jeremy there.

'Hey, I thought you'd be at work?'

'Day got canceled, product was delayed at the warehouse and it's our only job this week. Mind if I come in?'

Shane stepped back in invitation and Jeremy came in, scratching his head. He went to the fridge where he blinked a little at its emptiness. 'You forget to do your groceries or something?'

'I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow night, remember and I don't want to come home to an icebox full of bad food. What's up, Jer?' he asked as he put on the coffee pot.

'I kinda need a place to crash and was hoping you wouldn't mind if I babysat your apartment while you're out of town.'

'Oh?'

Jeremy nodded with a miserable look on his face. 'Diane and her new boyfriend are having very loud sex which has been keeping me up at night. I've got a major inlay coming up next week and your apartment's closer to the work site than mine, and very very quiet.'

'Yeah, no problem. Body has my other spare key so you'll have to get it from him.'

'Thanks man. So why are you going to Europe? I thought Alexis was flying home soon?'

'I'm surprising her, we're finishing packing up her apartment in England, and then going to Paris for a few days. We'll be back on Thanksgiving.'

'That's quite the statement,' Jeremy commented. 'Taking a girl to Paris? I don't recall you doing that for Cassie.'

'There's a lot I didn't do with Cassie that I do with Alexis.' Shane paused. 'That sounded dirty.'

'Yeah it did.'

'I mean like meeting her family and spending time with them, taking trips to see her and with her, and of course, meeting my dad.'

'Gotta say, that was how I knew you and Cassie wouldn't last. Three years and you never once took her to meet your dad, Alexis is with you three months and you make a weekend of it. That's love, just like this.'

Jeremy reached in his pocket, passed him a bottle of allergy gel-tabs. 'These are night-time super-strength Nasonex. I have one of these, I'm asleep in half an hour. Thought you might like to try them on your way over.'

'Thanks.'

'Might be easier on your head than a couple of double whiskeys.'

* * *

Jeremy's little magic pills did indeed help. They didn't knock Shane unconscious as he'd prayed they would, but they'd made him drowsy enough that he only had two double whiskeys on the flight from LaGuardia to Heathrow instead of the usual four or five and wondered how long his friend had been holding out on him with those little sweethearts. By the time he'd made it to Alexis' apartment building, the butterflies in his stomach were no longer inebriated but high-kicking in delight to see his woman.

He was a few steps from her front door when he reached in his pocket for his cell, dialed the Castle loft in Manhattan; it was Beckett who picked up.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Detective, it's Shane. I'm just outside Alexis' building now.'

'Great! We'll get her on Skype. Talk in a few.'

Shane hung up, then grinned as he looked up at the building. He didn't like keeping things from Alexis, but he knew he'd most definitely get a pass on this one.

Upstairs in her apartment, Alexis was heating up some soup Jacqui had made her - her roommates knew she was getting ready to leave and hadn't purchased groceries since she didn't want to waste anything - when she heard her Skype ring on her laptop. A click of the mouse and she could see her parents along with RJ in his high-chair at the breakfast table; yet another thing she wouldn't miss about England was the time difference.

'Hey guys, how's it going early in the morning over there?'

'So far so good, we've barely been up, though,' Castle replied. 'How was your last day?'

'Good, a little sad. I'm going to miss working in that clinic, I learned so much from the other counselors, not just medically but like coping mechanisms, approaches, everything you want to try to get through to a trouble youngster.'

'You all packed?'

'Not even close. I know I've already shipped a bunch of my things home that will go with me to Princeton, but now the really heavy stuff begins. I'm starting today to look at the books I have left, seeing what I want to keep, what I want to sell and then start on my furniture. It's not going to take a long time, but it's still heavy, you know?'

'Sure, it's been your home for four years. What about-'

'Hold that thought, someone's knocking on the door,' Alexis interrupted, and left them in the kitchen to see who it was. She opened the door and felt her jaw drop in surprise as she saw a sleepy Shane on the other side of the door.

'Hello, my sexy Lexy.'

'Shane!' She threw her arms around him, crushing her mouth to his in a fierce kiss, nearly making him stumble back out into the hallway. 'You're here! I thought were coming until next week!'

'Surprise,' he said, keeping his arms around her waist and smiling in a way to mirror hers; the feel of her against him, all subtle curves and long fluid lines had his second wind fighting through. Now along with the butterflies dancing in his stomach were hormones zipping wildly through the rest of his body.

'Here, here.' Alexis grabbed his rolling suitcase, dragged it with one hand and him with the other into her apartment, over to the laptop. Her grin was so wide she thought the corners of her mouth might reach her ears as she brought Shane into frame of her webcam for Castle and Beckett to see her unexpected guest.

'Dad! Look who's here!'

'I know!'

Alexis looked confused. 'You know?'

'Shane told us he was going to surprise you by going to England early, and we coordinated it a little so we knew you'd be at home when he arrived,' Beckett explained to her, and saw the gratitude in her girl's eyes. 'Now you've got someone to help with the packing, and maybe take that trip over to Paris like you thought you might back in May.'

'Hey guys.' Shane offered them a friendly wave. 'Thanks for the help.'

'How was your flight over?' Castle asked, knowing he was going to lose Alexis and Shane to their burgeoning hormones in about thirty-five seconds.

'Good, uneventful, glad to be here in one piece.'

'Glad to hear it. Listen, Lex, don't let us keep you, I know you want to help get Shane settled.' Beckett knew the young woman would read the subtext perfectly and wasn't disappointed when she nodded. 'Give us a shout around dinner time, okay? Your dinner time, not ours.'

'Sounds good. Love you, see you next week!'

Alexis shut off her laptop and turned to her man, kissing him greedily again. 'You're here,' she said again, then remembering she'd started her lunch on the stove, turned off the burner so she wouldn't scorch the soup. 'Come on.'

She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway to her room where she shut the door and locked it. 'My roommates are all out right now but I'm taking no chances.'

Shoving him backwards on the bed, Alexis all but pounced on him and pressed herself against his body, fusing her lips to his once more as she straddled him. 'I know you're probably too tired to do anything more than this right now, but I just...you taste so good, baby,' she sighed lustily.

'You're pretty tasty yourself, my love,' Shane replied with a grin. 'And you're right. I am tired and need a nap.'

'Okay. You want a shower?'

'No, just sleep.'

Alexis pecked his lips, popped up off of him. 'Okay.' She pulled him to his feet and turned down her sheets, then began to strip off her clothes. When she was down to just her panties, she stretched out on her side in bed. 'I'm an excellent cuddler.'

'Don't I know it.'

Shane followed suit, only he ditched his underwear as well and crawled in so he was spooning with his woman, his gentle and beautiful Alexis. The familiar lavender scent of her soap was on her skin and sheets and as his eyes sank shut, he placed a little kiss to the side of her neck. 'Love you, Lex,' he murmured.

'Love you too Shane.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	49. Oops

_Hey all, meant to put this in the last chapter, I'm moving the story-line along because I want to make sure it doesn't flag, as there is a lot to get through on their vacation this time. I want to go into more detail on this one than the March-break one in previous chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

Alexis awoke to the feel of soft, gliding hands on her back running smoothly over her skin. For a moment she wondered if she'd woke to a dream within a dream, but the scent of Shane was too near and too strong for it to be otherwise.

Turning over to face him, she saw his dark blue eyes were awake and still a little blurry from the time change on his body but the expression on his face was pure love.

'Afternoon, guv-nah,' he said in an exaggerated cockney accent, making Alexis giggle. 'I do believe things are on the up-and-up.'

'Oh are they?'

'Mm-hmm.' Shane put his hand on her hip to pull her body snug against his, then rolled so he fit between her thighs. A small grind of his hips against hers had Alexis' eyes going round, her lips bowing into a feline smile. 'Wouldn't you agree?'

'I'd have to say yes.'

He kissed her, then moved to whisper in her ear, 'I know you will.'

Alexis let out a little groan of anticipation at the feel of him hard and ready against her; she kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hooked her leg over his hip. He was here, loving her and in a week's time they would go home to New York together; it was more than a reason to celebrate in a naked way. His mouth was firm on hers, his hands stroking up and down her body lighting little trails of fire as he did. She caught the look in his eyes and felt her heart go gooey with the love she saw in them.

'Shane,' she murmured, 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too, so much Alexis.'

'The condoms are in the drawer.'

Shane nodded, and before things could get too hot and heavy, he reached in to put a few on the bedside table. Sitting up, Shane pulled her with him so she was effectively straddling him in the middle of her bed and he slipped his hands underneath her panties to squeeze her ass. She let out a little squeak of delight when he did, nibbled his lips, his jawline, his throat where his pulse banged wildly. Alexis put a hand to his chest where his heart was galloping like a racehorse. After nearly a year together, it was still such a powerful thing to Alexis that her body, her mind, her soul and spirit could get him so revved up. Her hips ground against his and she heard his little groan.

'Damn you, Lex,' he chuckled, 'you are too good at that.'

'This?' She did it again, watched his eyes flash.

'Panties. Off. Now.'

Alexis flicked her eyebrows up, scooted backwards to stretch on her back. 'You want them off me so badly, you do it,' she said in a seductive challenge.

Shane chuckled again, ran his hands up the length of her legs to the pale green Victoria's Secret silk-soft panties, drew them down. Because she was in such a playful mood, he added to it by tossing them over his shoulder before leaning down to kiss his way up her thighs. He heard her suck in a breath in anticipation, then stretched himself out on top of her, instead closing his mouth over her breast; the sudden change in his move had Alexis choking on her own breath. Her hands went to the back of his head as he nipped and suckled, his tongue flicking over her nipple with his thumb teased the other one simultaneously. She arched off the bed, first back, then hips, pushing the heels of her hands into his shoulders.

He could feel her dampening against him, and the instinct to mate, to bury himself inside her was strong, so he forced himself to tear his mouth away from those beautiful breasts, look her in the eyes. He rolled his body to the side, trailing his fingertips down over her belly until they rested just between her thighs, then slipped one finger inside her. He pleasured her slowly since he knew she wanted it fast, felt her clench wetly around him. Her hips bucked in reflex off the bed as she cried out for him, begging him not to stop. Since he was keeping her on her toes - or making them curl - Shane shifted once more and lowered his mouth to her while keeping his hand where it was, flicking his tongue over her trigger and making Alexis swear ripely.

'Jesus, Shane, I...oh god!' The orgasm tumbled through her like a tsunami, driving her to near madness for him. 'Again.'

Sliding back up her body, chest heaving as his breaths shortened in anticipation, Shane snagged one of the condoms and rolled it on as quickly as he could without tearing it. When he was ready he leaned down to whisper in her ear, 'How do you want me inside you?'

'What?'

'How do you want me inside you,' he repeated, loving the liberty and confidence they both had to express their wants in bed so openly. 'Do you want me like this or from behind?'

'Behind,' Alexis replied, and Shane rolled her to her stomach, brought her to her knees so she was kneeling as he was on the bed. Pushing her forward only slightly so their hands closed over the headboard railing, he slid into her again keeping his moves torturously slow so that each thrust he gave her elicited a low, throaty moan of decadence.

Shane kept his hand closed over hers, his mouth tasting the skin on her shoulders, all the way up her neck until he reached her ear. 'Say it,' he demanded in a husky whisper. 'Say it for me.'

'Yes,' she sighed back. 'God, Shane, yes.'

It was all he needed to hear as she began to come, shuddering violently against him and he soon followed her over; the last sound his brain registered was her repeating that one little word over and over and over.

Spent, Alexis went limp against him, then sank down onto her pillows with a satisfied, 'Oh yeah.'

'I'm right there with you, Lex.' Shane disposed of the condom, tidying himself up a little bit before joining her. 'Told you we'd have a good wake up.'

'I'd say it was a great one.' But there was something in his face that made her think he wasn't completely satisfied with it. 'What is it?'

'It's not a big deal,' he started, then stopped when Alexis' eyes turned into little blue fires.

'Shane.'

'Okay, you know I love you and our sex life together is great and we love to experiment with different positions and stuff like that.'

'But.'

'I don't like having sex with you in that kind of position, not unless it involves mirror, Alexis.'

Alexis' heart gave an extra thick beat. 'Why?'

'Because...' Shane twirled a lock of her silken red hair around his index finger. 'I like to see your expression when you have an orgasm,' he told her with a smile. 'It's such a beautiful look.'

'What is so beautiful about an open mouth and eyes clenched shut? I probably look very goofy.'

'Well sure, if you look at it like that, but a lot of guys, hell all guys like to see those involuntary reflexes. It tells us you're having a good time and makes us feel like gods that we can make our women feel so good.'

'Kinda like the look you get on your face when you see me in new lingerie for the first time?'

'Something like that.' Shane gave an involuntary shudder. 'What do you think of a nice hot shower?'

'I think that sounds great.'

Shane found his towel in his suitcase, Alexis in her closet, and when they came out of her room she glanced around to see if there was anyone home. The coast was clear and they zipped into the bathroom, into the stand-alone shower with its smoked-glass doors. After a little manoeuvring, they were both standing in the path of steaming water. A thought occurred to Alexis which made her giggle as she reached for her loofah and soap.

'What has you so giggly?'

'Aside from the mind-blowing orgasms you gave me a little while ago?'

'That is a given, I have memories of us both walking funny after you arrived home in May. What else?'

'Showerheads are very sexual objects.'

Shane gave her a look like she was newly landed from Mars. 'Okay, Counselor, present your argument.'

'You're moaning and writing underneath one, craving the hot spray, occasionally opening your mouth for it,' she told him with a little blush.

'Hmm. Interesting. Know what else?'

'What?'

'You're absolutely filthy after we have sex, honey. And I love you for it.' He gave her a kiss, then turned around. 'Do my back?'

Fifteen minutes later, skin hot and pink and freshly cleansed, the happy couple made their way back to Alexis' room; when she'd finished dressing, Alexis' stomach gave a loud gurgle. 'Oh man, I just realized how hungry I am.'

'Didn't you have lunch?'

'I was just about to warm some soup when you knocked on my door.' Alexis frowned, laughed. 'It's probably still there. It's Jacqui's green tomato minestrone.'

'Sounds delish.'

'I was planning to go out for dinner tonight with my roommates and friends tonight, but I'm sure you'll be welcome. In the mean time, we'll have soup.'

'Hard to be soup on a cold December day.'

They walked into the kitchen and stopped short when they saw a rather red-faced Theresa standing at the stove. She'd covered and moved Alexis' soup pot and was making some kind of ground meat for herself that smelled of cumin and onions.

'Hey Theresa, good to see you again,' Shane greeted her, noting the way the woman's hand tightened on her spoon.

'Hello Shane, I trust you're having a good afternoon so far?'

'Can't complain.'

'I know.' She turned to the reunited couple with a cheeky grin. 'I heard you not complaining loud and clear.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	50. Two Days in Paris: Day One

It took them two days to get all of Alexis furniture ready for pick-up from the people who had already purchased it from her. She took straight cash for the bed, desk and shelving which Alexis knew she could convert into liquid Euros for Paris. It was still such an exciting thing to think they'd be spending two whole days in Paris together. Some people dreamed their whole lives of such romance and she was one of the lucky few who'd actually found it.

As she looked around her empty room, Alexis felt a sudden pang. It was going to be a lot harder than she thought to say good-bye to her cozy little English nest. There were so many memories in that room, good and bad and great. There was the time when she'd finished her exams and had spent her entire day in bed with the Harry Potter series on Blu-Ray to fight off the cold she knew would inevitably come after the stress of midterms. There was the time when she'd stayed up on Skype with Beckett planning the wedding flowers. There was the time she'd gone out partying with her roommates and felt like her head had been encased in cement when she'd awoken with a hangover the next morning.

Chats with her family and friends, and in the last year, her boyfriend. Photos hung on the walls, laundry kicked out of the way, shoes under her bed. All the space that had been hers and hers alone.

'The porter from the post office just came and grabbed the last box, it's going out this afternoon on the international post,' Shane told her, then saw the look on her face as she studied her empty room. 'Saying your goodbyes?'

'Yeah. Already said them to the girls last night at dinner, now time to let go of my little Fortress of Solitude.' She looked around, sighed fondly. 'There's a couple of very personal memories I have in this room. Couple of important firsts, too.'

'Like?'

'The first time I had sex. Night of the senior charity ball, JP and I came back here and we did it. It wasn't what I thought it'd be.' Alexis turned to him. 'That came later, with you. You're the first man I've made love with, and I'm very glad I've learned the difference. You're also the first boyfriend I've had visit me internationally, and the first boyfriend I ever had Skype-sex or phone sex or cyber sex with, however you want to say it.'

'Seeing as we've done all three, all three works for me.'

'I love you Shane, so much.' She gave him a tight squeezing hug. 'I know I could do this stuff on my own, but where's the fun in that?'

'Makes me think of a few other things that are better when not done solo.'

'Dirty.'

'I was thinking video games or going to a sporting event. Who's the dirty one now?'

Alexis laughed, then had one last look around her room. 'Bye house,' she said softly, then putting her hand in Shane's, closed the door.

* * *

The trip down to Paris wasn't a short one, but as Alexis and Shane were taking the overnight, the potential stress of sniping with each other because of closed quarters was diminished exponentially. Even more, because they were on the train and not flying Shane didn't spend the international trip in a state of utter panic. It was yet another reason he loved her - though a flight from Heathrow or Gatwick would have been much faster, she knew that it would stress him out a great deal and the last thing she wanted to do was to add to his anxiety.

They arrived at the Paris Nord station just after nine, and a short trip on the metro-train later they were at the Hotel Ibis in the borough of Pont-de-Charonton, a ten minute bus-trip from the heart of Paris. It was different than London, more sprawling and spread out, Shane noted, but just as breath-taking in its grandeur and history while still being very much a modern city. Case in point - the view out their hotel window was overlooking the Seine right near a cloverleaf overpass.

'Why again did we chose a hotel this far from everything?' Shane asked.

'Because it's way cheaper to stay in a business hotel like this for a week, more secure than a hostel, and besides, we didn't come here to stay in a hotel, right?'

'Right,' he replied with a green. It was another reason Shane loved his beautiful _shani_; though she came from Manhattan money Alexis did not suffer from affluenza and lived on a budget that most young women her age with her privileged background wouldn't normally possess. 'So, it's ten pm in Paris, what do you think we should be doing?'

'How about a shower, room-service, and getting yourself on the right time so we can be up tomorrow morning at like six am to be in line for the Louvre when it opens? I was doing research in between exams,' she explained with a sheepish grin.

'I think that sounds like a brilliant idea.'

* * *

Though part of him felt like an old man for going to bed so early the night before, hearing the six-am wake-up call from the front desk in the morning made Shane thankful they'd done just that. They'd had a light supper of salad, chicken and apple tarte in their room the night before and turned in around eleven, and both awoke ready to rock and roll when the alarm went off.

'Hey, you're up,' he said, when he reach for Alexis beside him and saw her already at the foot of the bed going through her toiletries kit. 'Did you hear the alarm?'

'Yeah, after I finished using the bathroom. I'm too excited to sleep and I'm only on an hour's time change. You're trans-Atlantic still.'

'True say. So where are we heading first?'

'Anywhere. Everywere.' Alexis smiled. 'I'm calling dibs on the shower, I need time to dry my hair.'

'Fine by me.'

When they were ready to go, they had the receptionist give them a little bit of tourist guidance in the form of a spot to get a tasty and reasonably priced breakfast and a map with all the museums, towers, parks and other points of interest neatly marked so even the non-French-speaking Shane could understand the route. A short bus ride later and they were at Dejeuner Delicieux, enjoying a basket of sweet, dense breads, cheese, fruit and jam while they studied their map.

'So we're starting at the Louvre, the Jardins des Tuilleries is a little tricky to appreciate in all its glory in the winter, so why don't we take the metro over to the Arc de Triomphe and from there we can go to see Jim Morrison's grave. Or we can start at the Louvre and go down to Notre Dame, maybe check the Musee d'Orsay. What do you think?'

'I think I'm glad we're in public so I can't get you naked and hear you speak even more French to me,' he replied with a wink. 'And I think going to the Louvre then uptown to the Arc and over to the cemetery. And, if I'm reading this right, there's also a hop-on sight-seeing bus we can hook-up with right at the Arc.'

'There is indeed,' Alexis confirmed after a quick glance at the map.'

'Is there anything you want to do, like if you can only do one thing, what do you want to do?'

'I want to go to the perfume museum, and that place you said the little macarons came from.'

'Oh, Laduree? They're all really close together, right near the Opera Garnier. What about seeing if we can get tickets to the Lido or the Moulin Rouge for tomorrow night?'

'Actually, I already have a little surprise lined up for a night on the town.'

'Do you?'

'I do.' Shane picked up her fingers, then caught the eye of the waitress. 'How do I ask if she could take a picture for us?'

'_Excusez, ma'm'selle, pouvez-vous prendre une photo pour nous?'_ Alexis asked her in flawless French and the woman nodded, snapped a couple pictures for them, including one of them kissing, then looking into each other's eyes when they parted.

'These are awesome Lex,' Shane told her as they crossed the foot-bridge to the Louvre courtyard. 'I'm going to print one or two of these out, put them on my desk at work.'

'Make all your corpses jealous?'

'Something like that. Oh, wow.'

They went through the centre arch into the C-shaped space where they could see the glass pyramid and despite the nip to the wind, tourists and Frenchmen alike were lined up to get in and see the beautiful statues, paintings and other sundry relics. Across the street he could see the gardens that Alexis had mentioned over breakfast, and briefly wondered if making a Dan Brown joke would be cheesy.

'Come on, Professor Langdon, let's go find those clues left by the Priory of Sion,' Alexis said, making him laugh as they lined up. 'Do you think they have the upside down pyramids inside?'

'I think that was just for the movie, but I could be wrong. Hey, can we go and see the Venus de Milo?'

'So long as I get to see the Madonna on the Rocks.'

'You told me you got to already see that?'

'That's the one in London. This is the original one, the one they used in _The Da Vinci Code_. It's the only duplicate painting Leonardo ever did. Did you know that three of the four artists the Ninja Turtles are named after are lefties like me?'

'Which ninja turtle are we talking about?'

'Donatello. Leonardo, Michaelangelo, and Il Rafello were all south-paws. I wonder if they'll have any Bernini sculptures here, his work is so beautiful, it always looks like his subjects had giant wind machines on them.'

Shane laughed as they moved with the line like a little caterpillar of parkas and bombers' jackets. Only Alexis could juxtapose the high-art with the totally quirky like that. 'I love you.'

'Love you too.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	51. Two Days in Paris: Day Two

On their second day in Paris, Alexis felt like she could conquer the world. They'd seen and done so much already on their first day, and today would be even more action packed. They had breakfast in the restaurant at the hotel before setting out for the centre of the city where they would go to the sites they wanted to see that day.

'Why are they called that?' Shane asked as they departed the Metro at the appropriate stop. 'Arrondissements?'

'Back in the day, the city planners of Paris organized the city in a spiral pattern. The higher the number, the farther away you were from the city centre,' she explained. 'And the places we want to go today are all in that centre.'

They started at the Fragonard perfume museum, which had Alexis a little baffled as to why he wanted to go there. Then she stepped into the tour room of the museum where the guide gave them the run-down on the history of the company and realized this was far different than what she'd expected. By the time they got to the boutique, Alexis was in heaven - everything smelled like a boudoir or a fresh meadow.

'May I help you, Miss?' The sales associate in her trim suit came up to her, speaking in English, then switched back to French when she heard Alexis' response.

'I'm so overwhelmed by everything, it's all so beautiful.'

'What fragrances does your boyfriend like on your skin?'

'Lavender, and I love when he smells like cedar and roses. I'd really like something I could wear out at night, and maybe something for romance, and maybe something for everyday-dress, like going to the office or an afternoon of shopping with the girls.'

'Of course.' The woman turned to the shelves of aluminum bottles behind her with discreetly colour-coded labels. She picked a few bottles, sprayed one's contents onto a test strip. 'This is called Ile d'Amour, very popular for young women with their young men.'

Alexis sniffed the paper strip, went a little gooey. 'That's like sex in a bottle.'

'There is also this one, called Etoile de Sud, also quite popular.'

'No, I like Ile d'Amour better,' she decided. 'What about this one?'

'This one is our signature scent, called Fragonard. Very rich and spicy.'

Alexis inhaled the scent, closed her eyes. Visions of silk dresses, white evening gloves, and diamonds twinkling like stars in candlelight danced in her head. 'Oh yes, that one is gorgeous. I definitely want a bottle of that one.'

'An excellent choice, miss. There is also this one, called Miranda.'

One whiff of the perfume had Alexis grinning; though she was in a foreign country, the scent was as familiar to her as the espresso-beans in the loft. She took the spritzed strip over to where Shane was doing the same thing with the men's fragrances. 'Babe, who does this smell like?' she asked, holding it under his nose.

Shane flared his nostrils to try and clean out the fragrance of the cologne he'd just sampled, then breathed deeply. 'Meredeth!' he exclaimed without a hesitation. 'That's the stuff Meredeth wears. You can always tell, too, whenever Espo's got her car, it gets trapped in the air-ducts and lands on him.'

'Meredeth says he loves the way she smells, like cucumber soap and French perfume. I'm not getting this one, I'm getting a different one.'

'I'm going to get this one,' Shane held up a bottle. 'Day-ser, did I say it right?'

'Just lovely. And that is a gorgeous scent, makes me wanna loosen your top button,' Alexis added with a wiggle of eyebrows. 'And I'm buying it for you.'

'Lex-'

'Your birthday present, since I've been a little busy lately getting packed. Besides, I knew I wanted to buy you something in Paris for your birthday. Plus, if I buy you this, you can wear it to our fancy evening out tonight.'

'Exactly.'

Shane held onto the bottle, walked back over with Alexis, where she had him test out the different fragrances she'd selected and agreed with her the best one was the Fragonard signature line. Smelling it gave him visions of the two of them in a rustic, secluded log cabin, sipping wine in front of a roaring fire and deciding whether they should wait to make love upstairs or go for it right there on the animal skin rug in front of the snapping and crackling flames. Conversely, the fantasy was followed up with another one, only this time, Alexis was in white silk and satin with his ring on her hand and he was wearing a tux as they waltzed around a ballroom floor.

'That one,' he told her. 'That's the one for you.'

'That's the one I'll take, then.'

Alexis paid, even had the cashier gift-wrap Shane's bottle since it was his birthday gift after all; once back on the street, Alexis had her camera out right away and was snapping pictures of the Opera Garnier, which was directly across the street from them.

'Did you know the Opera Garnier was Gaston Leroux's inspiration to write _The Phantom of the Opera_?'

'Was it?' Shane replied blithely.

'Yep. It was considered a pulp fiction novel when it came out, then it was translated into English and they went bananas for it, made it into the Lon Chaney film and of course the musical. God, wouldn't that be something, to see _The Phantom of the Opera_ in the Opera Garnier?'

'Funny you should say that.'

Alexis turned to her boyfriend, watched him reach into his wallet and produce two tickets. She could actually feel her eyes bug out of her head as he passed them to her. 'Shane, what is this?'

'This is our surprise, or the first part of it. There is a limited engagement performance of _Phantom_ running until December fifteenth, and we are going to be front-row balcony tonight.'

'Are you serious!'

'Curtain is at seven-thirty.'

'Oh my god!' Alexis threw her arms around him. 'Shane, this is wonderful! That's why you had me put my black dress in my suitcase!'

'And now you've got the perfume to complete the look.'

* * *

A night at the opera in Paris, Alexis thought with a giddy little spring in her step. They'd spent the night at the opera in Paris. Okay, _The Phantom of the Opera_ wasn't precisely an opera, but it was a musical about opera in an actual opera house so it was pretty damn close. She'd wished she'd had some kind of thick fur-lined coat with cashmere gloves, for she'd never felt more like a princess in her life than hearing her high-heels clicking over the cobble-stones combined with the fragrance of her boyfriend's new cologne and the crisp, wintery air of Paris in December.

'Oh, Shane,' she sighed, leaning on his shoulder a little bit. 'That was so beautiful.'

'I know, I could tell you were just loving it, even when you bawled your eyes out in the cemetery scene.'

'She reminded me so much of Meredeth, missing her grandmother. But the guy who played Raoul, he was awesome.'

'That is quite the dilemma for a woman to face. I still think Christine should have picked the Phantom,' Shane decided, looking up and down the street at the other theatre goers.

'Should we head for the metro back?'

'We're not going to the hotel. Well, not yet.'

A sleek black Citroen taxi pulled to the curb and Shane held the door open for her, then showed the card the woman at the hotel front desk had given him to the cabbie. With a curt nod, the driver pulled the car away from the curb, moving through the streets swiftly but safely.

'Where are we going now?' Alexis asked.

'You'll figure it out soon enough.'

Shane picked up her hand, laced his fingers through hers. He wanted this moment of this night to be absolutely perfect.

A few minutes later, the driver stopped and Alexis was once again dazzled, as was Shane: They were on the Quai Branly, which served as the northwest edge of Champ de Mars and the edge of the base of the Eiffel Tower.

'Oh Shane, this is gorgeous,' she breathed, getting out of the taxi; she waited while he paid the cabbie and took his hand in hers once more. 'We're in Paris at the Eiffel Tower. Doesn't get much more romantic than that.'

'Yes it does. We have a reservation for a late dessert and drink.'

Alexis could only stare as they went inside, up to the second level bistro, 58 Eiffel, where the waiter took them to a window seat that overlooked the Champ de Mars park, giving them a beautiful view of the city. They were presented with the dessert and wine menus; once their selections were made Shane took her hand, gazed into her eyes.

'Do you remember what you told me when we decided we wanted to come here to Paris?'

'That to drink champagne at the Eiffel Tower would be a dream come true.'

'And I want to make sure that even if I can't always live up to that promise, that you'll love me for trying.'

'I always love you, Shane,' Alexis told him with a gentle smile.

'Good, because there's something I want to tell you.' He took a deep breath. 'I want you to marry me.'

'What?'

'Not yet. It's not a proposal, Alexis,' Shane explained, 'we are still getting to know each other, but I know that you're it for me. I'm done looking for someone I want to spend the rest of my life making laugh and cry tears of happiness. I love you very much, Alexis Harper Castle.'

'I love you too, Shane Asa Weaver. And I'm done looking too.'

The waiter brought over the champagne they'd selected, poured it into crystal flutes with such subtlety he was almost a ghost. Alone once more, they raised their glasses.

'To promises,' Alexis said, touching her glass to his.

'To promises,' Shane agreed.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	52. Anxiety at Orly

As their flight wasn't until ten in the morning, there was a lot of hurry up and wait at the airport, so Alexis made sure that she was prepared. The moment they'd checked their baggage through and they were on the other side of security, they'd made a bee-line straight for the lounge and Alexis had purchased a couple of small bottle of Napoleon Chaud, then coffee for them both and slipped in some of the brandy into Shane's. She watched him take a sip, sigh in rustration.

'It sucks that I have to get lit up like Diwali just to make it onto a plane,' he grumbled.

'Why is that? Did you have a near-miss or something like that?'

'No. I just really don't like the idea of a goose getting sucked through an engine and plummeting to the ocean in a fiery ball of death. And even if you do survive between hypothermia and investigative-minded sharks, how long would you survive in the wild anyways before rescue came?'

'There aren't any geese, it's not like what happened to that flight that landed on the Hudson.'

'Okay, theory two. We get caught in a wind-pocket or cyclone of some kind.'

'We're too far north. We're flying over Iceland.'

Shane laughed, sipped his spiked coffee. 'I didn't eat much for breakfast, this is already getting to my head I think.'

'Then you'll have regular coffee after it's done.' Alexis looked at him with what she hoped wasn't a condescending smile. 'You made it to England and back once before when the weather was much worse. This is going to be no different.'

'Shh, you'll jinx it.'

Alexis fished around in her laptop bag, pulled out her card-game version of Monopoly; it had proven to be an excellent time killer on the train to Paris after night-fall when the country-side was too dark for picture-taking. She knew it would give her boyfriend something to focus on rather than keep staring down the 'Now Boarding' signs, and they played a few hands, even included the elderly couple on their way back to Chicago by way of New York.

It was only when Alexis saw on her watch that it was almost eleven in the morning - over an hour past the time they were supposed to be backing away from the gate and taxiing down the runway. 'Don't look at my cards,' she told Shane, who was a little bit more into the bottle, as she went over to the kiosk for their gate to the flight attendant.

'We're supposed to be on the American Airways flight one-two-one-six non-stop to LaGuardia in New York, is there a reason for this delay?'

'One moment, please, miss.'

The flight attendant checked her computer, shook her head. 'The message here says that your flight has yet to be called due to mechanical difficulties.'

'Okay. When will we know something more?'

'I will find out and make an announcement when I have information,' the flight attendant replied with the placid smile that seemed to be a job requirement for everyone in her field of work, leaving Alexis with a sick grind in her stomach. Shane was not going to like this - he already had problems on perfectly one-hundred percent green-light flights. Hearing that their plane had mechanical difficulties was going to send him off the deep end and truly give them a test of the strength of their relationship.

Sure enough, the moment she sat back down beside him, Shane's aviophobic radar went on red alert. 'What? What is it? I know something is up.'

'All she said was that there was mechanical difficulties and there will be an announcement when they have something to report.'

'Oh man. Where's the brandy?'

'Shane, getting drunk will not make waiting easier.'

'Fuck that, it will make me feel better. And it's not getting drunk, it's just a splash. See?' Shane tipped the bottle for all of two seconds into his Diet Coke. 'There's more booze in a chocolate rum cake than this.'

'Alright, alright.' Not wanting to fight when he was so clearly agitated and not thinking right, Alexis turned her attention back to the card game. 'Eleanor, I believe it was your turn.'

Twenty-minutes later, there was an announcement asking all ticket-holders for their flight to line up, which seemed to appease Shane - in his mind, lining up was one step closer to the plane taking off - but Alexis could still feel the slick sickness in her gut. She'd flown enough times to know when things were really going south, but she had to maintain herself no matter how freaked out she felt because if she lost it, she was certain that her big bad pathologist who handled dead bodies for a living would break down sobbing.

Her gut turned out to be right, as she held Shane's hand and watched as some people were turned away while others went through the gate, and they saw people walking back down the line with tears streaming from their faces.

'I don't like this,' he muttered to her. 'What is this, what is going on?'

'I don't know. But you're doing so awesome, Shane.'

'Don't talk to me like I'm your brother, Alexis,' he said tightly, and she bit her lip to hold in the chuckle.

'Of course not.'

They made it to the front of the line and hand over the passes. The groundsman, whom they hadn't seen owing to the sea of people in front of them, looked at the names on their tickets and passports, checked it against his list and nodded.

'You're now in seats AA-fifteen and AA-sixteen. You will be entering through the platinum-class cabin.'

'Thank you.'

Alexis looped her arm through Shane's not only to comfort them both but to make sure the eighty-proof didn't go to his head. They wound their way down the hallway, found two more flight attendants by the platinum-class ticket-holder's entrance. She stopped, passed their boarding passes to one while the other scanned her clipboard.

'Yes, you are in AA-fifteen and AA-sixteen. Pia will escort you.'

Pia, the petite flight attendant who'd scanned their tickets, ushered them to their new seats; as she did Alexis asked the question on everyone's mind. 'Why were we so delayed and why are some people not getting on the plane?'

'I'm not at liberty to say, miss, the captain is going to address the flight once we're underway. In the meantime, can I bring you a drink?'

'Double scotch on ice with a straw,' Shane replied instantly.

'He's not a good flier. I'll have a sparkling water,' Alexis added, earning a sympathetic look from Pia.

'Of course.'

Alexis looked at their seats - they were on the starboard window side, right by the flaps of the wing, and because it was a much smaller plane they were the only two seats in their section. The middle held five across and then there was another two on the port-side windows as well.

'Babe, you want the window seat or you mind if I take it?'

'It's all you.' Shane tucked up his knees to let her pass. 'What'd Pia say about the fight challenge?'

'You mean the flight change?'

'Yeah, that thing.'

'The captain's addressing everyone once we're on our way. You feeling alright?'

'Nope.' He shook his head, just like RJ would Alexis thought, a scared little boy. 'But I have you to hold my hand an' that's pretty very really alright.'

'You gonna try and sleep?'

'Maybe. I wanna know why we're so not on schedule.'

It was still another thirty-minutes to get everyone loaded onto the plane; while they waited Pia brought their water and scotch, and because Alexis knew Shane would gulp it down like Kool-Aid, she poured half her bottle of Perrier into his glass. He didn't even notice it, she thought, watching him slurp it up through his straw and praying it had a placebo effect.

By the time they were on the move, Shane had gone from being a childish half-drunk to a mute one, a slight improvement as it meant she didn't have to worry when he went to take a pre-takeoff leak on his own. When he came back to their seats, Alexis could see he was looking a little more clear headed and had to wonder if he'd sicked up any of the booze he'd so gleefully consumed.

'Alexis, in case I'm a total asshole on this flight, I love you so much, you're a saint to put up with a grown-man acting like this over an airplane flight.'

'Everyone has their thing. I don't like cruise-ships, so you'd be doing the same thing for me if we went on a Caribbean cruise. And I love you too.'

The seat-belt sign flashed on, and the captain's voice came on the intercom system.

'Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, first off I want to begin by apologizing for the delay. The original plane intended for this flight was hit by another taxiing plane on the runway this morning during its pre-flight check. The only people on board were the captains and one was taken to hospital for minor non-life threatening injuries. As a result of this, we essentially had to have a lottery, as this plane is one-hundred and fifty seats smaller than our original plane.'

'Well, that explains it, I'm glad no one was injured,' Alexis said.

'It was probably that icy slush they said we got overnight here,' Shane commented, surprised at how calm his voice was while the captain continued to address his passengers.

'American Airways would like to thank you for your patience while we've sorted the situation out and we will be taking off momentarily. The time is twelve-thirty-three local time and the temperature is plus-two degrees Celcius or thirty-four Fahrenheit. If at any time you have any concerns please speak with one of our flight attendants and thank you for choosing American Airways.'

The wings hummed mechanically, and Alexis watched as the flaps were adjusted and they began to move forward. She looked down, saw Shane had covered her hand with his, and patted his tense knuckles. 'There, see? Everything is going to be just fine.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	53. Proof of Love D

They were in the air for less than five minutes when Shane felt his body tense, like a runner waiting for the starter's pistol. He had a slight view out of Alexis' window and he could see that it was nothing but a sheet of white.

'Lex,' he hissed. 'Lex, look. We're flying into a blizzard. Why don't they turn us around?'

Alexis looked out her window and for the first time since checking on their delayed flight, she felt a lick of genuine panic. 'They wouldn't let us fly if it wasn't safe. You might have heard my dad mention two years ago, when I was coming home for Christmas there was less than half an inch of snow at Heathrow and they'd delayed flights until it could be cleared.'

'You sure?'

'I'm sure. You want a little of your brandy?'

'No.' Shane rubbed a hand over his stomach. 'I think I'd just throw it back up right now. You got any bread or crackers or anything?'

'Maybe. Hand me my purse.'

He found it in the overhead bin, grinned while he passed it to her. 'That was a little married-moment wasn't it?'

'A little bit. Ha! I knew they were in here.' Alexis produced the wrapped pastries she'd tucked in her purse from the hotel's continental breakfast, ripped open the cellophane. 'I haven't a clue what flavour they are.'

Shane took the roll she offered, bit in; it had some kind of honey-berry centre and made him want to cry. 'I'll tell you what flavour it is, it's delicious.'

'Okay then. Are we going to tell people about the little promise we made last night?'

'No. We're going to keep that one to ourselves. We're allowed to keep some things private. Besides,' he added, picking up her hand and kissing its soft skin, 'I want you to have something nice and sparkly right here when we tell everyone.' He tapped her finger and made Alexis smile.

'I like sparkly things.'

The good mood was short-lived as they felt a nasty bump akin to driving over a set of train-tracks and Alexis had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from squeaking as Shane's strong hand all but crushed her delicate one. The buffeting winds outside the fuselage were no worse than other turbulence Alexis had experience, but she knew even the slightest bumps could make Shane go into a tailspin. _Bad metaphor, girl_, she thought as the bones in her fingers began to rub together. A quick glance over and she saw he was mumbling in Hebrew as the captain came on the intercom.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please remain seated, we are moving through a weather system and we will come out of it shortly. This is a reminder to please remain seated while the seat-belt light is on, and if you require assistance, please press the call button location on the light-switch bank above your seat. Thank you for your co-operation.'

Shane could feel his breath coming in short, panting bursts that made him think he might black out. Beside him, he could hear Alexis' gentle voice.

'Breathe, Shane, it's alright. Listen to me, chin on chest, three slow breaths.'

He followed her instructions, focusing on her voice even as the plane shook around him. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming towards him, heard the sweet perky voice of Pia the flight attendant.

'Is everything alright, miss?'

'He's having a hard time with the turbulence, could we maybe get a drink of some kind, some water or something?'

'Of course.'

Pia scurried off, and was back shortly with a bottle of Diet Coke and a small bottle of red wine. 'I couldn't reach the water in the cart, so-'

'This is fine, thank you.'

Alexis unscrewed the cap of the soft drink with her teeth, passed it to Shane. 'Slow sips, babe, you'll get gas,' she murmured when he went to guzzle it down.

'Uh-huh.'

'It's alright, it's going to be fine.'

'Alexis, I love you but stop talking.' Shane stared at his feet, trying to fight the light-headedness. He was beyond prayer now, he just wanted quiet.

There was another nasty and then, finally then, the plane's shuddering stopped and they leveled out, the hum of the engine the only mechanical noise to be heard. A few minutes later, the captain's voice was heard once more on the intercom.

'Ladies and gentlemen, once again thank you for your patience and consideration, we've just come out of a nasty squall moving towards Paris, we are now at our cruising speed and altitude. There is a possibility we will be refueling in Iceland, which will be the half-way point of our trip. At this time the fasten seat-belt sign is being turned off and you are free to move about the cabin.'

The light blinked off and Alexis breathed a sigh of relief when Shane let go of her hand. She nearly made a joke about it until she saw the wet trace of tears on his face. 'Shane?' she asked in a small voice. 'Honey, are you sure you're okay?'

'Just give me a moment.' He inhaled deeply, then with shaking hands fumbled for his seat-belt. 'I need to go throw up.'

Alexis watched him go, waited as Pia brought the drinks cart down the aisle, stopping at each seat. When the flight attendant reached Alexis, she gave her a sympathetic smile.

'Is your boyfriend okay?'

'Yeah, he's a terrible flier.'

'Well, if we need to stop in Iceland there is the option to deboard for an hour, I'd recommend it. Here.' Pia put down a double scotch and another personal sized bottle of wine, this one white, along with a glass of ice. 'If you like, I can make sure you get one of the meals with ice cream as dessert for your hand.'

'Thank you.'

Pia continued to move down the aisles just as Shane came back, a little red-faced but looking far more composed than when he'd left.

'I was sick,' he told Alexis a little pitifully. 'I'm so sorry baby. I promise, when we have babies and you're in the throes of labour, I will remember this moment and try to live up to your example.'

* * *

The plane did indeed stop in Iceland which helped Shane's nerves, as the flight was able to deboard for the first hour of the two-hour refueling time and he walked around the charter-flights private lounge where they were herded. Once back on the airplane, Shane noticed that Alexis was holding her hand rather gingerly and realized that he'd clung tight to it during the entire turbulence episode.

'Lex, why didn't you say anything?' he asked her as they started to pull back from the gate.

'You needed me to be there for you.'

'But, honey, you're left-handed. Here.' Shane turned to her a little, touched her fingers lightly. 'I didn't break any bones, but I want to take you for an x-ray the moment we're home. Okay, maybe not the moment we're home but if you can't hold a fork at dinner, I'm taking your for a scan.'

'Shane it's fight, just a little squished feeling, really,' Alexis reassured him. 'You want to try and get a little sleep?'

'Yeah I do.'

With his hand lightly holding hers, like he was about to lead her in a ballroom dance, Shane settled into the seat, then sighed. 'You know what might help?'

'I'm not telling you a dirty bedtime story.'

'Not that,' he laughed; it was his first since arriving at the airport in France. 'I was thinking if you had your iPod, we could listen to a book or something.'

'Oh of course. My iPod is in my purse, up in the over-head bin.'

'I've got it. No, you stay sitting.' Shane shook his head sternly. 'I crushed your fingers, the least I can do is get your purse.'

He passed her the handbag and a couple of moments later, they were sharing a set of earbuds while listening to _The Lodger_ and sipping their icy drinks. By the time they were clear of Icelandic airspace, Shane was fast asleep, the most peaceful he'd been the entire flight. As New York City came into view, Alexis almost felt bad she had to wake him.

'Shane,' she whispered softly, kissing his cheek. 'We're almost there.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. Look.'

Shane followed the direction of his girlfriend's pointed finger to look out the window. He nearly started weeping all over again when he saw the familiar sight of the Chrysler Building. 'We're here!'

It was still another half-hour before they were able to land, and Shane helped Alexis to her feet. 'Alexis, if I had any doubt before that you are the woman I'm going marry, that flight would have sealed the deal.'

'I love you.'

'I love you right back.'

They gathered their bags, made it through customs in a relatively short time, and a glance at the local clock in the baggage claim had another thought occurring to Alexis. 'Shane, my parents were planning to see us almost three hours ago.'

'You think they left?'

'No, just...we had no way of telling them what happened.'

Shane took her hand, kissed her fingers, then kissed her lips. 'Let's go find them and tell them what happened.'

They walked through the Arrivals gate doors, looking through the crowd to try and find Castle, Beckett and RJ. When Alexis spotted her family waiting in the sea of faces, she looped her arm through Shane's, steered him towards her parents; once she reached them, she let go of her suitcase and threw them both into a hammerlock.

'Oh, I am so glad to see you guys, were both are!' she cried as she began to weep exhausted tears.

'What the hell happened that took you so long?' Beckett looked from Alexis to Shane.

'We'll talk about it in the car. Right now I want some fresh air.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	54. Thankful

When they got to the loft, Martha was there opening the door for them as they were getting off the elevator. 'My God, you do both have cellphones, right? You know how they work?'

'Mother, inside,' Castle said in such a tone that Martha merely blinked and went back inside as she watched them all file in, her two travelers looking like they'd swam over from France.

'What happened?'

'The flight from hell happened,' Shane sighed, telling Martha the tale of the trip home, which had her exclaiming in shock, then in sympathy.

'Oh, you poor dears! No wonder you couldn't tell me what was wrong!'

Shane nodded sleepily, then saw Beckett setting his bags inside the door. 'I can't stay long.'

'Like hell you're going anywhere. The last thing I want Alexis doing is worrying about you on the streets when you're so maxed out.'

'Really, Kate, it's okay, I was only going to head home,' he started to protest.

'You're coming here for dinner anyways, just go crash with Alexis.'

Relief was sweet as the pressure of it lifted from his chest, and the handsome doctor headed for the stairs , his girlfriend watching him with a careful eye. 'I'm going to have a rest with him, he was an absolute wreck the entire time and he needs a hug.'

She went upstairs, locked the door when she was in her room and wasn't surprised to find Shane in his jeans with no shirt, face down on the bed. Following suit, she stripped down to her underwear and cuddled in close beside him. The added weight in the bed had the doctor sighing.

'Lex, that you?'

'Sure is, baby.'

' 'Kay.' He turned onto his side, pulled Alexis in tight. 'Nighty-night. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

* * *

The next sensation Shane was aware of was the feeling of being poked in the bicep by something small and blunt. He realized it was RJ's finger when he heard the little boy's voice.

'You.'

'Wha-?' Shane lifted his head off the pillow, looked around. He gave RJ a bleary smile. 'Hey buddy, you finish your nap, too?'

'You moosh Less,' RJ scowled at him. 'Why moosh?'

Shane sat up and swung his legs over the side of Alexis' bed. He was way too tired to try and decipher toddler-speak so he went with the best option and repeated RJ's words back to him. 'Why moosh?'

'He means kiss,' Beckett explained from the doorway. 'He was watching on Skype with Rick and I when you surprised Alexis last week at her apartment, and wasn't too impressed.'

'Why moosh?' RJ demanded again.

'Because I love her, and that's one of the ways I show it,' Shane explained as he felt his palms go damp; he'd given testimony on multiple homicides and been less uncomfortable. 'Just like how your mommy and daddy kiss each other because they love each other.'

'Less fowers?'

'Have I bought Alexis flowers? Not today.' When Shane shook his head, RJ's scowl deepened.

'Less fowers.'

'Okay, I'll get her some flowers.'

Once mother and son were gone, Shane found his cellphone, did a little searching for a place that would be open where he could buy Alexis some flowers; she deserved them not only because RJ said so, but also because she deserved something for the way she'd taken care of him on the flight home. He knew full well it would have been easier to handle RJ on a flight like that than himself. For that Alexis deserved far more than flowers, but since Shane wanted to appease RJ as well, flowers would hopefully do the trick.

Jogging downstairs, he saw the rest of the family in the living-room minus Alexis, and got a grin from Castle.

'Hey, look who's back in the land of the living!'

'Is Alexis around?'

'She's in the office on Skype telling her roommates all about your Paris trip and the flight home, why?'

'I have to step out for a moment, a little impromptu surprise for her. I'll be back in a few.'

Beckett looked at Castle as she tended to the gravy, made a little 'how about that' face. 'You know where he's going?'

'Probably getting a bottle of wine for to share...in bed,' he finished on a little hard swallow. 'Alexis is fond of a nice merlot.'

'He's buying her flowers, you pig, because RJ told him so.'

'Really.'

'Uh-huh, go ask your son.'

Beckett gestured with her spoon to RJ's playpen, and Castle went over where RJ was once again putting his poor stuffed rabbit through the paces. 'Hey, little bro.'

'Hi Daddy.'

'RJ did you tell Shane to go buy Alexis flowers?'

'Less moosh. Need fowers.'

'He kissed Alexis, so he needs to buy her flowers?' At RJ's nod, Castle shook his head. 'Where'd you get that idea?'

'Dizzy.'

'Tessi?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Okay then.' He kissed RJ's head, then went back to the kitchen to help finish the meal. 'Apparently, he got the idea from Tessi.'

'Oh, that makes sense now.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, when we went to Mere and Javi's last week, Javi had brought Meredeth flowers, just because, and he gave her flowers then gave her a kiss. RJ being RJ, asked Tessi about it and she told him that Dell told her daddies give mamis flowers sometimes before they kiss each other.'

'I can't wait for the how-babies-are-made conversation in that household,' Castle chuckled. 'And Espo's got two daughters.'

'Something smells good in here.'

Alexis, having given her friends the recount of the disaster that was the airplane ride home, returned from her father's office and looked around. 'Dad, you seen Shane around? Or Grams?'

'Grams is visiting the downstairs neighbours and Shane had to step out on an errand. Can you go help RJ clean up for dinner?'

'Sure. Come on, little man, time to wash our hands.'

'Wish, wish, wish.'

Beckett chuckled as she watched the stubborn RJ keep a death-grip on his sister's hand and toddle on still not quite steady legs to the downstairs bathroom. 'I wonder what you'll be like when Alexis has her own babies.'

'I will cry,' Castle replied without hesitation. 'I just hope you and she aren't pregnant at the same time because that would make my head hurt way too much.'

'Mumum, wish!' RJ came back into view, holding up his hands proudly. 'Wish!'

'Good job, buddy. Where's your sister?'

'Potty.'

'Okay then.' With her gravy ready, Beckett went over, scooped her son up; she blew a raspberry on his cheek which made him squeal in delight. 'You ready for potatoes and gravy and turkey?'

'Dur-dee.'

'That's a very good try, RJ.'

The door to the loft opened and Beckett glanced up to see Shane had returned, one hand behind his back just as Alexis came out of the ladies' room. 'Hey, where'd you go?' she asked, kissing his cheek.

'Your little bro said I had to get you flowers before it'd be okay with him to kiss you, so...' Shane drew his hand from behind his back and handed her a small clutch of mixed-colour blooms. 'Here.'

'Aw thanks.' It wasn't the first time he'd given her flowers but the idea that she had a little brother vetting her boyfriend and making him buy her a bouquet was too sweet. 'Ready for turkey?'

'Oh yeah.'

'Shin! Less moosh!' RJ declared loudly, having seen Shane give Alexis the flowers. 'Moosh!'

'If you insist.' The doctor leaned in and touched his lips to Alexis', then looked back at RJ. 'There, that better, buddy?'

'Yea moosh!'

The door opened once more, and Martha made her entrance just as everyone finished bringing the dishes to the table; Castle of course could be counted on to make a wise-ass joke.

'Ah, Mother, you always know how to time it so that you miss out on all the work in the kitchen.'

'Why meddle when there are so many more capable hands than I?' Martha went over to Shane, took his face in her hands. 'How are we feeling, Doctor, a little more human?'

'Getting there.'

'You know, you are more likely to be hurt or killed doing your every day job than you are to die in a plane crash?'

'I know, I've heard the statistics, they aren't exactly a comfort when you feel like the plane is going to break apart during turbulence. I still think you should get yoru hand looked at, Alexis,' he reminded her.

'I have to go for a check-up on Tuesday anyways, I'll ask about it then.'

'I know you think I'm nuts, but just humour me.'

'Okay, crazy man.' Alexis took her seat beside him, looked up and down the table. 'This smells amazing, you guys, it's making me so hungry.'

'Shane would you like to say a few words?' Castle asked him, which had Beckett raising an eyebrow. Her husband always said the Thanksgiving blessing, even when it wasn't particularly religious. For him to give this honour to his daughter's boyfriend was a sure sign of not only his acceptance of their relationship, but also one that he expected it to continue for a long time.

At his place at the table, Shane cleared his throat. 'Everyone join hands, please.' When they did, he recited the blessing he'd learned from his host family at his first American Thanksgiving as an exchange student. 'For each new morning with its light, for rest and shelter of the night, for health and food and love and friends, for everything between sky and sands, for those who help us when we fall, may we always be thankful for riches big and small.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	55. Happy Birthday Shane

On the morning of November thirtieth, Shane was awoken by his ringing house-line at just past seven in the morning. As there were only two people in the world who would be calling long-distance so early, Shane wondered if he'd be accessing the Dutch or Hebrew language faculties this early in the morning.

'Shalom?' he muttered sleepily.

'Hallo, Scheine.'

'Papa, hallo.' Dutch, Shane realized when it was his father calling. 'How are you?'

'Good, good, happy birthday, son. You are receiving the electronic card I send your mails?'

'I haven't looked yet, Papa.'

'Call me to let me know if you did not receive it. How is your beautiful _shani_?'

Shane looked at Alexis, sleeping face down beside him. He stroked a hand over the arch of her back. 'Sleeping like an angel, Papa. She's still trying to get back onto New York time. I'm used to working shift work, it's a little easier for me.'

'She's a good girl, Scheine. She loves you very much.'

'She does. That's the only way to explain how she lasted with me through a truly awful flight home and didn't chuck me out the emergency hatch.'

'When we are truly in love, patience turns into an elastic. How else would you explain how your mother and I have made the marriage work?'

'That's very true.'

'She has made a call to you?'

'Not yet, but you know Mama likes to call at dinner time, Papa.'

Beside Shane, Alexis stirred, saw him on the phone. 'Who is it?' she mouthed.

'It's my dad,' he replied softly. 'Alexis says hello, Papa.'

'Let me talk to her,' Chaim insisted, which had Shane laughing a little as he passed Alexis the phone. 'Hello _shani_ how are the things in New York City?'

'Things in New York are good, Chaim, we're just waking up here.'

'Of course, it is my lunch when it is your breakfast time. You are planning a festivity for Scheine tonight or he is too close to tell me?'

'The second one,' Alexis replied. 'Like I said, we're just waking up.'

'Am I...interrupting?'

Alexis giggled even as she blushed; he was such a funny old man. 'No, you didn't. I'm giving you back to Shane now.'

'Okay, you will take care of my boy and yourself, _shani_. Scheine?'

'Yes, Papa.' Shane took the receiver back from his girlfriend.

'You make sure you take special care of my future daughter-in-law. Make sure she doesn't work too hard now that she's on her break. Enjoy your day together.'

'Of course Papa. I love you.'

'Love you too.'

Shane hung up the phone, turned on his side to look at Alexis. She was so damn cute when she was all sleep-rumpled and wearing his t-shirts to bed, hair all tangled from their loving the night before. 'Now this is a birthday present. Waking up next to a smokin'-hot redhead wearing my clothes and a smile.'

'And lucky me waking up to a hunky dark-eyed doctor wearing just the bed-sheets.'

'Makes sense though. It's my birthday so that means I get to unwrap you.'

'Hold that thought, mister.' Alexis poked a fingertip into his chest. 'We have no more condoms. Used the last one last night.'

'Damn.'

'But I'm going shopping later while you're at work, and then we're meeting your friends at Pinkos for beer, wings and the hockey game.'

'Tell that to me again while you're wearing black lace lingerie and all my dreams have come true.'

She laughed, gave him a kiss as he cell rang. 'Duty calls. I'll get the coffee going.'

* * *

By the end of his day, Shane was ready for a night out of celebration, although it looked like he was going to be picking Alexis up at the loft - she'd overslept that afternoon and was running late, and since Pinkos wasn't too far from the loft, meeting her there wasn't going to be too far out of the way. He'd ducked home for a shower and was party-ready when he texted Alexis to let her know he was on his way to meet her.

He knocked on the loft door, then looked at his phone which chirp-chirped Alexis' ringtone - _I'm upstairs, come on in._

A twist of the doorknob and he stepped in, turned on the lights. 'Lex?' he called out.'

'Surprise!'

Shane froze on the spot, blinked at the crowded room of people. There were blue, yellow and silver balloons everywhere amongst the people - Body and Faisal, Jeremy and his lady Wendela, as were the likes of Castle and Beckett, Ryan and Honey-Milk, Lanie and Dave, and even Esposito. And at the front and centre of it was Alexis, in a beautiful slinky dusty-purple dress that showed off long legs; in her hands were two flutes of champagne while everyone around them took photos.

'Happy birthday, Shane!' she cheered, coming over to him and giving him a kiss along with the champagne.

'Lex, what is all this? I thought we were going for beer and wings and the game?'

'We have all of that, but I wanted to surprise you with a birthday party.'

'How did you manage all this?' he asked, between kisses on her lips.

'A lot of emailing between Ryan, Body, Lanie and me. Lanie was my mole,' she giggled. 'What do you think?'

'I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you.'

'Aw I love you too.' Because she really wan ted to make him sizzle, Alexis leaned in to add in a whisper, 'and tonight, you'll _really_ love me.'

Shane let out a little groan as he fantasized about just what that might entail, then made his way through the crowd, with his first stop being Esposito. The studly Puerto-Rican gave him a grin that was just a little fatigued at the edges.

'Hey bro, I can't stay long.'

'You're here solo?'

Esposito sipped his beer, nodded. 'Tessi has that flu that's going around and I don't want to leave Meredeth at home with three babies while I'm out partying. That's just not cool. I need to work up some good-hubby points after I got called in on Thanksgiving just in time to leave her with all the dishes to do on her own.'

'Oh ouch. Yeah you best get back in her good graces, bro.'

'We have a gift, and there's one in there from Tessi too. She insisted I included it for you.'

'That's so sweet of her. Tell her I'll be by for a drawing sessions when you and Mere want a break from the twins.'

'Thanks bro.' Esposito gave him a slap on the back, finished his beer. 'I better jet.'

'Thanks for stopping by.'

Shane watched him go, heard the start of the phone call to his wife that he was on his way and how was their little princess doing? Some would have called Esposito whipped, but Shane knew those who called Esposito whipped had never known the love of a woman like Meredeth.

He turned back, made his way through the groups of people who all wished him a happy birthday, making a stop where he saw Jeremy and Dave chatting about the night's upcoming hockey game, and giving Lanie a little grief over the fact she was a mole for his girlfriend; the petite doctor just smiled and fluttered her lashes. He also found Beckett and Castle chatting with Body, who actually looked like he'd thought to drag a brush through his tangle of mink-brown waving hair.

'Seriously, I bet if you and my wife were standing side-by-side, from the back, the shoulders up, it'd be a toss-up as to who was who.'

'I thought we were talking about desserts?' Body asked, a little confused. 'How did we get on to comparing my hair-style with the detective's?'

'You were talking about honey, my mind wandered,' Castle replied, then gave his grin a boost when he saw the man of the night. 'Hey, birthday boy, how's it going?'

'Good, though it's hard to think she's done all this for me while still

'She loves you,' Beckett said simply. 'You always make the time when it counts.'

The lights dimmed suddenly, and the big screen project flashed on with the Minnesota and San Jose hockey game just about to begin in Saint Paul. Everyone went for the buffet of various wings, snacks and beer as they found seats to watch the game. Shane immediately zeroed in on Alexis, who was filling her plate with honey-garlic wings, salad with bleu cheese dressing and some crispy pita chips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

'Hello my sexy Lexy,' he murmured.

'Easy tiger,' she murmured, 'we're not alone.'

'Just wait until I get you alone.'

Alexis set down her plate, wrapped her arms around his neck when she turned to face him. 'No, you just wait until I get you alone. This is my night to give you what you want. And trust me, you want this.'

* * *

When the festivities were finished, the candles blown out and the cake devoured, Alexis and Shane took his small mountain of cards and gifts back to his apartment, deposited it all on the kitchen table.

'So what is this thing I want so badly and don't even know it?'

Alexis gave him a slow, wet kiss. 'Sit down over there, and give me about five minutes.'

'Okay.'

Shane went over to his couch, saw that the table had been shoved into the small office-slash-home gym beside his bedroom. It was a head-scratcher, but he forgot whatever it was when Alexis stepped out of the bedroom. Hell he nearly forgot his own name.

'Sweet fuckin' Jesus, Lex.'

'Happy birthday Shane.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	56. Presents, Presents

_Hello everyone! Once again, I cannot express my gratitude that so many of you are enjoying this story and the mystery one as well! This chapter is mos-def NSFW, you might even need a cold shower after this one. Enjoy!_

* * *

Alexis had changed out of her dress into a white blouse, blood-red tie and tiny black mini-skirt. Her hair was tied up in a bun with chopsticks, her legs were now in sheer-black stockings and she'd put on black stiletto heels to complete the look. In her hand she had a remote, pressed a button; soon the aching throb of The Philosopher Kings' _Hurts to Love You_ filled the apartment.

She kept her eyes on his, placing each foot in front of the other in time with the slow beat of the song, slipped the knot of the tie out so she could drape it behind his neck, pull him in for a steaming kiss.

'Tonight, this birthday present unwraps itself for you,' she purred at him. 'Sit back and enjoy.'

Reaching behind her head, Alexis yanked the chopsticks from her hair, shook out the golden-red waves before pivoting away from him, walking back to the centre of the living room. She turned to face him, swaying in time to the music as she moved her hands over her body. When she opened her eyes, she locked them on his face as she began to unbutton her blouse from the bottom up.

Shane gulped in desperation; was she trying to give him a heart-attack? If that was her end goal, what a way to go. Her slim white hands moved up the row of buttons and proving she was a master of the art of the tease, turned so he watched her hips shimmying in time to the beat as she slipped the white cotton over her shoulders, dropped it into a puddle. She kicked it out of her way as she turned around and Shane swore ripely again as he saw the black silk bra she wore barely covered the essentials; in fact the were more uncovered than covered. He made no apologies or attempts to cover up the fact that he was hardening to iron just watching her and let his hand rest against himself as he watched her.

Alexis felt her body under her hands, every curve and dimple and peak and valley as her fingertips traced swirling patterns over her skin. With her gaze still on his, she unzipped her skirt, watched his eyes flash hotly when he saw she was wearing an equally tiny black silk thong and matching garter belt that held up the stockings. Turning so he got a full view of her back side, she popped the hooks on one stocking, rolled it down, then repeated the process on the other leg. She stepped out of her stockings, disposing of the garter belt as well; this time when she turned around Shane had stripped off his shirt. Alexis sauntered over to him, pulled him to his feet so she could slide his belt through his loops, help him out of his pants and boxers. But when he went to slide her bra strap down, she caught his hand, nibbled hat his fingertips.

'Naughty, naughty,' she whispered huskily. 'Just you watch.'

For a moment, Shane actually thought he might pop his cork early and watched as she drew a single finger down between her breasts and the hooks of her skimpy bra flew open, revealing her beautiful breasts entirely. He watched with a dry mouth as she turned and with a dramatic flare reached to the small of her back and tugged on the little strings of her thong, and God save him, it slid away from her body entirely. When she turned once more to face him Shane could see she'd procured a condom from some magical hiding spot and was approaching him with it.

'Should I wait to open this?'

'Yeah, because I want to eat you up in great big bites.'

Shane pulled her down, rolled so that she was beneath him, his mouth fused hotly on hers. She was already wet for him, something he found so hot he couldn't put it into words. His hands latched onto her breasts, but they didn't stay there long as he closed his mouth over one of her breasts, heavy with the hormones sprinting through her body; her nipple was already taut and he flicked his tongue over it, making her cry out loudly. The sound she made had whatever blood remained in his head zip downwards, and Shane moaned against her body as he felt her hips buck wildly against his.

'Lex,' he huffed out her name, moving his mouth back up to hers, over her jaw to whisper in her ear. 'I want to taste you.'

'Yes.'

'I want you on top of me when I do.'

Wrapping his arms around her slim torso, Shane rolled them gently to his floor so she was on top, and gripped her hips to move her up. The moment she felt his tongue between her thighs, Alexis swore she blacked out. Her back arched, hips rocking back and forth in tight little bursts as he held her in place, keeping his movements deliberately slow.

'Shane.' His name was a sob on her lips. 'I...I'm...oh!'

Shane moved his hand so that he could part those secretive, swollen lips and drive his tongue inside her, and felt the orgasm sweep through her like a hurricane. Her cries of passion, begging him not to stop, made him feel like a god. She nearly pitched forward when she began to come down, and he helped her move back down his body.

'Where's that condom,' he mumbled, then watched her twist to reach for it. She tore the packet open with her teeth, slowly rolled it on him in a way that had Shane's head thumping on the floor. 'You're too good at that, Lex, fuck me.'

'That's the plan.'

With her mouth on his, Alexis reached between their bodies to help guide him in, lightly scratching her fingernails down his stomach as she began to move on top of him. She watched as he arched his own back off the floor, pressing his hands to the small of her back as if to keep her close. The build up was slow this time, and when she felt that first glorious tumble inside her body, she opened her eyes to keep them on his face.

Shane watched the orgasm go through her this time, loving her expression as it did. He loved being with her in this natural beautiful state, just two lovers couple in the most intimate way possible. He moved one hand up to close over her breast, scraping her nipple and it shot her over the edge; she clenched around him like a vise, then leaned forward to kiss him while her hips still ground against his. Her passionate, desperate whimpers of pleasure tumbled from her mouth into his, and Shane had no choice but to let himself fly with her.

The only sound in the apartment was their ragged breathing and the Philosopher King's music still playing on the stereo; they'd been so wrapped up in each other that they'd completely tuned out the sexy, seductive melodies. When she had some semblance of a working brain again, Alexis sighed in utter satisfaction.

'Happy Birthday, my love.'

'Are you kidding me?' Shane ran his hand up her back. 'That's like five years of happy birthdays rolled up in one.'

'That was the first time I've done that without tripping over my feet. I practiced at home with my iPod,' she explained. 'What do you think?'

'I can't think, you fried all my neurons wearing that excuse for a bra.'

'Frederick's of Hollywood, can't go wrong.' Alexis wriggled against him a little, then shuddered. 'I'm going to go and get my robe. Maybe you want to open up your presents?'

'I thought you were my self-unwrapping present.'

'I am, but there are other things from other people that aren't me giving you a lapdance. And I did get you something from the heart, not just the loins.'

Shane stretched his neck up, kissed her. 'I know you did.'

'I love you.'

'I love you back.'

Alexis disappeared to get her robe while Shane sat up, dealt with the condom in the bathroom; while he was there, he caught sight of the ridiculously happy grin on his face. And why shouldn't he be smiling? His wonderful girlfriend of nearly a year had thrown him a surprise party with his friends that consisted of one of his favourite kinds of outings - beer, wings and the hockey game - then gone with him back to his apartment, and not only given him the hottest striptease he'd ever had in his life but then she'd fucked his brains clean out of his head on the living room floor.

If that wasn't a happy birthday, what the hell was?

He ducked into the bedroom for his own robe, and when he returned to the living room, he saw Alexis was stretched on her back on the couch, one long leg sliding out from her robe. She looked so damn cute with her messy hair and post-coital glow and he looked around for his camera and found it, snapped the picture.

'Hey!'

'You look like a red-headed Marlene Dietrich.'

'That's good, right?'

'Her legs were hot. Almost as hot as yours.'

Alexis pointed to the little mountain of gifts on the table; she'd dragged it back into place and moved his birthday bounty in from the kitchen. 'Shall we start?'

'Yeah. Yours is most important, but there's one I need to open first.'

'Which?'

'Esposito's, he promised Tessi I'd open her gift first and that kid will know if I didn't.'

'Here.' She found the package, passed it to him. 'Wonder what she made you?'

Shane unwrapped the small gift - it was a hand-drawn picture of Shane and Tessi colouring together on the night RJ said his first words. In a little caption in the bottom corner in awkward, toddler-made letters were the words 'Happy B-Day Shane xoxo Tessi.'

'That's so sweet of her,' he laughed. 'I'll be sure to call and thank her for it. Now yours.'

He picked up the box, tore through the paper to find the triple-mini-frame of the two of them at the cafe in Paris.

'I know you wanted that one for your desk at work,' Alexis told him, wrapping her arms around him.

Shane kissed her cheek. 'It's perfect.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	57. Twin Time

'Lex, please let it go.'

'I'm sorry, I just think it's so cute.'

'It's not that big of a deal.'

'Uh, yeah it is.'

Alexis shook her head at her boyfriend in disbelief as they walked out of the Twenty-Fifth Street subway station that was at the end of Meredeth and Esposito's block. 'You volunteered to Esposito that we would watch Tessi and the twins while he was at work so Meredeth could do a little independent Christmas shopping without a two and a half year old and two six-week old babies.'

'The guy came to my birthday party to make sure I knew he and Mere were thinking of me when his wife was home with a sick toddler and newborns. It's the least I can do to thank them.'

'Whatever you say, sweetheart.' Alexis swung their joined hands. 'Are you going to have the fifteenth free?'

'I can arrange it, why?'

'We're going to get the Christmas tree with the Espositos, the Ryans and the Parrish-Robbinses, and I'm hoping you can make it.'

'I'll be there. I'll work it out.' Shane knew that with Alexis starting medical school after Christmas she would be carving out precious time to spend with him and her family, he would be stepping up his game to make the time for her. 'Here we are.'

They knocked on the door of two-seventy-one and instantly heard Arturo's deep-throated barks; sure enough when Meredeth opened the door, she had one hand on the dog's collar, hauling him back.

'Artie! Knock it off, my God! You are almost eleven years old, grow up!'

Shane couldn't help laughing. 'Your oldest child isn't behaving himself?'

'And then some. Come on in, he'll calm down in a moment.'

'Ah-tie! You be-have!' Tessi looked over from where she was helping her mami fold the twins' laundry. 'No bark!'

'You tell him, Tessi,' Alexis chuckled and watched as the little girl dropped her little socks and raced over to greet her fairy-princess lady.

'Alessis! You visitin'?'

'Yes, Shane and I are here to hang with you and Trini and Leo so Mami can do some Christmas shopping.'

'Ohhhh.' Tessi's eyes went serious. 'Lossa Dis-mas su-pises.'

'Exactly.' Shane winked at the little girl and when she got all bashful, he felt himself fall in love a little bit. 'You're gonna help me and Alexis this afternoon, right? Make sure we keep Leo and Trini safe?'

'Uh-huh, I big sisser.'

'You are indeed my princess.' Meredeth smiled at her daughter. 'Tessi, are you okay to stay here a few minutes while I show Shane and Alexis some stuff for the twins?'

'Oh, yes Mami, I hafa fol' socks.'

'The girl loves to help me with the laundry,' she told them as they went up to the nursery. 'But I suppose every toddler has their helping-Mommy thing, right?'

'My dad says that I liked to help him wash dishes when I was Tessi's age,' Shane said. 'I liked the bubbles.'

'Tessi likes the bright colours.'

Meredeth's voice dropped as they went into the nursery and were greeted by the gurgling noises of the twins waking from their post-lunch nap. 'Hello my little gems, how are my baby-buddies doing?'

Alexis felt her heart flutter as she leaned over the crib and saw the gorgeous little babies. Leo was the bigger baby in terms of weight but Trini was all legs; they looked positively adorable in their matched footies - Trini's was banana yellow and said 'Naturally Sweet' while Leo's tropical blue read 'Home-Grown'. When they smelled their mother nearby they gurgled and kicked, Trini even offering up a gummy little grin.

'Oh what a little cutie,' Shane cooed, and reached right into scoop her up; Trini fussed momentarily but when she felt the vibrations in Shane's chest as he spoke to her, she settled against him. 'Hey boo-boo, how are you? You are a little princess like your big sister, aren't you? Yeah, you are. You looking like your daddy already but you've got Mami's nose already don't you.'

'Here, Lex.' Meredeth scooped up Leo, passed him to the young woman and wasn't surprised when he began to hiccup a little. 'Aw, my poor little guy. He gets awful gas. The doctor says it's nothing to worry about but he's my little boy, I wanna fix it for him,' she pouted.

'Mere, are you sure you're okay to go shopping?'

'Yeah, it's just the first time I've left them both at home. The last time I went grocery shopping, Javi wanted an afternoon with just his daughters so Leo came with me.'

'We promise you won't come home to Animal House, Mere,' Shane reassured her.

'Okay, I'm going to grab my purse and my coat. Give me a kiss, my babies.' Meredeth sniffled a little as she leaned in to press her lips to Trini and Leo's fuzzy little heads. 'Man, I am such a suck.'

'It's okay, Mere,' Alexis laughed as they walked downstairs. 'You're not even two months post-partum. My mom would get the weepies even when RJ was four months old.'

'Okay, I can do this. Tessi, come give Mami a kiss!'

The toddler came over to say bye-bye to her mother, watched her head out the door before turning to her babysitters. 'We follin' socks. Then we daw-in' pishers.'

'Whatcha think, Trini? You want to do some drawing with big sister?' Shane looked down at the snuggly little girl blinking dark amber eyes at him; Trini's tiny fingers clutched at his sweater and he nodded. 'Trini says that sounds fun, big sis.'

'Leo too?'

'Hang on.' Alexis leaned in to the hiccuping Leo, who sounded like a squeak-toy. 'He says that sounds great, Tessi.'

'Yea! We finch follin socks.'

Tessi went to the couch where socks lined up like they were marching two-by-two towards the end-table. 'Mami show me.'

'That's an excellent system honey.' Alexis sat in the armchair with Leo still hiccuping against her; instinctively she patted his back. 'How do you know who's socks are who's?'

'Daddy say Tee-nee an' Leo share. That Tee-nee 'pot.'' Tessi pointed to the horseshoe-shaped pillow on the end of the couch. 'No fallin' o-ver.'

'A most excellent idea.'

'Ess-ell-en' dee-ah.'

Alexis giggled at Tessi imitation of Shane's response. The girl was keen as a raven, she'd be reading bedtime stories to the twins in no time. Then her attention was occupied as she watched Shane set Trini into her little newborn prop-up pillow with such tender love and gentleness she had a sudden flash of him doing that with their own baby. For a doctor whose specialty was death, he was pretty damn awesome at handling the newest of the new.

'There we are, darling,' Shane crooned, making sure her bobble-head was supported by her pillow. 'Now you can supervise big sister and me with the socks.'

'We hafa sys-sem. Wash.'

Tessi studied the rows of socks like she was playing a game of Memory and matched her pairs together, then dipped into the pile to fill in the gaps. 'Hafa mash do-lours.'

'You're the boss.'

'No, I big sisser, right Tee-nee?' Tessi moved over, gently tapped Trini's nose, which made her sneeze and fart at the same time. 'Ewww, you 'tink, Tee-nee.'

'You started out like that, too, Tessiana,' Alexis informed her.

'There! We finch! Puddem in the lonny basset.'

With the last of the socks folded, Tessi put them into the basket on the floor, then shoved the basket to the landing at the bottom of the stairs. 'There, all finch. Now we pay.'

'Hold that thought,' Shane said as he saw Leo fuss and squirm in Alexis' arms. 'I think someone's hungry.'

'O-day, Leo, I find.'

Tessi was off like a dart to the kitchen, Shane zipping after her to find her opening the fridge and stretching up to the shelf for one of the miniature bottles of breast milk. 'This fo' my babies. It from Mami's boobies.'

'That's usually where it comes from,' he replied dryly.

'Gotta puddit in water.'

'Right, I remember that with RJ.' Shane turned on the kettle to boil the water for floating the bottle to warm it so it wouldn't burn the baby's mouth. 'Is Trini going to want one too?'

'Pollalee.'

'Pollalee? Oh, _probably_.'

Shane grabbed a second bottle, put them both in a bowl, then went back into the living room where he could see Leo was starting to get grumpy and puckering up his lips. 'Okay, honey-boo, we'll get your snack in a few minutes, not to worry, Uncle Shane and Auntie Lexy won't let you go hungry,' Alexis murmured to her young charge.

True to their word, the bottles were ready for the twins, and both Alexis and Shane chuckled at Tessi's supervision of how they did with her little brother and sister. When it came time to burp the babies, Tessi sat beside Alexis, watching carefully.

'Mami say Leo haf lossa tum bubbas.'

'I think with the two of us, we can get them all out for the little guy.'

'We do it, Alessis.' Tessi patted the lower part of Leo's back and heard him give a monster belch. 'Goo' boy, Leo! Feed birdies.'

The little girl tapped her fingers against her brother's, then went to check on Trini and Shane. 'How Tee-nee doin', Shane?'

'Just great, I heard her burp and look at that, she's smiling,' he laughed as Trini offered a little grin.

'She a happy baby. Now nap-time.'

Shane and Alexis took the babies upstairs and tucked them into the crib, sighing sweetly when Trini inched closer to Leo and kept her fist on his chest.

'Shane?'

'Yes, Alexis.'

'We're definitely not ready for one of these yet.'

'No, not yet,' he agreed, 'but we will be later.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	58. Mother Daughter Chat

Alexis laughed at her little brother as he body-slammed his rabbit into the floor. He loved his bunny, just like Tessi loved her turtle - God save them if the rabbit was missing at nap-time or bed-time -and like all little boys who loved their stuffed toys, he insisted on beating the living snot out of it.

'Just think RJ, you're going to be a whole year old soon. I remember when you were born, you were such a little baby.'

'Baby. Less baby?' He reached over, patted her tummy. 'Less baby?'

'Not for awhile, little bro.'

'Got that right,' Beckett agreed with a grin. 'That's why finding condom wrappers in your trash bin doesn't bother me, because I know you're being safe.'

'Safe,' RJ agreed. 'Less safe.'

'You're not even a year old, my lad, way too early for learning about what that kind of 'safe' means,' Alexis giggled as the phone rang and Beckett picked up.

'Hello. Jenny, what's up? I'm at home with Alexis and RJ, why what's up?'

Alexis watched Beckett's expression go from cheerful to concerned like a curtain had been drawn over her face; whatever the news was, it wasn't good.

'Hold on.' Beckett set aside the hand-set. 'Honey-Milk needs me to head to her place for a few hours, something to do with Andrea.'

'The nurse? Sure, go, RJ and I will find some trouble to stir up.'

'Thank you. Jenny?' Beckett picked the phone back up. 'I'll be there as soon as I can.'

Alexis watched her go, then looked at her little brother. 'Let's hope everything's okay. Maybe we should make something nice for Mom to give to Andrea tomorrow when she comes to say happy birthday to you.'

'Pise nice.'

'Yeah surprises are nice, aren't they? What do you think she'd like?'

'Tookies?'

'Cookies?' At RJ's vigorous nod, Alexis laughed. 'Okay champ, what kinds of cookies?'

'Ship tookies.'

'Chocolate chip cookies are a great idea.'

'Bun hep.' RJ held up his stuffed rabbit for inspection. 'Bun hep.'

Alexis picked him up, went into the kitchen; she'd long since memorized her recipe for chocolate chip cookies so RJ helping her wouldn't mess with her plans. She pre-measured all her ingredients, got RJ to dump them in the right order for her while he repeated, or tried to repeat, all the names of ingredients.

'You're quite the little cook, RJ. Now we mix. Here.' She wrapped RJ's fingers around the handle of the wooden spoon, closed hers over top and helped him stir the wet ingredients into the dry. 'Round and round in a circle.'

'Sicka.'

The sound of the locks turning in the door had them both looking up, seeing Castle come through the door with parcels in his hands. The tip of his nose and the apples of his cheeks were bright pink from the wind that had picked up outside, a contrast to the rest of his skin as he unwound his warm woolly scarf.

'Daddy! Tookies!' RJ bellowed from the kitchen, which had his father coming to investigate.

'It's the Littlest Bake Shop,' Castle chuckled as he saw his children working in the kitchen together. 'What inspired this?'

'Honey-Milk called Mom, said Andrea was having some kind of crisis so RJ and I put our heads together and are making her cookies to give her when she's here tomorrow for someone's birthday party.'

'Ship tookies,' RJ added for clarification, kicking his legs. 'Yum.'

'My favourites. I'm going to put away my Christmas things, so no poking around.'

'Ssssss.' The toddler held his finger to his lips. 'No see.'

'That's my boy. Did you mom say when she'd be back?' Castle asked his daughter, who shook her head. 'Alright, I'll give her a shout, let her know I'm back. You have plans with Shane tonight?'

'Yeah, we're going out with friends, then staying the night here.'

'Tookies?' RJ asked, looking from his sister to his dad. 'Tookies?'

'Yes, my sugar bug, we'll get the cookies in the oven.'

'Yum!'

* * *

A few hours later, Alexis and RJ were picking up the toys they'd been playing with while Castle had started dinner - it was Italian night in the loft - when Beckett returned. She dropped her purse and keys on the table just inside the door and toed off her boots as she called out to them.

'Hey guys, I'm home.'

'Hey, is everything okay with Andrea?' Alexis asked as she helped RJ put his toys away. Her stomach was doing flippy-flops as she tried to keep her tone light. 'Did she and Daniel break up?'

'No, nothing like that. Andrea's sisters pulled a really nasty stunt and she was upset with them, wanting to cancel the wedding to elope at New Years with her fiance.'

'That's not how you get back at them. You have a fabulous wedding and you don't invite them,' Castle said as he drained spaghetti into a colander.

Beckett nodded her agreement. 'That's what we told her, Meredeth and Lanie and Jenny and I, and we spent a couple of hours helping her expand on ideas she had with Daniel for the ceremony.'

'Mumum, see?' RJ pointed to his basket of toys that he'd picked up after playing. 'Nee.'

'They are neat, good job, buddy.' Alexis high-fived her little brother. 'Let's go wash up for dinner.'

'Nee hans.'

'That's right we need our hands neat and clean for dinner.'

She took him into the bathroom, boosted him up while the water warmed, all the while thinking of Andrea and Daniel. If it wasn't a break-up, what would it have been that caused Beckett to drop everything and go to Honey-Milk's for a girl-summit in the middle of the afternoon? She'd simply said it was a stunt her sisters pulled that set Adrea off, so what might that entail?

'Less?'

'Sorry buddy, I was thinking about something. You all done?'

'No mess.'

'Good job.' Alexis quickly scrubbed up her hands, then dried them and RJ's with a soft towels. 'There, neat hands.'

They headed back to the kitchen, RJ showing off freshly washed hands to Beckett while Alexis chewed away on what she'd said when she'd come home. Why was it bothering her so much?

When dinner was done, Castle begged off KP-duty on the principle that cooks didn't clean, but since he was going to give RJ a bath, it wasn't so much a lack of helping as a different kind of helping. For Alexis, it was actually a little better as it meant that she had a chance for a little girl-talk of her own with Beckett.

'What exactly did Andrea's sisters do to her?' she asked, scrubbing the bit of tomato and onion off the sauce pot in the sudsy sink. 'They disown her or something.'

'They started a betting pool on when Daniel would dump her.'

'What?'

Even repeating it several hours after the fact had Beckett's temper flaring. 'They think that Daniel's love for her is nothing more than exceptionally strong pity, and that because she's not a size-two with a house in the suburbs that her life is devoid of all merit, so they decided to start a betting pool on when Daniel would leave her and told her that if it was on a day no one had chosen, they'd give her the money to get herself checked into a spa for overeaters.'

'They want to send her to fat camp?' Alexis was appalled. She remembered quite well Andrea's figure, she was a lot like Meredeth in her physique. Not the svelte look of the lean and lanky Beckett, nor the petite cutesy-cutesy look of Lanie and Honey-Milk and Lili, but neither woman was by any means a heifer. 'That's disgusting.'

'What makes it worse is that Andrea just tunes them out instead of standing up for herself.'

'But isn't she the bigger person for ignoring them?'

'That's one way to see it, but on the other hand, it sends the message that they can hurl whatever abuse they want at her and she'll just take it.'

Alexis frowned as she rinsed the pot, passed it to Beckett so she could start on the next one. 'Reminds me of me and Shane.'

'How so?'

'Well, he's taken heaps of trash-talk from just about everyone who knows him over me. I wasn't there to stand up for myself, I was over in England.'

'This is different, though, Alexis,' Beckett pointed out. 'Andrea's sisters are deliberately trying to hurt her. Shane's friends, I think a lot of them were just surprised.'

'But it's also the same because despite what people have said to us, we're sticking together, we're making it work. Everyone seems to think we've had this charmed relationship, but the truth is, it's been hard.'

'I don't doubt that, honey.'

'I love him very much, I don't plan on looking anywhere else.'

'Then maybe the two of you should talk about this, make a statement to your friends that shows you're not just playing around.'

Alexis felt the strong urge to blurt out what Shane had said to her when they'd been in Paris, but Beckett beat her to it. 'I know the direction your relationship is headed, Lex, so my advice would be that there's nothing wrong with a very long engagement. My parents dated for about a year, then they were engaged for two while my mother was working through her masters law degree, and then it took them almost a year and a half to plan the wedding. And it made them realize they were building a strong foundation for their marriage. It didn't mean neither wanted to get married, it meant that they knew something that important couldn't be rushed.'

'So an engagement says just as much as a marriage?'

'Exactly. It's all about the symbols of commitment.'

'Thanks, Mom.'

'Anytime, Daughter.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	59. Rite of Passage

'You were awfully quiet tonight.'

Shane tried to keep his tone light as they rode in the elevator up to the loft, but when his normally bouncy and spirited girlfriend was polite and just a little distant, he knew his worry was probably well founded. 'Something on your mind?'

'Yeah, actually, there is, but I didn't want to spoil out evening out.'

'I appreciate your consideration. What's going on in here?'

He tapped the side of her head as they entered the loft, went to sit on the couch by the TV. It was past midnight, so Alexis knew her parents were upstairs in bed; she was doing a good job of blocking out what else might be going on in there. She unbuttoned her coat, then settled in beside him to give him a hug.

'Something happened with one of my mother's friends this afternoon,' she started.

'Oh no, is she okay?'

'Kind of. Have you ever heard my dad mention Andrea Hennessey?'

'Yeah, she works with Ryan's wife, right?'

'Yes. Anyways, she and her boyfriend just got engaged on the nineteenth, and today she found out that her sisters Gerry and Cora started a betting pool on when her fiance Daniel would call off the wedding.'

Shane stared at Alexis in disbelief. 'Who does that? I can't...that's just wrong on so many levels.'

'I know. Andrea's home life wasn't the best growing up, and her sisters treat her like shit from what I understand. She's, like, the same size as Meredeth, right, and they are constantly telling her how fat she is.'

'That's despicable.'

'It is, it's awful, and yet they've stuck together.'

Shane nodded; he could see where this was starting to go. 'You think that when we get engaged, there's going to be people trying to break us up?'

'No, not that, just...I can't stop thinking about what you said about us needing more time to develop our relationship, and the people who keep seeing me as some kind of play-thing.'

'No one said this was going to be easy. But you're worth every last smirk or snide comment. I love you, Alexis.'

'I love you too, Shane, so much. I'm just saying that perhaps things might be a little easier on us if we considered having a long engagement.'

'A long engagement?'

Alexis nodded, told him about what Beckett had said to her while they were doing the dishes. 'I didn't tell her about what we talked about in Europe,' she added hastily, 'Mom just guessed herself that it's the direction our relationship is going.'

'So we'd get engaged and then we're engaged while you're in medical school, and once you start to move towards your graduation, you are looking for a job and planning a wedding? That's a lot of stress to put on yourself, Lex.'

'It can be done. Meredeth Esposito was writing and producing a miniseries while she was planning her wedding with Javier. Besides, I don't want some big gaudy affair. I want simple, elegant with my closest friends and family there and the most handsome man in the world in a tux at the altar waiting to see me in a white dress.'

The idea of it, of being in front of the people who meant the most to him in the world and promising to love Alexis until the day he died, had Shane smiling a little wistfully. Even more encouraging was the idea of Alexis wearing his ring on her finger, a symbol of their love and commitment to each other. There was going to be bumps ahead with her starting medical school, time would not be what it was in her undergrad. But watching her mature and develop while still being his sexy Lexy made pride bloom warm and bright in Shane's chest.

'I think that is a good idea. But before we get to that, I think perhaps this summer we need to spend some time together, like really spend time together.'

'What do you suggest?'

'I think you should live with me while on your breaks.'

Alexis blinked. 'You want me to move in with you?'

'Yes. It's the natural progression of a relationship that is going towards marriage and studies that show people who think of it as just a test run often end up with worse results than those who treat it as the step between dating and engagement.'

'Plus, since we'll still be doing long distance for a few more semesters yet, it makes no sense for me to come home, drop things here, go to your place and then go home and back to Princeton.'

'I'm not saying we should jump in and do it right away, like pack your bags tomorrow,' Shane continued, 'but it's the next logical step to take.'

'It is. I love you Shane.'

'I love you too, Alexis.'

He pulled her in for a kiss, then held her close for a while after that. He wanted her to be with him for the rest of his life, of this Shane was certain, just as he was certain there was still much to be developed in their relationship. But at the end of the worst day he could face Shane's immediate reaction to it was wanting Alexis in his arms and smelling her perfume and soap as he was doing now.

'Well, now that we've plotted out the future of our relationship, what next? Find the fountain of youth?' Alexis murmured, making him laugh.

'How about we learn who the mole in the mayor's office is on _Dallas Lieutenant Eve_?' Shane replied, reaching for the remote. He flipped through the TiVo until he found the episode he was looking for and they stayed cuddling on the couch, just enjoying each other's company. They were so engrossed in the show they nearly jumped a foot out of their skins when they heard Castle's voice loud and clear as he came down the stairs into the kitchen wearing sleep-pants and a t-shirt.

'Just getting a drink, you can go back to violating each other in privacy in a moment.'

'We're watching TV, Dad,' Alexis hollered back, then picked up the house-line phone ringing in the doorman's buzzing signal. 'Hello. Oh, did I? Oh, thank you. Yes, I'll be right down.'

'What's up?' Shane asked when she popped off the cushion beside him.

'My iPod fell out of my purse when I dropped it when we got in. The doorman just found it, it slithered under his desk. I'm going to go downstairs and get it.'

She gave him a quick kiss and was out the door in a flash, leaving Shane alone with Castle, who was perusing the contents of the refrigerator. Seeing the man had Shane suddenly realizing that there was one very important step he was going to have to take in order to truly make Alexis his bride, and since his head was full of thoughts like that already, he saw a perfect chance to excise some of them.

'Richard, can I speak with you for a moment? Man to man?'

Castle glanced over his shoulder, did a double take at the serious look on his daughter's boyfriend's face. He reached into the fridge, grabbed two beers. 'Sure,' he replied, cracking the bottles open. 'What's on your mind?'

'You know how much I love Alexis, and that I would never do anything to hurt her or make her unhappy.'

'I do know. You light each other up, anyone can see that. I've never seen my daughter as happy as when you two have been together.'

'Good. That's good, because there's something I need to tell you. Or, rather, ask you.' Shane took a bracing sip of beer. 'I want to ask your permission to marry Alexis.'

'You're going to propose to her?' Castle felt a sick bounce in his gut at the idea of his little Alexis all grown up. 'Have you guys talked about marriage and kids and the future?'

'I'm not planning to ask her yet. And when we do get engaged, we will have a long engagement. I want my family and friends to see we're committed to each other and that we love each other, but I would never put Alexis through the pressure of going through medical school and trying to plan her dream wedding at the same time. Nor would I ask her to give up her dream wedding for the sake of convenience.'

'So let me see if I have this right.' Castle sipped his own beer, trying to wrap his head around it. 'You want permission to ask Alexis to marry you, but you both want to put off the wedding until she's graduated medical school so that she can concentrate on her studies and have her romantic day as a bride, essentially making the engagement the emphasis for the moment.'

'In a nutshell, sir.'

'Yes.'

'Yes?' Shane repeated, unsure he'd heard correctly.

'Yes, I give you my permission. You've obviously given your future with Alexis a lot of thought and making sure that her dreams and plans don't fall by the wayside.'

'The woman I fell in love with is smart and loving and ambitious, I would never jeopardize that.'

'I know you wouldn't. I also know you'd do anything for her, to make her happy and keep her safe, no matter the personal cost. A man who does that for my daughter will make a fine husband.' Castle stared at his hands, chuckled a little. 'I always knew this day would come but it's a little weird when it actually does.'

The tumblers of the door clicked and slid, and Alexis was back in the apartment, iPod in hand. 'Thank god for our doorman, Dad, I think I'd have cried if I'd lost this for good. Whatch talking about?' she asked, seeing the bottles of beer in their hands.

'Just reminiscing,' Castle told her, sending Shane a wink behind her back. 'And thinking about the future.'

He headed upstairs, leaving the couple to their own devices; Shane gave her a kiss. 'Suddenly, I'm in the mood for a little more private one-on-one time with you.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	60. Love, Want, Need

Alexis felt Shane slip into bed beside her, his hands caressing her body; though it was December first, she was still sleeping in only her panties, something that never ceased to arouse him. With one fingertip, he started a pattern at her hip, traced it up over the feminine curve of her torso before sliding his whole hand around to cup her breast. His thumb grazed over the tip and he heard her languid sigh, felt her body stretch against his.

She turned to him, found his mouth with hers. His lips were soft tonight, and tender, as if he wanted to show her how much he cherished her. Her long leg slid up, hooked over her hip to pull him close, the need to to simply touch him overwhelming anything else tonight. Eyes closed, Alexis moved her lips over his jaw, his neck, down to his shoulder.

'Shane,' she murmured.

'Yeah.'

'If you want, it can just be you and me tonight.'

'Isn't it always?'

'I mean, just you and me. No latex.'

Shane lifted his head, braced his weight on his elbows to look her in the face. The light from the streetlamps washed over the bed, making her appear other-worldly tonight, and very difficult to say 'no' to. 'Lex, that's a risky proposition.'

'I know.'

'I don't want to risk getting you pregnant. I know you're on birth control, but it isn't always reliable and if-'

'I am on a hormone injection, Shane, remember? There is a zero-point-two percent chance of failure.'

'Alexis, I'm sorry. I can't do it.' He rolled off her to the side and was surprised when she still held onto him. 'You still want to?'

'Of course, you dummy. I just suggested the no-condom as something a little different, but I 'm not goin to push it if you're not comfortable. I know the 'doing something you don't want to' thing is a two way street.'

Shane just stared at her. 'I love you so much, Lex.'

'Love you too.'

He captured her mouth once more, moved his hands down her back to where he found the edge of her panties. 'Think we can do without these,' he murmured, tugging them down her legs. He brushed his hand up the length of her thigh, groaning when he found her already damp; the idea of just the two of them together with no latex barrier between them had turned her on more than he'd realized, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He would, however, reap the idea's benefits.

With sure, steady moves, he worked his way down her body until he was kissing the inside of her thigh before brushing his tongue over that sweet wetness. His pace was slow, torturous; a quick glance up had him chuckling at the sight of Alexis holding a pillow over her face to muffle the noises she made. He paused, rose to his knees, reached for the condom he'd set on the bedside table. With the protection rolled on, he removed the throw pillow from her face.

'I'd rather swallow your screams,' he whispered, taking her hand to guide him inside her. Her eyes were shut as she touched his arms, his chest to take in the sensation of him. 'Lex, open your eyes.'

He kept his gaze locked on hers as he filled her, his pace torturously slow and deep while he slid in and out of her. He closed his eyes as he kissed her, his mouth indeed swallowing her scream of pleasure when she clenched around him. Her mouth tore from his as she drifted in the post-orgasmic sea, glued itself to his shoulder as his hips pistoned against hers until she felt him stiffen and collapse on top of her.

'Oh, God, Lex,' he groaned. 'Oh, I needed that.'

'You did?'

'Mm-hmm. I just needed to be with you.'

'We've been together all night.'

Shane smiled, turned to kiss her throat. 'I know, but I couldn't really have sex with you at the bar between puck-drops, could I?'

'Guess not.'

Alexis returned his smile as he popped up off of her, dealt with the condom. She turned to her side, feeling very sexy all of a sudden. 'Maybe I should quit psychiatry and go into sexology at medical school, figure out how to make an effective male contraceptive so you don't have to deal with slimy latex every time afterwards.'

'I wouldn't want to be a guinea pig for that clinical trial.' Shane slipped back into bed with her, kissed her as he tugged up the sheets around them. 'Just think, this time next week, we'll be celebrating one year together.'

'One year since we had that dinner together and you told me you wanted to see me again, and not to talk about medical school.'

'Mm-hmm. One year since I went home and had to take a very cold shower because I'd wanted to kiss you so badly and had chickened out.'

'Really?'

Shane nodded. 'A little secret - they don't work. I didn't get a decent night's sleep until after our third date, when we spent an hour making out on my couch.'

'I, ah, thought about that night a lot that night too.' Alexis' cheeks burned a little. 'I had a very hot dream that you and I were swimming naked and you were kissing me everywhere except my lips. Kinda inspired the first dirty bedtime-story we had.'

'Mmm, bedtime.'

'I know, you were on the early shift today, and we're going to be up early with the fam tomorrow. Shane?'

'Mmf.'

'I didn't know I needed that tonight either.'

* * *

The next morning, Alexis rolled over in bed to find Shane already up, standing at the mirror, examining his body. 'Good morning, Doctor.'

'Good morning my ass.'

'What is it?'

Shane turned around and Alexis clapped a hand to her mouth: there on the curve of his shoulder, just at the base of his neck was a dark bruise-like circle. 'Well, we were having a good time last night,' she said with shining eyes, trying not to laugh. Standing up, still naked, Alexis joined him at the mirror, then blinked. 'Hey!'

'Fair's fair, my sweet.'

Now it was his turn not to laugh as Alexis caught sight of the hickey he'd given her too, on the inside of her right thigh, rubbed at it. 'Maybe you should try some club soda and a toothbrush?'

She gave him a little smack in the gut, and he kissed her in return for it, then went to find his underwear and pjs. 'Come on, we better go wish the birthday boy a good morning.'

* * *

Once dressed, they walked into the nursery to find Beckett and Castle already there, Castle filming mother and son having an early morning chat.

'Less! Me bur-day!' RJ declared triumphantly, seeing his sister and her man walk in. 'Shin! Me bur-day!'

'What's the big birthday man want for breakfast?' Shane asked RJ; he knew the tot loved it when he treated him like a grown-up. Ever since Thanksgiving when RJ had given him crap over kissing Alexis and not even buying her flowers, Shane had found that talking to him man-to-man was always the most effective way to communicate with him. 'Eggs Benedict? Baked Alaska? Shrimp and grits?'

'Panakes an' ships!'

'Pancakes with chips?' Alexis asked, making sure she understood him and RJ bobbed his head like a sparrow drunk on worms.

'Panakes an' ships!'

'I'll see what we can do.'

Alexis gave Shane a little elbow in the belly, a subtle signal for them to head downstairs. 'We need to get all the presents put on the table, so that when everyone else starts arriving they'll know where to put their things,' she told him.

'You take care of that, I'm going to start on the breakfast.'

'RJ wants chocolate chip pancakes, I'll take care of those. He likes to help me in the kitchen.'

'That's sweet.' Shane found bacon, eggs, onions, potatoes. The Beckett-Castles were fond of a full-weekend breakfast on special occasions he'd learned, and knowing it would be as much an emotional day as it was a joyful one for the parents of the birthday boy, Shane began to fry up the bacon and peel potatoes for home-fries. 'Anything I should avoided putting in the home-fries?'

'No, go nuts.' Alexis pre-measured the essential ingredients so that when RJ came to help her, the process would be both enjoyable and speedy.

A few minutes later, the table was set with a bunny-motif, the scent of bacon sauteing with onions filled the loft kitchen and the birthday boy made his appearance in the kitchen with Beckett and Castle, the latter filming the entire time. Alexis as just finishing putting the lid on the jar of flour when she felt RJ's little hands on her legs, patting them to get her attention. She looked down, smiled widely.

'What's up?'

' 'Mell yummy, Less,' he told her. 'What 'mell yummy?'

'That would be the bacon Shane is making and I am working on your pancakes, little bro.' Alexis set her spoon down, then settled RJ on the counter so he could see what she was doing. 'First I started with some flour, then we're going to add these ingredients.' She pointed to the little bowls of sugar, salt, baking powder and vanilla. 'Think you can help me?'

'I big, I help Less.'

'Yes you are my little bro.'

'Less sis.'

Alexis laughed as they dumped ingredients into the bowl. 'That's right, I'm your sister. You want another one close to your own age?'

'No.' RJ shook his head. 'Less bes'.'

'Aw.' Alexis kissed his cheek, held out the spoon to him. 'You want to stir?'

'Sicka.'

'That's right, we have to go in a circle.'

RJ took the spoon with her, then leaned over and pecked his lips on her cheek. 'Love Less.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	61. Easy as Cake?

There was little Shane enjoyed more than seeing Alexis light up with a smile, and at her little brother's first birthday party she was light up like Diwali. RJ had insisted on his big sister helping him with all the games, all the hellos that had to be said as his young friends all arrived. He even insisted that Shane and Alexis hold the two-month old Esposito twins to pose for a picture when they came with Tessi.

'Bibs li'l. Less help. Shin help,' he stated in a tone he'd gotten right from his mother - the one that left no room for argument.

'Okay, little man, we'll help,' Alexis had reassured him, then turned to Meredeth, who had Leo snuggled up against her chest; he was hiccuping like it was going out of style. 'Is he okay to pose for a picture?'

'Yeah, he's alright, aren't you Leo Lion?' Meredeth cooed at her son. At the squeaky little pop, she laughed. 'He says yes, too.'

Shane, who already had Trini in his arms walked over, sat on the couch with the birthday boy; Alexis soon joined him. He knew there would be little buzzings around the party over him and Alexis holding babies and potentially getting ideas. Had they heard the conversation they'd had in bed the night before just before having sex, they'd know they were more than happy to hold and return.

Once RJ was satisfied with the picture, he gave Leo a little 'feed-birdies' and Trini a kiss on the forehead before wandering off to find his other little companions, leaving Alexis to shake her head.

'That kid's going places,' she giggled.

'Well, I'm going to the head, so I'll be back if he comes looking for me.' Shane kissed her cheek, and when he left, his spot was immediately filled by Lanie and Meredeth.

'He'll make a good daddy some day, Lex,' Lanie commented as she sipped her glass of party-punch. 'The operative word there being 'some day'.'

'Yeah, we've talked about that. 'Some day' works well for us too.'

'It's gotta be nice though, even though you're still going to be long distance, it's two hours, not five times zones,' Meredeth added, keeping an eye on Leo with his daddy while Trini visiited her _tia _Lili.

'Sure, I mean, long distance relationships of any kind take work to keep going, but we love each other.'

'You know, I knew there was a little something going on even when you guys weren't saying anything.'

Alexis looked at Meredeth. 'You did?'

'Mm-hmm. At New Years, man those sparks were just flying off you guys, and that kiss at midnight nearly broke my heart. It was all over your faces that you were crushed there couldn't be more.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, and I will never forget the look on Javi's face when he came home from poker the night he found out about you two.' Meredeth's blue eyes twinkled as she remembered the maelstrom of emotions on his face. 'I think he was more disturbed by the idea that he might have committed coppus interruptus.'

'He didn't.'

Alexis and the other women glanced over their shoulders, saw Shane standing there with a knowing grin on his face. 'Maybe we can save the girl-chatter for something other than a child's birthday party?'

'Oh relax, Shane.' Lanie waved a hand at her colleague. 'Nothing you wouldn't hear on day-time television.'

'All the same, I think I'd be more comfortable having my god-like prowess as a lover discussed over martinis and not Peter Cottontail Punch.'

'Mos def, you have to come with us on our girls-night to Marty and Teeny's in a few weeks,' Lanie told her. 'We're taking Meredeth out for her first girls' night out since the twins came along.'

'I don't know, I mean, it's a nice offer, but I don't want to butt in. You're my mother's friends, you know?'

'Yeah, and you're dating one of our friends, so we're not inviting you as Beckett's stepdaughter, you're invited as Shane's girlfriend.'

'Less!'

RJ wandered into the living room where Alexis was sitting, a little cardboard. 'Dames, Less.'

'Is it time for games?

'Mumum say. Pisha?'

'I'll come and take some pictures for you.'

Alexis stood up and immediately RJ reached up for her hand. 'Duse, Me-wee,' he said politely to Meredeth, who moved her legs back. 'Tanks.'

Though she had to bend at the waist a little bit for her hand to stay in RJ's, it was worth it when he all but dragged Alexis over to the games centre, where Beckett, Honey-Milk and Cam were running herd on the pint-sized guests. They were playing bunny-bingo, followed up with pin the tail on the bunny, along with musical chairs, Hot Carrot instead of Hot Potato, all followed up with the read-aloud of Beatrix Potter's classic children's book so that they would settle a little bit when it was time for presents.

She watched her little brother do his thing as a one-year-old, and yet he was considerate and helpful to others. When Alexis called his name, he offered her that charming grin that was all Castle as he posed with his friends. He even poked at Tessi and Carey beside him to make sure they could look up and smile for the camera as well.

'Now Less,' RJ told her, waving his hands like he was taking a picture. 'My Less.'

'Here.' Shane, who'd come over and was watching the kids along with Alexis, took the camera from her hands, gave her a little kiss. 'I'll get one of you and your bro.'

'Day-fo, Shin.'

'Yes, buddy, I know, no one messes with your Alexis.'

'He po-tet-tif,' Tessi said, using a new word she'd learned from Dell. 'No one gon' hurt Alessis.'

'That what buh-rothers do,' Carey added, reaching for a green crayon. 'Buh-rothers make sure their sissers 'tay safe.'

'Safe,' RJ echoed, climbing into Alexis' lap while Shane snapped the picture. 'Less safe.'

'Well while you're keeping your sister safe, why don't you go ask Daddy about ice cream, birthday boy?' Beckett suggested, seeing the little film of tears in Alexis' eyes; knowing her son, he'd immediately give Shane the evil eye. RJ was still too young to really understand that sometimes people cried happy tears. When he was gone, she passed Alexis a rabbit-printed napkin. 'I had my moment this morning, guess it's your turn now.'

* * *

When the hoopla of the party was concluded and they were left with the spoils of a good time, Alexis took pity on her parents and volunteered herself and Shane for clean-up detail so they could get some rest. They'd put in a lot of planning for RJ's party and she knew they could do with a little break. She walked around the living room with a clear plastic garbage bag and picked up paper napkins, plates and cups - all biodegradable; who said a big party has to hurt the environment - with RJ following her around, his beloved Omeo in hand.

'Did Omeo have fun too?'

'Lossa.'

'Lots?'

RJ nodded, swinging his arm so Omeo was whipping around. 'Omeo iss-deam.'

'He had ice-cream too?'

'Uh-huh.' The birthday boy stopped swinging him around, held him close to his head. 'Omeo noozy Less.'

'He's snoozy, is it time for a nap?'

RJ nodded, punctuated it with a yawn. 'Me too.'

'Here.' Shane, who had been empty putting away the supplies from the colouring station, wandered over and put RJ on his hip. 'I'll put him down.'

'Tanks, Shin.'

'You're welcome, RJ.'

The men headed upstairs to the nursery, where RJ was wiggling towards his change table. 'Fish bum.'

'You need a fresh bum?' At the little boy's nod, Shane swallowed deeply. He could handle that; he was a pathologist for god sakes, he handled much worse on the job. 'Okay, we'll give you a fresh bum.'

He set RJ on the change-table, and the little boy tipped himself over. 'Where are you diapers?'

'Bin. Goop.'

'Goop?'

'Goop. Bum.'

Assuming he meant Vaseline - he remembered that much from his neonatal rotation in medical school - Shane searched the bins until he found a fresh nappie and the petroleum jelly for smearing on baby-butts. With a bracing breath, he tugged off RJ's pants, unfastened the dirty diaper.

And thought he might be the one throwing up.

'Sweet fancy-dancing Moses, RJ, you had cake and ice-cream, how the hell do you have the scoots?'

'Me tink.'

'Ya think?'

Breathing through his mouth, Shane rolled the nappie up on itself like the most disgusting egg-roll ever, then reached for a sterile wipe or twelve. A few passes later, RJ's was as clean as it was going to get. 'You hose me down, bro, we're going to have a little chat.'

'No wet.'

'I'll believe it when I see it.' A smear of Vaseline came next and Shane reached for more sterile wipes as he fastened on the fresh diaper, helped him set up. 'Okay, that was relatively painless, right?'

'Sug.' RJ pulled at the waistband. 'Oushie.'

'Better than too loose. Okay, in the crib we go.'

'Omeo?'

Shane looked around, found the beat-to-shit stuffed rabbit RJ couldn't live without. He picked up the boy's arm, draped it over the toy. Then, in a very paternal way, he leaned down, gave his forehead a kiss. 'Sleep tight, little man.'

'Love Shin.'

He dimmed the lights, closed the door, headed back downstairs to find the majority of the damage was cleaned up, and Alexis eating leftover pretzels with yogurt dip.

'He's down for the count. I thought sugar was supposed to make kids hyper?'

'Usually, but RJ just goes into a sugar coma. With,' she added with a grin, picking up the walkie-talkie end of the baby monitor from its charging cradle on the island, 'a fresh diaper.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	62. Peace and Quiet

'Esther Swanson died of an overdose.'

Shane confirmed this to Ryan as he walked in the door of his work room at the morgue on a bit of a yawn. 'Sorry. I'm finishing a double preceded by an on-call.'

'Ouch.'

'Yeah. Alexis and sleep, here I come. Anyways, here ya go.' He passed him the file folder. 'Combination of oxycontin and ice cream.'

'Accidental?'

'Not a chance. Once I started her post-mortem, her organs were polka-dotted with invasive colon cancer. Normally I don't condone suicide, but the lady didn't want to go out on her terms.'

'Hearing her kids talk about her, it fits.' Ryan scanned the folder, then watched Shane give a great sigh as he logged off his computer, stuffed files into his bag. 'You alright to make it home?'

'Yeah, I'm going to the loft. I haven't seen Alexis since RJ's birthday party, and...actually I'm keeping that one to myself.'

'Who am I gonna tell?'

'Esposito,' Shane replied without hesitation. 'He teases everyone about sex. I think he's part rabbit.'

'I promise, it's in the vault.'

'Alright, since Alexis is back in the States, I don't like sleeping alone all that much. I had to do it when she was in England, I like to make up for lost time.'

When Ryan gave him a love-bug goofy grin, Shane shoved him in the arm like they were little boys on the playground talking about the cutie in social studies class. 'Shut it, you.'

'I didn't say a word, Doc.' Ryan paused. 'Shane and Alexis, sleeping in a tree.'

'I'm sorry, which half of the Ry-Sposito monster is the horny toad? Oh, by the way, Castle is having a double-table poker night on Friday. You're in?'

'You know it.'

The detective's cell peeped and he glanced at it. 'Beckett and I are heading out.'

'That's right, it's her first day back. Heard the case you guys tagged involves your friends?' At Ryan's nod, Shane sighed, held open the door to the hallway. 'Is it the same couple who just got engaged?'

'Andrea and Daniel. They're awesome people, and they sure as hell don't deserve this. See ya, bro.'

Shane watched Ryan walk out, thinking of what Alexis had told him about the couple the day before RJ's birthday. He made a mental note to mention it to Castle that inviting Daniel to their poker night would probably be a wise move. Of course, knowing Castle, he probably already thought of it. After hearing Alexis talk about what she knew about Andrea, too, he wondered if telling Beckett he was praying for her as well would be overstepping since he didn't really know either one of them all that well.

Before all of that, however, he needed sleep; by the time he got to the loft, he was all but sleepwalking and had never been more thankful to see Alexis. She was playing in the living room with RJ while the distinct clicky-clack of Castle's laptop keys could be heard from the office. At the new person in his home, RJ looked over and grinned when he saw Alexis

'Shin! Hi, Shin!' He got to his feet, toddled over to give his big-boy buddy a hug around the knees. 'Hep pee-pills?'

'Yes I helped some people today. Right now, I need a nap.'

'Me too. 'Mon.'

RJ reached for Shane's fingers, tried to tug him towards the stairs. 'Shin noozy, Less.'

'I'm sure he is.' Alexis got to her feet, put RJ on her hip. 'Time for your crib.'

'No. Wan' 'tay Shin. Wan' 'tay Less.'

'Sure, little man,' Shane agreed, earning a weird stare from Alexis. 'I'm too tired for anything cute.'

'Dute, dute, dute. Bibs dute. See bibs?'

'I think you get to see the babies soon. Right now, you get to have a nap with Shane and I in my room, but only if you're good,' Alexis bargained with him; it worked, as RJ nodded solemnly when they entered her room once having retrieved Omeo from the nursery.

'I big. I lissen.'

'Good.'

Shane stripped off his sweater, flopped down on Alexis' bed, patting the space beside him. 'Come on, big fella.'

Alexis set her little brother on the side of her bed, giggled when he tried to take off his shirt the same way Shane had. Monkey see, she thought, helping him. When RJ scooted closer to her boyfriend, he patted his tiny bicep.

'Shin, what um pisha?' RJ asked.

'Oh this?' Shane pointed to his tattoo of Homer Simpson and RJ nodded. 'This is my tattoo, it's Homer Simpson

'I no pisha.'

'No, I wouldn't think you'd have one already. I didn't get this until I was big. Bigger than Alexis is now.'

'Ssss. Omeo nooze.' RJ cuddled his bunny close, held his finger to his lips. 'Nooze now.'

'A good idea.'

Alexis slipped in so RJ was between her and Shane, tugged up her sheets so they were all tucked in. 'Shane,' she whispered when RJ began to snore. 'You staying for dinner?'

'Yeah, and I'm making my father's Dutch split pea. After a little bit of rest, of course.'

'You don't want me to go downstairs and start it, maybe get some ingredients from the market?'

'It doesn't take long, and I haven't seen you in longer than I like when you're in New York. I'd rather be asleep with you here.'

'Okay.' There were a dozen other things she knew that she could be doing for him to surprise him when he woke up, but he needed to just have her near, so Alexis knew that's what she had to do. 'You want a little soft music?'

'Sure.'

Alexis popped her iPod into the speakers, found a piano mix; appropriately Billy Joel's 'New York State of Mind' came on the speakers, which had RJ sighing.

'Know son',' he mumbled, clutching at Omeo. 'Nigh-nigh.'

'Night-night,' Shane replied, his breathing already slowing. He wrapped his arm around RJ to hold him close, almost instinctually, which had a little tear leaking out of Alexis as her on eyes sank shut.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Alexis woke to RJ patting her cheeks.

'Less, up-up. Shin soup.'

'Whatizit?'

'Shin soup,' RJ repeated, patting his tummy. 'Yum-yum.'

'Oh right.' Alexis ground her heel into her forehead. 'Okay, look out, honey.'

Swinging her feet to the floor, she looked around to see Shane in the doorway in his apron. 'You want a hand?'

'Just making sure RJ doesn't wander underfoot while I'm working in the kitchen.'

' 'Mon Less.' The little boy pulled on her hands. 'Hep Shin.'

They weren't even to the stairs when Alexis could smell the roasting ham and wanted to drool. 'When do I get to find out that recipe?' she asked him dreamily, drooling over the taste that matched the odor coming from the oven.

'When you're officially a Weaver,' he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. 'Come on, you can help me with the bread to go with it.'

A couple of hours later, Castle surfaced from finishing his chapter draft to see Alexis keeping RJ occupied while Shane worked in the kitchen. 'That smells delicious, Shane, we need to keep you around as a back-up Meredeth.'

'Daddy! Mumum soon?' RJ asked from the living room.

'Yes, she'll be here soon.' Castle wandered into the kitchen, donned the second apron. 'How can I help?'

'Can you start on the cream sauce? Basic roux with milk?'

'Sure.'

The men were working in the kitchen while the young woman played with the baby, making sure he didn't accidentally stroll into the kitchen and get hurt; it was the scene that the lady of the Castle manor came home to. RJ, of course, was thrilled to see his mother, but more than that, Alexis watched her boyfriend and her father in the kitchen together, though of how far they'd come since the previous December when they'd been trying to figure out who they were as a couple and how to break the news gently so that no one ended up dead or maimed.

With a smile Alexis brought RJ over on her hip to put him in his high-chair at the table between his parents, teasing Beckett about Shane's delectable soup. 'Our one year anniversary is on the eighth and he still won't tell me how to make it.'

'I could send back your gift and show you how to make soup instead.'

'And it's be the only hot thing you get that night.'

'Alright, enough of that.' Castle brought a basket of freshly-baked garlic bread to the table, poured apple juice for RJ and white wine for the rest of the table. 'Shane?'

'No, I'm on call until eight. I'll share the apple juice with RJ. Okay, soup's on.' Shane brought the tureen to the table, followed by the platter of roasted ham, and kissed Alexis' cheek which elicited a warning from RJ.

'Day-fo, Shin. My Less.'

'Noted. Now let's, eat.'

Shane sat down beside Alexis, breathing deeply as he did. He was still freakin' exhausted from his huge overtime work-shift, and it didn't help that Alexis had freshened her perfume just before the meal so that his head was torn between the bliss of sleep and the bliss of making love with her. Was there such a thing as being able to have sex in your sleep? Sleep-sexing?

'Shane?'

'Huh?'

'The bread?' Alexis pointed to the basket at his end of the table.

'Oh, sure.'

She took a few slices, winked at him. 'Daydreaming?'

'Of sorts. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight, my body is so overtired, you know?'

'Don't worry, I have something to help with that.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	63. Got Your Back

After dinner, as Shane wanted to get back on a semblance of a normal body-clock he insisted that he and Alexis keep their plans to go to the movies with Body and Faisal. When they returned to his apartment, he was all but asleep on his feet and had to keep his arm around her shoulders just to make sure he didn't face-plant once he was through the door.

'Okay, big guy,' Alexis murmured as she steered him towards his bedroom, boots and all. 'Time for bed.'

'I feel drunk,' he sighed, not bothering to protest the fact she was treating him the same way she did RJ when he was overdue for sleep. At the moment, since he completely sympathized, he couldn't see a reason why he should. 'Not in the fun way either. The kind when you go out to help a buddy get over being cheated on or dumped and you drink in sympathy and just end up depressed yourself.'

'Well there's nothing wrong with your story-telling.' She untied his boots, pulled them off his feet, then looked over. 'Babe, sit up, I'll help you with your coat.'

'Yes Lex. Mm. Lexy, Lexy, my sexy Lexy.'

Alexis stared at him; he'd made no move to sit up so she braced her hands on his elbows, hauled him up herself. 'Okie-dokey, artichokey, make like a scarecrow.'

'Oh, doctor, you've got cold hands,' he chuckled as she undressed him, flinching a little at her chilly touch on his warm skin. 'I know a fun way you can warm'em up.'

'Dirty boy. You're half asleep and still cracking sex jokes. Off with the pants.'

'Now who's the dirty one?' But Shane managed to take off his pants, socks, and boxers under his own steam. 'This isn't nearly as sexy as when you were stripping for me.'

'No, but I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve. On your belly.'

He complied, rolling and taking the sheets with him so they were draped over his legs to his hips. 'You gonna join me, my love?'

'In a minute.'

Alexis undressed so she was in her bra and panties, not for the sexiness of being nearly naked, but for the comfort of it - when he was this overtired, Shane always slept better with the feel of bare skin on bare skin. Reaching into her purse, she drew out the small box of massage oils. As he was partial to citrus scents, Alexis chose the key-lime and basil, poured a few drops down his back.

The sudden feeling of warm perfumed liquid on his back had Shane's head popping up from the pillow. 'What is that?'

'A little way to relax.' Rubbing her hands together, Alexis began to work the oil into his skin, concentrating on the feel of his flesh. 'How's that feel?'

Shane could only respond in extended, pleasured syllables; he could actually feel his his toes curl. Even as it relaxed him, it stirred him and he immediately had visions of Alexis' hands moving to pleasure him even more. 'Oh, yeah, baby. Give it to me.'

'You are filthy.'

'Maybe we should take a bath.'

'Normally, a most excellent suggestion, but the potential for you to fall asleep and drown is too high for my taste. You're the pathologist, I don't want you to become your own customer.'

'True say. Maybe you could give me a _full_ body massage.'

'Filthy,' she repeated, but she gripped his hips, rolled him to his back and her eyes popped wide. 'Clearly your little friend isn't so sleepy.'

'He's your friend to, I know he's made you smile lots.'

'Man, you are just one big ball of horny tonight.'

Shane laughed a little. 'I return to my frat-boy days when I'm this over-tired. Can't help it.'

'Maybe I can.'

Alexis leaned in, kissed him; her long red locks fell like firey silk onto his chest as she did so. His arms held her close, even as her hand drifted downwards, rested against him. 'Yeah, I can definitely help you with this one.'

* * *

Shane awoke the next morning to the scent of fresh bread and coffee. Squinting open his eye, he saw Alexis was showered, dressed and serving him breakfast in bed. 'Hey,' he said groggily. 'I didn't even hear you get up.'

'I'm surprised you didn't wake yourself up with that loud snoring.'

'Was I really bad?'

Alexis just looked at him and snorted, the sound somewhere between a snarl and a chainsaw rip-start, making Shane laugh. 'That bad, huh?'

'It must be true love, because that's the only way I could fall asleep beside that and not want to smother you with a pillow.'

'You fall asleep to your audiobooks,' Shane reminded her. 'What time is it?'

'Almost ten.'

Shane groaned a little. 'I didn't want to sleep that long, but I guess I needed it.'

'Yeah you did. You wanna sleep a little more or you want some eats?'

'Eats, please.'

'Good.' Alexis moved the tray from her side of the bed to his lap, lifted the lid. 'We've got fresh bread, jam, turkey sausage, and strawberry-spinach salad. Coffee's on the bedside table.'

'You're a saint, my sweet. What's on tap for today? I'm working on court prep for tomorrow all day, but what are your plans?'

'I can't stay for very long, I'm going Christmas shopping with Sloan for your present. And...a couple of things for our one-year.'

'What kind of things?'

'The kind that will cause a standing ovation,' she replied with a wink as Shane shoveled in the breakfast she'd made for him. 'But Dad's making Mexican for dinner tonight.'

'I'm in,' he replied almost before she could get the words out. 'I love your dad's Mexican food, especially those thingies he makes in the corn husks with beans and beef and cheese.'

'Burrimales? Yeah, those rock. I'll make sure there's plenty for you.' Alexis looked at her watch. 'I better head out.'

'Hey, hey, get back here, Miss Thing.' Shane crooked his finger at her, tugged her in for a kiss. 'I love you.'

'Love you too.'

* * *

'Hey, I'm home!'

'Less! Tookin'!'

Bags of presents and purse in hand, Alexis wandered into the kitchen at the sound of RJ's voice and arched an eyebrow. There were pots and pans everywhere, and her father and brother were both wearing sauce-smeared aprons. Both, naturally, were glowing with the delight of creation, especially RJ; he loved getting his hands dirty in the kitchen, the squishier the better.

'Less! I hep!' he said with relish, holding up his masa-covered hands. ' 'Mell yummy.'

'It does smell yummy.'

'Is Shane joining us?' Castle asked, stirring a simmering pot of green chilli salsa-verde.

'Yeah, he had to work on court prep for tomorrow all day, but it's fine because I was buying hsi Christmas presents today anyways.'

'Less hep?' RJ looked up at his father with hopeful blue eyes. 'Less hep, Daddy?'

'I don't know, you gotta ask her.'

The boy turned to his sister, smiled sweetly. 'Love Less. Less hep?'

'Let me put my things away and I'll be down in a minute.'

'Yea Less!' He clapped his hands together, the grimaced at the mess on them. 'Ewwww, Daddy. I mess.'

Alexis kissed RJ's little head, and returned shortly in her at-home clothes, hair tied back so no long red strings made their way into the dishes. 'Is Mom going to be home too?'

'I think she's going to be a little later tonight,' Castle replied. 'She had to go to Westchester on the case and it's been an intense day from what she mentioned on her way back to the city.'

'Mumum dash baddies,' RJ said, helping his father knead the masa. 'Ticky.'

'It's sticky stuff, huh?'

'No. Mumum dash baddies. Ticky.'

'Oh, it's _tricky_,' Alexis deduced as she began to brown the beef for the burrimales. 'It's not easy, but Mom's super-smart, it's why she's good at catchign baddies.'

The house-line rang, and since she had the cleanest hands she picked up, not surprised it was Beckett. 'Hey, Mom, you're on speaker. What's up?'

'Andrea and Daniel are coming to dinner tonight. Ryan and I just broke up a fight between Andrea and one of her sisters, and they need their family.'

'Got it covered. They like Mexican?'

'I'm sure if we were serving bugs on sticks they'd eat it right now. Lex?'

'Yeah.' Alexis recognized that tone, straightened to attention.

'I need you to make up the trundle bed in the office for you and Shane if he's staying the night, just as a back-up. Andrea and Daniel need some support tonight and honestly, I don't want them staying the night in their place. They need a little break.'

'Yep, we'll take care of it.'

'Mumum, I hep?' RJ inquired.

'You, my little guy, you need to do whatever Daddy and Alexis ask you to, no complaining, okay?'

'I lissen, Mumum.'

'That's my boy. I gotta go. Love you all.'

Alexis hung up the phone when Beckett ended the call, looked at Castle. 'Dinner or bed, which should come first?'

As if to save her the trouble of the decision, Shane used the spare key Alexis had given him and walked in with his overnight backpack. 'Hey all. Smells good in here.'

'Shin! Messidin!'

'Mexican,' Alexis clarified, giving him a kiss in greeting. 'You up for some cooking?'

'After staring at paperwork all day, gimme.'

'Andrea and Daniel are coming for a family dinner,' Castle informed him as Shane rolled up his sleeves. 'They need some friendly faces and food.'

'Sounds good, how can I help?'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	64. 364 Days

It was December seventh, but for Shane the day that would live in infamy was the following day - his and Alexis' one year anniversary. A year, he thought as he worked on the autopsy of a junkie found in a Canal Street bathtub. Of course, the first time they'd actually met had been years before that, but she'd been a polite, if somewhat shy teenager. Four years and a co-op placement at Cambridge had matured her like a fine wine and now she was positively intoxicating. He hadn't anticipated that when he'd offered to give her some advice on his alma mater med-school that it would lead them here.

She was his heart now. Whatever he did, the person he wanted to be most proud of him was Alexis Harper Castle, whether it was seeking justice for those without a voice or something as simple as a poker match with his friends. They'd had their bumps along the way, no question, but the fact they could talk them through and never once call into question the other's love and affection proved to Shane that though there would still be the bumps ahead with her in medical school in New Jersey, if they could last the first year in spite of - no, _because of_ - the naysayers on their relationship.

He'd been thinking too, in the last week or so, what Alexis had mentioned about a long engagement. Shane wanted to do something to show to everyone that he was not just having a bit of fun with a college girl as a means of getting over Cassie. Of course, it had been a good six months between Cassie and Alexis in Shane's love life and to his way of thinking he didn't have to prove a damn thing to anyone about his love for Alexis. They knew who they were and what they wanted out of their relationship - love, companionship, fun, a future together. What his big romantic gesture was meant to do was to show everyone how much she meant to him.

The obvious one was a proposal, but Shane already knew when and where that would happen. He'd already seen the ring he wanted to get for her, and he knew it was going to take a more than a few doubles or time and a halfs to get that done. This would need to be something just as precious to her, just as meaningful, something to make everyone see that he was in it for the long haul.

As he listened to Janis Joplin's 'Piece of My Heart' - a tad appropriate as he was removing the junkie's heart for inspection - he found himself humming along when a thought occurred. Of course, he realized, it was the oldest romantic gesture in the book; it would be a matter of some finessing with the right people but then again, they were also the people who mattered most to Alexis and they would mos-def want to see her happy.

Almost giddy with the striking of this inspiration, Shane laughed a little as he pulled the heart from the chest cavity just as his doors swung open and Beckett and Ryan were standing there.

'Always want you want to see,' Ryan grinned, 'an ME gleeful over his duty.'

'I had a thought for a big romantic gesture for Alexis. Actually, it's a great that your here, Kate,' Shane added, and told her of his thought. When he finished, the detective was sharing his smile.

'I think that's a beautiful idea.'

'Yeah? Not too cheesy?'

'Are you kidding, it's the oldest profession of love in the book, and in my opinion not used nearly enough these days.'

'You think so?'

Beckett nodded as Shane deposited the heart into the basin of the medical scale. 'It says a lot about you and what she means to you that you'd be willing to be so vulnerable for her. The question is, what will you choose?'

'Haven't thought that far ahead,' the pathologist confessed. 'I had this brainstorm all of three minutes before you walked in.'

'I'll talk to Rick, make sure we can help you get it together.'

'Thanks. Now, to your junkie. Cause of death is not drowning. See this?'

Shane pointed to a mark on the body's right cheek that could have been easily overlooked with the rest of his acne. 'He was injected with an empty syringe, causing an air embolism into his bloodstream. Grab the goggles there.'

When the detectives had on the orange plastic goggles, Shane dimmed the fluorescent lights, switched on the UV lamp. The face of the victim lit up like a Christmas tree in a very distinct pattern.

'He was held underwater just moments before his death,' Ryan inferred, 'and was injected so that the mark would hide in plain sight.'

'On the nose. I'm almost finished with his post-mortem, but the bottom line is you have yourselves a homicide, Detectives,' Shane confirmed. He nearly scratched his own cheek when he remembered he was still wearing gloves covered in insides. 'Hey, how's Andrea and Daniel doing?'

'Still pretty shaken up, but holding on. Doctors think she'll be going home in a day or two.'

'We're moving the girls night we invited Alexis and Andrea to until Saturday,' Beckett added, 'so she won't feel bad about missing out since you guys have your big plans tomorrow night.'

'Big plans?' Ryan asked, curious.

Shane grinned like a little boy at Christmas, or in his case Chanukah. 'It's mine and Alexis' one year tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' He waited a beat. 'That's how long you were holding out on me and Javi about your relationship with her?'

'To be fair, I'm the first person Alexis told and that was on New Year's Eve,' Beckett said, shrugging her shoulders. 'Haven't you figured it out yet Ryan, when a man doesn't tell you about his relationship, it usually means it's because it's the big important one. Just like Esposito did with Meredeth. You gotta know these things for when Dell's a teenager.'

'That's not going to be too hard, he'll be dating Tessi Esposito.'

'But how will you know when it's gone from being just best friends to more than that?' When Ryan gulped like a guppy, Shane laughed. 'See? It's important to know.'

'Okay, before Ryan climbs up on your slab and has a coronary, do you have a preliminary report we can add to the file?'

'In my printer.'

'Thanks. We'll get out of your hair so you can finish up.'

The detectives took their report and left, and when they did, Shane look at the corpse he was examining. He'd finished the main body, and all he had left was the brain, and as cause of death had already been determined, Shane decided to sew back up the main body first and take a five-minute break to give his back and feet a rest. He'd just peeled off his gloves and sat down when Micah, one of the tissue analysts, popped his head in.

'Hey, you got a visitor.'

'Dead or alive?'

'Very much alive.'

Sighing at having his min-break interrupted, Shane removed his protective gown so he was just in his scrubs. It was probably Mister Schaffer's widow, a pushy bitch in her mid-fifties who had wanted every possible test run on her husband; the woman was convinced that since her husband was a member of the Masonic Lodge, his death was part of some grand conspiracy. If it was, he would tell her once and for all that he'd had an unattended heart-attack, and to stop reading so many friggin' Dan Brown novels.

The recriminations stopped when he went through the doors and saw it was Alexis, wrapped in her warm winter coat and holding a bag in her hand along with her purse.

'Hey, sweetie.' Shane went over, gave her a kiss; Micah, ever discreet, slipped away like a shadow back into his lab. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was doing some baking for Andrea, and though since you've been working long hours this week you could use a pick-me-up.' She dipped into her bag, pulled out a clear plastic tub. 'Pfeffernoten, your favourites.'

'Oh yum.' He lifted the lid and was instantly hit with the scent of warm nutmeg and walnuts in cookie dough. 'Double yum. You're on your way to see her?'

Alexis nodded. 'She's had the week from hell and I thought she might like something homemade by a friend.'

'You're a treasure, Lexy. You have time for a drink?'

'Sure, but not long. I have to pick up a couple of things for tomorrow.'

Shane nodded, led her down the sterile-smelling hallway that reminded Alexis of a hospital, shoved open another autopsy theatre's doors. 'Doctor Parrish-Robbins, you got time for tea and cookies?'

'Hey!' Lanie glanced up from her scope, offered Alexis a friendly smile as she made a note in a report then closed her file. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm on my way to visit Andrea with baked goods, thought I'd bring the man his favourites too.'

'Pfeffernoten?' At Alexis nod, Lanie wheeled away on her chair. 'I have Meredeth's iced tea in the fridge and I'm just about to take my fifteen.'

'She's still keeping you stocked up?'

'A little. She is in full mommy mode right now with her new babies so she's in the kitchen a lot, which is why we are abducting her on Friday night. Here, tangerine-Earl Grey.'

'Yum.'

Lanie twisted the top off her bottle, grabbed a cookie. 'So, you in for our girls' night tomorrow, Lex?'

'It's on Saturday now, which works out well for me.' Alexis gave Shane a shy smile. 'It's our one-year tomorrow.'

'That's nice. Big plans?'

'Dinner, dancing, and a surprise.'

'Sounds so romantic.'

Alexis nodded, then looked at her watch. 'Oh damn, I'm going to be late meeting Sloan. Lanie you mind if I take this with?'

'Not at all.' When the redhead was gone, Lanie looked at Shane. 'I know that look. You're planning to wow her with something aren't you? Tell me, tell me.'

'You'll learn soon enough.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	65. Lead Up

The day of his one-year anniversary with Alexis, Shane decided to treat himself to one of Castle's little recommendations - an old-fashioned shave by a barber. It was, according to the mystery writer, one of the most luxurious things a man could do for himself so Shane asked him to set up the appointment.

He'd been running late thanks to a hiccup in their computer systems and since he needed to have reports finalized before the end of his day, he could only hope that the man hadn't given his appointment away.

When he walked in, the olive skinned woman who looked about a million months pregnant was sitting on a stool and drinking a chocolate shake of some kind. 'Hello, welcome,' she said rubbing her enormous belly. 'How can I help you?'

'I'm Shane Weaver, I had the four o'clock appointment this afternoon? I hope I'm not too late.'

'Of course not, my grandfather used the time to have an extra cigar. I'll go and fetch him.'

'Oh, that's okay, you look pretty...indisposed.'

The woman smiled, rubbed her belly once more. 'I'm in need of a leg-stretch anyways. Have a seat.'

Shane looked around, took a seat and occupied himself with the latest copy of _Sports Illustrated_; it was more of a prop than anything else to keep his hands occupied. He'd gotten his suit dry-cleaned, wrapped Alexis' gift, picked the wine and the music for later that night at his place. Everything would be the romance she deserved.

A spry man with a shock of curling white hair came through the backroom, swiping at his shirt front. He was in impeccably tailored slacks and a corduroy vest hung over his narrow chicken-bone shoulders. 'You are Shane Weaver?' he asked, and Shane nodded.

'Richard Castle sent me.'

'You him sound like he is a gangster. I am Gideon Meyers, this is my granddaughter Sosanna and my great-grandbaby who will be here on Valentine's Day.'

'Lovely to meet you.'

'Come, come, in the chair. Sosanna, you go home now.'

'But I have to close the day yet-'

'I'll not have you making my great-grandbaby working such long hours before he or she is here. Go home to Billy, let him pamper you.'

Shane watched in the mirror as Sosanna rolled her eyes, but tugged on her outer winter-wear and kissed her grandfather's cheek. 'Don't touch the computer. I'll deal with it in the morning. Just close off the debit-credit machine, okay?'

'Yes, my dove. Bye-bye.'

Gideon shook his head. 'My girl is too stubborn some days, doesn't like to leave me alone. So what is it you are having?'

'Richard mentioned something about a Gideon Meyers special?'

'Of course.' The barber went to the counter, pulled bottles and brushes. 'Must be a very special occasion.'

'It's my one-year anniversary with my girlfriend.'

'Oh, so _you're_ the doctor his daughter has fallen in love with.'

'Does my reputation precede me?'

'In a way of speaking. He mentioned that you and she had a bit of a secret romance to start.' Gideon laid the hot towel over his customer's face. 'I told him age is simply a number. Heart always connects to heart.'

Shane thought of the first time he'd met Alexis for tea and how there had been that spark between them. 'I suppose that's true.'

'Look at my Sosanna. She was having a horrible day and her girlfriends took her out for a cheer-up. She has some jerk hitting on her who won't leave her be, so a lovely young man told him to back off his girlfriend. The jerk left and that's how she met Billy, they've been married just over a couple of years.'

'Well, Alexis and I know we want to get married but we just need more time together first.'

'Also smart. Now what do you have planned for her tonight?'

'Dinner at the same restaurant we had our first date, then drinks and dancing out at the Harbour. Then...private time,' Shane said, making Gideon laugh.

'There's always time for private time. What did you get her for a gift?'

The doctor told him and Gideon nodded his approval. 'That sounds just lovely. I'm sure she will understand its meaning?'

'Oh yes.'

'The best kind of gift.'

Gideon lifted the towel of his face, then studying him, went into the back room and returned with a box. 'Usually, I save these for weddings but for you, I make an exception.'

He took out the silver filigreed straight razors, began to sharpen them up. They'd been a wedding present from Miriam and every last friend of Richard Castle's who had received a shave from them had gone on to have a happy, healthy relationship with the woman of his dreams. As this man was more than likely going to be the writer's son-in-law when the time was right, he saw no problem in giving Fate a little hand. She was a busy woman, after all.

* * *

Across town Alexis was sitting in the salon with Lanie, hair wrapped up in plastic wrap as she dried under the little dome dryer while a woman worked on her hands. She could definitely get used to pampering like this. But then,

'I can't believe you wanted to use your day off to come to the salon with me.'

'Dave took the kids to Albany to see their grandparents for the weekend so I have the place to myself. He knows it's been a hellish week and that I wanted a little space to myself.'

'That's sweet of him.'

'Yeah. It took me about four or five months of being a mama after Carey came along that wanting time for myself didn't make me a selfish mother, just a human one. You'll learn that too, when you and Shane have babies.'

'Why is everyone talking about that to us lately?' Alexis mused out loud.

'We're just teasing you two, because we kind of all know that eventually you will have them and Meredeth just had twins. It's on everyone's mind. You're the only one who hasn't had babies yet.'

'Well, you're going to be waiting a few years yet.'

'We better be,' Lanie warned her in a teasing tone. 'But a wedding, that might not be such a long wait, will it?'

'Maybe, maybe not. We know we want to be together, but he also doesn't want me to put my ambitions on the back-burner.'

'Smart man.'

'It's one of many reasons I love him.'

'Speaking of which...' Lanie examined the nails that the cosmetician had just finished buffing and were letting dry. 'Exactly how did you two manage to keep it to yourselves for so long that you were involved?'

'What?'

'Well, December eighth being your anniversary and the majority of us finding out about a week after New Year's means you two were dating for a month, and sleeping together too, so how did you manage to keep it to yourselves?'

'Neither of us hid the fact we were seeing someone, we just didn't mention each other by name. New year's Eve, though, we were kind of backed into a corner. I cracked first, I told Mom. Of course Dad already knew, so it was-'

'Whoa, whoa, time out. Castle knew and didn't lose his mind?'

Alexis shrugged. 'He said that obviously I wasn't going to stay a little girl forever and if I had to be with an older guy, Shane's a good choice.'

'He is. We started at the same time at the OCME and I've never seen him so happy as when he's been with you.'

'Really?'

'Put it this way. I actually saw him singing along a few times while he did a couple of his autopsies. Shane is a good singer but very shy about it and he didn't care who heard him at work. He loves you very much.'

'And I love him too.'

'I know, honey. Now the good stuff. Tell me about the lingerie you got to make him have a heart attack.'

* * *

Shane knocked on the door of the loft and was welcomed in by Beckett, who had RJ clinging to her leg wearing his pyjamas.

'Hey there, Doctor, looking sharp,' she greeted him warmly. 'She'll be right down.'

'Thanks.'

'Hi-hi, Shin.' RJ gave him a sleepy smile. 'You ship.'

'You think I'm looking sharp too?'

'Uh-huh. Less fowers?'

'She's getting them after we have dinner.'

'Good shob. Less love fowers.' RJ turned to his mother, stretched his arms up. 'Up, Mumum, peas?'

'Since you asked nicely.'

Shane watched the detective take her son into the living room where they were watching _WALL-E_, then felt his breath catch in his chest as he watched Alexis descend the stairs. Her red hair was soft and warm, like a summer sunset, her skin pearly. She'd done that female trick that somehow made her eyes bigger and wider, her mouth its lushest and fullest. She was in a powder blue knee-length dress that looked light as a cloud and flounced just a little as she click-clacked down the stairs in matching heels, her jet-black pea-coat covering her from neck to butt.

She was, in so many words, his sexy Lexy.

Alexis approached him, felt her blood run hot. He'd gotten a haircut and a shave and looked like he was all but glowing, and he smelled like a dream. He was in a dark suit, the pearl of his tie matching her dress almost perfectly. She wanted to just lose herself in him but there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now she walked over to him, gave him a sultry smile.

'Hello, Doctor,' she said in a purr.

'Hello Med Student,' he replied in the same tone.

Beckett watched them, could all but hear the hormones crackling away. 'Have a good time, you guys.'

'We most definitely will.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	66. Happy Anniversary A

Dinner was a gorgeous affair: Shane had made reservations at Spice Island, the Thai restaurant they'd gone on their first date, when he'd told her that he'd wanted to see her again and not because of medical school chit-chat. Over green papaya salad and mee-krob Shane told her that the night of that first date, he'd chickened out that night because he'd wanted to kiss her but didn't want Alexis to feel pressured.

Phase two of their romantic evening was like something from Cinderella - they went to The Harbour for dessert, drinks and dancing. Alexis had reveled in the romance of being guided around the floor to the sound of a sixteen-piece band that played the classics like Duke Ellington and Peggy Lee. She felt like a princess, particularly when she got the band to play 'Unforgettable' for her prince and everyone cleared the dance floor just for them. She could have danced all night like that with him, at least until Shane murmured in her ear he wanted to dance with her in a more one-on-one way.

They arrived at Shane's apartment and Alexis looked around, sniffing. The fragrance was nothing but lilacs, her favourite flower, sweet and summery in their perfume.

'Aren't we going to turn on some lights?'

'Just trust me. Here.' Shane put his hands on her shoulders to slide her coat and her purse off. 'A gentleman always helps a lady with her things. Including,' he added, his mouth hovering close to her ear, 'helping her out of her clothes.'

Taking her hand, he led her over to the living room, where she watched him light dozens of candles in mirrored holders so the apartment was filled with the soft, sparkling glow. Alexis glanced over and could see there was a bottle of champagne chilling in the ice-bucket on the table along with two flutes; in front of her the coffee table had disappeared so there was an open space.

Shane, having removed his outer jacket and his suit jacket, came over, pressed a button on the stereo. Soon the living room was filled with smokey jazz, and Alexis felt her heart thump good and hard as she watched him loosen his tie and crook his finger at her to join him in the middle of the living room. She lifted her hand to him and he pulled her to her feet, held her close in his arms so that she could not only feel how hot and hard she was already getting him but so that she would hear the gallop of his heart beat. Hands palm-to-palm and the other at the small of her back Shane groaned softly when she tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder.

'I like when you're bare-foot, you know, without shoes,' he murmured. 'Makes you fit in my arms even better.'

'I like it too. Makes me feel loved.'

'You are.'

Shane lowered his mouth to hers, lips and tongue moving over her, tangling with hers as she kissed him back. When he drew back, saw her eyes glittering in the gentle light, his lips curved upward. 'I love you so much, Alexis.'

'I love you so much right back, Shane.'

He kissed her again, this time against the slim white column of her throat, nibbling softly where her pulse throbbed under her skin. The hand held on her back reached up, tugged down the zipper, and he drew away the cheerful blue silk to see soft, pearl-pink lace underneath in the form of a body-hugging bustier that ended just above her navel.

'One of the reasons for that love is right here,' he chuckled.

'Lace lingerie?'

'You never fail to surprise me.'

Alexis shimmied her hips so the dress fell to the floor and he could see the rest of her fancy underwear she'd been hiding beneath it - the matching panties with garters that went all the way to the top of her flesh-tone thigh-high stockings. For reasons unknown to him, Shane found it very erotic that the illusion of the thin strands of lace looked like they were disappearing into nothing. Her hand reached out and loosened his tie, and she took her time in flipping open his buttons to reveal inch by inch that golden skin, the solid chest with the light smattering of dark curls, the muscled tummy she loved to scratch her nails down in the middle of a passionate moment. His belt went next, landing with his shirt and tie and Alexis ran her hands over him, breathing deeply to feel the texture of his skin against hers.

For a moment, they stood still in the room, just holding onto each other, let no ghosts or demons or naysayers into their perfect moment. The silence was broken when Shane softly said, 'I've had fantasies about pouring champagne over your body tonight and licking it off, drop by drop.'

'Oh...that is just hot.'

'But I'd rather just taste you. Like this.' Shane lowered his mouth to hers once more and this time, really sank into the kiss, hands moving down her back until he reached her bottom and he boosted her up, so her legs wrapped around his hips. 'Come on.'

He carried her like that into the bedroom, tumbled her to the bed where he grasped her her wrists, braceleting them above her head as he ravaged her mouth. A year, was all he could think, a year since this beautiful, irreplaceable woman had come into his life. Sweet and passionate, intelligent and witty, and all his. When her hips arched against his, he groaned softly, streaked his hands down her body as he stood up.

'Probably should get rid of these while I can still think.'

'Good idea.'

'But these.' In his boxers and an anticipatory grin, Shane pressed himself against her body. 'These treats I'll unwrap slowly.'

Alexis closed her eyes, let her head thump back against the fluffy bank of pillows. Nothing felt more sexy in the world to her than the look on her lover's face that told her he wanted her and her alone. A year they'd been together and still he looked at her like that, it was a feeling that made her feeling like the most beautiful woman in the world. When her hand drifted up to her shoulder Shane caught it, kissed her fingertips.

'Allow me.'

Pulling her into a sitting position, Shane gather the soft lace up in his hands and slipped it over her head; he made to move to hide that he was staring directly at her breasts and indulged himself by cupping one, rubbing his thumb over the pebble-hard nipple. She arched into his touch, head falling back on her shoulders which had him tumbling down on top of her. Still resting in the cradle of her thighs he moved a little farther down her body to taste that rosy peak, making her cry out loudly for him. The sound of it had the blood rushing directly into his loins, had him feeling light-headed but he forced himself to pull back just a little, so he could see her face as he tugged the strings of her panties, popped the hooks on her garters so he could peel them off one at a time until she was completely naked beneath him.

The acting of being undressed by her lover in such a tender way made Alexis ache for him. 'Shane, touch me,' she murmured, unsure if he'd heard her, but he had and his working man's hands were tracing up the insides of her thighs until one rested against her, where she was hotly wet and waiting for him. He easily slid one finger, then another, inside her; her eyes glazed over and she moaned for him, making no effort to keep her passions to herself. He ranged himself beside her so she could feel just was she did to his body as he felt what he did to hers. Her hips were arching off the bed as Shane stroked her, and Alexis' arm was around his shoulders, holding him close so she could tell him how much she enjoyed it. Wanted it.

'So good, Shane,' she sighed in his ear, body rocking rhythmically as the spring wound tighter and tighter in her core, 'right there, right like that, right...oh...yes!'

She came against his hand in a violent flurry, the muscles clenching vise-like around his fingers. She collapsed on the bed and while she tried to right her world a little, Shane reached onto the bedside table for the condom, rolled it on quickly.

'Lex,' he murmured, those beautiful blue eyes focusing on his face with bliss, 'look at me.'

He slid into her fully this time, iron and silk, making her sigh once more and Shane wrapped her legs around his hips as they began to move together. They matched each other stroke for stroke, mouths fused as hands found soft skin, pulling each other close until they could take no more and dove over the edge into orgasmic release.

Spent, and with the satisfaction of the very well loved, they collapsed into the bed, breath whistling away as their hearts raced. Alexis kissed the side of his neck, hands stroking through his glossy black curls and she felt him root at her throat.

'Happy anniversary, Lex,' he mumbled.

'Happy anniversary, Shane,' she mumbled back on a low chuckle as he sat up to deal with the condom, then stretched on his side beside her. 'That one's in the top ten for sure, but I know of something that could top it.

'What tops one-year anniversary sex?' Shane inquired, pulling her close for a kiss.

'Remember what we talked about last week? About living together on my breaks?'

'Yes.'

'I'm in.'

Shane blinked, propped himself on his elbow. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' Alexis nodded excitedly and threw her arms around him. 'I love you and I want a future with you , and this is the next step.'

'It's not going to be easy.'

'What in life worth having is easily obtained? We've already made one year, the first year, on different continents work.'

'That we have. I do have one question, though.'

She cocked her head to the side. 'What?'

'Who tells your dad?'

'We'll tell him together,' Alexis laughed, then smacked her lips together a little. 'I could go for some of that champagne now.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	67. Happy Anniversary B

After their second round of love-making, they decided to catch a little sleep; the next thing Shane knew the bed was moving back and forth like a boat. As he was occasionally prone to motion sickness it wasn't surprising to him that he woke up. The sight that met him when he woke up, however, was a tad on the unusual side - Alexis had thrown on one of his t-shirts and was sitting up in bed, rocking herself like a trauma victim with her hands around her stomach.

'Lex?' he asked in a sleepy slur. 'Whassa matter, honey?'

'Stomach's not right. Oh, God, move. Look out.'

Shane curled himself in a ball out of the way as Alexis sprinted for the bathroom and a few minutes later he heard her puking her guts out. Sighing in sympathy, he got up, tugged on his boxers and went to the kitchen to fetch her a drink, and was back in bed moments before her. With a sigh she crawled back into bed with a pitifully miserable expression.

'This was not how I envisioned the night going,' she pouted, making Shane laugh a little bit.

'Here. Drink this.'

'What is it?'

'Good for what ails ye. Drink.'

Alexis took the glass of opaque fizzing liquid, took a few cautious sips followed by a greedier gulp. 'This is good, it's like soft Seven-Up or something. What in it?'

'Club soda, lime juice, Splenda and a dash of apple juice. My mother would make it for me when we moved to Tel Aviv and I was getting heat-stroke every other day. You think you can keep down a couple of anti-nausea pills?'

'Let's not chance it yet.'

'Okay. Lie back.'

Too unsettled to inquire why, Alexis did so, and Shane rounded the bed to his side sat by her knees. He lifted up the hem of her shirt to gently rub her belly in soft circles. 'How's that feel?'

'Like I'm the family dog who ate too many table scraps.'

'But you're a better kisser than I remember Loki being.'

'Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick again.'

'It wasn't that bad a joke,' he started, then saw her bolt up and dash out of the room once more. He heard her vomiting once more, and sighing shook his head. This time, instead of giving her a little privacy Shane went to the bathroom door, leaned against the frame.

'Man, Lex you're really not feeling so hot are you?'

'Nuh-uh. I think it's food poisoning,' she replied as she went pale again, rolled forward to her knees. 'Right now, I want to finish throwing up so I can die in peace.'

Alexis watched him disappear and vaguely wondered what he might be doing, but it was a fleeting thought only as she felt whatever was left in her stomach slide greasily upwards and she pitched forward once more. This time, after she was done, she stuck her mouth right under the faucet for water, then patted her face dry with a towel; she made a mental note to put it in the hamper after she was done being sick for the night.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Alexis felt something carpet-like under her foot, looked down and put her hand to her heart. Shane had made a little pathway of towels for her leading from the bathroom to the bedroom, evidently in case she didn't make it to the bathroom; it went right from the edge of the bathroom doorway all the way over to her side of the bed. Shane had even moved the garbage can - normally on his side of the bed - over to hers so that she had a hurl-bucket there in case, once more, she didn't make it even out of bed.

'Thank you so much baby,' she mumbled, crawling between the soft cotton sheets. She felt his steady, sure hands brush the sweaty ropes of her hair back from her face, secure them with a hair-tie and could have wept like a child for that sweetness alone. 'Just stay here with me.'

'Whatever you need, my love.'

Shane watched her nod feebly, and finally pass out, her breath wheezing in and out. He wanted to hold her close but as much as it pained him to do so, he gave her the space she needed and rolled onto his own stomach.

A few hours later, he awoke himself with his own feeling of uneasiness in his innards. Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling, massaging his belly and wondering if he was getting the same thing as Alexis had been fighting most of the night. When he felt a gurgle south of his navel he threw back the covers, momentarily noting that Alexis wasn't there and prayed to God that she wasn't in the bathroom. She wasn't, so he slammed the door and let out an embarrassed grunt.

'Oh God,' Shane groaned, and not in the fun way as he felt the diarrhea kick in full force. 'God, damn it.'

He knew the noises he made were unpleasant and even as it made him feel better, he had to wonder where the hell Alexis had gone to. She hadn't been in bed with him when he woke up, nor had she been puking whatever was left in her stomach. Once he was finally finished, he lit a couple of matches and hoped Alexis wouldn't pass out if she needed to go in there; he left the bathroom, heading for the cabinet in his kitchen for his small medicine cabinet above the coffee maker. He stopped short when he saw Alexis there, in her street clothes and sipping tea.

'Hi honey,' she said with a sympathetic smile. 'Guess your food poisoning came out the other end?'

'Looks like.'

'Here.' Alexis reached down into the white plastic bag, passed him a bottle of Immodium. 'I went to the twenty-four-seven drug-store down the block about an hour ago. I got myself some Gravol and thought since the last time I got food poisoning it was more like Montezuma's Revenge, this might be a handy thing to have too. I also was first in line at Body's bakery and got a dozen fresh bagels. You're supposed to take the Immodium with something to eat. to help it do whatever it does.'

Shane just went over to the table, took her chin between forefinger and thumb. 'I love you, Alexis Harper.'

'Love you too, Shane Asa. You know what else I realized?'

'What?'

'We never did our gifts last night.'

'No, you're right. How'd we miss that?'

Alexis smiled. 'I think we were having a lot of sex and couldn't think of anything but each other.'

'Of course.' Shane popped one of the pills, washed it down with a glass of ice-water. 'You want to do them out here?'

'Yeah. I could use the sunlight, I think. My gift is in my drawer in your bureau.'

'Okay.'

Shane found his present in its hiding spot, hers as well and took them back out to the kitchen. 'You first,' he told her, passing her the small box. 'You had a rougher night than I did.'

Alexis smiled at him, unwinding the ribbon from around the box and lifting the lid, sucked in a breath. 'Oh. Oh, Shane this is beautiful.'

It was a necklace, a platinum chain with an old-fashioned oval-shaped crystal pendant. Suspended in the crystal with its star-burst etching was a small heart-shaped sapphire, and in the platinum edging around the crystal was scrawled some kind of message. 'What does it say?' she asked.

'It says, Woman was created from the rib of man. Not from his head to be above him, nor from his feet to be beneath him but from his side, to be his equal, near his arm to be protected and near his heart to be loved.'

'Oh.' Two little tears slipped out of Alexis' eyes as she put it around her neck, then went over to his shiny-sided toaster to look at it. 'I love it, it's so beautiful Shane, thank you so much. Now your turn.'

Shane grinned - he'd always loved the feeling of tearing through wrapping paper - and felt his jaw drop open when he saw the antique pocket-watch inside the bag. 'Lex, this is gorgeous, it looks just like this one my father inherited from my grand-dad.'

Alexis remembered well the story she'd heard - Chaim's father had been a watchmaker and in the days leading up to World War Two, because of his fine craftsmanship the Gestapo in occupied Amsterdam had decided to make him a gunsmith. He'd hidden the last watch he'd ever made in a jar of oil which he'd told the Germans was for the menorah and they'd refused to touch it, considering it 'dirty'. Chaim's father was one of the few fortunate ones who'd been lucky enough avoid the camps altogether and was deemed an 'essential worker' because he repaired all the Gestapo's service pistols for free, though the urban slum-hell he did live through was only a few shady steps up. By the time the Canadians and British and Americans arrived and liberated the Netherlands, Chaim's father was an emaciated but living skeleton with his watch still in the oil jar. He spent the next few years fixing it up and the first time it ticked was upon the birth of Chaim. Chaim's father went on to expand his business so that the name of Weaver Time-pieces became synonymous with unparalleled artisan watches and timepieces, a business which Chaim himself expanded into engine repair.

'Where did you find this?' Shane asked, looking at her with dark, questioning eyes.

'In London. I found this little shop and it was just sitting there, like it had been waiting for me. It reminded me of when I met you for tea, how I found you there and just instantly felt that spark.'

Shane leaned in, gave her a mind-melting kiss that ended on a groan. 'Oh, man, don't think that Immodium's kicked in yet,' he said through gritted teeth, and he raced to the bathroom once more.

In the kitchen, Alexis just laughed, began to tidy up the paper from their gifts. 'Happy anniversary us.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	68. 2nd Night of Chanukah

_Hello all! So glad to see the number of story-alerts and favourite-story additions this piece is still getting! This chappie came about when I realized that I was writing a Christmas chapter and I hadn't included anything to do with Shane for Chanukah yet, so hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

It was December fifteen and Shane was doing his damnedest to get out of work on time. It was the second night of Chanukah and he knew his mother would have his ass on a platter if he didn't make it home by sundown; it didn't matter Shir Weaver was half a world away, if she had to leave him a voice mail there would be hell to pay.

He was just finishing writing his report when Ryan strolled in, a grin on his face like the guy who knew he was going to get lucky that night.

'Hey Detective, you're looking awfully chipper.'

'It's boys night out. Meredeth wanted the evening to do some Christmas wrapping so she's kicking her hubby out of the house for a few hours. Espo and I are heading out for some beers, catch the Rangers-Canes game at The Sportsline. You in?'

'Nope. Sorry. It's second night of Chanukah and Alexis and her family are coming to my place for Shabbas dinner.'

'Oh right, Happy Chanukah, man.' Ryan often forgot that his friend was Jewish, mostly because he didn't always make self-referential jokes about it all the time. 'So is there like a big meal or what?'

'Fried chicken with gravy and mashed potatoes, beer-battered pickle chips and Dunkin' Donuts raspberry-filled with lemon sherbet for dessert.'

'Hello cholesterol poisoning.'

'Fried foods are part of the tradition,' Shane explained. 'Honors the miracle of the oil and all that jazz.'

'Right.'

'My mother would kill me if she knew, but I also eat a big healthy salad to go with it so I'm not stopped up like a sink.'

'Ew.'

The doctor laughed, finalized his report for the day and began to shut down his office equipment. 'I know sad but true. Chanukah's the one time when I was a kid that she actually stopped me from eating my veggies.'

'Don't let me keep you, bro. Say hi to Lex for me.'

* * *

Shane made it home in time with half an hour to go before sunset; sure enough, his houseline was ringing and he knew exactly who was on the other end without the caller-ID.

'Shalom, Mother,' he said in breathless Hebrew as he fought his winter coat. 'I'm home, I made it here.'

'Good boy. How is life in New York?'

'Good, busy, lots to do at work.' Shane texted his confirmation code to the take-out place he was ordering dinner from on his phone while he talked to his mother. 'Alexis is back on her winter break, so we've gotten to spend lots of time together.'

'Yes, I heard all about when she visited your father with you back in March.' Shir's voice was sweet and amused. 'He says to me, Shiri our boy is in love with a shiksa shani goddess and we better start preparing ourselves to have shani gentile grandchildren.'

'Not yet, Mother. Alexis is still in school. We haven't even moved in together yet, there's still a lot of getting to know each other to be done.'

'Oh of course, my darling, but you know your father.'

'Yes, I do. He's a romantic one.'

'Where do you think you got it from?' Shir teased her son.

There was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of the key in the lock and Shane grinned, felt his heart do a happy little bounce when Alexis and her family came in. 'Mother I have to go, there is a shiksa shani goddess here and she's brought her entourage with her.'

'Oh? You are having a party for Chanukah?'

'Kind of. Alexis and her family have come to spend the evening here.'

Now it was Shir's heart's turn to do a happy bounce. 'Gentiles coming to celebrate the Festival of Lights with you? That's a keeper, Scheine. Be sure to make sure you tell her how much she means to you.'

'Of course Mother. I have to go. Love you.' Shane hung up the phone, gave Alexis a warm kiss in greeting. 'Shalom, welcome to my mitzvah.'

'Shalom yourself handsome. The place looks great,' Alexis told him looking around. She'd never seen the apartment so colourful - multicoloured twinkle lights were strung everywhere and he'd added Tiffany oil lamps on the end-tables with stained-glass shades depicting many stars in the sky.

'We brought wine,' Martha added, holding out the bottles of red. 'Should be we let them breathe?'

'Yeah, we'll get them cracked open. Alexis you know where everything is.'

She nodded, went to retrieve glasses while Beckett unwrapped RJ's little scarf from around his neck. The toddler looked around in wonderment at all the bright coloured lights with an open mouth while his mother helped him take off his coat and boots.

'Pidy, Mumum.'

'It is pretty, isn't it?'

'Why here?'

'Because Shane doesn't celebrate Christmas, he celebrates Chanukah.'

RJ frowned in concentration. 'What 'Nukah?'

'Chanukah, my little bro, is a special holiday for Jewish people like me,' Shane explained, overhearing RJ's inquiry. He held out his hand to the little boy to give Beckett a moment to get her own winter clothing off, and RJ toddled over. The two men went over to the couch where Castle had already sat himself down; soon the others joined them. 'See, a long time ago, there was a man named Antiochus who was making the Jewish people into his slaves and treating them very badly. He wouldn't let them go to temple or practice their religion peacefully.'

'That no' good.'

'No, it wasn't and there was a group of Jewish people who decided this should stop, and they were led by another man named Judah Macabee who kicked out the bad people from their temple.'

'What a dimple?'

'A temple is like Jewish church. You call it church, we call it temple. Anyways, when they went to light the menorah in the temple, there was only enough oil to burn for one night, but then a miracle happened.'

'A mi-cal?' RJ asked with wide-eyed fascination. Next to his daddy and Auntie Meredeth, Shane was the best story-teller he knew.

'That's right, that little bit of oil that should have only lasted one night, it burned for eight whole nights. And that's why we light the candles for eight nights at sundown.'

'Wow!'

'It's also why we get to eat fried foods on the nights of Chanukah, because those are cooked in hot oil too.'

'Fies?'

'Like fries,' Shane agreed. 'Tonight we're having fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, onion rings, beer-battered pickle chips and raspberry donuts with lemon ice cream.'

Castle's stomach gave a loud gurgle that had everyone looking over. 'Well, there's my opinion,' he chuckled.

'Washa movie too?' RJ asked hopefully.

'Maybe, RJ. _The Hebrew Hammer_ isn't exactly for little kids.' Shane poked RJ's nose. 'But we're going to play the dreidl game and I know you'll like that one.'

Alexis watched her boyfriend with her brother, saw the utter adoration on RJ's face as Shane told him all about his holiday. How could she not love a man with the patience and genuine love of the other important man in her life? He never once talked down to him, nor brushed him off as others were wont to do to children RJ's age. Shane respected that he was a growing little man with his own ideas, his own likes and dislikes and Alexis could often see the pride RJ felt at being treated like a grown-up, or what he perceived as a grown-up.

The intercom buzzed and she answered it, as she was the only one on her feet. 'Weaver house.'

'I have an order here from Levine's.'

'That's the food,' Shane told her, looking up at Alexis. 'I'll head down and grab it.'

'We'll be right down,' she told the intercom, then turned back to her family. 'Who wants a glass of wine?'

* * *

Later, when they'd stuffed themselves full of delicious fried foods - RJ got to try his first nibbles of fried chicken and discovered entire new realms of taste in doing so - and were onto the coffee, sherbet and jelly-filled pastries, they played the dreidl game which as Shane predicted RJ fell in love with. The boy relished raking in the pile of Hershey kisses when he won the spins and shared his winnings with everyone.

'Thanks, buddy, but those are your winnings. You get to keep them.'

'Mumum say share.' RJ shoved a few of the wrapped chocolate. 'I nice.'

When Shane ushered everyone but Alexis out the door, giving them many thanks for coming to visit. Once alone, he turned to his girlfriend, who was tidying up paper and glasses from the little presents they'd all traded. He was beside her in less than three steps and scooping her up with great pride, swinging her around in a small circle.

'Alexis Harper, I love you.'

'I love you too, Shane Asa.'

'No, I mean I really love you right now.' He put her back on her feet, gave her a juicy, loud smacking kiss. 'Do you know what it means to me that your family, who doesn't have the first clue about Judaism, not only came over here but took part and enjoyed in my traditions without making me feel like an alien?'

'They care about you Shane,' Alexis said simply. 'What else would they do.'

'Come on.'

'Where are we going?'

Shane tugged on Alexis' wrist towards the bedroom. 'I'm going to give you a very proper thank you, and show you what you mean to me.'

'What about the paper?'

'It'll keep.'

Alexis giggled when he scooped her up, threw her down on the bed and pounced, ravishing her with a rain of kisses. 'Wow, if this is what your like on the second night, what are you gonna be like when all those candles are lit up?'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	69. Christmas Eve Afternoon

On Christmas Eve, Shane wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck as he fought the blinding whip of big fat flakes coming down that threatened to shut down all of Manhattan. Just as well for him, as he had now until the afternoon of the twenty-seventh off so he had no worries about being snowed in. He was going to Alexis' place and they were going to make the announcement to Castle that she was moving in with him on her summer breaks. Shane wondered briefly if it was a smart idea to do that on a holiday but then, it was also better to do it sooner so it didn't seem like they were hiding something.

When the subway spat him out just a few blocks from the SoHo loft, he thought of the night of their anniversary, the over-the-top romance followed by the very real effects of food poisoning. That had been a most domestic moment for them both, taking care of each other when they were ill and just dealing with it rather than whine or complain about how gross it had been. A few days later, Shane's mettle had really been tested when Alexis had gotten her period and he'd been forced to do a products-run to Duane Reade for her, bearing up under the hardly-smothered grin of the teenage girl manning the cash register. He'd just nodded politely as he'd handed over his debit card and collected his purchases and gotten the hell out of there.

Shane reached the building, saw the doorman come over to him with a look of suspicion. He lowered the edge of his scarf to show off the lower half of his face which had the doorman backing off.

'Sorry, Doc, didn't recognize you. We've been keeping an extra tight eye on things. This time of year, presents being delivered, you know?'

Once upstairs, Shane used his key from Alexis, stepped inside to smell something delicious and tomato-y as a wall of heat hit him. The Christmas tree he and Alexis had gone to cut with the Espositos and the Parrish-Robbinses was decorated and twinkling in the corner by the fireplace and carols were playing on the hidden speaker system. He could see Martha at the island with a glass of red wine and a magazine while Castle was at the stove and his own sweet ginger-nut was nowhere to be found, nor was Beckett or RJ as Harry Belafonte's hauntingly beautiful _Mary's Boy Child_ floated on the air.

'Hey, where is everyone?' he asked, making Martha and Castle glance his way.

'Everyone's having a Christmas Eve siesta, it would seem,' Martha told the doctor. 'Beckett just got home from shift an hour ago and is upstairs taking her own breather, and Alexis and RJ fell asleep in her room watching _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. He's so excited to stay up for Santa so he wanted to have an extra-long nap this afternoon.'

'Don't worry about this, either, if you need to crash, Shane.' Castle gestured to the pot he was stirring on the stove. 'It needs time to set up anyways.'

'In that case, I've got a few things to tuck under the tree and then I'm going to find my girl.'

Martha smiled as Shane undress from his winter outer-gear, then head upstairs. 'Richard?' she said to her son.

'Yes, Mother?'

'I think you and your wife better prepare yourselves for a proposal soon.'

'You think so?'

Martha nodded, drank her wine. 'I do believe so.'

* * *

Upstairs, Shane went into Alexis room and grinned at what he saw: in the middle of the queen-sized bed was Alexis, red hair in a messy tangle beneath her ear as she lay on her side. Beside her, spooned up against her with his bunny clutched hotly in his fist was RJ. He wasn't as loud as Alexis, but both were sleeping with their mouth open and made the cute little gurgling noises as a result.

Shane stripped off his heavy cable-knit sweater so he was just in his t-shirt and slid into the bed so RJ was nestled between them. The shifted weight in the bed made RJ wince a little and blink sleepily at the new person in the bed.

'Daddy?' he asked blearily.

'No, it's Shane, little bro.'

'Shin? Ssss, we noozin'. Less seepy.'

'Okay,' Shane whispered back in the same hushed tone, stretched out an arm to rub over Alexis' bicep. 'We don't want to wake her up, do we?'

'No.'

'Okay. Close your eyes.'

Shane shut his own, then squinted one open when he felt something up against his chest. His heart beat hard in his chest when he saw RJ had rolled to his other side and spooned up against him.

'Shin, hug?' RJ asked so sweetly, Shane couldn't resist.

'Of course little man.' The doctor wrapped his arms around the toddler, squeezed hard; when he let go, RJ sighed 'Good hug,' before nodding out once more.

It was the sight Alexis woke to half an hour later - her boyfriend and her little brother snuggled up together in her bed, the former golden and dark and warm-skimmed beside the rosy-cheeked, caramel-headed baby. They were so accepting of each other, though RJ in true brother fashion tried his best to vet Shane before he would 'allow' the grown man to kiss Alexis. She could only imagine what would happen when their parents had another baby and had to explain how it got inside Beckett. More, what would RJ's reaction be when Alexis and Shane eventually announced they were starting a family?

She reached out to brush a hand over her brother's head, a move which made Shane inhale sharply through his nose and groan a little. 'Hey sweetie,' she said with a little smile as he focused tired eyes on her.

'Hello, sexy Lexy.'

'You've got a buddy.'

'Yes I do.' Shane ruffled RJ's little shaggy head of hair. 'He told me to be quiet because you were sleeping.'

'I'm going to miss this when I move in with you.'

'But then, he's going to get to come and have a sleepover like a big boy when Mommy and Daddy want a date night,' he pointed out; he knew of all the anxiety she had about leaving her home for the first time, Alexis was most dreading leaving her little brother. 'He loves hanging with me to watch the hockey games.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. He especially likes the San Jose Sharks and the Vancouver Canucks. Lots of bright colours.'

'That'll do it.'

'Less loud,' RJ mumbled, bringing his little fists up to his eyes. 'You loud, Less.'

'I'm sorry, sweetheart, did I wake you up?'

'No' me. Omeo.'

'Sorry Omeo.' Alexis kissed her brother's stuffed rabbit in apology.

'Sanna time?'

'No. But check this out.' Shane reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his iTouch, tapped a few keys. 'This is a special radar from NORAD to tell us where Santa is and right now he is visiting children in France and Spain, which is very far away from here. We have to wait until this arm-' Shane pointed to the swinging Doppler arm '-gets to our city, way over here.'

RJ studied the screen, frowned. 'Long.'

'It is still a long time, but we're going to have dinner and watch a movie and drink hot chocolate to make it go faster. But you know that Santa won't be here while you're awake, you know that, right?'

'I be good. I go seep.'

'Well, in the mean time, we've got a surprise for everyone downstairs,' Alexis told her brother, which made his eyes go round.

'What 'pise, Less?'

'We have to go downstairs so we can tell everyone.'

The minute the trio was in the kitchen, where Beckett had joined Castle and Martha in a glass of wine, RJ bellowed, 'Less Shin 'pise!'

'You have a surprise?' Martha asked knowingly, her blue eyes twinkling. 'I wonder whatever might that be?'

Shane took Alexis hand in his, and he pulled her close to put his arm around her waist. 'Alexis and I have been doing some talking and we've decided that she's going to live with me on her breaks from school.'

'For real? Lex, you're moving out?' Beckett asked, a little sting of tears in her eyes.

'Less go bubub?' RJ's lower lip trembled. 'No see Less?'

'Oh, sweetie, of course you'll see me.' Alexis picked up her brother, put him on her hip.

'Wan 'tay.' He clung to his sister with a fierce grip. 'No go, Less.'

'Aw, it's okay, RJ. Come here.' Shane pried RJ out of Alexis' arms, swiped away the little boy's tears. 'This doesn't mean Alexis doesn't love you. It means that I love her and she loves me and we want to have our house together. We want to get married one day, and have our own babies too, but before we do all those things, we need time to live together first.'

'Love me 'till?'

'Of course we still love you, in fact, I think if you asked your mommy and daddy really nicely, they might even let you have a few sleepovers at our house.'

'Peas, Mumum? Buoyed by this idea, RJ looked hopefully at Beckett. 'I good.'

'I think we can work something out,' she said with a little watery laugh.

'Well, I think this calls for a little celebration.' Leaving his sauce to simmer, Castle went to the fridge, pulled out one of the many bottles of champagne he was keeping chilled for the holidays. The cork was popped and bubbly was poured all around, save for RJ while Castle made the toast.

'I know you two are stunned that I'm so okay with this, since I've barely said anything,' he told them, 'but I see the way you look at each other, and I know that whatever I might say you two will, as you already have for over a year, make it work with love and humour and grace. To next steps.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	70. Christmas Eve Evening

When the movies had been watched and the cookies put out for Santa, Alexis had helped RJ get to bed with more clinginess than usual, but she didn't blame him. RJ wanted her to be in his life and in his mind, just when they were becoming buddies, she was going away.

'How see Less?' RJ inquired with a mighty pout as she put on a fresh diaper before his bedtime. 'Go woosh pin.'

'Woosh pin?'

RJ nodded, zoomed his hand up. 'Woosh.'

'Oh, no, sweetie, not like that.' Now Alexis realized what was causing her brother's agony. 'No, I'm not going woosh on a plane. Shane and I are living together here in New York. A subway ride away, near Aunt Lili and Uncle Cam.'

'No pin?'

'No plane.'

'Okay. That okay.' RJ sat up, looked a little more hopeful. 'Go simmin'?'

'Of course we'll go swimming.'

'Yea!'

With the resilience inherent of children, RJ clapped his hands, smiled. 'Less love Shin?'

'I love him very much, just like Mommy loves Daddy very much.'

'Baby soon?' He reached out and patted her tummy.

'No, we have to get married first. Then we can think about things like that. But right now, it's bed time. What is it?' Alexis looked concerned when RJ's face darkened again.

'I tears. Sanna no visit?'

'Oh, baby, it's okay to be sad about me moving in with Shane, but Santa's still going to visit. How could he not bring something for the best little boy in the world?'

'I nooze firs'.'

Alexis laughed, tucked him into his crib. 'Yeah, you have to snooze first.'

'Love Less.'

'Love you too, RJ.'

She dimmed the lights, closed the door to his nursery before making her way downstairs. She saw her father sitting the couch by the fireplace with a glass of wine, alone. 'Where'd everyone go?'

'They went to get our midnight pizza early, mostly because they all knew I wanted a few minutes alone with you.' Castle wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she sat down beside him. 'Not going to get many more of these, now that you and Shane are going to be shacking up.'

'Are you okay with it, Dad? I know you, you'll put on a happy face in front of everyone then cry your eyes out in the shower.'

'I'm really okay with it, Lex.'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously. Sure, it's a hard thing for a parent to see their first-born grow up but on the other hand, I know how much you two love each other. I can see you being Doctor Castle-Weaver in five years. I can,' he insisted firmly with a smile at her rolled eyes.

'Dad.'

'Have you guys talked about marriage, about kids?'

'Yeah, a little bit. We know we want both want them, and that I wouldn't be giving up my career to be at home with them. Like you said, we always figure out a way to make it work.'

'That you do,' Castle agreed. 'Is RJ taking it a little better?'

'He thought I was going to be moving to England and he'd never see me. He said 'Less woosh pin',' she added with the little hand gesture her brother had made; the move made Castle laugh.

'He's an astute little fellow.'

'He'll be raising hell two days from now at Mere and Esposito's. How are they going to handle having so many people around the new babies?'

'Well, the babies are quite social, according to Meredeth and Javi. Maybe it's because they're twins and are used to being around others since before birth.'

'Meredeth says they cuddle up together when they sleep. Trini always keeps her little fist on Leo's chest.'

'That's adorable.'

The front door opened and the rest of the family returned, Shane carrying the three large pizza boxes, Beckett with the very large side Caesar salad and Martha with fresh bottles of wine, natch.

'Hey, are we interrupting?' Beckett asked with a soft smile. She'd taken a few minutes at the pizza parlour to fix her make-up when she'd found herself crying a few little motherly tears at Alexis news, feeling like a suck when Shane had passed her a paper napkin and reminded her it took more time to drive to the airport to send Alexis off on a flight than it did to get to his place.

Alexis shook her head. 'Not at all. Something smells good.'

'We went to Petrelli's, off of Meredeth's recommendation. We have one plain cheese, one with green peppers onions and buffalo mozzarella and one stuffed crust with provolone and prosciutto,' Shane announced, putting the steaming boxes on the table. 'Everything good in the hood here?'

'Yeah, everything's fine, sweetie,' she assured him, kissing her father's cheek. 'I'll find the corkscrew, Grams.'

Shane followed Alexis into the kitchen, put his arms around her from behind. 'How was it with your dad?'

'Good. He's really okay with it, Mom's the mess. That was one I didn't see coming.'

'She loves you like you came from her body, Alexis. You are as much her daughter as RJ is her son.'

'Oh, dammit, don't make me cry on Christmas,' she said on a watery laugh, turning around in his arms and giving him a kiss. 'I was already vomiting on our anniversary, I want to keep a little dignity tonight.'

'Not tomorrow?'

'Nope. I love Christmas presents and since RJ's old enough this year, he will get to join in the fun.'

'I have a little present for you, later.' Shane kissed her neck, whispered in her ear, 'followed by a little bit of where's the candy cane.'

'Naughty boy.'

'Alexis? Are you fashioning the corkscrew yourself?' Martha hollered, making Alexis laugh.

'Guess I better take care of that.'

'I'll find the glasses.'

When they made their way over to the living room once more, Martha's eyes were twinkling. 'What were you two whispering about in the kitchen? Christmas surprises, I hope.'

'Something like that,' Shane said blithely, pouring red for Martha, Alexis and Castle, and white for himself and Beckett; his hand shook slightly at the sudden knocking on the door. They all looked around at each other, brows knit in confusion.

'You expecting anyone tonight, Rick?' Beckett asked as he went to answer the door.

'In a manner of speaking. It's a little surprise for RJ, go get him.'

Confused but willing to oblige her husband as it was Christmas Eve, Beckett took off upstairs for the nursery, and when she was gone from sight Castle opened the door to see Jim Beckett in a Santa suit, hat and beard in hand.

'Merry Christmas everyone!' he said in an excited hiss. 'Katie thinks I'm on my way back from New Haven still, so shh!'

He put on his gear and when Beckett appeared with a sleepy RJ on her hip, her jaw dropped open in surprise. 'RJ, look who is visiting!'

'Sanna?' RJ asked in a sleepy voice. 'Sanna, Mumum?'

'It most certainly is!' Shaking her head at her husband's eternally impish holiday spirit, Beckett and RJ came the rest of the way downstairs while 'Santa' lowered himself into an arm chair. 'Hi, Santa, thank you so much for taking the time to stop and visit us.'

'Well, I had to come visit the best little brother in the world,' Santa-Jim replied in a deep voice; he saw the light of excitement flash in his daughter's eyes and knew that he'd been made by his cop. 'RJ, would you like to have a cookie with me?'

'Ships?'

'They do indeed have chips in them.' Santa-Jim took a cookie, broke it in half and gave part to RJ. He bit in, gave an exaggerated 'mm-mm.' 'Those are good cookies, RJ.'

'Less make. I hep.'

'You helped Alexis make them? That's a very big job for a little guy like you.'

'I big. I one.' RJ held up his index finger indicating his age. 'Sem-mer two.'

'I remember that when I saw your name on your list when it arrived at the North Pole. I said, my goodness, this can't be RJ Castle writing to me already, and Missus Claus said you were a year old already on December second. Now is there any last minute gifts you have in mind?'

'Wan' Less 'tay. She 'tay Shin.'

'We announced today that Alexis is moving in with me next summer,' Shane explained to Santa-Jim. 'He was a little sad about the news.'

'Oh, I see. Well, RJ, you know your sister and Shane love each other very much, right?'

'Lossa moosh.'

'I'm sure they do kiss a lot, and when people love each other that much, they want to live together just like your mommy and daddy. It doesn't mean that Alexis loves you any less, it just means that she wants to come home after school and after work to Shane.'

'Like Mumum?'

'Yes, like Mommy,' Beckett laughed.

'RJ, what's your favourite thing to do with your sister?' Santa-Jim asked, holding RJ on his knee while Castle recorded the whole thing on video.

'Tookies!'

'You like to bake cookies with her?' At the boy's nod, Santa-Jim inclined his head. 'Well, then I have just the thing for you. But it's a surprise until morning, a magical surprise.'

'Mashik?'

'That's right, the first time you see this present is on Christmas morning. It just stays invisible until then. And you know how you get it to be morning?'

'Noozin'?'

Santa-Jim laughed. 'That's right, by snoozing. Why don't you go on upstairs with your mommy again and I'm going to put it under the tree.'

'Okay. Nigh-nigh Sanna. Tanks.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	71. Christmas Day Morning

The next morning, Shane awoke to the feel of soft hands against his chest. Eyes fluttering open, he smiled at Alexis, who had her hair in Heidi-braids and a wide grin on her face.

'Wake up, it's Christmas, Shane!'

'What time is it?'

'A little past seven.'

Shane looked at his girlfriend like she'd sprouted . 'What are you doing awake? Go back to sleep.'

'Can't,' she all but sang it. 'It's Christmas morning.'

'There is going to be no living with you when we have our own kids.' Stretching up onto his elbows, Shane gave her a warm kiss, then pulled her in for one longer one; he rolled so she was trapped underneath him. 'You'll be the one we're putting to bed early because you had too much sugar.'

'Damn right. Christmas is the one time of year everyone, no matter their age, gets to be a kid. Sugar and presents and wine and family and love. Even if you find that family like most of mine did.'

He brushed a thumb over her cheek. Her enthusiasm was so infectious, his body temporarily forgot how early it was. 'Okay. You suppose RJ's up yet?'

'Probably. He's an early riser.'

Sure enough, there was the sound of little fingers tapping on Alexis' bedroom door, followed by RJ's voice. 'Less up? Shin up?'

'Yes, we're awake, buddy.' Shane rolled off of Alexis so he was cuddled behind her. 'Come on in.'

The door was shoved open and RJ wandered in with Omeo in tow. He was in his holiday pjs - bright green with glow-in-the-dark snowflakes on them - and he walked over so he face was up near Alexis', offered a big grin.

'Me-wee Kiss-miss!'

'Merry Christmas to you too RJ.'

'Me-wee 'Nukah, Shin,' he added, remembering Shane did not celebrate Christmas. 'Peasants! Bik-fist!'

'Oh yeah, it's breakfast time.'

'Daddy bacon.'

'Dad made bacon, RJ?' Alexis patted her boyfriend's hand, sat up. 'Well, we better not let it go to waste, huh?'

'Hey, RJ, is there potatoes too?' Shane asked.

'Ta-toes too.'

'Then let's go.'

The trio headed for the stairs, RJ clinging to Alexis' hand as he planted a sock-covered foot carefully on each step until they reached the bottom. The scent of fresh coffee and bread in the air had them all making yummy noises. Castle was sliding crispy slices of bacon onto a plate while Beckett poured juice into RJ's sippy-cup; the latter glanced up and grinned.

'Morning, elves! Merry Christmas!'

'An' Me-wee 'Nukah,' RJ added.

'And Happy Chanukah.'

'Peasants, Mumum?'

Beckett nodded, assembling a tray of plates, cutlery, cups and napkins. 'Let me and Daddy get this ready, then we'll start with presents.'

'O-kay. 'Mon Less.'

RJ tugged on his sister's hand, which made Shane laugh a little. Since their announcement the night before the boy had been extra-clingy to his sister in case he didn't get to see her for awhile, an attitude which had carried over this morning. The doctor watched as Alexis plunked herself down on the floor with RJ, pointing out all the lovely treats underneath the tree for everyone. She would, he knew, make an excellent mother, when the time was right of course. They still had plenty they wanted to do before that.

Going over to join them, Shane sat beside Alexis so that he was peeking over her shoulder at the bounty under the tree. RJ was eying his stocking up. 'What are you looking at, RJ?'

'Sock. What say?'

'That has your name, well your initials.'

'What nishas?'

'Those are the first letters of your mine would be S and W, and Alexis' would be A and C.

''Oh.' RJ looked at his stocking, tracing his fingers over the colourful red letters on the red and white striped fabric background. 'Me nishas?'

'Yep, because your name is Richard James but we call you RJ. That's an R,' Alexis took his hand in hers and traced the shape, 'and that's a J.'

'Ah...Shay. That me!'

'That's right, that's you,' Shane agreed, glancing up as Castle and Beckett came over with the video camera and the breakfast tray respectively. 'What do you say, Detective, can we let the little monster rip?'

'Rip away, RJ,' Castle chuckled, setting the camera in a well-positioned spot on the coffee table so he had his hands free to join in the fun as Beckett plunked herself on the floor as well, reached in to pass Castle his sock. 'Should be one for Shane, there, too.'

'Oh, you guys didn't have to do that-'

'Shane,' Beckett said in such a motherly tone, the doctor nearly said 'Yes ma'am' before he caught Alexis' giggle. 'Hey, RJ, I think that one right beside Shane's stocking is the one Santa promised you last night.'

Alexis grinned, briefly she wondered if either of her boys knew they were wearing the same look of excitement mixed with wonderment.

'Mumum, me go?' RJ asked, little hands poised on the shiny green paper. At her nod, he ripped away the wrappings.

'Whatcha got there, little man?' Castle asked, curious as to what Jim might have gotten his grandson.

'Tookie book!'

'A cookie book? Let's have a peek, there RJ.' Alexis steadied her brother's hand as he waved it around, saw the colour photos on the cover of different kinds of cookies. 'You're right, RJ, it is a cookie book. It's actually a cookie recipe book. _My First Cook Book: The Cookie Edition._'

'Isn't he clever?' Beckett murmured, remembering how the last time her father had been over for dinner, RJ had proudly informed him that he'd helped Alexis with some Christmas baking. 'You must have been a very good boy for Santa to bring this to you.'

'We're going to have some fun with this, RJ, it's a book on how to make cookies.'

'Make tookies?' He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

'Not right now, buddy, there's tonnes of other presents to open up here.'

They continued to work on the mountain of gifts as they snack on fresh brioche and bacon, fruit and juice. Though RJ received many delightful gifts, he was still hell bent on trying out his new cookie-book, while Castle and Beckett each got stylish scarves from when Alexis and Shane had been in Paris. They were both such hounds for scarves that Alexis knew despite the three-euro-fifty price-tag from the street vendor they would be treasured like they were limited edition Hermes silk.

Shane discovered in his stocking there was small gifts like funky office supplies such as a one-a-day calendar of Homer Simpson quotes and thoughtful things, like a Skype gift-card for talking to Alexis in New Jersey after Christmas; he also received a beautiful cable-knit sweater, the kind he favoured on long winter nights when he was working the graveyard shift.

Alexis got a trio of 'bad medicine' movies from her father the screen-junkie - _Flatliners_, _Dead Ringers_ and because he knew of Alexis' love of black and white thriller movies, the original _Frankenstein_, as well as a gorgeous satin kimono in midnight blue with the image of a Japanese cherry tree on a cliff under a crescent moon. Everyone made ooh-ing and aah-ing noises over it, even RJ.

'Less pidy,' he told her, running his little hands over the fabric. 'Sof'.'

'It's very soft. Thank you, baby.' Alexis leaned in for a kiss, felt Shane's breath warm on her ear when he whispered, 'I have something for you to wear underneath it, but it's not exactly G-rated.'

'Naughty boy,' she whispered back, then turned her head to kiss his lips; naturally the move had RJ giving his opinion.

'Why moosh, Less?'

'Kissing is how you show someone you love them,' Alexis told her little brother.

'Moosh Mumum. Love Mumum.'

'Exactly.'

RJ looked over at his dad. 'Daddy moosh Mumum. Love Mumum?'

'I do love your mommy, very very much, but in a different way than you love your mommy.' Castle winked at his boy. 'Trust me, in about fifteen years, you'll understand.'

'Love bibs. Love Leo an' Tee-nee.'

'Oh dear.' Now it was Beckett's turn to giggle. 'Can you imagine the size of the heart attack Javier Esposito would have if Trini was involved with our son?'

'It's Christmas, dear, I don't want to think about that. What present should

'Mumum!' RJ clapped his hands together. 'Mumum peasant!'

'Mommy it is. Shane pass me that one from Santa by your foot.'

Shane reached down, passed Castle the small rectangular box. 'Think it's a kayak?'

'I'm betting new skis.'

'The tag says To RJ, Alexis, Shane, Richard and Katie-Lou, Love Santa, so clearly, it has to be skis for all of us.'

Beckett just rolled her eyes and ripped into the paper, then felt her jaw drop as she saw what was inside the little box. 'Oh, my...Richard, did you do this?'

'Do what?'

'What is it, Mom?' Alexis craned her neck in a vain effort to see what was inside.

'It's a family package for a cruise next summer on Royal Carribbean,' Beckett replied breathlessly.

'What rooze?' RJ asked as all the grown-ups gasped dramatically. 'What 'rooze?'

'It's a trip on a very big boat, RJ, like a floating hotel. There's games and swimming pools and movie theatres and all kinds restaurants to eat at, live music and shows, so many things to try.'

'Tookies?'

'Yes, my sugar monster.' Castle reached over, ruffled his son's hair. 'There's so many different kinds of cookies, you won't be able to try them all.'

RJ looked up at his sister and her boyfriend. 'You come too?'

'Yes, RJ, we'll both be there.'

'Yea! Me-wee Kiss-miss fam-ee!'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	72. Christmas Loving

_Hello all, sorry for the delay in updating this story but as I was a little under the weather and not in the mood to write steamy stuff, I think you'll understand. As always, read review and share the love!_

* * *

'It feels funny to not spend Christmas night at the loft,' Alexis said as Shane unlocked the apartment door; she'd begun calling it the loft in order to begin thinking of Shane's apartment as her home. Not that she didn't feel at home there, but there was a certain mentality shift required of anyone moving in with a significant other. 'But I know I really want some alone time with you and we've got plenty to do tomorrow morning with our gifts before we go to Mere and Javi's.'

'Agreed.'

'I have one last little Christmas present for you. Not that, you dirty girl,' he laughed when she gave him the juicy eye. 'Well not only that. I was originally thinking it would be your anniversary gift, but it was delayed and then I found the pendant I gave which I liked better in the first place.'

Alexis slipped off her coat, went into the bedroom to change out of her clothes and into pyjamas she knew wouldn't stay on her body long. When Shane joined her in the bedroom, she was sprawled on her back staring at the ceiling so he took the opportunity once he was in his boxers to put the little jewelery box in the middle of her stomach.

'Merry anniversary.'

'Mm, is it a Mercedes?'

'Yes, it is,' Shane deadpanned as she sat up. 'I've been secretly perfecting how to fit luxury sedans into a box the size of a coaster.'

Alexis grinned and tugged on the ribbon around the box, then let out a little squeal when she saw the gold charm with one-two-eight on it. 'Because our anniversary is December eighth,' she corrected guessed, then leaned in to give him a kiss. 'How about I put this on...and nothing else?'

'I like the way you think.'

'Give me five minutes.'

Shane grabbed her wrist as she went to leave the bed. 'Why can't I get you naked?'

'Consider this like our _Titanic _moment, like when Jack draws Rose nude but for that honkin' big diamond.'

Shane recalled the scene vividly - he'd been nineteen and it had been the first American film he'd seen in the theatres during its first run, and he remembered wondering if all American films were so respectful of the female form on film. Of course, viewing his first hard-core porn film at college had obviously proven otherwise but he'd always held onto that image of Kate Winslet in his mind. He gave Alexis a kiss and watched her go, scooping up her black satin shorty-robe as she did. In her absence, Shane dug into the drawer of the bedside table and found the fruity massage oils they enjoyed using from time to time along with a lavender scented candle to give a little ambience; he also remembered to put a few condoms there too, for the moment of truth. With the mood set he stripped out of his clothes, boxers and all, and sprawled on his side in the infamous 'Burt Reynolds' pose while he waited for his beautiful Alexis.

When she made her appearance, Shane felt the blood rush into his loins instantaneously. She was indeed wearing the shorty-robe and her necklace and nothing else but a seductive, purring smile. 'Save me, sexy,' he breathed. 'You are going to be the death of me, in the best possible way.'

'How about now?' Alexis tugged the belt of her robe, let the smooth fabric slip from her body. THe gold of the necklace glinted at her throat, winking in the little bit of candlelight in the room.

'Now, I just wanna eat you up.'

'That sounds like a great idea.'

Alexis rolled him so he was on his back underneath her, as her mouth fastened to his in the kind of kiss that made Shane's brain fizz like a Mentos in Diet Coke. She felt him harden against her, groaned at the pleasure of it. The power she had to make his body do things like that never ceased to amaze her, nor did she think it ever would. Her thighs shifted apart so she bracketed his hips and she pressed her pelvis against his, making him the one to groan this time.

'Lex,' he managed through clenched teeth, 'you are such a fuckin' tease, baby.'

'Yeah?'

'That's not a bad thing right now.'

'Good.' She nipped at his lower lip, moved her mouth at a torturous pace over his jaw, down the side of his neck. The little hitch of his breath made his chest rise and fall, and because her breasts were naked against him, the brushes of his skin over her nipples teased her right back and making them taut. When she let out a shuddering breath, Alexis felt him tremble beneath her just a bit and she pressed her body up against his. 'Shane.'

'Yeah.'

'What do you want me to do to you?'

'Oh.' Shane let out a little groan as his hands moved from her smooth, creamy shoulders down her back to her cute little ass. 'My beautiful _shani_, I want your mouth on me.'

Alexis nodded, and moving down his body planted a trail of sticky open-mouthed kisses down his stomach, around his navel to his treasure trail, to finally - finally - where she took him into her mouth and Shane closed eyes as she pleasured him. His hips arched off the bed as she laid her palm over his belly, his legs falling open while his fingers combed through her hair to keep her close. His could barely manage to get out the praise and encouragement from the way she gave him such love. She most definitely had a talented tongue which dipped and swirled over that not-so-secretive show of his arousal, each pass making him such in a breath sharp as jagged glass.

'Lex,' he managed through gritted teeth, 'I can't take any more.'

'No?'

'No, I don't want...I want to be inside you when I come.'

'Okay.' With a gentle kiss against him Alexis slithered back up his body, and wasn't surprised when he moved his hands to her hips to urge her upward. Ever since trying it this way on his birthday, she couldn't get enough of it when they made love. Her back bowed in a graceful arc as Shane kissed and nibble his way between her thighs until he found her warm and wet for him. Now it was his turn to pleasure her, using his tongue against this most sensitive part of her, where a single flick could send white-hot bullets of lust ricocheting through her body. Her cries for more only spurred him on, and soon, he slipped his hand over that sweetly slick flesh until his fingers were sinking inside her. As he closed his lips over her trigger, Alexis' body stiffened above him, her muscles clenching around him like a vise.

'God! Shane!'

He felt the orgasm rock through her and when she went limp, slumping against the headboard Shane gripped her body to move her back down his body; with one hand blindly reaching out he fumbled for one of the condoms and rolled it on in record time. Guiding her back, he watched as Alexis lifted her hips and sank herself on top of him. Her breasts were round and heavy with lust, and Shane filled his hands with them, scraping his thumbs over her granite-hard nipples which made her sob in ecstasy. The glint of gold around her neck in the candlelight caught his eye and he sat up as her hip moved against his, urging him on as she went up a second time.

'Merry Christmas, Shane,' she breathed before fastening her lips to his neck as she came once more, her body giving everything up until she thought her bones had melted.

'Merry Christmas, Lex,' he replied and held her close as he went over the edge inside her.

They lay sprawled in the bed, which Shane had already begun to think of as _their_ bed; he felt his breath puff against her shoulder as he tried to hear his own thoughts over the blood roaring in his head. On top of him, Alexis cuddled against his sturdy chest and walked her fingers up his bicep to twist a lock of his hair near the nape of his neck.

'Best Christmas ever. My first Christmas sex,' he mumbled against her skin and made her giggle.'

'Just like fourth night of Chanukah was my first Chanukah sex?'

'You betcha.'

'You know what I think we should do right now?' Alexis said, twisting off of his body so he could sit up and deal with the condom.

'What's that?'

'Make some hot chocolate or some tea, wrap ourselves up in our bathrobes and watch a Christmas movie.'

'That sounds absolutely fantastic.' The used-up latex taken care of, Shane bent to kiss Alexis. 'In a moment.'

'What? Why?'

'Because I want to do this.'

He'd sneaked his hand-held digital camera out of the bedside drawer and he whipped it out from behind his back, snapped a few pictures of her buck-naked, skin flushed with a healthy post-coital glow. 'I have the ones on my phone for a boost at work, but these...these are going to keep me company when you're at school and I'm in need of something to poke the bear when I'm on nights.'

'You want naked pictures of me so you can beat it before you sleep?'

'Uh-huh.' Shane nodded. 'You're offended.'

'Actually...I'm very flattered.' Alexis kissed him, looked at the pictures on the camera. 'And these are actually pretty tasteful.'

'There's a difference between wanting dirty photos of your girlfriend and having your girlfriend treat it like a _Penthouse Forum_ shoot.' Shane set the camera aside. 'Now it's time for chocolate. You want your new kimono?'

'Yes, please.'

With their robes on and belted, they steamed milk for chocolate and when Alexis settled in beside her man as they watched the original _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_, she knew that life at the moment, was damn fine. She had her family, she had her health and she had her man. Those were the most precious gifts she could ever ask for.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	73. Happy New Years

_Hello all! So this is the end of the first Alexis & Shane story, and this ending kind of sprang up on me but I feel like it makes sense to end on a surprise as the relationship story itself started as a surprised. I also held off so that this chapter and the next chapter of Andrea and Daniel's story could line up in terms of chronology. I'd also like to take this moment to thank **Ariel119, NCISchick, tayababy, anomalymona** and all the others who have reviewed this story. So happy to see how much love you guys have given me and my Crumbsverse. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so very much. So for one more time in this story, read, review and share the love!_

* * *

By New Year's Eve, Shane was more than a little bit of a nervous wreck. Tonight was the night to put into plan his idea to show everyone that he had no intention of ever looking anywhere else for a lover other than Alexis. He had known of course that he was going to be nervous as hell, but once he woke up the day of, he hadn't been hardly able to see straight. Thankfully being on the last of a four-day days-rotation helped with that and he had a nice fresh stiff in need of attention along with the whole battery of tests that it would entail. It would help with the distraction but nothing could take his mind off that night.

'You think I'm nuts?' he murmured to the corpse on his table as he removed the man's liver, took a small slice to run for tissue sample. 'You think I'm gonna end up looking like the biggest stud in the room or the biggest schlemiel?'

'Wow, you must be nervous if you're busting out the Yiddish.'

Shane glanced up, saw Beckett there on her own. 'Just a tad.'

Beckett smiled gently. 'Wanna talk about a DB to soothe your anxious little heart?'

'Sure. Cause of death is not drowning.'

'Didn't think it was.'

Shane nodded, pointing with one bloody latex-covered finger. 'At a glancing guess, it's going to go down as misadventure. Guy had undiagnosed Marfan's and he had a massive aortic dissection. His body was relax by the water of the hot tub, so he didn't feel a damn thing, he would have just closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. In a way, the hot tub did him a favour, gave him a peaceful passing rather than the gut-clenching brutality of a fatal heart attack.'

They both stood in silence for a moment, taking a minute to think on the dead and his unfortunate passing. It broken when the doctor continued, 'I should have something conclusive by this afternoon. That is, of course, unless I don't have my own heart attack by then.'

'Shane, relax. You'll be fine,' Beckett told him.

'Right. You're right, of course you're right. God, I sound like my father. Oh, damn, wait.'

Beckett watched fascinated as the man switched off his head set and quickly dialed his father, began to speak in a mix of Dutch and Hebrew; as she spoke only English, Russian and a little German she was more than a little lost. But there was something about the tone of Shane's voice that made her raise an eyebrow just a little bit. Of course, that was probably also because the only Hebrew she'd ever heard spoken was when she was on her lady-days feel gross and bloated and watched _Schindler's List_ to remind herself others in history had had it much worse than her right at the moment.

'Sorry about that,' Shane said with a little sheepish grin after he hung up. 'My father always wants to keep updated on his future shiksa _shani_ daughter-in-law.'

'Future shiksa _shani_ daughter-in-law?' Beckett laughed.

'Yeah, _shani_ means 'red' in Hebrew, it's his pet name for Alexis. He also says what you said, I should just calm down and be more concerned about work while I'm at work. He _also_ says Happy New Year.'

'Just your dad? Not your mother too?'

'Already talked to her. She was organizing security for a UN diplomat's arrival tomorrow so she's at work. She might even be coming to New York for a visit next March, she really wants to meet Lex but won't let either of us come to Israel right now.'

'Understandable,' Beckett agreed. 'A mother's first and last instinct is protection of her baby, even if her baby is thirty-eight. Anyways, I should get going if I'm going to be home on time tonight for the party. See ya later.'

* * *

'Hey.' Alexis looked at Shane as they rode up the elevator to the loft; he'd been a bundle of nerves ever since he'd gotten off work tonight. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, just fine, why?'

'Well, you're acting your shadow is going to stab you.'

_Shit_, Shane cursed himself. He thought he'd been doing so well with keeping it together. 'Sorry. It's just weird, you know? Last year at this thing, you and I were together but the only person who knew it was Kate.'

'Understandable.' Alexis tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'You think I look okay?'

'You look beautiful.' Shane knew she had on bright red holiday underwear beneath the red blouse and black pants with match pumps. At her throat was the Ferris wheel pendant he'd given her as a gift. He leaned in, pressed a noisy kiss to her neck. 'Love you, my sexy Lexy.'

'Love you too, Shane.'

They went into the loft and immediately, Alexis understood Shane's anxiety - her father had gotten a karaoke machine this year for the party festivity. Shane was known for being a fabulous singer, but it took more than a little convincing to get him on stage. In fact, when they'd gone out in the summer with Body and Faisal for karaoke they'd had to pour a couple of double scotches into him just to get him on stage and he'd sounded amazing.

As was usual for a Castle New Year's party, it was like Christmas two-point-oh, only more booze, more organized party games, and no Secret Santa. And of course, this year, there was the addition of Andrea and Daniel. Pregnancy looked good on Andrea, she was definitely going to be a yummy-mummy, and a good parent, as Alexis watched the nurse give the hiccuping Leo's belly a rub before passing the jiggly boy back to his mother.

They all mingled and mixed, chatting about the five days in between Christmas at the Esposito household until today, and around nine or so, Castle called them all over to the little theatre-nightclub area he'd set up with the karaoke machine, his projector displaying the words for the rest of them in case they wanted to start singing along. Neither Shane nor Alexis bothered to question where exactly Castle had gotten the karaoke machine from; all Shane knew was the closer they got to his song, the one he'd mentioned to Beckett in passing a few weeks prior at the morgue, rather than experiencing the same gut-wrenching anxiety he felt when flying he was remarkably calm.

Finally, when Castle pulled his name from the fish-bowl lottery draw, he looked at Alexis who gave him such a grin of encouragement, he grabbed her hand mid-clap and pulled her up on the little makeshift stage that had been set-up, much to the whistles and cheers of everyone else. Shane looked out, saw everyone there watching and realized that he had absolutely nothing to be nervous about. He took Alexis' hand in his, gave Castle a subtle nod to push the 'Play' and the opening guitar chords of Shane's favourite song by Old 97s.

_She woke from a dream_  
_Her head was on fire_  
_Why was he so nervous?_

_He took her to the park_  
_She crossed her arms_  
_And lowered her eyelids_

He looked at Alexis, and in her shaky but lightly pretty singing voice, began to sing with him.

_Someday, somebody's gonna ask you_  
_A question that you should say yes to_  
_Once in your life_  
_Baby, tonight I've got a question for you_

_She had no idea_  
_Started to cry_  
_She said in a good way_  
_He took her by the hand_  
_Walked her back home_  
_And they took the long way_

By this point, Shane saw that everyone had begun to sway a little and even sing along with the final verse._  
_

_Someday, somebody's gonna ask you_  
_The question that you should say "yes" to_  
_Once in your life_  
_Maybe tonight I've got a question for you_  
_I've got a question for you..._

As the last strains of the song faded on the speakers, Shane handed off his microphone, and with Alexis' hand in his, he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips which had everyone applauding.

Then, without warning and still holding her hand, he dropped to one knee in front of her.

'Alexis, you are the most beautiful, brilliant woman I've ever met in my life, and I would be a fool to let another day go by without telling you just how much I love you.' Shane reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring he'd had designed for her back in September - the other special-order he'd had done when he'd gotten her one-year gift. It was a simple platinum band with an emerald-cut diamond flanked by two smaller princess-cut diamonds. Around him, heard heard nothing but stunned, excited and exhilarated gasps. 'Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?'

Alexis had about two heartbeats to register it, and as she'd lost nearly all power of speech since tears had taken over, she could only whisper, 'Yes.'

'Yes?' Shane repeated, scared to death her answer had only been in his mind.

'Yes. Yes,' she said again, a little more confident, nodding so fast it almost looked like she was having a seizure.

'Yes!'

Shane slipped the ring onto her finger, noting how it was a perfect fit and sparkled in the lights. He swallowed deeply as he stood back up and held her close against him. Her body gave a hard shudder against his, just one, and when he leaned back, Alexis pressed her mouth to his in a fierce kiss while everyone cheered and applauded around them. They could have been in another dimension for all he cared, or noticed, because the most amazing woman in the world to him had just promised to be his wife. When she pulled her mouth away from hers, Shane closed his eyes as she murmured the best word in the universe to him.

'I love you, Shane.'

'I love you too, Lex. Happy New Year's.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


End file.
